


Model Behavior

by hashtagsalads



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Bronn/Margaery Tyrell, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 148,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagsalads/pseuds/hashtagsalads
Summary: Sansa Stark is in her final semester at King's Landing College of Art and Design. She just has to take the single course she's been dreading her entire college career. Little does she know, she's going to get more than she bargained for, in the form of a surly bar owner, Sandor Clegane. With a little push from their friends, they just might be able to get over their inital awkwardness and find something truly special with one another. As long as no one tries to stand in their way...





	1. Sansa 1

Sansa

 

It was a beautiful, sunny day on the campus of King’s Landing College of Art and Design. The spring semester was starting, and it was Sansa’s last before she graduated. Most seniors would be full of excitement to start their last semester, but she was filled with dread as she made her way to her first class of the day. It was a class she’d been putting off for her entire college career, but one that she unfortunately needed to graduate. The class in question: figure drawing.

For most people, figure drawing was a class they completed in their freshman year, as the majority of Sansa’s friends had done. She, however, had always found an excuse not to take it. Everyone had teased her mercilessly about not doing it year after year, mostly jokes about her being a virgin. She had laughed along, but the truth was that she _hadn’t_ ever been with anyone before. She’d dated a couple guys, one in high school, another in college, but she’d never been serious enough with them to want to go further than a little making out.

Ever since she’d broken up with Harry—her college boyfriend—she’d decided to stay single and focus on her studies. Things were easier that way, and she was determined to get a good job after school as her parents hadn’t totally approved of her choice to follow her dreams. They had expected her to become a part of their family business.

Since she’d decided to remain single, she had also, unfortunately, remained a virgin. And along with that came a little bit of prudishness and embarrassment at trying to take a figure drawing class. The idea of staring at naked people for an hour didn’t appeal to her in the slightest. Even thinking of it now made her cheeks flush red.

She stood outside the door of the classroom, trying to work up the nerve to walk in. Several other students, no doubt freshman, walked past her before she finally took a deep breath, and entered the room herself. Many large easels were set up in a circle around a small, raised platform that had a stool on it where the model would sit. She stationed herself at an easel that she felt would be an appropriate distance from the model that also didn’t have anyone sitting on either side of it. She wanted to spare herself as much embarrassment as possible, and the last thing she needed were some freshman giggling at her as she blushed through the entire lesson.

The sound of throat clearing brought her attention to the front of the classroom as the professor took his place to signal the beginning of class.

“Good morning everyone. My name is Professor Bronn Blackwater. You may all call me Professor B or Bronn.” He wore a very roguish looking grin on his face as he began the next part of his introduction, “Welcome to Figure Drawing 101. I’m sure you all know what this class entails. If anyone is uncomfortable with the requirements, well, that’s rather unfortunate since this class is required for graduation.”

Sansa knew that all too well. Most of the class laughed a little at the joke. She imagined she was the only person in the room who wasn’t even remotely comfortable with the class requirements.

He continued on, going over the syllabus, all the standard first day of class stuff. She wondered if maybe they wouldn’t have to do any drawing today, until Bronn said, “All right, who’s ready to have some fun?”

The dread that had dissipated slightly came back full force as she realized there was a model going to take his place on the platform. The man was very large, perhaps the largest person she’d ever seen. She had only a few seconds to wonder about his physique before the robe he was wearing dropped to the ground and she was treated to a very nice view of his musculature. His back was to her, but there was still plenty to look at as her eyes made their way from his shoulder length black hair, to his shoulders, to his back, and then lower…

Her face flushed crimson as she immediately dropped her eyes to the floor. Even though all she’d seen was the back of him, she’d felt an instant attraction to the man who was now taking his seat on the stool. There was something almost wild about him that drew her in.

Everyone around her was pulling out their drawing books and preparing their pencils while she tried to regain her composure. She quickly started getting her materials out of her bag and readied her easel. Anything to keep herself distracted from the man who had taken his place sitting on the stool in front of her.

“We’ll finish up today’s class with a little bit of practice. This is Sandor’s first time modeling, so go easy on him. He’ll be switching poses every ten minutes or so for the next half hour. Enjoy!” The smirk on Bronn’s face had her curious, and she wondered if he knew this Sandor person more than he was letting on.

After she had her materials in order, Sansa took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself mentally for the task at hand. She had to stare at this incredibly attractive and very naked man for the next half hour. She could do this. She had to, if she wanted to graduate. She wasn’t going to let this class stand in her way. She nodded to herself and began drawing.

As she started focusing more on getting his features right, and less on the fact that he was naked, she found herself getting more comfortable. Sansa began to take in his form, admiring his well-muscled shoulders and back. His arms were also very muscular; she imagined he must work out quite a lot to have such an impressive physique. She also started to notice smaller details, like the tension in his shoulders, and the fact that he had some kind of tattoo on his bicep. He was hunched over a bit, almost as though he was trying to make himself as small as possible, not something so easily done for a man of his size. She noticed, too, that he seemed to be tilting his head in one direction, likely making his hair fall across his face.

He changed poses then, so his profile was to her instead of his back. As he moved he lifted his hand and pushed more of his hair over to cover the left side of his face. Because of this, she still couldn’t get a good look at him, as his hair was covering most of the side that was closest to her. She could make out a beard, his straight nose, and that the tattoo on his bicep was of three dogs, but the rest was a mystery to her.

 Even though it had only been fifteen minutes, she’d been studying the man very intently, so she decided to take a little break. She finally took notice of the rest of the class, and found looks of shock and disgust on some of their faces. Sansa wondered at what could be causing them to look at him like that. As she was pondering their expressions, her pencil slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor. The model turned his head in response to the sound and she finally saw what the rest of the class had seen. The left half of his face was covered in a mess of pink and red scars. His hair was still covering much of the damage, but what she could see looked agonizing. His eyelid seemed to droop from the injuries he’d sustained which marred his appearance. Judging by the unscarred half of his face, he could have been handsome in a rugged way were it not for all the disfiguring marks.

Her blue eyes found his grey ones and she realized he was watching at her. She’d been staring transfixed for so long she didn’t realize that he had been looking back at her. Her face must have betrayed her emotions, for she saw the expression on his face was a mixture of anger and resignation. She quickly averted her gaze and leaned down to pick up her pencil, embarrassed at the way she had openly gaped at this stranger. No one deserved to be stared at like a zoo animal and she was mortified that she had treated him so. She realized then that it must have taken him a lot of courage to come up there in front of all of them to model. That must have been what Bronn had meant when he said to take it easy on Sandor.

Sansa was startled when he must have decided he had enough and abruptly rose off the stool, grabbed his robe, and stalked off into the side room he must have come out of, slamming the door on his way in. The students all shifted uncomfortably, but Bronn didn’t seem at all surprised by this turn of events. He stood and said, “Well, I guess that’s enough for today everyone. Class is dismissed.” He then moved to go to the room where Sandor had gone.

As Sansa packed up her things she thought she could hear arguing in the side room. She felt an overwhelming need to apologize to the model for gawking at him the way she had. Her mother had taught her better manners than that; it was incredibly rude of her to make him uncomfortable the way she had. She decided to wait outside of the classroom so that she could say sorry properly, although the man didn’t seem to be the forgiving type based on the look he’d been giving her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Sansan fic and I'll be honest in that I don't entirely know how things are going to unfold. But, I've really been wanting to write something about the two of them, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Sandor 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we learn how Sandor wound up in this situation, and his perspective on things!

Sandor

 

Sandor sat in the small changing room that was located off the classroom with his head in his hands and sighed deeply. The last thing he wanted was to get up in front of a room full of eighteen and nineteen year olds bare-ass naked with all their eyes on him. He’d had enough people staring at him his whole life and it never got easier. And today certainly wasn’t going to be easy, since he’d be completely naked with only his hair to hide his vulnerability.

He ran a hand over his face and still couldn’t believe that he was in this situation in the first place. He thought back on the night in question that brought him to this day and this room.

It had been late, after closing at his bar, _The Stranger’s Face_. His best friend—really his only friend—had stayed after to help him with clean up, as he usually did on the weekends when the place had been packed all night. He’d only opened the bar about ten months back and when he’d opened he didn’t quite have enough to pay for a full staff. Bronn’s fiancée, Margaery, was his only employee and she basically co-ran the place with him, which was another reason Bronn would help out around the bar.

“Fuck me, Sandor, you really need to hire someone else. I’m getting too old for this shit.” Bronn said, dropping the keg he’d hauled in from the back room on the ground unceremoniously. “Either that, or you’re going to have to start paying me.”

“Oh, you’re not old, Bronny. Just experienced.” Margaery said, wrapping her arms around his waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek, before she turned to Sandor and said, “He does have a point though. You’re definitely making enough money that you could stand to hire another person. Maybe a waitress or something.”

Sandor rubbed his beard and contemplated the idea. It was true that the bar had been making a lot more money recently, and they could definitely use the help. “All right, I’ll put up a sign out front.” He was pretty sure it wouldn’t take much time at all since this was a college town and there was always some student looking for part time work.

“Well, since that’s settled, how about we relax a little. Pool?” Bronn asked. Sandor smiled at that and nodded his agreement.

“Oh pool’s so boring,” Margaery said, “How about we make it a little more interesting?”

“And how do you suggest we do that, love?” Bronn asked, “Maybe a little strip pool? But only if you play.” He winked as he added the last part.

Margaery made a noise of protest and lightly smacked his arm. “You know full well I’d be naked before you even had to take off a single stitch!” then she smiled a cat-like smile and said, “How about a little bet?”

Sandor opened his mouth to protest, but Bronn cut him off and said, “That could be interesting. What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, I just want the game to be a little more exciting. Since you’re playing you should come up with the terms,” she said with a shrug.

“Fair enough” Bronn said with a grin, “How about, if I win, you have to pay me for all the free labor I’ve provided over the last ten months?”

Sandor blanched at that and Bronn laughed. “I’m only joking, mate. If I make you do that, you’ll have to close the place down!”

Sandor sighed, half out of relief, and said, “You know I appreciate all your help.”

“I know, I know. I was only teasing, I promise.” Bronn said, “But you know, I actually have a way you could pay me back.”

“Sure, man, anything. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, the university called me, and apparently, I have to teach a figure drawing class this semester. It was supposed to go to one of the graduate assistants, but they dropped out without telling anyone. Now, normally it’s the instructor’s job to set up the models, and since this person backed out of the assistantship, well, I don’t have a model lined up for Monday’s class…”

Bronn trailed off, and Sandor could see where he was going. “Fuck that, no way. I know I said anything, but come on, man. You know I would never be caught dead doing anything like that! Shit, I’d rather pay you.”

“Well, how about I bet you then. If you lose this game of pool, you have to come model for my class for a week. If I lose, I’ll work for free every night in your bar for a month.”

“Ohh, I love that idea!” Margaery said, with a devilish grin on her face.

Sandor rubbed his beard and contemplated the bet. If he won, he could put off hiring someone for another month, which would give him time to save up some more money and make sure he could really pay the person. On the other hand, if he lost he’d have to stand up naked in front of a room full of strangers and let them stare at him for an hour at least. But, he was definitely a better pool player than Bronn, so he had to do it. He’d win for sure, he always did.

“You’re on,” Sandor said.

It wouldn’t take long for him to regret those words.

And so, here he sat, waiting for his inevitable humiliation. Bronn had assured him that it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. That they were art students and they were used to looking at all kinds of different subjects. And that they had probably seen weirder shit on the internet than his face. That last one had made him laugh a little, but it didn’t do anything to make him less anxious.

“All right, who’s ready to have some fun?” he heard Bronn say from the other room. That was his cue to leave and begin this torture. He was only modeling for two classes and then it would be over. He exited the room and moved to take his place on the platform in the middle of all the easels.

He tried to keep his face out of view of the students as he took his robe off and let it fall to the ground. The air was cool, and goosebumps rose on his skin. As he sat down on the stool he took great pains to keep his face towards the ground and to sweep his hair over the burned side. As a result, he was sort of hunched over, with his elbows on his knees. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was the only way he could think to avoid having the students see his scars.

Because of the position he had taken, he had no way of knowing if any of the students had seen his face. That made it a little easier for him. He could pretend, at least for a little while, that he wasn’t totally fucked up looking and that all these people weren’t revolted by his appearance. He might be partially right about that, for now. He knew he had a pretty good body, so if they hadn’t seen his face they might think he was halfway decent to look at. Of course, they’d be proven wrong as soon as he had to move.

He heard Bronn’s throat clear and realized it was time for him to make another pose. He’d been told before class that he needed to make sure that all the students in the circle got to see him from different angles, so he turned on his stool so that his back was to another part of the circle. Doing so made him have to straighten up a bit, which caused his hair to fall away from his face. Reflexively, he started looking around, because he knew at least one person had to have caught sight of his scars. Sure enough, there were several students who were refusing to make eye contact and looked visibly uncomfortable.

He was about to say something to them, tell them to look their fill, when he heard someone drop something and his head snapped in that direction. Staring at him was the most exquisite woman he had ever seen. Her long hair was a bright auburn and framed her face beautifully, accentuating her pale skin and freckles. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue, and her lips, which were a perfect pink pout, were opened in a small o shape. The only thing that spoiled her loveliness was the expression of shock she wore.

He couldn’t stop an angry sneer from forming on his face. It had been a long time since he’d been attracted to someone, and of course it only took an instant for any kind of hope he had to be dashed. All because of this fucking face. He couldn’t blame her for the way she was looking at him, but that didn’t stop him from feeling angry and dejected about it.

Eventually she locked eyes with him and realized he was looking at her. As soon as she saw, she turned her gaze to the floor and began to look for whatever it was she’d dropped. Now he really had to clench his jaw to stop himself from saying something.

Fuck this, he thought. He knew he’d lost the bet, but enough was enough. Bronn should have known this was a bad idea before he’d even made the wager in the first place. He leaned down, grabbed his robe, and made for the side room, throwing Bronn a look as he stalked past. As he slammed the door, he heard the class get dismissed.

He sighed heavily and started to get dressed. All he wanted was to get away from this hellhole and never look back. Part of him felt guilty for leaving his friend high and dry, but most of him was too pissed off to care.

As Bronn entered the room, he spun around ready to give his friend what-for. “I fucking knew it, man. I knew it was going to be like this. I fucking told you, and you said it would be fine. Well, obviously, you were wrong.”

Bronn, looking resigned, said, “I know, and I’m sorry.”

Sandor was surprised by the apology. He’d expected him to say that he was just being a baby or that he needed to relax. Instead, Bronn had reacted the exact opposite way, and that cooled Sandor off almost immediately.

“I thought since they were art students they’d be less judgmental, or more appreciative of someone who wasn’t just some cookie-cutter model. But I was wrong. You’re off the hook.”

Even though that was all he wanted to hear, he surprised himself by saying, “No, I want to see this through. I lost the bet, and I don’t want to go back on it now.”

“Are you sure, mate? You really don’t have to do this. I’ll just get Margie to model or something. Lord knows it would be a treat for the class, and I wouldn’t mind staring at her naked for an hour.” Bronn winked at the last bit and Sandor chuckled a little.

“I’m sure. Besides, they’ve already seen me at this point. How bad could it be?” He wasn’t sure why he was agreeing to do this, although a very small part of him that he didn’t want to acknowledge thought it might have something to do with that gorgeous redhead. Not that it mattered if he saw her again or not. She’d seen his face and based on the way she’d been looking at him, he doubted she’d give him the time of day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Hopefully the characters all seem pretty close to how they're supposed to be. Probably the thing that makes me most nervous is making them seem really OOC. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	3. Sansa 2

Sansa

 

Sansa fiddled with her bag nervously as she stood outside the classroom waiting for the model to come out. She wasn’t exactly sure how to approach the very large and seemingly very angry man. Maybe Bronn would be able to calm him down, but she doubted it. Even if he was calm, she had no idea what she was supposed to say that could convey her guilt. ‘Hey, sorry I couldn’t stop looking at your scars but I’ve never seen anything like them in my life’ just didn’t sound quite right.

After what seemed like ages the door to the classroom finally opened and out walked Bronn and Sandor. They seemed to be chatting casually and she thought she caught something about them getting together later. It looked like Bronn was able to calm him down after all, which was a relief to her as apologizing would be a lot easier if he wasn’t angry. As they parted, she took a deep breath and walked up to him.

Nervously, she reached out and tapped him on the shoulder, “E-excuse me?”

He whirled around, already appearing to be on the defensive. Maybe he wasn’t as calm as she thought. As they locked eyes, he seemed surprised to see her standing there behind him. That only lasted for a moment before his expression transformed into one that was unreadable and he stared down at her expectantly.

The look he was giving her was so intense that Sansa was having trouble finding her voice. Which meant she was just standing there, gaping at him again. Which was exactly what she was trying to apologize for in the first place.

“Uh…I just…wanted to—” she started stammering, but was interrupted by him.

“Get another look? Up close and personal this time? Well go on then, look your fill. Not that you wouldn’t have the opportunity next class,” he said, sneering down at her.

“No, no, that’s not what I wanted,” she blurted out, before realizing how it sounded, “Not that I wouldn’t want to look at your face, of course, but I—”

“Look, I don’t have time for this.” Sandor growled out, turning away from her.

“Wait!” Sansa said, grabbing his arm. The way his coarse hairs tickled her fingertips and his muscles rippled in her hand threatened to distract her, but she wouldn’t be steered off course again. “I wanted to apologize.”

Once again, he looked shocked and she quickly let go of his arm. “I shouldn’t have stared at you that way in class. I mean, the way that I was, outside of looking at you to draw you. It was incredibly rude of me, and I’m sorry.”

He seemed to deflate a little at her apology, as though all the anger he’d had in him a moment ago had been released. He rubbed the back of his neck, and she could tell that he didn’t really know what to say. Perhaps he’d never had anyone do something like this before, which made her feel a little sad.

“Uh…thanks, I guess. It’s fine” he said gruffly, not meeting her eyes. “It happens all the time.” he added.

“Even so, it was unacceptable of me, and I’m sorry. Thank you for accepting my apology.” She smiled at him then, and felt the weight lift off her shoulders. Looking up at him, he almost look bewildered, though she wasn’t sure why. After an awkward beat she realized a lot more time had passed than she had planned on spending here. Sure enough, a glance at her watch made her realize that she was running the risk of being late to her next class.

“I’m so sorry, but I need to get going,” Sansa said, then before she could think, added, “I look forward to seeing you next class!” And then she was off. It was only after she was about halfway across campus that she realized she had inadvertently said she was looking forward to seeing him naked again. Her face erupted in a crazy blush and she hoped he hadn’t construed it that way. Although, a small part of her knew that she truly _wouldn’t_ mind seeing him naked again.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and she was home before she knew it. She walked into her apartment and was greeted by some very loud rock music. That was a pretty good sign that her sister, Arya, was home.

Sure enough, as Sansa came around the corner into their kitchen, she could see Arya rocking out while she was cooking something on the stove.

“Having fun?” Sansa asked with a smirk, startling Arya, who dropped her spatula that she’d been using a microphone.

“Ha ha, you think you’re so funny scaring me like that” she replied, bending to pick it back up as Sansa laughed at her.

“Only a little. You would have known I was home if you hadn’t been listening to your music so loud.” Sansa turned the radio down and took a seat on one of the stools at the peninsula. She pulled out her computer, ready to start working on some homework for her upper level courses.

Arya immediately closed it. Before Sansa could protest, she said, “Come on, San. It’s literally the first day of classes and you’re already starting on homework. Don’t you want to procrastinate a little? It’s your last semester! You could probably stand to relax some.”

“I don’t think your last semester is the time to relax. If anything, I should be working harder than ever so I can finish strong.” She tried to open her laptop but Arya stubbornly kept her hand on top of it.

“You’re pretty much guaranteed to finish with a perfect GPA at this point. One night isn’t going to kill you. Come on, let’s go out or something!” Arya turned and took her food off the stove, joining Sansa at the peninsula after she had done so.

Sansa sighed and bit her lip. She had had a long day, and a night out would be a lot more fun that just sitting around in her pajamas doing homework. And her first class the next day wasn’t until the afternoon, so she’d be able to sleep off the hangover at least. Plus, she didn’t have to drink that much, so it wouldn’t be that big of a deal to let her hair down and relax.

“Fine, we can go out. But I don’t want to stay out too late! Deal?” She eyed her sister warily, thinking that she’d insist on staying out until the crack of dawn.

Instead, she was pleasantly surprised when Arya said, “Deal. I want to check out this new bar, _The Stranger’s Face_. I heard it was a pretty cool place, but it’s always packed on the weekends. It shouldn’t be too busy tonight.” With that, she finished her food, hopped off the stool, put her dishes in the sink, and practically skipped to her room.

The name of the bar made her think of Sandor, and she felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought of him. She found herself wanting to see him again, although she couldn’t quite explain why. There was just something about him that drew her in, even though they had hardly interacted at all. He sort of reminded her of the Stranger, now that she thought about it. What with all that dark and brooding energy he had about him. Not to mention, he was incredibly intimidating, much like the Stranger himself.

She sighed, and, because Arya was no longer in the room, decided to try to get a little bit of work done before they went out for the evening. There were still a couple hours and it wouldn’t take her that long to get ready, so getting a jump start on assignments wouldn’t hurt that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the kind feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying my work. :)
> 
> I'll try to update, at least weekly, although with the holidays coming up we might run into some roadblocks. I'll likely upload during the week, as I work every weekend.
> 
> Thanks again!! :)


	4. Sandor 2

Sandor

 

Sandor finished getting dressed while Bronn packed up his briefcase, and the two exited the classroom together.

“Thanks again for helping out, mate. I’ll probably stop by the bar later to see Margie and maybe shoot some pool with you” Bronn said, turning to head in the direction of his office.

“Sounds good, I’ll catch you later.” Sandor replied. He was about to turn and head in the other direction when he felt a tap on his shoulder and a very timid voice stutter out, ‘excuse me,’ behind him. He turned around quickly, wondering who could possibly want to be talking to him after everything that had happened in class. He assumed it was someone who wanted to mess with him, maybe get a picture of his face to show their friends later.

Instead, he saw it was the beautiful redhead who’d been staring at him before. Judging by the look on her face, she seemed just as uneasy with his appearance and she had in class. As irritable as that made him, he didn’t want to scare her anymore, so he tried to keep his face as neutral as possible while looking down at her. Being closer to her only made him realize how perfect her face was, especially in comparison to his own. She really was stunning, especially her eyes, which were a gorgeous, deep blue. Her lips were slightly parted and for a moment he wondered what it would feel like to kiss the life out of her.

 After a few moments of Sandor blatantly checking her out, he realized she hadn’t said anything, and she only continued to stare at him. God, of course she only wanted an up close and personal look at his fucking face. She would probably tell all her friends about the hideous monster her professor tried to make them draw. And he was sure she knew what he’d been thinking about looking at her, so that only compounded his anger.

She seemed to realize she couldn’t just stand there forever and started to say, “Uh…I just…wanted to—”

But he had had enough, and cut her off, “Get another look? Up close and personal this time? Well go on then, look your fill. Not that you wouldn’t have the opportunity next class.”

She looked startled by his outburst and quickly started spluttering, “No, no, that’s not what I wanted. Not that I wouldn’t want to look at your face, of course, but I—”

Sandor was normally resigned to people being shitty about his face, but with this girl it all just felt so personal for some reason. Maybe it was because she was so attractive to him. He didn’t know, but he knew he was done with this conversation, and so he cut her off, saying, “Look, I don’t have time for this,” and turned to leave.

Before he could get very far, he heard her yell, ‘wait.’ She also grabbed his arm to stop him and when she did, he felt like electricity shot through his entire body at her touch. He was so distracted by that, it stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to look at her.

“I wanted to apologize,” she began, releasing his arm, “I shouldn’t have stared at you that way in class. I mean, the way that I was, outside of looking at you to draw you. It was incredibly rude of me, and I’m sorry.”

Sandor was stunned. With her apology it was as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over his head. All the hostility he’d been feeling a moment ago had been washed away. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor trying to find the right words. This was certainly not a situation he’d ever found himself in before. Cruelty was something he was used to and something he had a response for. Compassion was totally different.

“Uh…thanks, I guess. It’s fine.” He still couldn’t meet her eyes, and a part of him wanted to make her feel less guilty, so he added, “It happens all the time.”

“Even so, it was unacceptable of me, and I’m sorry. Thank you for accepting my apology.” She smiled up at him then, and it was so radiant he felt his mouth get dry and couldn’t think of a single thing to say to her. Suddenly she looked at her watch and said, “I’m so sorry, but I need to get going. I look forward to seeing you next class!” And then she was off like a shot, her long red hair trailing behind her.

Sandor just stared after her, still dazed by the whole exchange. It was only after he had turned and started heading towards the exit that he realized he still didn’t know her name.

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a fog until he found himself at the bar. Margaery greeted him with a wave and smile as she was setting up glasses behind the bar.

“Are you ready for the interview?” she asked him as he joined her.

“Interview? What interview?” he asked, staring down at her confused.

“I sent you a message! Someone called early this afternoon about the sign you posted in the window and wanted an interview. He sounded really eager so I couldn’t say no!” she said, then asked, “Didn’t you check your phone?”

He realized that he hadn’t checked his phone at all since everything that had happened this morning. Sure enough, when he pulled it out, he had a very enthusiastic message from Margaery about an interview she’d set up for 4:30 this afternoon with a young man named Gendry. “Huh. I guess I didn’t. Sorry, Margie. I’ll have to go start working on some questions now.” He only had a half an hour, and he had no idea what to even ask this kid. Truth be told, he didn’t really want to do the interview. But he supposed if the kid was going to have to work with him, he’d have to get used to Sandor’s face anyway.

4:30 came faster than he wanted it to, but he had some questions worked out and knew the interview wouldn’t be a total train wreck. He waited in the office for Margaery to bring the boy in. Soon, he could hear voices approaching, and he was pretty sure he could hear her warning the boy about his gruff nature. He smirked a little, but immediately made his expression serious as the door to the office opened.

“And this is the owner of the bar, Sandor. Sandor, this is Gendry, the young man interested in the job” Margaery said by way of introduction. The young man by her side looked appropriately nervous as he made his way over to shake hands with Sandor.

“Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you so much for the opportunity to interview. I really appreciate it.” Sandor had to give it to him. It was obvious he was trying to make a good impression. And by the looks of him, he’d definitely make one on the young women who frequented the bar. He was a handsome young man, and looked pretty fit, too.

“No problem. Tell me a little bit about yourself,” Sandor said as they both took a seat.

“Well, I’m a student at the King’s Landing College of Art and Design. I’m getting a degree in sculpture with a focus on metal-working. I was doing an apprenticeship with a metal-worker here in town, but he fired me out of the blue, and I don’t have enough scholarship money to live off of, so I really need a job. I’ve been to this bar a few times, and I love the atmosphere! It’s a great place and I’d really love to work for you, sir.” Sandor could tell he was laying it on thick a bit at that last part, but the guy did look familiar and he seemed like the honest type.

“Do you have any experience working in a bar or a bar-type setting?”

Gendry’s face fell a bit and he said, “No, I’ve never worked in a bar before. But I’m a really hard worker! And I’m a fast learner! And I’ll do whatever you need me to do, I swear it.” He had the most earnest look on his face, and Sandor had to suppress a chuckle. He definitely was the honest type. And Sandor could use someone with this kind of eagerness.

“If you get the job, when would you be willing to start?” Sandor asked him.

“As soon as possible! I could start tonight if you wanted!” Gendry was practically jumping out of his chair at this point.

Sandor sat back in his chair, and rubbed his beard. Even though it was a week night, it still got pretty busy. And tonight would be especially busy because students were back in town for the start of the new semester. He was sure Margaery would appreciate the help, even if the kid was still learning the ropes. He could at least haul stuff, if nothing else, while Sandor and she tended bar.

“All right, how’s this? We’ll do a trial run tonight, and see how you do. If you work hard, and seem like you catch on at least a little, the job is yours. Deal?”

Gendry cracked the biggest smile and nodded vigorously. “You will not be disappointed, sir, I promise!”

“All right, let’s get you set up, then. It’s still a little early, but you’ll need to know where everything is before things start to get busy.” They both stood, and he added, “And you can stop calling me, sir. Sandor will do just fine.”


	5. Sansa 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post a minor trigger warning for unwanted touching (not sexual in nature).
> 
> Nothing major happens, but in case anyone wouldn't want to read something like that, I thought I should say something.

Sansa

 

After a couple of hours of working on projects, and Arya scolding her for doing school work at all, Sansa finally decided to get ready to go out. She opted for a simple look, with just mascara and lip gloss for makeup and a long sleeve black top, jeans, and flats for an outfit.

Arya went for a slightly more revealing look, wearing combat boots, fishnet tights, short shorts with a plaid flannel tied around her waist, and a black V-neck tank top. Her eye makeup was messy and dark but it still looked good and contributed to the overall punk aesthetic she was going for.

Sansa smiled wryly at her sister and asked, “Are you planning on bringing someone home tonight, or what?”

Arya smirked back, winked, and said, “You never know!”

They made their way to the bar, and even though it was a Monday night, it was still fairly busy. Still, Arya and Sansa managed to find a small table in the corner that they could sit at.

After they got settled in, Arya offered to get the first round. Sansa could tell by the look on her face that she was probably interested in something more than just drinks. She caught sight of the bartender who was a pretty attractive young man. He looked fairly muscular and had short dark hair. She smirked. He didn’t stand a chance against Arya.

Unfortunately for her, that meant that she would likely be on her own for a bit while Arya worked the guy over. She sighed and looked around the bar. It was actually a pretty nice space, despite what its name would suggest. It had a modern feel but was still kind of rough around the edges. There was space for people to sit and have drinks on one side, and on the other there were a couple of pool tables and some dart boards. Overall, she could see how it would appeal to a large range of people.

Sansa was tapping her feet against the floor idly, wondering if she should get herself something from the bar, when she heard a voice next to her say, “Why, hello there, beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?”

She looked up and saw some frat-bro looking guy who had a beer in one hand, and the other hand resting on the table she was sitting at. Even though she wasn’t interested, her mother had taught her to always be polite, and so she smiled graciously and said, “No, thank you. My sister is bringing us drinks right now. She’ll be back any second.”

Somehow, the guy took this as an invitation rather than a rejection and set his beer down on her table. “You have a sister, huh? Sounds like fun to me!”

God, why did guys have to be so gross? He reminded her a little of her ex from high school, Joffrey, which only turned her off to him more. “Actually, if you don’t mind, we were really hoping to just have a girl’s night.”

“Even better! I love girls.” He gave her a suggestive grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Look, I really appreciate your offer, but as I said, my sister and I really just want to hang out the two of us. So please, will you just leave?” Sansa was starting to get really annoyed by this guy. She just wanted him to leave, or Arya to come back. She’d be able to get him to go away. She was much more assertive than Sansa.

“Hey, don’t be such a bitch. I just want to have some fun,” he said, moving closer to her, and wrapping an arm around her waist.

She struggled to try to get away from him, but he was a lot stronger than her. She looked around trying to see if anyone had taken notice and would step in to help her. It appeared some people had, but when she made eye contact they quickly looked away. Knowing she was truly alone, she did the only thing she could think of, which was to grab the guy’s beer and throw it in his face.

He immediately let go of her and stepped back, wiping the beer off of himself. His face first had an expression of shock, but that quickly morphed to rage as he yelled at her, “Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to be such a cunt?! Maybe I’ll just have to show you how nice girls are supposed to act.” He started to approach her, when she saw a large figure appear behind him, grabbing his shoulder.

She realized then that it was Sandor. She was shocked to see him, but grateful all the same. He had the most menacing look on his face that she had ever seen as he said, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to manhandle women and call them ‘cunts?’ Maybe I’ll just have to show you the fucking door.”

The guy had the nerve to look outraged as he said, “Me? I didn’t fucking do anything! She’s the one who threw my drink all over me!”

“Yeah? Well, from what I could see, you deserved it. So, either leave now, or I’m going to make you leave. And I don’t think you want that.” At this point, Sandor was standing at his full height, towering over the guy. He looked almost as intimidating as the Stranger himself, and she could tell by the look on the frat guy’s face that he really didn’t want Sandor showing him the door.

Another moment passed, before the nervous look on his face turned smug, as he said, “Whatever. Fuck you and your ugly face. You think that just because you’re acting all tough you’re going to get in her pants? She’ll take one look at you and wish she was with me.”

Sandor’s face contorted into a rage-filled sneer, and Sansa saw his hands turn to fists. The last thing she wanted was for things to turn violent, so before he could do anything, she hopped out of her chair and grabbed his arm. Her heart was racing as he looked down at her with surprise, and she cried, “Don’t, please! He’s not worth it.”

“I guess ugly is your type. That explains a lot. Whatever, I’m out of here.” He held up his middle fingers as he made for the door, and Sansa could feel the tension rippling under Sandor’s skin. She just squeezed his arm as a reassuring gesture, before she let it go.

She waited for him to say or do something, but he only stood there, so after a moment she said shakily, “Thank you for helping me with him. I didn’t know what was going to happen.”

Her words seemed to snap him back to reality and he looked down at her and said gruffly, “Uh, no problem. Sorry about that. We don’t usually get people like that in here.” He finally unballed his fists and let his arms drop to his sides. The tension seemed to be leaving him, which she was glad of.

Sansa looked around and realized that a lot of people were watching now, and she was mortified. Of course she would wind up causing a scene the one night she went out. At this point, all she wanted to do was go home. She looked around trying to see if she could find Arya anywhere, but she was nowhere to be found.

Sandor seemed to sense her unease, and said, “Are you okay? Do you need to sit down for a minute? I have an office in the back if you want somewhere more private.” He gestured to the people around them, who quickly turned back to whatever they’d been doing. She only nodded at him, and he nodded back, turning and leading her down a small hallway towards the back of the bar. As she followed him, she realized he must be the owner of the bar, since he referred to the office as his. This knowledge only served to compound her embarrassment, as she had not only caused a scene, but had done so in his bar. She’d probably lost him customers, which only made her feel worse.

They finally came to the door, and Sandor unlocked and opened it, gesturing for her to enter. As she did, she had to slide past him, and she could feel the warmth emanating off of him. A small part of her wanted to lean into that warmth, but she pushed that part down. She was sure there wasn’t a single part of him that would be interested in anything like that, especially with her. He was probably annoyed with her and all the commotion that she’d caused and the problems that that had no doubt caused him.

She sat down in one of the chairs by the desk, and looked at Sandor, who she realized had been watching her. When they locked eyes, she realized she hadn’t thanked him for being so accommodating, and said, “Thank you, for letting me sit back here. I hope it’s not too much of a bother.”

“It’s fine,” he said quickly, then added, “You can stay back here as long as you want. Do you need anything, uh…?” Sandor trailed off at the end looking sheepish, and she realized she’d never told him her name.

“Sansa. And yes, actually. I came here with my sister, Arya, and I don’t know where she is. Could you find her for me?” She felt bad even asking, but he did offer. Although, he was probably just doing it to be polite, since she was a customer at his bar. He nodded, however, and she gave him a quick description. She saw a flash of recognition in his eyes and she wondered what that meant, but he left, closing the door behind him, and she found herself alone once again.

Sansa realized she was shaking, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she slumped back in the chair. What a day this had turned out to be. Not once, but twice she’d managed to make herself look foolish in front of this man. She knew that going out would be a bad idea. She was just sad that it had ended up worse than she imagined. She felt like a young girl again for a moment, finding her foolish dreams being dashed once more. Sansa bit her lip and tried not to cry.

The door to the office opened, and Sandor appeared, followed by Arya. She took one look at Sansa’s face, and rounded on Sandor. “What the hell happened?!”

He held up his hands defensively and said, “Some guy tried to hit on her, and I intervened. Then I brought her back here and she sent me to find you. And now we’re here. That’s it.”

“Is that true?” Arya asked, turning back to look at Sansa. She tried to open her mouth to say something, but started crying instead. Mortified, she put her face in her hands and tried to get herself under control.

She heard quick footsteps and felt Arya’s hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay, San. I’m so sorry that I left you alone.” Sansa wiped her eyes and looked up at Arya whose face was twisted with guilt. She patted one of the hands that Arya had on her shoulder and nodded.

“I’m all right, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s my fault, really. I should have been more assertive, and just told him to get lost.” Sansa sniffled.

“You seemed pretty assertive to me when you threw that drink on him,” Sandor piped up. She looked up at him, surprised. By the look on his face, he seemed to approve of her earlier actions.

Arya laughed and said, “You threw a drink on him? Way to go! I’d say that should have gotten the message across. Still, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” She squeezed Sansa shoulders before letting them go.

Sansa smiled, albeit unevenly. “Really, it’s fine. Sandor came to my rescue and scared the guy off. If he hadn’t been there I don’t know what would have happened. ” She looked to him then, and said, “Thank you again, really. I’m so grateful. And sorry about any trouble this may have caused you.”

He just scratched the back of his neck, looking almost bashful, and said curtly, “It was no trouble. Anything else I can do for you ladies?”

Sansa shook her head, “No, thank you. I think I just want to go home.”

“Well, I could give you a ride, if you wanted.” Sandor offered, surprising Sansa once again.

Before she could protest, Arya said, “Thanks that would be great!”

“All right. Let me just go tell my bartender that I’ll be gone for a little bit, and then we can go.” With that, he left once again.

“Arya! I’m sure he didn’t really want to give us a ride. He probably just didn’t want us to give his bar a bad review or something.” Sansa scolded her sister, glaring at her.

“Well, if he didn’t want to, he shouldn’t have offered. Besides, I’m sure he’s not just doing it to be nice. I saw the way you two were looking at each other all starry-eyed.” Arya wiggled her eyebrows at Sansa, then added, “Glad I’m not the only one who met someone tonight.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We definitely weren’t looking at each other any sort of way. We barely know each other.” Sansa didn’t bother to elaborate on how, content to let her sister think that the bar and his rescue was their only connection.

“But he saved you. He’s your knight in shining armor. Well sort of. His face is pretty messed up to be a knight.” Arya shrugged, and Sansa slapped her on the shoulder.

“Don’t be rude! His scars don’t make him any less of a person. The guy who hit on me didn’t have any scars and he was half the man Sandor is.” She was scowling at her sister at this point, who was only grinning at her.

“Yeah, you definitely weren’t looking at him any sort of way. You _obviously_ aren’t gaga over him already.” Sansa reached for Arya again, but she dodged out of the way, giggling.

Before Sansa could say anything else, Sandor reappeared in the doorway. “Ready to go?” he asked, looking at the two of them, bemused.

Sansa stood and nodded, saying, “Yes, thank you.”

He moved into the room instead of out of it, and she was confused, until he reached past her and grabbed a jacket which had been draped over the back of the chair she’d been sitting in. She blushed as the action brought him close to her, and she avoided his gaze as she moved out of his way. Sansa could feel Arya’s eyes on her, and made a point not to look in her direction. She knew that she’d just be grinning with an ‘I told you so’ look on her face.

They left the office, and after he locked the door, he said “I have to go get my truck, so just wait outside, and I’ll pull around up front.”

They both nodded, and went to stand outside, while Sandor exited out of the back door of the bar. As they walked up front, Arya waved at the bartender she’d been talking to earlier, and Sansa saw him wink back at her. She was happy that at least this night wasn’t a total loss for Arya.

They finally got outside, and leaned up against the wall of the bar. “I got his number, in case you’re wondering,” Arya said, turning to grin at Sansa, adding, “And, I don’t have to be the only one who goes home with someone’s number tonight. You should ask Sandor for his. You obviously like him.”

Sansa just scoffed at her sister, “I do not. I’m just grateful to him for being so kind. There’s a difference.”

“I think he likes you, too. He couldn’t stop staring at you. Pretty sure the only reason he got to you so fast was because he’d been watching you already.” Arya just shrugged.

“How do you know that?” Sansa asked, confused.

“He was hanging out at the bar when I was flirting with Gendry—the bartender. I saw him staring at you and tried to make sure to keep an eye on him in case he decided to creep on you. Guess I was watching the wrong guy though.” She added the last bit ruefully, and Sansa could tell she still felt guilty about not being there to protect her.

Sansa reach out and grabbed Arya’s hand, squeezing it. “You really shouldn’t feel bad. It happened and now it’s done, and I’m okay.” She smiled reassuringly at Arya, and then wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. “Hopefully he gets here soon. It’s cold out here.”

Arya, who had since put her flannel on, said, “I feel fine. Looks like that’s him.”

Sure enough, a truck parked in front of where they were standing. Sandor got out and walked over to them. “You guys, ready?”

Sansa nodded, still shaking. Sandor must have taken note, because he shrugged out of his jacket, offering it to her.

“Oh no, I couldn’t, you’re already doing so much,” she said.

“It’s fine, really. You’ll catch a cold or something if you don’t wear it.” He moved and draped the coat around her shoulders, bringing himself close to her again.

She only blushed and murmured her thanks. He just turned away and opened the passenger door for the two of them. She followed, and then realized as she saw inside of his truck that there was only a large bench seat that they would all have to share. He must have seen the look of apprehension on her face, and he said, “It’s roomier than it looks, I swear.”

Arya gave her a small shove in the back, and she realized it would be rude of her to refuse the ride now. Besides, it probably was bigger than it looked. She got in and sat in the middle, buckling herself in. Arya followed suit and after Sandor closed the door, whispered to her, “I told you he liked you. Just ask him for his number.”

Sandor got in, buckled himself up, and asked how to get to their apartment. Arya obliged, and aside from her occasional directions, no one said much of anything. That was fine with Sansa. It gave her time to think. Sandor was a confusing person to say the least. Arya was insistent that he was interested in her, but aside from a few things here and there, he mostly seemed indifferent. Which was as it should be, since they really didn’t know each other at all. The only thing that made her think maybe Arya was right was the fact that he’d given her his jacket. She pulled it closer around her, feeling the warmth he’d left behind. It was nice, and she couldn’t deny that she might want to get to know him better.

She was also acutely aware of how close their bodies were now in his truck. If she scooted over a little, they would be touching. The idea made her feel electric, and she felt her heart start to race again, though this time it was accompanied by butterflies in her stomach. She snuck a glance over at him, wondering if he was feeling anything that she felt, but he mostly seemed to be concentrating on driving.

Finally, they reached the apartment building. Arya wasted no time, and hopped out of the car with a quick thanks and a wink in Sansa’s direction. Sansa just rolled her eyes at Arya, but as she unbuckled her seat belt decided to take a chance. She turned and looked into his eyes, smiling at him, “Thank you so much for rescuing me tonight. It really means a lot. It’s just funny to think that earlier we were strangers and now here we are.”

He seemed taken aback by what she’d said, but rather than reciprocating anything in kind, simply looked down at his lap and mumbled a “you’re welcome.”

Miffed by his lack of response, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car as quickly as she could. “Have a good night,” she said, trying not to sound dejected as she shut the door before he could say anything. She walked to Arya who was waiting for her at the entrance to their building.

Silently, they made their way into the elevator. Arya pushed the button for their floor, and Sansa could tell that she wanted to know if anything happened. After a moment or two of silence, Sansa said, “You were wrong about him, you know.”

“What do you mean?” Arya asked, looking puzzled.

“He’s not interested in me like you thought he was. I tried to say thank you and he acted like I was a leper. So your instincts were wrong, and not for the first time.” Sansa knew she probably shouldn’t have said that last bit, but she was still upset over Sandor’s reaction. Arya started to protest what she’d said, but Sansa decided to just tune her out. Without thinking, she pulled the jacket around her shoulders closer to her, and then realized she still had it. She groaned and leaned up against the elevator wall.

Arya changed her tone then, concerned for her sister as she said, “Are you all right, San?”

Sansa smiled reassuringly at her sister and told her she was fine, just remembering she had to go to class tomorrow. The elevator doors opened, then, and Arya seemed to accept her excuse and so didn’t press the issue further. They both went into the apartment, and after Arya made sure she was okay for the millionth time, they headed to bed.

Sansa took the jacket off and started at it in her hands. She was going to have to figure out a way to get it back to him. She remembered that he’d said he’d be modeling for Bronn’s class again, and decided to stop him after to give it to him then. With that settled, she fell into bed and drifted off into a dead sleep.

 


	6. Sandor 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to post a minor trigger warning for unwanted touching (not sexual in nature).
> 
> Nothing major happens, but in case anyone wouldn't want to read something like that, I thought I should say something. Also, thanks again to everyone who has commented and left kudos! I really appreciate it!

Sandor

 

Gendry told him he had a change of clothes in his car and that he’d like to change out of his interview attire. Sandor nodded and made his way to the bar to tell Margaery his decision.

She looked hopeful as he walked up, and he said, “We’re going to do a trial run with the kid. No promises, but he seems eager enough so maybe it’ll work out.” He was trying to keep it realistic so Margaery wouldn’t get too excited, but it didn’t work and she jumped up happily.

“That’s so great Sandor! Your first real employee! Besides me, of course, but you and I both know I’m pretty much family, so I don’t really count,” she said with a wink.

“Why are you so excited? Do you know this kid or something?” he asked. He understood a little enthusiasm, but she seemed really happy for some reason.

“No. But he seems nice. And it’s going to be such a relief to have help. Plus, like I said, he’s your first real employee. And that means that you’re running a successful business. And that makes me happy for you.” She was getting really sappy at this point, which Sandor accepted with resignation.

“Well, like I said, no promises. I want to see him in action before I make any kind of commitment.”

“You and I both know you’re going to hire him.”

Sandor didn’t agree or disagree, though a part of him felt like she was probably right. But, he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction. And Gendry had walked up, effectively ending the conversation.

“Are you ready to start?” Sandor asked him.

“Absolutely, sir! I mean, Sandor.”

Sandor began showing Gendry the ropes. Where they kept the supplies, how to run the cash register, how to pour beer properly, etc. He figured they’d leave drink making for another time. Margaery was thrilled that they had help, at least for the evening. Although he heard her whisper to Gendry that he had the job in the bag and not to worry. He just smiled a little to himself at that, and kept getting them set up for the evening.

Sure enough, people started trickling in, until the place was full. At first, Sandor expected to have to help Margaery with the bartending, but it became evident that Gendry was indeed a fast learner as he’d said. Eventually, Sandor decided to just stand back and watch him work. It only took a couple hours for him to decide to give him the job. After that, he mostly dedicated his time to getting supplies from the back and dealing with anyone who was getting too rowdy.

Margaery came up to him during a quiet moment and said, “He’s doing so great! I told you you’d wind up hiring him! You should always trust my judgement you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. The night’s not over yet.” Sandor knew his decision was made, but he still enjoyed keeping Margaery on the hook a little bit, only because she was being so smug about everything. “Besides, it looks like he’s getting a little distracted there.” Looking down the bar, he saw a diminutive young woman clearly hitting on Gendry. He could tell that Gendry was enjoying the attention, but he didn’t hold it against the young man. If anything, he’d probably get a decent tip out of it at least.

Margaery rolled her eyes at him and went back to making drinks for people. He just smiled, feeling himself relax for the first time in a while. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, and it felt good to see what he’d created really thriving. He looked around at all the people, when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked more closely, and realized that it was the woman who’d apologized to him after her class today. She was sitting by herself at a table and he wondered what she was doing here of all places. Had she somehow found out he worked here?

As he watched her he realized she didn’t seem to be looking for anyone. She was just sitting by herself. And she looked just as beautiful now as she had after class, if not more so. He wondered if he could approach her, but thought better of it. She was probably just there to enjoy a drink with someone, likely a guy.

Sure enough, a guy who was closer to her age and better looking than him showed up and started talking to her. She smiled at him, and he felt his gut twist a little. They must be on a date. He just sighed and went back to watching Gendry who was still flirting with the brunette girl a bit. It appeared like he was still helping customers in spite of that, so that was a good sign. He could multi-task at least. Sandor smiled wryly, but couldn’t help but sneak another glance over in the redhead’s direction.

When he did, he found that she was no longer smiling at the guy, and instead seemed to be looking around for help as he was pawing at her. Without thinking, Sandor started walking towards them, rage coiling in his stomach. He saw people looking, but as soon as they saw her looking they turned away. What the fuck was wrong with people? Didn’t they have any decency these days?

Suddenly the guy let go of her, and he realized she’d thrown a drink all over him. As he got closer he heard the guy yell, “Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to be such a cunt?! Maybe I’ll just have to show you how nice girls are supposed to act.” Sandor was practically blinded by rage at those words. Was this guy fucking serious?

He grabbed him by the shoulder, and said, “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to manhandle women and call them ‘cunts?’ Maybe I’ll just have to show you the fucking door.” He had to restrain himself and not just throw a punch in the guy’s face right there.

Instead, he had the guts to look angry with Sandor as he yelled, “Me? I didn’t fucking do anything! She’s the one who threw my drink all over me!”

“Yeah? Well, from what I could see, you deserved it. So, either leave now, or I’m going to make you leave. And I don’t think you want that.” Sandor stood as tall as he could and glowered down at him, hoping to intimidate him enough so things wouldn’t turn ugly. Normally that did the trick, although he’d never had to do that here.

He watched as the guy finally got a good look at his face, and he went from looking nervous to self-satisfied. “Whatever. Fuck you and your ugly face. You think that just because you’re acting all tough you’re going to get in her pants? She’ll take one look at you and wish she was with me.”

Even though the guy was a total prick, his words still stung, especially because he said them in front of her. All of this only made Sandor angrier, and he felt a sneer color his features as his hands balled into fists. A very tiny part of his rational mind told him that punching this guy’s lights out in his bar was the last thing he should do. But his rational mind was quickly getting eaten up by the much larger part of him that wanted to wipe the smile off that guy’s face.

Before he could do anything, he felt a hand grab his arm and he looked down, shocked as the redhead yelled, “Don’t, please! He’s not worth it.” She looked upset and the last thing he wanted to do was make her unhappier. And he was suddenly very distracted by the feel of her hand against his skin.

“I guess ugly is your type. That explains a lot. Whatever, I’m out of here.” He held up his middle fingers as he exited and Sandor bristled again, wanting to break those fingers, until he felt the woman next to him squeeze his arm. Her hand left his arm, then, and he was sad to feel it go. He still needed a minute to calm down before he said anything to her, so he just stood, making sure the guy left.

“Thank you for helping me with him. I didn’t know what was going to happen.” She sounded upset still, and when he looked down he saw it all over her face.

Sandor wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t very good at comforting people. “Uh, no problem. Sorry about that. We don’t usually get people like that in here.” He realized his hands were still fists, and finally relaxed his posture. He watched her, and realized she was looking around at all the people who had decided to gawk at the scene instead of intervene. Based on her face, she seemed to be getting more upset by the second as she realized quite a crowd had developed. She appeared to be looking around almost frantically at this point and he knew he needed to get her to calm down some. Not knowing what to do, he said, “Are you okay? Do you need to sit down for a minute? I have an office in the back if you want somewhere more private.”

She looked up at him, almost bewildered, and only nodded her head in response. He nodded back at her, and turned to walk down the hall towards the office. He realized it might be weird to invite a girl to the back of his bar alone, especially after what she’d just been through, but he had a feeling she wanted to be out of sight from everyone. He unlocked the door, and gestured for her to enter as he turned on the lights. She entered the room silently, brushing past him as she did so. He could smell her perfume, something light and floral. He resisted the urge to lean in and see if he could catch more of the scent.

She took a seat, and she looked almost numb. He cursed himself for not being better with people, and not knowing the right things to say to make her feel better. She must have sensed his eyes on her, because she looked up and met his gaze. She seemed to remember herself then, and said, “Thank you, for letting me sit back here. I hope it’s not too much of a bother.”

He really hoped he wasn’t giving her that idea. She could sit back here as long as she wanted for all he cared. She could sit anywhere in his bar, and he would be just fine with that. “It’s fine. You can stay back here as long as you want. Do you need anything, uh…?” He realized he’d never actually asked her name, and felt like a complete ass.

She seemed to realize he didn’t know it, and graciously said, “Sansa. And yes, actually. I came here with my sister, Arya, and I don’t know where she is. Could you find her for me?” She looked so vulnerable sitting there, almost like a little bird, and he realized then that he would do anything she asked. How could he be in this deep already? He nodded, and she gave him a quick description, which he recognized as the girl who’d been flirting with his new bartender. He hoped she was still there so she’d be easy to find. He closed the door as he left to give her more privacy and headed back towards the bar.

Before he could find her, he ran into Bronn instead. “Hey man, Margie told me she saw you rescue a girl from some guy? What happened?”

Sandor sighed, noting the concern on his friend’s face. “Yeah, he was hitting on a girl. One of your students actually. The redhead in your figure drawing class named Sansa. Anyway, she wasn’t into it and he got handsy so I had to intervene.”

Bronn nodded, “I understand, mate. Just worried for you, that’s all. Wouldn’t want the Hound to make a reappearance.”

Sandor gritted his teeth to stop himself from snapping at Bronn. He knew that he had a right to be concerned, but that didn’t stop him from getting irritated. “Yeah, well, the Hound is dead and in the past. Where he should stay.”

Bronn nodded, understanding the message loud and clear. “Fair enough. Where’s the girl?”

“In my office. She seemed shaken up and needed somewhere to be for a while. I’m actually trying to find her sister for her. Looks like she’s still flirting with Gendry,” Sandor said, spying her down at the other end of the bar.

“Well, best not keep her waiting then, eh?” Bronn patted Sandor on the shoulder, and went to talk to Margaery.

As he approached the young woman, he could see Gendry give him a nervous look. No doubt the lad thought he was down there to scold him. He just shook his head and walked up to the girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned to look at him, and didn’t even try to conceal her expression of distaste at his scars. He tried to give her a pass, since she probably thought he was going to hit on her, but he couldn’t help the bite in his voice when he said, “Arya? Your sister is in my office. She wanted me to find you.”

 Sandor was surprised at her not asking questions. She simply hopped off the barstool she was sitting on and said, “Take me to her.” Sandor had to give her credit. She was trying to hold it together and she was definitely doing a lot better at it than Sansa had.

They walked down the hall together, and when he opened the door to his office, he found that she was somehow even more upset than when he’d left. Arya immediately turned on him, yelling, “What the hell happened?!”

Sandor realized that she was probably a force to be reckoned with and fleetingly thought he should warn Gendry. He put his hands up and said, “Some guy tried to hit on her, and I intervened. Then I brought her back here and she sent me to find you. And now we’re here. That’s it.”

Arya turned to look at Sansa and asked, “Is that true?” He looked, too, and saw that instead of saying anything, she started crying instead. She put her face in her hands and Arya rushed to her side immediately, putting her hands on Sansa’s shoulders comfortingly. Part of him was jealous that he couldn’t be the one to do it, but he pushed the feeling down.

“It’s okay, San. I’m so sorry that I left you alone.” Arya said, still rubbing her shoulders. Sansa wiped her eyes and looked up at her. She put her hand over one of Arya’s that rested on her shoulder.

“I’m all right, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s my fault, really. I should have been more assertive, and just told him to get lost.” Sansa sniffed as she said it, looking almost guilty herself.

Sandor was getting really tired of her blaming herself for what happened. It’s not like she was asking for some creep to come give her a hard time. He couldn’t stop himself from saying, “You seemed pretty assertive to me when you threw that drink on him.”

Arya looked surprised and he guessed she was probably the more likely of the two of them to do something like that. She laughed and said, “You threw a drink on him? Way to go! I’d say that should have gotten the message across. Still, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” She let go of Sansa’s shoulders and stepped away from her a little bit.

Sansa smiled at her sister, though Sandor could tell she was still shaken up as it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She said, “Really, it’s fine. Sandor came to my rescue and scared the guy off. If he hadn’t been there I don’t know what would have happened. ” She turned to him and said, “Thank you again, really. I’m so grateful. And sorry about any trouble this may have caused you.”

There she went again, trying to take responsibility for something that wasn’t her fault. And trying to make him out to be the hero, which he wasn’t. He scratched the back of his neck, and said, “It was no trouble. Anything else I can do for you ladies?”

Sansa said, “No, thank you. I think I just want to go home.”

Without thinking, he blurted out, “Well, I could give you a ride, you wanted.” He didn’t know what exactly compelled him to offer, although he knew it was partly because he wanted to try to make Sansa feel better and this was pretty much the only way he knew how.

She looked like she was going to say no, when Arya said, “Thanks that would be great!”

He saw the look Sansa gave her sister, but didn’t want to give her the chance to say no, so quickly said, “All right. Let me just go tell my bartender that I’ll be gone for a little bit, and then we can go.”

He turned to find Margaery. He knew she could hold down the fort for the half hour that he’d be gone. He was sure she’d understand him wanting to help the girls out.

He found her behind the bar, but before he could say anything she saw him and said, “I saw everything. Are you okay? Bronn said you were but I wanted to make sure for myself.”

He was touched by her concern and said, “I’m fine, thanks, Margaery. It didn’t look that bad, right? I really don’t want this place to get a reputation.”

She smiled at him reassuringly and said, “No, no. I mean, it looked bad to start, but obviously you were just doing your job and kicking a guy out of the bar who was being an ass. If anything this bar will get a reputation as a place safe for ladies, which will be great for business. How’s the girl doing? She looked pretty upset.”

Sandor nodded and said, “She was, but her sister helped calm her down. That’s actually what I was coming to talk to you about. They need a ride home, so I’ll be gone for maybe a half an hour or so. You think you’ll be all right?”

“Well, now that we have Gendry, _permanently_ , I’ll be just fine. He’s been a great help! And he’s just as fast a learner as he said he would be. He watched me mix a couple drinks and was able to recreate them almost as well as I can make them!” He noted her emphasis on permanently, and took the hint.

“You can tell him he has the job if you want.” He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a smile from creeping onto his face as she squealed happily.

“I’m so glad! Now go on, you don’t want to keep your damsel in distress waiting.” Margaery winked at him, and skipped off to tell Gendry the good news.

He headed back to the office, and when he got closer her could vaguely hear Arya laughing at something. He walked in and said, “Ready to go?” He wondered what was so funny, hoping it wasn’t a joke at his expense.

“Yes, thank you.” Sansa said, standing. When she did, he saw his jacket had been on the chair behind her, and realized he’d probably need it. Tonight was supposed to be a chilly one. She looked a little surprised as he approached her, but stepped out of the way as he reached past her for the coat. He slipped it on, and he could smell her perfume on it. He inhaled deeply, glad to have at least a part of her close to him.

They all shuffled out of the office together, and he locked the door. Turning to them, he said, “I have to go get my truck, so just wait outside, and I’ll pull around up front.” They nodded and headed towards the front as he left out the back entrance. He’d rather them wait for him then drag them through the alley to where he’d had to park his truck. He hoped they wouldn’t mind the bench seat, though he supposed it was a little late now.

As he pulled around to the front, he saw the two of them talking and leaning up against the wall of the bar. He could tell Sansa was cold by the way she had her arms wrapped around herself and he turned up the heat in his truck so that she’d be more comfortable.

He got out, and walked over to them, saying, “You guys, ready?”

They both stood away from the wall, and another chill must have hit Sansa because she started shivering more. Her teeth were practically chattering. The least he could do at this point was try to keep her comfortable, so he shrugged out of his jacket and held it out to her.

She looked surprised and said, “Oh no, I couldn’t, you’re already doing so much,”

He gritted his teeth, holding himself back from telling her off for being so polite. She was obviously freezing and refusing his jacket was pointless. He knew she wouldn’t take it, so he moved forward and put it around her shoulders before she could protest. She blushed and thanked him while looking at the ground. He hoped he didn’t make her uncomfortable, but he could tell by the way she pulled the jacket closer that she was glad for it.

Sandor went back to his truck and opened the door for them, gesturing for them to get inside. He watched their faces, and sure enough, the bench seat bothered them a bit. They both looked to him, and he said, “It’s roomier than it looks, I swear.”

Arya gave Sansa a little push and she reluctantly climbed her way into his truck, opting to sit in the middle seat. Arya got in after her, and he closed the door. He moved around to the driver’s side, and got in, asking for directions after he was settled. Sansa was silent and Arya seemed to take that as her cue to be the one to tell him where to go.

Aside from Arya giving directions, the ride was mostly silent. He supposed there wasn’t much to talk about, and he wasn’t a very talkative guy to begin with. It gave him time to think about how close Sansa was sitting to him. It was the longest time they’d spent so physically near each other, and he didn’t want it to end. He could feel his heartbeat hammering in his chest, and he wondered if she felt anything at all. He tried to focus on driving so as not to get distracted and give in to the temptation to shift a little so their legs would be resting against one another.

However, as they drove, the neighborhoods began to get more posh, and he was starting to realize these girls probably came from money. They were too young to have their own, so their parents must be rich. There was no way she’d be interested in someone like him.

Eventually they pulled up to a swanky apartment building, and he stopped to let them out. Arya opened the door and hopped out right away, but Sansa lingered for a moment before she turned to him and said, “Thank you so much for rescuing me tonight. It really means a lot. It’s just funny to think that earlier we were strangers and now here we are.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, feeling awkward suddenly, and only could manage to mumble “you’re welcome.”

She looked a little upset by his lack of response, and turned to hop out of the car. She said, “Have a good night,” without looking at him, and shut the door quickly. He could have sworn she sounded disappointed, though he had no idea why she would. He decided to watch her walk inside, just to make sure she got home safe, and to allow himself one last look at her.

Once they were both inside, he stared up at the apartment building, thinking about how different their lives were, and how obvious it was to him now that she would never be interested in a guy like him. Whatever tiny bit of hope he’d had was extinguished, and he started up his truck, heading back to the bar and reality.


	7. Sansa 4

Sansa

 

Sansa finally woke up around noon, wearing the same clothes she had been the night before. Sun spilled in through the window, but she turned away from it groggily. She still didn’t want to get out of bed. The events of last night flooded her mind and she groaned. Everything had turned sour so quickly. And she was so embarrassed she’d caused such a scene and that Sandor had been there to see it. She laid her arm over her eyes to block out the memories as well as the sunlight.

She was thankful she only had one class for today, and that she still had some time before she had to be there.

After a few more minutes of procrastinating and trying to forget the previous day’s events, she decided to hop out of bed and face the day. There was no use moping about after all. She knew if her mother were there she would scold her for wallowing. Instead, she stripped out of her old clothes and made her way into her attached bathroom to take a shower and wash it all away.

As she puttered around in the bathroom, she could hear Arya singing and moving around in the kitchen. She was up unusually early. Sansa wondered what she could be doing. She started the shower, turning the temperature to as hot as she could stand, and hopped in, effectively blocking out any sound except the water running. It felt good and she decided to just enjoy the feeling for a while before actually doing anything else.

While she let herself relish in the feel of the water, her thoughts drifted to Sandor. She didn’t know what to make of him, or the way she found herself feeling about him. Sansa couldn’t deny she was attracted to him, and on some level it made sense. He was very muscular and masculine; almost the complete opposite of the two guys she’d dated previously. And the way he’d come to her rescue last night had made her heart race. But she didn’t know anything about him, other than that he owned a bar and did some modeling on the side. She couldn’t explain why she was so drawn to him, she only knew that she was.

Whether he was at all attracted to her was another matter entirely. Arya was convinced he was interested, but she couldn’t really see it. All of their interactions seemed awkward at best, though perhaps he was just not good with people. Still, she’d tried to instigate a moment with him in the truck last night, and he couldn’t even look her in the eye. Perhaps she’d come on too strong, although she didn’t think she was being too forward.

She had one more chance to talk to him, and try to see if something could happen between the two of them. Tomorrow, she would return the jacket, and hopefully she’d figure out then if he was even the slightest bit interested in her.

Eventually the water started to turn tepid and she knew she should hurry up before it was outright cold. She rushed through the rest of her shower, turned the water off, and dried herself. She went through the rest of her getting ready routine, and made her way out to see what Arya was up to.

“Good morning, sunshine!” she crowed from the kitchen. Sansa finally saw what her sister had been up to, and it turned out she’d been making breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon sat on two plates on the peninsula. Sansa went to grab one, but Arya slapped her hand away.

She opened her mouth to protest, when she heard Arya’s bedroom door open. She turned quickly, wondering who it could be, and saw that it was the bartender she’d been hitting on the night before. And, he only had on a pair of boxer shorts. She blushed and quickly turned away.

She came face to face with Arya, who had the biggest grin on her face as she said, “Sansa, this is Gendry who you probably remember from the bar last night. Gendry, this is my sister, Sansa.”

“Ah, nice to meet you Sansa. I’m going to go put some clothes on now.” She heard Arya’s door close again, and raised her eyebrows at her sister.

“You work fast, huh?” Sansa said, moving into the kitchen to start making her own breakfast.

“What can I say? When I know what I want, I go for it. Unlike some people I know.” Arya smirked at her from across the peninsula as she grabbed the two plates.

“Where are you going?” Sansa asked as Arya turned away from the kitchen.

“Breakfast in bed! It tastes a lot better that way.” Arya gave her a wink before disappearing into her bedroom.

Sansa just rolled her eyes and tried to hurry up with her own breakfast. The last thing she needed was to hear her sister getting busy with some guy she’d just met. She could already hear giggling, and decided that it might be a better idea to just get something from the coffee shop near the university. She grabbed her keys, and school stuff and made her way out the door quickly.

The weather was beautiful again, with the sun shining brightly, and Sansa was glad for it. It always made the walks to school more pleasant. As she took in her surroundings, she decided that she wouldn’t let the events of yesterday put a damper on the rest of her week. All things considered, that was probably the worst thing that had happened to her the entire time she lived in King’s Landing. So, in the grand scheme of things, she had a lot to be grateful for. She decided to focus on the good instead of the bad, which helped improve her mood considerably.

She finally reached the coffee shop, and set up her things at a table towards the back before going up to get a coffee and a croissant. She eyed the lemon cakes in the display case, but resisted the urge and went back to her table. Sansa popped open her laptop to do some school work, but found herself getting distracted and just staring blankly at her screen. Her thoughts kept drifting to Sandor, and all the things she didn’t know about him. She looked around and found that there wasn’t anyone around her. Since she wasn’t getting anywhere with her work, she decided to engage in some light internet stalking.

Opening up Facebook, she put her cursor into the search bar and started to type his name, only to realize that she didn’t actually know his last name. Well, she thought, Sandor isn’t a very common name. She pressed search, and found there were more Sandors on Facebook than she thought, and none of them had profile pictures that proved for certain it was him.

She sighed and slumped back in her chair, until she had the idea to look up his bar on Facebook. Obviously, as the proprietor he’d have some kind of connection to his personal Facebook, right? She typed in the name of the bar, and it was the first result. She scrolled through the page, but didn’t see anything with his name, so she decided to look at the pictures instead.

Mostly they just featured pictures of patrons, and various events they’d had at the bar. She thought maybe this was all just a wild goose chase until she came across a photo of her professor, Bronn, with his arm wrapped around a pretty brunette woman (whose name she learned from the photo tag was Margaery) who she’d seen tending bar the night before. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps Bronn had been there yesterday and witnessed her embarrassing scene, but she pushed it out of her head. Sansa realized then that her professor and Sandor must know each other more than just professionally, and there was a good chance that they’d be friends on Facebook.

She clicked on the photo tag that would lead to his Facebook and found that it was mostly private, which she supposed was normal for a professor. His profile picture featured him with Margaery again, and she guessed that they were probably in a relationship. She smiled a little because they looked happy together and it was always nice when people were in love. However, her smile disappeared when she clicked on his friends list and found that it was completely private as well.

Disappointed at another dead end, she hit the back button and decided to check out Margaery’s page instead. Just as it was loading, the door to the shop opened and in walked the woman whose page she’d just been trying to look at. Sansa could feel her face flush and she reflexively shut her laptop so she wouldn’t be caught. As she did so, she realized how silly she looked slamming her laptop shut for what appeared to be no reason.

Since it would look equally as ridiculous to open it back up again, she decided to just put it back in her bag, and pretend to be looking at her phone instead. She opened up an app and began scrolling through it mindlessly, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. What is she doing here, Sansa asked herself. The more she thought about it, she realized that Margaery was probably meeting up with Bronn, which was sweet, but terrible timing for Sansa. Hopefully she’d just get a coffee and leave.

After a few minutes she thought she might be in the clear, when a shadow passed over her table. She looked up and saw Margaery standing over her. Before Sansa could say anything, she said, “Hi, my name is Margaery. You might not remember me from last night, but I was working at the bar. Would you mind if I sat down?” She was smiling sweetly as she said it, and Sansa only nodded, slightly bewildered. “Thank you for letting me join you. It’s Sansa, right? Sandor mentioned it yesterday. I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry for what happened.”

Margaery looked genuinely sorry, which Sansa found strange as the woman didn’t really know her at all. However, she still found herself disarmed by Margaery’s sincerity, and said, “Oh, you don’t have to apologize.”

“But I do. It’s important to me that people know they’ll be safe when they come to the bar, and what happened last night is not acceptable. I just wanted you to know that if you were to come again something like that would not happen.” Margaery looked very serious, and Sansa wanted to believe her, but she knew that no one could control that kind of thing. Still, it was good of her to try to reassure Sansa, so she appreciated it all the same.

She was about to reply when Margaery continued hesitantly, “I also wanted to make sure that Sandor—the bar’s owner—didn’t do anything to offend you. I know he can be a little coarse, but he means well, and I know he feels badly about everything.”

“Oh no, Sandor was wonderful.” Sansa gushed before she could stop herself. Her face reddened slightly, but she pushed through her embarrassment, “I mean, he was so accommodating and took really great care of me—I mean, the situation. It was fine. He was fine.” She took a deep breath, and watched Margaery hoping she didn’t read anything into what she’d said.

The look on her face was thoughtful for a moment, before she gave Sansa a relived smile and said, “I’m so glad to hear that. You seem like a lovely girl and I’d love to see you back again. Your sister also seemed quite nice. I could tell Gendry was taken with her.” Margaery gave her a wink and Sansa couldn’t help but laugh a little, thinking about what had happened earlier.

“You’re definitely right about that. Let’s just say I got an eyeful this morning,” Sansa said, causing Margaery to laugh along with her.

“Well, good for her, knowing what she wants and not being afraid to go after it.” Margaery said with an approving look.

Sansa was about to reply when an alert chimed from her phone and she looked down to see what it was. When she unlocked her screen, she saw a reminder for a meeting with her advisor in ten minutes that she had completely forgotten about. “I’m so sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting and I’m going to be late.” Sansa stood quickly and grabbed her things, “Thank you again, I really appreciate what you said. I’ll see you again sometime!”

She heard Margaery say goodbye as she hurried off. If she was quick, she could hopefully make it right on time. Her advisor was strict about punctuality, and she didn’t want to disappoint him. Checking her phone for the time, she knew she’d have to run the last little bit, and did so, making it to his office with just a minute to spare. She gave herself a moment to catch her breath before knocking on his door which was slightly ajar.

He looked up from his desk and said, “Ah, Sansa dear, do come in. Right on time, as always. Your punctuality is impeccable.” He smiled at her and gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Thank you, Professor Baelish.” Sansa said, sitting down across from him, still a little out of breath. She set her bag down, but didn’t relax, opting instead to sit up straight. Even though Petyr Baelish was a family friend, she could never really feel at ease around him for some reason.

He sat forward, folding his hands as he continued to smile at her, and said, “So, this is your last semester. Are you excited that you’re so close to graduation? You must be so proud of all you’ve accomplished.”

“Yes, thank you. I’m quite ready to graduate and start the next chapter of my life.” Sansa smiled back at him, trying to make it look genuine.

“Have you thought at all about what you’re going to do afterwards?” He looked at her expectantly, as though there was an answer he was looking for. He held her to very high standards, probably because he was good friends with her parents. Part of her had wanted to ask for a new advisor, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings so she’d dealt with it. She would definitely not miss these meetings.

In regards to his question, Sansa wasn’t really sure. All she knew was that she didn’t want to just get some job with her parent’s law firm. “I have thought about it a bit, but I don’t really have a concrete idea just yet.”

Baelish tutted her and said with a disapproving look, “Sansa, you don’t have much time left. You don’t want to graduate and have nothing to show for it but your degree, do you? Your parents would be so disappointed.”

Sansa resisted the urge to scowl at him. However, part of her knew he was right. Graduation was in a few months, and her parents would be unhappy with her if she didn’t have something lined up. They’d probably remind her how much money her degree cost and how they’d warned her that it wouldn’t lead her anywhere.

Baelish leaned back in his chair and eyed her appreciatively while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “You know, Sansa, I have an idea that might interest you. My department will be looking for a new multimedia artist at the end of the school year. Our current artist is finishing out the year and then they’ll be moving on to another institution. If you want, I could recommend you for the job. It pays well, and it would give us a chance to work more closely together. It would also give us the opportunity to continue our mentorship.”

The idea appealed to Sansa slightly, although working in such close proximity with her advisor wasn’t a draw for her. In fact, she found the idea somewhat repellant. She scolded herself internally, though, because she knew it was unfair for her to think of him in such an uncharitable way. Especially when he was offering her a potential career.

“Thank you very much for the offer Professor Baelish. I appreciate you thinking of me, and having the confidence that I’d be a good fit.” Sansa didn’t want to agree, but she also didn’t want to shut out the offer entirely, so she decided to let him draw his own conclusion from what she’d said.

“Of course, Sansa, dear. Anything for my favorite student.” The way he looked at her as he said the last part made her skin crawl, but she tried to ignore the feeling. He changed the subject then, and asked “Is there anything else I can do for you today? How is your figure drawing class going? I know you were nervous about taking it.”

Sansa’s couldn’t help the blush that crept onto her face at the thought of her class, and more specifically Sandor. She hoped he wouldn’t read into it, though he was perceptive and likely had noticed the way her face had turned red. “Oh, it’s going fine. I mean, it’s still a little awkward, but now that I’ve taken one class I don’t know what I was so worried about.”

He nodded, giving her a look she couldn’t quite decipher. “Well, I’m glad that you’re feeling better about it. You should run along now, my dear. You don’t want to be late to your next class.”

Sansa glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that he was right. She gathered her things and thanked him for his time before scurrying out the door. As she made her way to her classroom, she fleetingly thought it was odd that he knew she had class around this time. When she reached the classroom, she chalked it up to him being a good advisor and pushed the thought out of her mind as she got settled.

The class flew by and before she knew it, she was back at home. As she unlocked the door, she half expected to find Arya and Gendry tangled in a naked heap on the couch. She hoped that she would be proven wrong and found that she thankfully was. Instead, Arya was alone on the couch, watching something on TV and eating popcorn. She waved at Sansa as she walked through the door.

“Where’s Gendry? Did you finally wear him out?” she gave her sister a smirk, teasing her gently.

“No. He just had to go to work. He’s actually got excellent stamina, in case you were wondering.” Arya gave her sister a huge grin, knowing that she’d always be able to out-do Sansa. She just shook her head at Arya and set her bag down. “Anyway,” Arya continued, giving her a sly look, “I told him to say hi to Sandor for you.”

Sansa rounded on her, a look of alarm on her face. “You did not.”

“Oh, I did. He was more than happy to oblige. Said he’d throw in a few kissy faces, too.” Arya said casually, no longer looking at her sister, her attention on the TV instead.

Sansa went over to the couch and stood in front of her, hands on her hips and a glare on her face as she said, “Arya! I swear I will never forgive you if you did that!”

Arya laughed around a mouthful of popcorn, throwing a pillow at Sansa, and saying, “Calm down, San. Of course I didn’t do it. Now sit down so I can keep watching Real Housewives of Highgarden.”

Sansa huffed, but took a seat by Arya. “You don’t need to tease me so much. Also, I don’t understand how you can watch this stuff. It’s basically junk food, but for your brain.”

“Oh come on, it’s kind of funny.” Arya said defensively.

“What? The show, or you teasing me?” Sansa asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping it in her mouth.

Arya thought about it for a minute before she said, “Both.”

Sansa just rolled her eyes and settled into the couch, deciding to just relax for the evening. She still had Sandor to deal with tomorrow, which filled her half with excitement and half with dread. She started to go down the rabbit hole, imagining how things might go, but shook the thoughts out of her mind. Only tomorrow would she know for sure how things would turn out between them, so there was no sense worrying about it now.


	8. Sandor 4

Sandor

 

When Sandor got back to the bar, he parked out back and sat in his truck for a while. He could still smell Sansa’s perfume lingering in the cab. It was probably expensive perfume, like everything else was in her life no doubt. He knew his first instinct was right, that someone like her wouldn’t be interested in him. At least it had more than just to do with his face. He sighed, realizing it had been longer than the half hour he’d promised Margaery, and made his way into the bar.

In the time he’d been gone it had quieted down some, and he finally realized how late it had gotten. It was almost closing, so he didn’t feel too guilty about leaving Margaery a little longer than he’d said.

He found her behind the bar, working on closing up some tabs. “Hey, just wanted to let you know that I’m back. Everything go okay while I was gone?”

She turned and smiled at him, “Welcome back. Everything went well. Gendry did a really good job, and he’s very happy you’ve decided to give him the job, by the way.” Her expression morphed to one of concern and she asked, “How did everything go with the girls? Bronn said one of them was one of his students?”

“Yeah, her name is Sansa. She’s the one who that guy was grabbing at. Her sister was the one who was hitting on Gendry earlier. It was fine. Nothing much happened.” He shrugged, leaning up against the bar.

“Well, did they seem okay? Was Sansa still upset?” Margaery questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

“I mean, I guess they seemed okay? They didn’t say anything, but Sansa wasn’t crying anymore so I think they were all right.” Sandor shrugged, wondering why Margaery was being so pushy.

“I hope you’re right. You’re not exactly good at reading people.” She went back to closing out tabs with a somewhat sour look on her face.

“What’s your deal? Do you really think I can’t handle making two girls feel better?” Even as he asked it, he knew that Margaery’s questions and assumptions were reasonable, but it still bothered him that she didn’t even have a little faith in him.

She sighed and turned to him, “I’m sorry, Sandor. I’m not really being fair. I just don’t want your bar to get a bad reputation, especially since things have been going so well. And it could very easily, especially if you don’t smooth things over with people properly.”

Sandor nodded, understanding her concern all too well. He thought back to their interactions in the office and in the truck, and he didn’t find anything amiss. He’d been nice enough, and asked her if she needed anything. He even gave them a ride home, which he considered above and beyond. And, he realized, he had accidentally given Sansa his jacket. His heart started to pound as he thought of her having a piece of him with her, but he quickly pushed those feelings aside.

“It’s fine. I know I don’t have the best social skills, but I’m sure that I did everything I could to make them feel better about what happened.” Sandor eyed Margaery warily, waiting for more questions, but she seemed satisfied, and changed the subject, asking him if he wanted her to show Gendry how to close down the cash register. He nodded, and then went to start cleaning up around the tables.

Eventually closing came and went, and with the added help that Gendry offered, they finished with everything sooner than usual. Bronn had already left some time ago, as he had class the next morning, so Margaery waved goodbye and made a hasty exit. Sandor said goodbye to Gendry, and watched to make sure he got to his car okay. When he got there, Gendry checked his phone and a grin spread across his face, and Sandor wondered if he’d perhaps gotten a message from Arya. He chuckled a little, locking the front door and turning off the lights. Sandor made his way out the back door, and then turned and walked up the stairs that led to his apartment which was located above _The Stranger’s Face._

As he unlocked the door he was greeted by happy barks from his dog, Stranger, a Scottish terrier mix. He shut the door and turned on the lights, waiting patiently to start their ritual. Looking down, Stranger looked up at him for a moment, before letting out another bark and standing on his hind legs, stretching his paws up Sandor’s body as he did so. With a smile, he picked the dog up, holding him and petting him while he made his way through the apartment.

“Missed me, eh?” he said to the dog, who licked Sandor’s face with enthusiasm. He chuckled as he reached the kitchen, and set Stranger down on the ground. He opened up the container that had dog food in it, causing the dog to whine more urgently, prancing around Sandor’s legs impatiently. After he dropped a couple scoops of food in the dish, Stranger all but forgot he was there and busied himself with eating.

He watched him with a smile. In truth, he hadn’t wanted a pet at all. It was Margaery and Bronn who’d convinced him to adopt the boy. They’d dragged him down to the shelter with them when they’d been going to adopt an animal of their own. Sandor didn’t have anything better to do, so he couldn’t say no. When he’d been shuffling around awkwardly while Margaery fawned over dogs and cats, he’d noticed a litter of puppies, specifically a runty one who was in the corner of their enclosure by itself.

He couldn’t stop staring at the little black dog and thinking about how it was all alone. Sure, there were other puppies, but they seemed to be ignoring their sibling. Sandor felt a pang in his heart, but tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to scoop the dog up and hold it. However, once Margaery had noticed he was staring, she had insisted that he take the puppy home. Her reasoning, of course, was that some companionship would be good for him, and probably good for the little one, too. She’d said it was destiny, since he hadn’t actually meant to go with them to the shelter that day.

Sandor had wanted to argue with her, but he knew she was right. He was tired of coming home to an empty apartment. So, he’d adopted the dog, and here they were. Stranger had certainly grown in that time, to the point you’d never guess he’d been the smallest of his litter

After a few more moments of reminiscing, Sandor busied himself with getting some food for himself, plopping down on the couch afterwards to eat and unwind. He turned on the TV, but he found he couldn’t focus on what was on. His thoughts continued to drift to Sansa. He wondered what she was doing now, if she was still awake or if she’d gone to sleep. He wondered if she still had his jacket, and if she’d keep it or try to return it. A part of him wanted her to keep it, but he doubted she was interested in that. She’d probably throw it out. Or maybe, a small voice in his head said, she’s holding onto it while she sleeps. He scoffed at himself and rolled his eyes. He was acting like a lovesick teenager and he barely knew the girl.

He tried and failed multiple times to pay attention to what was on the television, before he decided to give up and just go to sleep. He put his dishes in the sink, and then got ready for bed, Stranger following him around the apartment as he did so. Eventually he laid down, his dog jumping up and curling up beside him. Of course, when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sansa’s face. As he drifted off, he wondered what it would feel like if she were there and if she liked dogs.

Sandor woke the next day and went through his usual routines. He walked Stranger, ate breakfast, worked out, showered, and then opened the bar. They didn’t get much business in the early afternoon, so he was usually there alone which he didn’t mind at all. Sometime later, Margaery showed up. After she put her things in the office, she joined him behind the bar.

They greeted each other and worked quietly together for a while. However, Sandor could sense she was watching him. After a few more minutes, he finally turned to her with a raised eyebrow and asked, “Everything all right?”

“You have to promise that you won’t get mad.” Margaery said, her arms folded across her chest.

His eyebrows knit together as he gave her a confused look. “Why would I get mad?”

“Just promise me, okay?” She took a step towards him with a pleading look on her face.

“Okay, I promise I won’t get mad. What is it?” He was starting to get worried. Whatever it was, he had a feeling he’d probably wind up breaking his promise.

She took a deep breath. “Okay, so, I went to meet Bronn for lunch at that coffee shop close to campus and…I ran into Sansa.”

At the mention of her name, his heart started to beat quickly, but he tried to push his feelings aside. “Okay…why would that make me mad?” Sandor continued to look at her with furrowed brows.

“Well, I wanted to make sure everything was okay with her after last night. So I talked to her and I apologized again. For anything that might have upset her. Including you.” She looked down at the ground as she said the last part, obviously guilty.

Sandor ground his teeth together in an effort to stop himself from breaking the promise he’d made to her moments ago. “Why are you telling me this, exactly?”

“Because she wasn’t upset at all! In fact, she said you were wonderful. She said you took very good care of her. I was so happy to hear it, and I thought you’d want to know.” Margaery said hurriedly, before adding, “I’m sorry I didn’t have faith in you. I hope you can forgive me.”

Sandor was still reeling from what she’d told him. Sansa had said he was wonderful. His mouth felt dry and his heart was racing. He realized distantly that Margaery was watching him expectantly and tried to formulate a reply. “Uh…yeah, it’s fine.” He brought himself back to the present, and added, “I’m not really happy about it, but I guess now you can see that I can handle conflicts better than you thought.”

She nodded, and said “You’re right. I’m sorry, and I promise it won’t happen again.” She went back to setting up glasses but he could tell she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She waited a little while longer before saying “You know, Sansa is quite pretty.”

He looked over at her, and saw a small, mischievous smile playing on her lips. Sandor knew he shouldn’t take the bait, but he couldn’t help himself from saying, “I guess. I mean, if you like redheads, she’s all right.”

“Really? You don’t think she’s gorgeous? She has amazing skin, and her eyes were so blue. A real beauty.” Margaery was looking at him now, a playful glint in her eye.

Sandor rolled his eyes, wondering what exactly she was getting at. “I mean, yeah, if you’re going to twist my arm about it, yeah, she’s pretty.”

“So pretty. She seemed very sweet, too. And well-mannered. Just a lovely girl all around.” Margaery said, smiling at him.

He was losing patience with this game, and decided to end it now, by asking her, “What exactly are you getting at Margie?”

“Getting at? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said, acting innocent, “I was just pointing out some of Sansa’s finer features. I have a feeling she’s noticed yours. Especially since you came to her rescue last night like some kind of hero out of a fairytale.”

Sandor scoffed at her. “I was hardly a hero. I did what anyone would do.”

“But,” she interrupted him, “Not anyone did do it. You did. And I think that meant something to her. I’m just saying, it might be worth seeing if anything is there. When was the last time you went on a date anyway?”

Sandor decided to ignore her last question entirely, and answered her with one of his own, “How could you know anything like that after a five minute conversation with her?”

Margaery made a mock-offended sound and said, “I can’t believe you would question my judgement. Women have excellent intuition, you know. Plus, she blushed as soon as I said your name.”

He was about to respond, when the door to the bar opened, and some customers came in, ending the conversation. Margaery greeted the people enthusiastically, and he turned back to what he’d been doing before their conversation started. However, he found himself getting distracted by all that they had discussed. Had Sansa really blushed at the mention of his name? She’d also said he was wonderful, which was a far cry from anything he’d have expected her to say about him.

He realized that he’d be seeing her again tomorrow when he modeled for Bronn’s class. Perhaps he could talk to her after, and see if Margaery was right. It would be the last time he’d see her anyway, so if she did reject him, he wouldn’t have to face her again. Maybe it would be worth a shot. Or maybe it would blow up in his face. There was no sense dwelling on it now. He would just have to see what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kind comments and support! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying my fanfic!
> 
> Just wanted to say that I might change up the way I've been updating in the future. Once Sansa and Sandor start to have more scenes together, I'll probably merge their chapters and just write their perspectives at the same time. We'll see once we get there.


	9. Sansa 5

Sansa

 

When Sansa had finally gone to bed, she stared at the jacket for several minutes, doing exactly the thing she said she wouldn’t: worrying about how the next day would go. She also realized that this might be the last time she’d ever be close to him in a sense, so she decided to enjoy it a little. She picked it up, feeling the fabric in her hands, pulling it closer to her face to see if it smelled like him at all. She could mostly smell her own perfume, but beneath that was a masculine, sandalwood-like smell, which she breathed in deeply.

Sansa sat down on her bed, setting the jacket in her lap and staring at it. She pictured how tomorrow would go. The optimistic part of her envisioned a smile on his face as they talked, some light, flirtatious banter, and maybe an invitation to coffee or dinner. Their hands would brush as she passed the jacket to him, she’d blush and he’d find her shyness charming. The loveliness of that vision was soon clouded by the pessimistic part of her brain, who filled her mind with images of a cold, emotionless Sandor. He’d take the jacket, thank her, and then walk out of her life forever. Or worse, he’d be angry with her for keeping it in the first place, and snatch the jacket away from her, calling her stupid for not giving it back that night.

She shook her head to clear all of the thoughts away. Whatever was going to happen would happen. She could sit here all night and imagine a million scenarios that might play out. However, that would do nothing for her, and she knew that. She set the jacket aside, and got ready for bed instead. When she finally laid down, though, she found she couldn’t keep her mind from spinning around and around which led to a night of fitful sleep.

Sansa wanted to throw her alarm across the room when it went off the next morning. She slapped the snooze button instead, tempted to give herself another fifteen minutes. Yet, her thoughts had already taken off, buzzing around her head. Rather than waste her time knowing she wouldn’t get any extra sleep, she shut off her alarm, and started her day.

All was quiet in the apartment when she finally went out into the common area. Arya usually slept in these days, as she was taking a semester off from King’s Landing Community College, so when Sansa had morning classes she could enjoy a little solitude. She was especially grateful this morning, since she wasn’t in the mood for any of Arya’s goading. At least, not before she had a little coffee in her system. Instead, she basked in the soft sounds of morning: the coffee-maker brewing, eggs sizzling in the pan, and birds chirping cheerfully outside the window.

Once it was finally time to go, Sansa was feeling more awake and in a much better mood than when she’d woken up. She gathered her things, making sure to grab the jacket, feeling a small bit of apprehensive excitement in her stomach when she picked it up. As she stepped outside, she realized it was a bit cold and decided there would be no harm in her wearing it one last time. As she slipped into it, she marveled at the sheer size of it, and how it seemed to engulf her frame. It made a small part of her feel safe, like it did the night she’d first worn it, and she smiled a little to herself.

When she reached the classroom, she made sure to take it off, in case he might see her in it. She didn’t want him to think she believed it was hers now or something. Just like the first day, she stood outside of the classroom, steeling herself before going inside. It finally dawned on her that she’d be seeing Sandor naked again. Now, giving him back the jacket had moved firmly to the back of her mind, and her mouth went dry, thinking of spending an hour examining his muscular form. Sansa felt a blush spreading across her cheeks. Could she really do this? It almost felt wrong of her, since there was a budding attraction to him developing within her. She wouldn’t want him to be able to ogle her freely for an hour, especially if he could be thinking about doing things to her. Her blush only deepened at the thought of him _doing things_ to her. Before she could stop herself, visions of them naked, his hands on her body, tumbling around in her bed, filled her mind.

Sansa wasn’t sure if she could go through with class now, and was debating if she should leave, when she heard a throat clear behind her. Turning quickly, she saw Bronn standing there with an eyebrow raised at her. “Trying to decide if you want to skip or not? I typically make that decision from home, rather than standing in front of the classroom where the professor could find me.” He gave her a smirk and a wink as he said it.

“Oh no, I was just…uh…” Sansa didn’t want to tell him the truth, but found herself so blind-sided that she couldn’t think of a convenient excuse for her behavior.

Bronn just chuckled and said, “Well, whatever you decide, I won’t hold it against you.” He moved past her, into the classroom, and she realized now that she couldn’t leave since he’d seen her. So, she followed him into the room, found the same easel she’d sat at before, and settled in.

A few more minutes passed, and she found herself staring at the door to the side room where she knew Sandor was probably waiting. She wondered if he was thinking of her at all, and if he was as nervous to be naked in front of her as she was to have to draw him naked. Truthfully, he was probably more apprehensive, since he was the one who actually had to take his clothes off. And, she wouldn’t be the only one watching him. He probably was more focused on that, and not thinking of her at all.

Sansa’s thoughts were cut short as Bronn went to the front of class, signaling the start of the lesson.

“Welcome back everyone. Well, almost everyone. Some people have dropped the class already, but that’s okay. They’ll be back eventually.” He smiled, then continued, “In case you need a quick refresher, the point of this class is to acquaint you with the basics of the human form. So, you’ll be spending the next hour drawing our very gracious model, Sandor. As I said before, go easy on him.”

The door to the side room opened and Sandor strode out, wearing his robe. His hair still hung loose around his shoulders, swept over his scars. Everything was happening the way it did the first time, but things felt so different from then. They had a connection now, which made everything feel more intimate somehow, even though they were both in a room full of people. When he got up on the platform, he dropped his robe, and everything around them started to fall away as he took up his position on the stool. It was like they were the only two people there. He sat facing her, but his hands covered what was in between his legs, which was probably for the best. She likely wouldn’t be able to focus if she’d seen his most intimate part.

When she finally looked at his face, she saw that he was watching her with an intense, unreadable expression. She half-expected him to look away when they made eye-contact, but he held her gaze and she found herself transfixed by it. Her mouth parted slightly, and she felt her heart start to race. The look in his eyes darkened, and she could almost swear that he was giving her a predatory stare. Sansa couldn’t seem tear herself away from him, but the rustling of papers and the sounds of pencils scratching reminded her that she had a purpose for being here, and it wasn’t ogling the models.

She finally broke his stare and set up her drawing pad. Putting pencil to paper, she looked back at him and found he was still watching her. Sansa tried not to squirm, and hoped he wouldn’t watch her for the entire hour. Knowing she was being scrutinized was uncomfortable at first, but eventually as she got more into drawing him, she stopped caring so much that he was watching her and concentrated instead on getting the details of his form right.

Eventually, he had to switch poses, and in doing so, averted his gaze and turned away from her. She breathed a small sigh of relief now that she was no longer under his watchful eye, and started to sketch him in his new pose. Bronn must have said something to him about switching it up a bit, because instead fully sitting on the stool, he was leaning against it, his hands resting behind him on the seat, and one of his feet on one of the rungs, the other on the floor.

Because of his posture, Sansa realized she could now examine what he had between his legs if she so desired. She chose to focus on his face and shoulders instead, keeping her eyes firmly above his belt line. He was in profile to her, and she could only see the half of his face that wasn’t scarred. As she tried to get the details of his face right, she realized that had he not been injured he would have actually been quite handsome.

Sansa found herself wondering what had happened to him, when he switched poses again and stood fully upright, with his hands on his hips. Her eyes drifted down naturally and she was treated to a very pleasant view of his backside. She blushed and looked away, thinking that whatever shyness he’d felt at the first class period must have disappeared completely. Whoever was on the opposite side of the room from her definitely had a good view. She took a peek at their expressions, and could see some appreciative looks on people’s faces, which only made her blush more.

Sansa decided to spend the rest of the class period focusing on everything that existed above his belly button, and did not allow her eyes to stray from his arms, back, shoulders, and head. There was plenty to appreciate there, and she didn’t know if she could take much more of seeing so much of him.

Thankfully, class eventually came to a close when Bronn came to the front of the room and said, “Thank you, Sandor. That will be quite enough. If you all could please leave your sketchbooks with me. As you may or may not remember from the syllabus, grades are based more on participation than on your actual skill, so don’t worry. As long as you have something, that’s all I ask.”

As Sansa turned in her sketchbook, she wondered vaguely if Sandor would get to look at her drawings of him. A part of her was embarrassed at the idea, but they didn’t look too bad so maybe he would be impressed with her skill.

She exited the classroom and waited for him, leaning up against the wall and holding his jacket in her arms. She tapped her foot nervously against the floor, knots forming in her stomach. Any moment now, he would be standing there in front of her—fully clothed this time—and she would know for sure if anything was there between them.

Finally, the door opened, and Sandor stepped out. She stood immediately, and he turned to her, looking a little bit surprised to see her. His eyes flicked down to her jacket, and his surprise changed to a look of understanding. Before he could say anything, she decided to start the conversation to make sure it began on the right foot. “Hi,” she said, a little breathlessly, before taking a breath and continuing, “It’s good to see you again.”

The surprised look returned as his eyebrows raised and he scratched the back of his neck, saying, “Oh, it’s, uh, good to see you, too.”

Sansa couldn’t tell if he was uncomfortable because he _didn’t_ want to talk to her, or because he _did_ want to talk to her, so she decided to power through his awkwardness, and held out his jacket, saying, “I wanted to give this back to you. I’m sorry for taking it the other night. It was just so comfortable I forgot I was wearing it, to be honest.” She smiled at him, hoping that he would take a hint.

Their fingers did indeed brush as he took the jacket from her, and she couldn’t help from blushing a little, just as she had imagined would happen. She maintained eye-contact with him in spite of it, and he seemed to take notice. “It’s fine,” Sandor said hesitantly, “I didn’t mind that you had it. I mean, it went to a good cause if it made you comfortable.” She could see him wince slightly, and could tell he was feeling some unease.

“Well, the jacket certainly helped, but so did you. You were so kind the other night, coming to my rescue like you did. I really appreciated it.” She reached out and touched his arm, smiling and continuing on, “If there’s something I can do to thank you, I would love to know.” She squeezed his arm for added measure and heart hammered in her chest, as she was shocked at her own boldness. However, she couldn’t back away now, so she held her ground and tried to maintain a confident air even though she was a bundle of nerves on the inside.

Sandor stared down at her hand on his arm, a mixture of wonder and something else she couldn’t quite place. He seemed to decide something then, and took a deep breath. He turned his gaze back to her face, and, looking deeply into her eyes, he said, “Actually, there is. I want to take you to dinner. Tomorrow night. How does that sound?”

She was momentarily stunned by his sudden forwardness, but caught herself and said, “That would be lovely. What time?”

Sandor looked at her in disbelief for a moment, before saying, “Does 7:00 work? And I could pick you up?” Judging by the fact that he asked her, rather than told her, it was obvious he hadn’t expected her to say yes. It simultaneously made her feel proud of him and her heart ache for him that he’d worked up the nerve to ask her out even though he’d clearly expected a rejection.

“That’s perfect. It’s a date!” Sansa said beaming, her heart fluttering. She then pulled out her phone and said, “Let’s exchange numbers in case you need my address or anything.”

After giving each other their information, Sansa said, “Well, I need to run to my next class. Thanks again for your help the other night. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!” He gave her the same bewildered look she’d seen a few times before, but she just gave him a wave and made her way down the hall, grinning like an idiot. They had a date. She almost started skipping from the excitement bubbling within her.

She had trouble focusing on the rest of her classes, but managed to make it through her day without embarrassing herself, and soon found herself at home, excited to tell Arya the news.

Sansa practically flung the door open, saying, “Arya, you will never guess what happened…today…” She trailed off, as she saw that her sister and Gendry were making out on the couch. At her entry, they sprang apart, Arya straightening her clothes as he threw a pillow over his lap.

“Oh, hey San” Arya said, clearly out of breath, “What did you say happened today?” She watched, slightly amused, as the two of them tried to act as though they hadn’t been about to rip each other’s clothes off in the middle of the living room.

She opened her mouth to tell Arya, but realized that she didn’t want to say anything about Sandor in front of his employee. Instead, she said, “Oh, they just had a really hot guy modeling for my class. Loads of tattoos, totally your type. But I, uh, see that you’re already occupied, so never mind. I’ll just head to my room now.”

“Actually,” Gendry said, standing up from his seat on the couch, pillow still in hand, “I need to get going. They need me a bit earlier at the bar today, I guess.” He moved towards the door, and Arya got up and followed him. He discreetly handed the pillow to her and started to put on his shoes.

Arya pouted a little and said, “Aww, can’t you just be a little late? I’ll make sure it’s worth it.”

Gendry chuckled a bit and replied, “It’s only my third day. I don’t think they’d be too happy with me if I already started showing up late. And, unlike you, I don’t have rich parents, so I need to keep this job.”

Sansa expected Arya to get angry with him for making a jab at their economic status, but she just shrugged and said, “Suit yourself.” She was obviously still miffed that he had to leave, but she was too prideful to admit it.

 Gendry reached for her arm and pulled her into his embrace, saying, “Oh come on, don’t be like that. You know you’ll see me after. I’ll more than make it up to you then, I promise.” He gave her a wink, then leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Sansa turned away, not wanting to witness such an intimate moment. She only turned back when she heard Arya say, “Fine, fine. But you better keep your promise.” She gave him a quick slap on the rear, and then he was gone.

“Well, well, things seem to be getting pretty serious with you guys already.” Sansa remarked carefully, watching her to see her reaction.

Arya chucked the pillow she had at Sansa, who sidestepped it quickly. “You’re just jealous because I actually had the guts to ask him out.”

Sansa just scoffed and said, “I’m not jealous. I’ll have you know I actually have a date with Sandor. That’s what I was going to tell you before I caught you sucking face with your new _boyfriend_.”

Arya was about to protest the term when her face morphed to one of delighted surprise, “What?! You do not! I don’t believe you!”

She gave her a smug look and crossed her arms, saying, “I do. Seems you’re not the only one who can get a date.”

“How did this even happen? Did you go to his bar or something?” Arya grabbed Sansa’s arm and dragged her down onto the couch, “Tell me everything.”

“Well, actually, I saw him at school. He was modeling for my figure drawing class.” Sansa started to flush as she remembered his body in all its glory.

“Okay, now I know you’re lying. Why would he be wasting time in your class if he owns a business?” Arya rolled her eyes and started to get off the couch, but Sansa pulled her back down and whipped out her cellphone.

“I’ll prove it. Here, look, I have his phone number.” She flashed his contact details at Arya, who looked like she was coming back around. “I think he models for my class because he’s friends with my professor. That’s actually where we first met. It was just a coincidence that we wound up at his bar.”

Arya snorted and said, “It almost sounds like fate.”

The idea made Sansa feel a little breathless, but she pushed the thought away, and continued her story, “Well, I accidentally took his jacket from the other night, so I returned it to him after class and he asked me to dinner.”

“And then he swept you up into his arms and gave you a passionate kiss, right?” Arya said, mock-swooning, slumping back into the couch.

“No! He just asked me out, and then I left!” Sansa said, scandalized.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you, but that was not a very exciting story.” Arya just shrugged and then said, “Hopefully your first date is more interesting! I’d love some juicy details.”

Sansa smacked her sister lightly on the arm. “I wouldn’t tell you even if anything ‘juicy’ did happen. Those kinds of things should be kept private.”

“You don’t even have any experience with _those kinds of things_ so how would you know?” Arya said laughing as she dodged another smack. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. Look, I hope you guys have a great first date. When is it, anyway?”

“Tomorrow night. He’s going to pick me up from here, and I have no idea where we’re going.”

“Hm. Should be interesting then. I have no idea where a guy like that would take a girl on a date.”

Sansa realized she couldn’t really imagine where he’d take her either. She sat back on the couch, thinking that perhaps she might be a little bit in over her head. Still, there was something inside of her telling her she needed to see if this would lead somewhere. She spent the rest of the evening both fantasizing and worrying about her date, eager to find out which way things would go.


	10. Sandor 5

Sandor

 

Even though he knew he needed to get some sleep, Sandor had been tossing and turning all night due to his anxiety over what the next day might be like. It would be his final time modeling for Bronn’s class, which was bad enough on its own, but it would also potentially be his last time seeing Sansa. Dread made a home in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t stop turning over all the possible outcomes in his head. Subconsciously, he focused mainly on the negative, and he found himself overcome with visions of her rejecting him over and over.

After what felt like the hundredth time his mind’s version of Sansa had brutally turned him down, he decided drastic measures must be taken so he could at least get a little bit of rest. Sandor pulled himself out of bed—much to the chagrin of Stranger, who had been sleeping peacefully beside him—and made his way into his kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and stared at it for a moment. It probably wasn’t the best way to put himself to sleep, and he certainly hadn’t resorted to drink in a very long time—not since he’d been known as the Hound. However, desperate times called for desperate measures, so he reluctantly took a couple pulls from the bottle before putting it back on the shelf and returning to his bed.

Eventually the liquor took effect and he found himself drifting more easily into a peaceful sleep. His dreams were still filled with Sansa, however they were much more pleasant than his waking mind’s fantasies had been. In his dreams, she smiled sweetly at him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Even in unreality he still marveled at how small she seemed, like a little bird he needed to handle gently so as not to break her. He looked down at her and found her lovely blue eyes staring back up at him, her lips parted slightly. The sight of them filled him with the overwhelming urge to kiss her, and so he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. Though the kiss was chaste, it filled him with desire and a need for more.

Sandor was about to deepen the kiss when a loud beeping noise tore him from sleep and brought him abruptly into the waking world. He gritted his teeth in frustration and slapped his alarm off, fighting the urge to fling it across the room for interrupting the only physical interaction he’d had with a woman in at least a year. He tried to ignore the fact that it was only in a dream, which didn’t really count and was also kind of sad.

Instead, he rolled out of bed, still somewhat groggy and got dressed so he could walk Stranger, who was hopping around his feet excitedly. He threw on some sweats and a hoodie before combing his fingers through his hair so he would look at least a little presentable. Then, he grabbed the leash, clipped it to Stranger’s collar, and started their walk to a nearby park. The sun was only just starting to rise, and the sky was colored with brilliant pinks, oranges, and blues. Though he wasn’t a sentimental man, he still enjoyed the sight as he rarely saw it with the hours he worked.

As he walked, he started to think about how the rest of his day would go. In an hour or so he’d be standing up in front of all those people naked again. At least this time they’d probably be over the shock of his face so he wouldn’t have to deal with that. Still, it was a bit nerve-wracking, especially because Sansa would be one of the people who would be drawing him. More worrying than that was the fact that he was going to try to talk to her after the class. He didn’t have a convenient excuse that would help him strike up a conversation, so he would have to try to figure out something on his own. Sighing, he decided to leave it for later and pushed his thoughts away.

When they finally reached the park, he stood and waited for Stranger to relieve himself. Normally, he gave his dog the chance to stretch his legs a bit and run around, but this morning he didn’t have the time, so it was straight to business and then back to the apartment. He whined a bit as they headed back before he was ready to go, so Sandor leaned down and scratched behind his ears saying, “Don’t worry, buddy, I’ll make it up to you later. I promise.”

Getting back to the apartment, Sandor went into the kitchen and dropped some food into Stranger’s dish before heading into the shower. He went through the motions, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. When he got out and checked the clock he realized he was running a little bit later than he wanted to be and that he’d have to leave as soon as he got dressed. He sighed, not happy that he’d have to skip breakfast, although he realized with his nerves he didn’t really want to eat anything.

Sandor hopped in his truck and made his way to the college. Part of him wanted to drive by Sansa’s apartment building since it was close, but he didn’t want to act like a stalker so he continued on his way and made it to the university in record time. After he parked, he realized he’d probably arrive to the classroom before Bronn.

Sure enough, the door was closed when he got there. He didn’t want to have to wait around outside the classroom, so he checked if it was locked and found that it wasn’t. The model’s room was also open, and Sandor wasted no time in sequestering himself within, taking off his clothes and putting on the robe that was provided. He texted Bronn to tell him that he’d gotten there early and asked him in a teasing way if he was going to be late for his own class. Bronn only responded with a ‘Margie kept me busy this morning’ and a wink face. He chuckled and shook his head, then sat back and tried not to think of how Sansa could be on the other side of the door.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he could hear Bronn starting the class. He heard his cue, and, taking a deep breath, left the room and walked up to the platform and the stool that would be his home for the next hour. Spotting Sansa in the same spot as before, he decided to sit down facing her so he could sneak glances at her while she worked. He sat on the stool, making sure to strategically place his hands so they covered the important parts.

Sandor decided to take a quick peak at her, and realized that she seemed to be checking him out shamelessly. Her eyes roamed over his body and he thought back to his dream this morning and the feelings it had brought out in him. She finally met his gaze and he couldn’t tear himself away from looking at her. Her lips parted slightly, much like they had in his mind, and his feelings of desire intensified. It was all he could do to stop himself from walking over to her and kissing her right there. He was glad that he’d placed his hands where he did, as they hid the half erection he now had.

Struck by a sudden boldness, he decided to watch her for as much of the lesson as he could. Bronn had made mention that he needed to make sure everyone got a view of his whole body so he wouldn’t be able to face her the whole time. But, for as long as he could, he would drink in the sight of her and watch the way she looked at him for more signs that she might be attracted to him.

Sansa seemed to remember herself and pulled out her drawing pad, getting to work. She looked tense at first, but once she started to focus on what she was doing, she relaxed. She only looked more beautiful as she concentrated on her drawing, her eyes flicking frequently between him and the paper. He wondered what she was thinking as she looked at him and hoped that she liked what she saw.

He heard Bronn’s throat clear and realized he’d been so engrossed in watching her that he had been holding this pose for too long. Reluctantly, he turned so he was facing a different group of students. Sandor had also been told that he needed to do something other than sitting, and so he awkwardly got off the stool a bit, and leaned back on it, with one foot on the floor, his hands braced behind him on the seat of the stool. It felt unnatural, and also he was fully exposing himself, but at least it wouldn’t last that long. Plus, he could still glance at Sansa out of the corner of his eye, so it wasn’t all bad.

Sandor watched the clock and once another ten minutes had passed, he switched again, turning another 90 degrees so that his back was to her. He decided to stand fully this time, and put his hands on his hips, which was much more comfortable than his previous pose. He noted a few people giving his manhood appreciative looks which gave him a bit of a confidence boost, although it didn’t really mean anything. At this point, the only opinion he cared about was Sansa’s.

As the class neared its end, he realized that he’d need to be quick if he wanted to catch her so he could talk to her. When Bronn finally went to the front of the classroom, he scooped up the robe and hurriedly made his way to the changing room so he could get dressed. In his haste, he tripped over himself more than once trying to get his socks and pants on. Tying his shoes took even more time, and it was the first time in his life that he could remember being angry at his own clothing.

He hurried out of the room and was disappointed to see that the class had emptied and the only person left was Bronn. Sandor sighed but figured it was for the best. Whatever he’d thought he’d seen when she’d been drawing him was probably just his imagination. He just needed to forget Sansa and move on with his life.

Bronn came up and clapped him on the shoulder, saying, “Thanks again, mate. I appreciate the help. And you did a great job up there, today. Almost too good. You probably blinded half the girls in my class when you showed them your cock.” He chuckled then continued, “Anyway, I really owe you one.”

“It’s no problem. You won that game of pool fair and square, remember,” Sandor said, “I should probably get going though. Gotta give Stranger a proper walk before I open the bar.”

“Sure, I’ll see you there later probably.” Bronn gave him a wave, and turned back to his desk to keep gathering the students’ sketchbooks.

Sandor opened the door and walked into the hallway, and to his surprise saw Sansa leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for someone. It became evident that she had been waiting for him, as she stood up as soon as she saw him. He felt a little bit of hope rise up in his chest, until he saw his jacket in her arms and realized she was probably just there to return it to him.

He was about to say something, when she said, “Hi. It’s good to see you again.”

Sansa had said it so warmly that he was taken aback and he scratched the back of his neck and mumbled out, “Oh, it’s, uh, good to see you too.” He kicked himself mentally, realizing he should probably try to act a little more personable.

She didn’t seem to mind, however, and continued on, saying, “I wanted to give this back to you. I’m sorry for taking it the other night. It was just so comfortable I forgot I was wearing it, to be honest.” She held out the coat to him, smiling at him with the same warmth as before. Sandor could feel his heart start to beat a little faster as he realized that perhaps he had something to be hopeful for after all.

He reached out to take it from her, and their fingers brushed as he did so. Her skin felt soft and he wanted to grab her hand instead of the jacket. Sandor noticed that she was blushing but she maintained eye-contact with him so he decided to test the water a bit and say something flirtatious. “It’s fine. I didn’t mind that you had it. I mean, it went to a good cause if it made you comfortable.” He realized how clumsy that sounded and winced at himself, trying to think of a good recovery.

Instead, Sansa said, “Well, the jacket certainly helped, but so did you. You were so kind the other night, coming to my rescue like you did. I really appreciated it.” She reached out and put her hand on his arm, surprising him, and she said, “If there’s something I can do to thank you, I would love to know.” She also gave his arm a little squeeze.

Sandor couldn’t help but stare down at her hand where it rested on his arm in disbelief. He didn’t know if she was really interested in him or not, but he felt like this was as good a signal as he was going to get. Flooded with a sudden boldness, he looked into her eyes and said, “Actually, there is. I want to take you to dinner. Tomorrow night. How does that sound?”

If Sansa hadn’t expected the invitation, she didn’t show it. In fact, she didn’t miss a beat and said, “That would be lovely. What time?”

Sandor suppressed the urge to wrap her up and kiss her right there. He couldn’t believe she’d said yes. He realized he needed to reply to her question and said, “Does 7:00 work? And I could pick you up?” He’d asked rather than told her and he realized that probably betrayed his feelings of insecurity.

He couldn’t read the expression that crossed her features, but then she gave him a bright smile and said excitedly, “That’s perfect. It’s a date!” She pulled her phone out of her bag and said, “Let’s exchange numbers in case you need my address or anything.” He didn’t want to tell her that he still remembered where she lived in case she would think he was a creep.

Once they’d exchanged numbers, Sansa said, “Well, I need to run to my next class. Thanks again for your help the other night. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!” She waved as she headed down the hall, her long red hair trailing behind her. He just watched her, still not quite sure that what had happened was real.

The door to the classroom behind him closed shut with a snap, shaking him out of his stupor. He turned to find Bronn giving him a look of disapproval. Before Sandor could say anything, he said, “Did you really just ask out one of my students?”

Sandor had a sinking feeling that Bronn was going to tell him to call off their date. “Yes, I did. I’m sorry if that’s weird for you, but I really like her, Bronn.”

He sighed and said, “I want to be happy for you, but I have to point out the obvious here: you barely know her. Plus, she’s my student. That could create a conflict of interest for me.”

“I might not know her, but I know there’s something there. I can feel it. And since when are you one to care about the rules?” Sandor hoped his friend would understand, because he knew he was going to go through with the date no matter what.

“Fair enough. I’ve never been one to follow policy to the letter,” he gave Sandor a roguish grin before going back to his concerned tone, “Look, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Thanks, man, I appreciate it. But I have to do this. I haven’t felt this way about anyone before.” Sandor was embarrassed to say it out loud, but he wanted Bronn to know what it meant to him.

“That serious, eh? Well, then, I hope it works out for you. If you need any advice, let me know.” Bronn gave him a pat on the back, turning to head to his office.

“Actually, I, uh, could use your help. I haven’t ever been on a date before.” Sandor found himself even more embarrassed, but knew that if anyone could help him, it would be Bronn.

His eyebrows shot up and he looked at Sandor in disbelief. “Really?”

“Do I seem like the dating type to you? Plus, this hasn’t done me any favors either,” he said trying and failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice and gesturing to his scars.

“All right, all right” Bronn said, holding his hands up, “Of course I’ll help you, mate. Although, Margie would kill me if I didn’t let her in on this, so it’ll end up being both of us. Hope you don’t mind.”

Sandor sighed heavily, but knew that Bronn was right. “Fine. But only because I’m desperate.”

“Fair enough. We can meet at the bar tonight and come up with a battle plan then. I’ll see you later.”

Bronn headed to his office, and Sandor began the walk back to his truck, simultaneously dreading and anticipating the evening ahead. Dreading because he knew Margaery would get overly excited and do all kinds of girly squealing and beg him for the details; anticipating because he knew that they’d both give him some good advice that would hopefully help him impress Sansa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a little bit earlier because I was finished with the chapters earlier than usual! Finally some action! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. The big date is coming up next! We'll see what kind of shenanigans ensue. :)


	11. Sansa 6

Sansa

 

After Arya’s initial excitement had worn off, she had immediately launched into an inquisition, grilling Sansa for all she was worth. She asked where the date would be, was he going to get her or would she meet him, was she going to go home with him after, what did he expect, and on and on. Almost every question could be answered with an ‘I don’t know’ which only served to increase her anxiety over the date. Sansa was finally starting to realize that things might not go the way that she expected at all. After all, Sandor was a grown man. He’d probably been on lots of dates in his lifetime, and likely wasn’t a virgin like her. It was a very real possibility that he would expect her to have sex with him after their date.

Deep down she knew there was a very small part of her that maybe wouldn’t mind making love with him. However, she was a proper lady, and she would never do something like that on the first date. Plus, when she lost her virginity, she wanted it to be special. She wanted it to mean something.

If he asked her to come to his place she had no idea how she would say no. She didn’t want to drive him away, but at the same time she knew she couldn’t go home with him. Hopefully he wouldn’t take it as a rejection, and would also respect her decision.

She was brought back to reality when Arya started snapping her fingers in front of her face. “Helloooo? Did you hear me?”

“Sorry, what did you say?” Sansa asked, visions of Sandor asking her for sex still playing out in her mind.

“I said, ‘what are you going to wear?’ You don’t want to go looking like a nun, or you’ll scare him away for sure!” Arya said, laughing at her own joke.

Sansa only scowled at her sister, but realized that Arya had a point. She had no idea what she was going to wear, and likely would have picked something exceedingly modest. In truth, she didn’t really own any ‘date’ outfits, as she had put romantic relationships on the backburner for a really long time.

“Well, I’m not going to wear something that says I’m open for business like you would.” Sansa said in retort, “That would send the wrong message.”

Arya only rolled her eyes and replied, “I’m not saying you have to wear a mini skirt and a tube top. But you could at least wear something that says you’re interested and not just going on this date because you’re trying to be nice.”

Another point well made. Sansa didn’t want to admit it, but she could probably use Arya’s help in this. She didn’t want to ask, though, because she knew her sister would be incredibly insufferable about the whole thing. Instead, she decided to wait for her to offer, so that she could act like she was doing Arya a favor by accepting her help.

Wanting to speed up the process a little, she tried to bait her a little by saying, “Well, I have a lovely turtleneck that I thought would look nice. And a long skirt. I really think modesty is best, Arya.”

“Oh my god, San. You have got to be kidding me. Look, I’m not going to let you do that. Let me help you pick out an outfit. I’m begging you.” Arya held her hands together in a pleading motion.

Sansa acted like she was thinking about it, but finally relented and said, “All right. If it means that much to you, you can help me out. But I can veto anything you choose!” She couldn’t give Arya free reign, or else she would wind up looking like some punk rock princess.

“Fine, but you can trust me. I know what I’m doing. You are going to look so hot, he’s not going to know what hit him.” Arya winked at her and changed the subject before Sansa could protest.

Eventually, she got a text from Gendry and left Sansa to her own devices, reappearing some time later with an overnight bag.

“Are you having another sleepover with your _boyfriend_?” Sansa asked, putting extra emphasis on the word to tease Arya.

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Either she didn’t care, or she and Gendry had already made it official. She continued on, “I’ll be back before your date tomorrow to help you pick out an outfit. I’ll also do some recon to see if Gendry knows anything about where you might be going. Bye!” And with that, Arya was out the door and Sansa had the apartment to herself.

While living together had given her a new appreciation for and closeness with her sister, she did enjoy the solitude of an empty apartment and decided to use it as an opportunity to get some work done. With all the time she’d spent thinking about Sandor, she’d been slacking. Well, her version of slacking, which mostly involved not getting a jump-start on projects that were due in a few weeks. She popped open her laptop, and settled in with a smile on her face.

After a sufficient amount of work had been completed, Sansa found herself at a loss. Arya being gone gave her more possibilities for how she could spend her evening, and she couldn’t decide what she wanted to do. She could watch something other than trashy reality TV, or read quietly on the couch without getting called a nerd. She stared at her computer screen while trying to decide, and her eyes drifted over to the tab that she still had open with Margaery’s Facebook page.

A part of her was embarrassed that she’d forgotten to close it, but she realized that now that she was alone she could get back to what she’d started in the coffee shop. Reflexively, she looked around, even though she knew no one else could see her. Then, she opened up the tab, and got to work. The first thing she noticed was that Margaery only had the letter ‘T’ to stand in for her last name. That was her first clue that she was probably more private than Bronn. Sure enough, Sansa couldn’t access anything on her page, including her friends list.

She sighed, and decided to go back to the bar’s Facebook page and scroll through pictures idly, hoping that maybe she’d catch him in one of them. She didn’t really expect to; he didn’t seem like the kind of person to pose for pictures.

After about ten minutes, Sansa had started to lose hope until she came across what she thought could be a picture of him drinking a beer. He was clean-shaven, so Sansa wasn’t sure, until she clicked on it and confirmed it was him. Whoever had taken the picture had managed to catch the side of his face that wasn’t burned which was probably the only reason it was posted at all. She checked for a tag and found that it didn’t have one, so he probably didn’t have a Facebook. Honestly, with the little she knew about him, she wouldn’t have expected anything else. On impulse she decided to download the photo onto her computer. It was a little stalker-y, but she wanted to have a picture of him.

She spent the rest of the evening surfing the internet and then went to bed, trying to keep her nerves to a minimum. She got up the next morning, and went about her day as usual, avoiding any thoughts about her date that evening.

When she got home from school, Arya was there as promised, and she sprung up from her spot at the peninsula, saying, “Are you ready for your makeover?”

Sansa rolled her eyes, saying, “As ready as I’ll ever be. Just remember, I can say no to everything you choose.”

“You need to have a little more faith in me. I have better fashion sense than you.” She gave Sansa’s outfit a once over with a raised eyebrow as though what she was wearing proved her point. She’d opted for a simple hoodie and jeans, since she knew she’d just be changing out of it after a few hours.

“I wouldn’t say it’s better. Just different,” she replied defensively, “Besides, it’s not like I dress up to go to school.”

“Whatever you say. Now come over here. I have lots of stuff for you to try on.” Arya grabbed her arm and pulled her into her bedroom which was much messier than Sansa’s. She had several options laid out on her bed, and Sansa blanched at how skimpy some of them looked. One of them also appeared to be a dress made of latex, which she immediately rejected.

After about an hour of trying on different outfits, most of which she found too revealing, Sansa finally settled on the most normal choice that Arya had presented her: a knee-length black dress with elbow-length sleeves, and a high-neck with a triangular shaped cut-out that was embroidered with flowers. Her only problem with it was that it was figure-hugging, but Arya assured her that she looked “bangin’” so she decided to go with it. She paired it with some simple black heels. Since she was tall for a girl, she normally had to worry about towering over guys, but even in heels she knew Sandor would still be taller than her. She also added some gold bangles to complete the look.

Arya had less input when it came to her makeup, as the most she ever did was put on too much eyeliner and call it a look. The only thing she suggested was that Sansa not wear any bright lipstick in case Sandor wanted to make out. She just shook her head, but the idea of it made her stomach flip-flop and she followed Arya’s advice, deciding to do a dramatic smoky eye instead, only using lip gloss to emphasize her mouth.

When she was finally finished, she stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at the vision staring back at her. It had been a long time since she’d gotten dressed up, and she couldn’t help but think she actually looked kind of pretty.

Arya gave a low whistle and said, “You’re going to knock his socks off. Or give him a heart attack. Either way, you look amazing.”

Sansa chuckled in spite of herself, starting to feel excited for the first time instead of nervous. She really wanted this date to go well, and with this outfit she was starting to feel more confident that it would.

Their callbox buzzed then, and Sansa looked at the clock, realizing that it was time. Before she could go to answer it, Arya sprung up and ran over to it, saying, “Who is it?” in a sing-song-y voice.

“It’s, uh, Sandor. I’m here to pick up Sansa.” Just the sound of his voice made her heart start beating faster. She could tell by his tone that he nervous, which made her feel more at ease knowing she wasn’t the only one.

Arya was about to reply, but Sansa pushed her out of the way, and answered, saying “Okay, I’ll buzz you in now.”

“Oh come on, I wasn’t going to be mean to him. I just wanted to tease him a little bit. I’ve got to give the guy who’s trying to date my sister a hard time. It’s the rules.” She acted very matter-of-fact about the whole thing, and Sansa just shook her head. Arya changed tone then, grabbing Sansa’s hand and saying, “I know you’re nervous, but don’t worry. I can tell you like him a lot, and he likes you! You’re going to have a great time. And if not, I’ll be here with some ice cream, a shoulder to cry on, and a boot to put in his ass.” Sansa was touched, and gave Arya a quick hug before a knock at the door interrupted their bonding moment.

She took a deep breath, and then opened the door. Sandor stood in the hallway with a bouquet of flowers in hand. She expected him to say or do something, but he only stood, staring at her with widened eyes. She couldn’t help but blush under his scrutiny, hoping he was enjoying the view. He didn’t look half bad himself in a pair of khaki pants and a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up showing off his muscular arms.

Sansa cleared her throat, then said, “Hello. Are those for me?”

This seemed to bring him out of his stupor, and he stammered, “Oh, uh, hi. Yeah, these are for you. I hope you like them.” She could see a slight tinge to his cheeks, which warmed her heart.

“Yes, thank you so much, they’re lovely.” She reached out and took the bouquet from him, pulling the flowers to her nose and inhaling their sweet scent. “Let me just put these in a vase, and then we can leave.” As she ran some water in the container, she could hear Arya saying something to him, but couldn’t make out what. He replied before she finished running the water, so she had no idea what they’d talked about.

She put the arrangement on the coffee table, saying, “There. It looks wonderful. Shall we go?”

Sandor nodded and exited the apartment with Sansa following him. Arya whispered, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” and winked as she passed. Sansa shut the door with a snap and made her way to the elevators with Sandor in tow.

When they got down to his truck, he opened the door for her, and offered his hand to help her in. She accepted gladly, and enjoyed the feeling of his warm, calloused skin against her own. He got into the driver’s side, and started up the vehicle. There was a pause, and he turned to her and said, “You look really beautiful.”

Sansa couldn’t help but smile, and said, “Thank you. You look very nice as well.”

He mumbled a thank you awkwardly and then started driving. She was beginning to understand that he wasn’t used to compliments—and perhaps not used to positive attention from women—so she didn’t take it personally as she had before. Tapping her heels against the floor of the truck, she wondered where he might be taking her excitedly. It had been a very long time since she’d been on a date, and it would be nice to be wined and dined at some fancy restaurant. However, Sansa could sense a bit of discomfort from him as they made their way out of her neighborhood towards the lower end of King’s Landing, and she started to realize that perhaps their location might not be as upscale as she had anticipated.

She decided to try a bit of conversation to lighten the mood. Sansa wasn’t sure what he’d like to talk about, and finally settled on something neutral and saying, “The weather has been so lovely lately. I love it when the sun is out.” She kicked herself when she realized how lame it sounded, and he only replied with a grunt of agreement.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of a place that she’d never been to before called The Flea Bottom 24/7 Diner, and she suddenly felt extremely over-dressed.

As Sandor parked the truck he sighed heavily and said, “Well, here we are.”

Sansa tried to find the right words, eventually settling on saying, “It looks nice.” She didn’t want to offend Sandor, although she was confused about his choice of location. She was definitely going to stand out like a sore thumb and she hated having attention drawn to herself.

He just snorted and got out of the car, clearly exasperated. She couldn’t believe things were already getting off to such an awkward start. As he opened her door and helped her out, she wondered how she might be able to steer it back in a more positive direction. However, the tension only thickened as they entered the diner and the waitress gave each of them a very long and very conspicuous once-over. Sansa glanced at Sandor to see his reaction and found he was scowling at the woman.

Before he could say anything to further intimidate the waitress, who had paled considerably under his gaze, she interjected and said with a reassuring smile, “Table for two, please.”

She only nodded, scrambling to grab menus for the two of them and hurrying to a booth towards the back of the diner. Sandor still wore a thunderous expression, and Sansa was at a loss for what might calm him down. She tried to think of what her mother might do to soothe her father. She supposed it was different for a married couple though, and anything Catelyn would do would be inappropriate for Sansa. Instead, she merely followed him to their booth, where the two of them sat down.

“Would you like anything to drink?” the waitress asked timidly, trying her best to be professional even though she was obviously scared of Sandor.

“Coffee. Black.” Sandor grunted out, staring holes into the table.

“Water for me, please.” Sansa said, still smiling brightly, hoping to ease some of the discomfort of the situation.

The woman only nodded and scurried off, clearly wishing she’d called in for her shift today. That left Sansa and Sandor alone at the table under the cloud of his obvious frustration. He either couldn’t look at her, or didn’t want to, and she struggled to figure out what she could say to remedy the situation. After the waitress brought their drinks and hurried away again, Sandor sat back in the booth and ran a hand over his face, sighing. He finally looked at her and said, “I’m sorry. This is all wrong. You obviously expected a nice restaurant with food that I probably can’t even pronounce and instead I brought you _here._ ” He said the last word with such disdain that it was obvious to her that he was beating himself up over his decision. She tried to say something but he put his head in his hands and continued on, “My friends just told me to be myself and not try to act like someone else because you needed to know the real me. So I brought you here because this is where I would go. This is the real me. And obviously they were wrong and I should have just taken you somewhere nice.”

Sansa’s heart ached for him, and she couldn’t believe that she’d seemed so spoiled. She hated to admit it, but a part of what he’d said had been right, which made her feel ashamed. She was so moved that she reached out and grabbed both of his hands in hers, clearly surprising him. Her voice was thick with emotion when she said, “No, don’t say that. It’s perfect. This is perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing.” She wanted him to know that she accepted him as he was. She squeezed his hands, before getting embarrassed at her forwardness and pulling back.

However, he reached out and grabbed her hands again, looking deeply into her eyes and asking, “Are you sure? Really sure?”

It was such a strangely intimate moment that made her feel warm all over, almost like he had reached inside of her and touched her heart. She took a deep breath and said, “Yes. I’m really sure.”

There was such an intensity to his expression, and suddenly all she wanted to do was kiss him. She could sense that perhaps the feeling was mutual, but before anything could happen, the waitress came back and said with a false cheeriness, “Are you guys ready to order?”

They sprang apart and once again Sandor had a scowl on his face, although she imagined it had more to do with them being interrupted. Sansa quickly told her they needed more time, and then proceeded to open her menu. They idly discussed what to eat, before he settled on a burger and she on a turkey melt. Once they’d put in their orders, they were again left in an awkward silence. Sansa drummed her fingers on the table and tried to think of something to talk about.

Eventually, Sandor took a deep breath and said, “Sorry if I overreacted earlier. I was just really nervous about this date and didn’t want to screw it up.”

Sansa just smiled at him and said, “That’s okay. I’ve been really nervous, too, if that makes you feel any better.”

He did seem to look relieved when he heard her say that and chuckled a little saying, “I find it hard to believe someone as gorgeous as you could be worried about a date.”

She just rolled her eyes and said, “There’s more to dating than just looks. What’s on the inside is more important. I’m not exactly good at the whole dating thing, either, so that doesn’t help.”

“And you think I am?” he asked incredulously, “I haven’t been on a date in at least a year, if not longer.”

Sansa laughed, then quickly explained, “I guess we have more in common than I thought. It’s been a lot longer for me. At least three years.”

Sandor’s eyebrows raised, clearly shocked at what she’d said. “I wouldn’t have guessed that. I figured a girl like you would have guys lined up out the door.”

“I’m not sure what kind of girl you think I am, but I’m afraid that’s not me at all.” She realized she might be giving off the impression that she was frigid and explained hastily, “But it’s by choice. I wanted to focus more on school and less on guys.” Now she was making herself sound like a huge geek instead. She resisted the urge to put her face in her hands and settled for fidgeting with her napkin nervously instead.

Sandor only nodded at her and said, “That’s smart. School is important.” After a beat he seemed to think that perhaps he should say something else and added, “What are you studying?”

“My major is Web and Multimedia Environments,” she answered, not bothering to explain further. Usually if she tried people’s eyes glazed over within seconds, and she hated to waste her breath.

However, he leaned forward, seemingly curious, saying, “I hate to admit it, but I have no idea what that is. Could you explain it a little?”

“Oh, sure. It’s basically just a fancy term for website design, which is what I’m focused on. There’s other curriculum which involves creating spaces in the physical world too—like art installations and stuff. But I’ve always liked computers so I gravitated more towards coding and creating online spaces. There’s just something so exhilarating about stringing together lines of code and having it become something real that people can interact with.” She sighed just thinking about it, then blushed when she realized how she must sound like a huge nerd, talking about code like it was exciting.

Sansa looked at Sandor to gauge his reaction and found him smiling softly at her. “That’s really cool. I’m honestly impressed. I don’t really know much about computers,” he said with a chuckle, then asked, “What made you want to study that?”

“Well, I’ve always been good at design, and it seemed like the most practical major. I really need to make sure I find a good job after graduation. My parents weren’t exactly keen on me going to art school.” Sansa almost regretted adding the last part, not wanting him to get a bad impression of her parents. However, she’d never actually said the words aloud to anyone before, and it felt good to finally admit it to someone. Somehow she knew that if anyone would understand, it would be Sandor.

“Why wouldn’t they want you to go to art school?” he asked, incredulous.

“Truthfully, they expected me to go into the family business. They’re lawyers with a pretty big firm, and I know they wanted me to follow in their footsteps. My older brother did, and I guess they just assumed I’d follow suit.” Sansa shrugged and played idly with her napkin as she replayed in her head conversations she’d had with her mother and father in the past.

“That’s not really fair to you. You should be able to have your own dreams with their full support.” He looked sympathetic, and she felt a pang of guilt at making her parents look so bad. She decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

“I appreciate you saying that. But enough about me. Tell me a little bit about your family.” As soon as she said the words, his expression darkened, and she realized that she’d made a mistake. She quickly stuttered out, “I mean, only if you want to. Obviously you don’t have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t have to be so polite all the time,” he bit out, stunning her. It felt a little like a slap in the face, and she bit her lip to stop tears from forming in her eyes. He seemed to realize the impact his words had and he shook his head saying, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be such an asshole. Family is just a sensitive topic for me.”

She started to tell him he didn’t have to tell her but he cut her off with a wave of his hand, “It’s fine. You’ll have to find out eventually, I guess. My parents are both dead. My mom died giving birth to me, and my father died in a hunting accident. My brother, Gregor, is my only living relative and he’s in jail. I don’t really want to get into the reasons why, but he deserves it and honestly should have been put in there a lot sooner. He’s the reason my face looks like this.” Sandor gestured to his burns, before continuing, “It happened when we were kids. Well, I was a kid anyway; Gregor was almost thirteen. I was playing with one of his action figures. He hadn’t even looked at it in ages, much less played with it. I didn’t think he’d care, but I should have known better. He caught me, and decided the most fitting punishment was to put an iron to my face. I screamed and screamed, and eventually my father came in and stopped him. I thought he would do something, but he didn’t. Instead, he told everyone my bed had caught fire and no one ever knew what really happened.”

Sansa’s hands covered her mouth in horror and she was rendered speechless at his story. She couldn’t believe such awful things could happen in the world. Her heart broke for him and tears stung at her eyes. She thought back on what she’d been complaining about earlier and realized now that her problems seemed so petty in comparison. Wishing she could think of the right words to say, she instead only sat and stared at him.

Sandor seemed to realize her discomfort and backpedaled, “Sorry, that was really heavy for first date talk, wasn’t it? Ah shit, I’m really messing this up.”

“No, you’re not!” Sansa cried, attracting the attention of nearby patrons. She calmed herself and continued, “Please, don’t say that. I’m glad you told me. Not that it happened, but that you trust me enough to tell me something like that. It means a lot to me. And it makes me so sad to hear it. That must have been awful to go through.”

“Uh yeah, it was. Look, we don’t have to talk about it anymore.” Sandor was clearly uncomfortable, so she decided to just drop it. Conveniently, their food arrived, effectively closing the conversation.

They ate in silence for a while, and in spite of all they’d talked about it was still comfortable. Sansa couldn’t stop thinking of what he’d told her. She was starting to understand why he was the way he was and that was certainly a big part of the puzzle. If he’d been disfigured since he was a child, it was likely he never got positive attention from anyone. He’d probably been an outcast most of his life, which made her feel sad for him.  Still, she couldn’t help but admire him for seeming to have overcome such an obstacle, becoming a successful bar owner and posing for Bronn’s class the way he had.

Eventually, he cleared his throat and said, “Some first date, huh? Bet you’ve never been on one quite like this before.”

She appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood and laughed a little, saying, “You’re right. This has certainly been unique. Unforgettable, really.”

He chuckled, “Yeah, I have to agree with you there. Anyway, do you want to get out of here? There was somewhere else I wanted to take you.”

“Ooh, where?” she was excited. She’d only been expecting dinner.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see.” He gave her a wink, which only made her giddier. Sandor signaled for the waitress who brought their check. He quickly fished money out of his wallet and dropped it on the table. Standing up out of the booth, he offered her his hand and helped her out of her seat. He let their hands linger together for a moment, before dropping hers and heading out of the diner.

Once they were back in his truck, they set off in the direction of the high end of King’s Landing. She wondered vaguely if he’d lied just to get her out of the diner so he could end the date early, but she dismissed the thought. He trusted her, so she should trust him. Several minutes later, she found her trust was not misplaced as they pulled up to the King’s Landing Arboretum, the most beautiful garden in the city. Sansa clasped her hands together and said, “Sandor, this is so lovely! I can’t wait to go inside.” She’d seen pictures but never actually been so she was eager to go in.

They spent the rest of their date strolling around the garden and talking about much happier things than they had in the diner, mostly just the usual getting to know you talk. The garden was lit up with twinkly lights, which provided a very romantic atmosphere and in a moment of boldness, Sansa grabbed Sandor’s hand. She tried to act nonchalant about it, but inside her heart was racing. She was relieved when he held it back, giving her hand a squeeze as he did so. Even though it was chaste, it was the most extended contact she’d had with a man in ages, and she felt tingles of pleasure through her whole body. If just holding his hand made her feel this way, she couldn’t imagine what more intimate touches would do to her.

After a couple of hours just walking and talking, they realized the garden was closing and headed for the exit. Sansa was disappointed that their date was drawing to a close, but knew that it had to end eventually. It was a short drive to her apartment and soon they were sitting outside of her building in his truck while it idled.

Taking a deep breath, Sansa turned to him and said, “Thank you so much for taking me out. I had a lovely time.”

Sandor just chuckled lightly and when she gave him a confused look he explained, “You’re always so courteous. Like a little bird, chirping out pleasantries.”

“Well, my mother taught me to always mind my manners,” she replied with a huff, reminded of his earlier outburst at dinner.

“I meant it in a good way. It’s kind of cute,” he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. She met his gaze, then, and found such a look of adoration that she lost the ability to form words. Her lips parted slightly, and his eyes flicked down to them, and suddenly the look changed to hunger and she knew that he wanted to kiss her. He licked his lips and looked back up at her almost as though he were asking her permission. She leaned towards him in answer and he reached up and cupped the side of her face with his free hand, pulling her to him. She put her hand on his chest, breathless with anticipation.

Their lips touched and it was like electricity coursed through her entire body. She wanted more, and could tell he did, too, so she parted her lips and tentatively touched his with her tongue. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss, his other hand coming around to the back of her head and tangling in her hair. The kiss was so wonderful that she never wanted it to end. It held the promise of something more, and she was eager to find out what that might be.

Suddenly, knock on the window startled the both of them and they jumped apart quickly. Sansa turned and saw Arya waving at them from outside. She heard Sandor give a grunt of frustration and she smiled at him sadly. “I guess that’s my cue to leave. We should do this again. Soon.” With that, she leaned in and quickly kissed him on the cheek before hopping out of his truck. She turned back to see him touching the spot her lips had been and smiled, giving him a wave, then going inside.

“Looked like I was interrupting something good!” Arya said, waggling her eyebrows as they boarded the elevator together.

Sansa sighed and said, “You know, you are very good at getting in the way.”

“Yeah, because you were _totally_ going to let him feel you up in the cab of his truck.” Arya said, rolling her eyes, “I bet you would have just kissed him once and then said good night.”

“Well, I’ll never know now, thanks to you.”

“Next time I’ll leave you guys be then. There is going to be a next time, right?”

Sansa recognized this as Arya’s roundabout way of asking if things had gone well. She pretended to think about it for a moment, before saying “There is definitely going to be a next time.”


	12. Sandor 6

Sandor

 

After Sandor had left the university, he headed straight to his apartment to give Stranger the walk that he deserved. He knew that his boy would be too rambunctious otherwise, and sure enough when he opened the door Stranger ran around his feet, barking impatiently. He smiled and shook his head as he grabbed his leash and clipped it to the dog’s collar. Stranger began pulling eagerly at it, trying to make his way outside as soon as possible. Sandor locked the door and they headed off to the same park they’d been to that morning.

In truth, he was grateful for some extra time to think. He was still reeling from what had happened earlier that day. Shock had filled him to his core when Sansa had actually agreed to go out with him. No matter what kind of signals she’d been sending out, he was sure he’d misread them. And yet, they had a date for the next night. He’d have to tell Margie she’d be manning the bar with just Gendry, but he knew that she wouldn’t mind. She was constantly telling him he needed to find someone, so she’d probably be delighted at the news.

He realized that it might be good to give Gendry some extra training today to make sure he was prepared, so he sent him a quick text asking him to come in a little earlier than usual. The lad replied faster than he expected and said he’d be able to, which was a relief to Sandor. They had yet to go over cocktails, so he and Margaery would give the boy a crash course to make sure he’d be up to par for the next day.

Once he got to the park, he sat on his usual bench and let Stranger run free. The dog was pretty obedient, so he wasn’t afraid he’d go too far or get into too much trouble. While he played, Sandor ran his hand over his beard and thought about what tomorrow would be like. His dates usually went one of two ways: he offended the woman and she never spoke to him again, or she went home with him to get in a curiosity fuck and then she never spoke to him again. Either way, he wound up alone. So, if his past was any indication he would probably never hear from Sansa again once the day was out.

He could hear Margaery’s voice in his head, scolding him and telling him to stay positive. If he went into the date with a negative mindset, it would definitely end up the way he imagined. He tried to envision things going well, but hard as he tried, he just couldn’t bring himself to believe things would end up in his favor.

Sandor shook his head and decided to focus on something more concrete, like where he would take her and what they would do. But even that filled him with dread, as he realized that she was probably expecting some fancy restaurant with food all the way from Pentos. There were plenty of places like that in King’s Landing, but even with the bar doing as well as it was, he didn’t think he could afford it. Plus, places like that usually had a dress code, and the only suit he owned was filled with more bad memories than good.

He also wanted to do something besides just take her out to eat, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure it out. Perhaps if he knew her better and knew what kinds of things she liked to do he’d have an idea, but he didn’t really know her that well. Maybe she’d want to go to a club to dance? He could take her to a movie, but he didn’t know what she liked. Everything he came up with just seemed to be worse than the last thing and he was starting to get frustrated. At the same moment, Stranger jumped up on the bench beside him, wagging his tail happily, effectively breaking his train of thought.

Sandor decided it was best not to dwell on it. There’d be plenty of time to figure things out later when he talked it over with Margaery and Bronn. They’d be a huge help and would make things easier for him no doubt. He clipped Stranger’s leash back on and headed back to his place. He still needed to open the bar, and he was once again running a little late.

After he got Stranger put up in his apartment, he rushed down to the bar, just in case there was a customer. However, no one was waiting for him to open up as usual, so he didn’t feel so bad that he was a few minutes behind. He went through the motions of getting everything set up, checking the door every so often for Margaery, awaiting her arrival eagerly. He usually hated talking about his personal life, even with friends, but today was different. Today, more than ever, he actually needed to.

Eventually she showed up, and he could tell from the way she was grinning at him that Bronn must have already apprised her of the situation.

“Why hello there! A little birdy told me that you have some exciting news to share!” she dropped her bag on the bar and went over to him excitedly.

“I don’t know how exciting it is, but yeah. I have a date tomorrow,” he said, downplaying it out of habit.

“Don’t be silly! That’s great news! I told you Sansa was interested in you,” she gave him a look of smug satisfaction before continuing, “Bronn will be here soon and we can go over what the plan is for tomorrow.”

“Gendry will probably be here soon, too. Or at least, sooner than usual. I figured since it’d just be you two tomorrow, he could use a crash course in mixed drinks,” he gave a shrug as he said it.

“Oh, good call. I’m sure he’ll do just fine. I guess we’ll have to make planning quick then,” she said, turning as the door opened and Bronn strolled in.

“There’s my lover boy! Are you and Margie scheming on how to make that girl fall in love with you without me?” Bronn put a hand over his heart, feigning offense.

Margaery gave him a quick peck on the cheek, saying “Actually, I just got here myself. Apparently we need to hurry.”

“Well, let’s get to it then,” Bronn said with a clap of his hands, turning to Sandor and asking, “So, where are you taking her?”

Sandor just shrugged and said, “I wasn’t really sure yet. I was thinking somewhere upscale? She seems like the kind of girl who’s used to the finer things.”

They gave each other a look before Margaery turned back to him and said, “I don’t really think that’s the best idea.”

“Why not?” he asked, defensive. It was one thing for him to doubt himself, but he didn’t really like that they doubted him, too.

She seemed to be choosing her words carefully, “I just think it’s important for her to get to know you as you are. And you’re not exactly a fine dining kind of guy.”

He knew she was right, but he didn’t want to admit it and said, “I could be, if that’s what she wanted.”

Bronn barked out a laugh and said, “No offense, but I don’t think so, mate. I’ve known you a long time, and the words ‘upscale’ and ‘fine’ have never applied to you. Besides, you shouldn’t change yourself for a girl you’ve only just met, no matter how much you like her.”

“Well, where do you think I should go then? The Flea Bottom Diner?” Sandor regretted the words as soon as he’d said them, because by the way their faces lit up he knew they liked the idea. Before they could say anything, he said, “No. That was _not_ a serious suggestion. I could never take a girl like her there.”

“If you really think that, then why are you going out with her? Because I have it on good authority that that’s your favorite place to eat in all of King’s Landing.” Bronn crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Sandor, before continuing, “It’s not like she has to love the place, but I feel like if she’s right for you she should be able to get on your level, you know?”

Sandor mulled over what he’d said. He knew that his friend was right in some ways. He sighed and finally said, “I just want to impress her, you know?”

They nodded, and Bronn said, “Well, it’s your call. I just think you should consider what we said. Besides, she’ll probably be more impressed by you being yourself than by you trying to be someone else.”

He nodded, then added, “I wanted to do something besides taking her to dinner, but I don’t have any ideas. What do you guys think would be good?”

“I mean, if things go well, you could always take her back to your place,” Bronn said with a wink, which earned him a light smack on the chest from Margaery.

“I get the feeling that’s not her thing. I was thinking a movie, but I don’t really know what she’d want to see,” Sandor said, his tone conveying his lack of confidence.

“Eh, I don’t think so. You want to do something that’ll make you stand out. Something that she’ll remember,” Bronn crossed his arms and leaned up against the bar, trying to figure it out.

Margaery tapped her finger against her lip while she thought about it, until her face lit up and she said, “Oh! I know! You should take her to the arboretum! It’s so lovely, especially at night when it’s all lit up. We went there a couple weeks ago and it was so romantic.” She smiled up at Bronn with a starry-eyed look and he grinned back at her. He could only roll his eyes at their mushiness.

“That’s actually a good idea. Girls like pretty things, right? I’m sure she’ll enjoy the flowers.” He was glad that half of the battle was over. He still needed to pick a restaurant, but he had a feeling they were stuck on the diner idea and wouldn’t budge, so he was on his own there.

“There’s one more thing you need to figure out: what you’re going to wear.” Margaery had a devilish grin on her face, and he knew what was coming next. “But don’t worry, I’ll help you pick out something good after closing!”

He was about to object, but a few customers walked in, as well as Gendry right behind them, which ended their discussion. Bronn headed out, Margaery helped the customers, and Sandor grabbed Gendry for his training. He noticed a few fresh hickeys on the young man’s neck and assumed they were from Arya. He grinned wryly to himself, but went back to professional as he started to show him how to mix drinks.

The evening came and went quickly, and before he knew it, he was closing up the bar after another successful night. Margaery waited out back for him, obviously excited to be making him play dress up. As they walked up the stairs, she said, “Now, I’ve only seen what you wear to the bar, and all of those clothes are out. So, pick out whatever you have that’s nicest and we’ll go from there.”

Sandor just sighed, as he unlocked the door saying, “I need to take Stranger out first and feed him.”

“Don’t worry, I can take care of that, can’t I sweetie?” Margaery said more to Stranger, bending over to pet him as he greeted her enthusiastically.

He just grumbled and handed her the leash, heading to his bedroom as she made her way back outside. When he opened his closet, he surveyed it, looking for the ‘nicest’ thing that he owned. There were mostly a lot of t-shirts, as well as some long-sleeved shirts, but nothing that he would call nice. His eyes drifted back and forth for a while until they settled on a red flannel that he’d gotten some time ago as a gift but never actually worn, as he wasn’t a huge fan of button-up shirts. On the plus-side, that meant it hadn’t had the opportunity to get stained or wrinkled.

Sandor pulled it out and put it on, pairing it with some khaki slacks which he also rarely wore. He gave himself a long look in the mirror, and felt like he didn’t recognize the person staring back at him. Still, he had to admit this was the most dressed up he’d gotten in a while, and he didn’t look half bad. If anything he owned was going to work, it would probably be this. He decided to roll up the sleeves so he’d at least feel a little less restricted. With a sigh, he opened the door to his bedroom and walked out to show Margaery.

She gave him a look of surprise and said, “Wow, you look so nice!”

“Do you think so? I don’t know. It’s not really my style, but I guess that’s a good thing,” he said with a shrug.

“No, honestly, it’s perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing,” she said, smiling warmly. She almost looked proud of him, which made him chuckle a little.

“Thanks, Margie, I appreciate that. And your guys’ advice from earlier. Tell Bronn I said thank you, too. Hopefully it wasn’t wasted,” he hated to get their hopes up and even though it was necessary he still wished he hadn’t got them involved.

“You’re going to do great tomorrow, okay? You just need to have faith in yourself. And, if things don’t go well, just know that we’re here for you.” She gave him a light squeeze on his arm, then grabbed her bag, “I should get going. You’re still going to open the bar, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll open it up, then leave around 6:00 or so. Gendry did a pretty good job tonight so you guys should be able to hold down the fort without me,” he said.

“Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow!” she closed the door to his apartment, and then it was just him and Stranger. He leaned down and gave his dog a few quick pets, before changing out of his date outfit and putting on some pajamas. Sandor sat down on his couch and tried to unwind, but he was plagued with visions of his date going terribly wrong and decided to go to sleep instead.

He woke up the next morning and went through his routines as usual, distracted the whole time by what was to come this evening. He still had yet to make a decision as to where he was going to take her. His mind kept drifting back to the diner, and he knew that that was likely where he was going to wind up going. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew that his friends were right, and at this point he’d waited too long to make a reservation anywhere nicer.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn’t notice Margaery walk into the bar. When he finally did, he saw she was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She thrust them towards him and said, “Here. The final piece to the puzzle. I guarantee that by the end of the night she’ll be totally smitten with you. That is, if she isn’t already.”

Sandor was touched, and said, “Thanks, Margie. These are great.” They were probably also expensive, and he knew he needed to find a way to pay her back.

“No problem! Now hurry up and get out of here. You don’t want to be late,” she said, giving his shoulder a light push. “I can’t wait to hear how everything went tomorrow!”

Sandor nodded and headed up to his apartment to get ready, making sure to take care not to damage the flowers at all. He got dressed and combed through his hair, sweeping it over his scars. Looking through his medicine cabinet, he finally found his only bottle of cologne, also a gift he never used. She probably liked a guy who wore cologne, so he spritzed a bit on, then took a step back to look himself over. The person who stared back at him didn’t look half bad, although he knew he didn’t look half as good as she deserved. Still, she had agreed to go out with him, and that’s what he needed to focus on.

Checking the clock, he saw that it was time to leave, and headed in the direction of her apartment building. When he finally arrived, he realized he didn’t know which apartment was hers. However, once Sandor got to the door, he was relieved to see there was a callbox which listed apartments and names. He pressed the button labeled ‘Stark, S.’ which also revealed that she lived in apartment 604. A voice he didn’t recognize answered and sang, “Who is it?”

He was taken aback, but realized it was probably Arya. “It’s, uh, Sandor. I’m here to pick up Sansa.”

Another voice, this time Sansa’s, said, “Okay, I’ll buzz you in now.” Sure enough, a loud buzz emitted from the box, and he heard the door unlock. He quickly made his way through and walked into the lobby. This place really was swanky. He tried to ignore his feelings of discomfort and walked to the elevators, getting in and hitting the button for the 6th floor.

It moved more quickly than he expected, and before he knew it he was standing outside of her door. Sandor took a deep breath, then knocked, nervously waiting for her to answer. When the door finally opened, he was completely blown away by the vision that stood before him. Sansa looked utterly divine in a figure-hugging black dress that showed just the right amount of her long, lovely legs. Her fire-red hair was left loose and floated around her face, framing it beautifully. She was wearing more makeup than any other time he’d seen her, but she still looked gorgeous. He fought the urge to drop the flowers he was holding and hoist her up into his arms to drag her to her bedroom and peel off all her clothes and do things she couldn’t even imagine.

He must have been staring for a while, because eventually she cleared her throat and said, “Hello. Are those for me?”

Sandor was grateful that she couldn’t read his thoughts, blushing as he stammered out, “Oh, uh, hi. Yeah, these are for you. I hope you like them.”

She smiled and said, “Yes, thank you so much, they’re lovely.” When she took the bouquet from him, she brought them to her nose and smelled the flowers, seeming to enjoy their fragrance. It was the first time in his life he’d ever wished he was a plant, as he’d give anything to be pressed up against her face. Sansa met his gaze and said, “Let me just put these in a vase, and then we can leave”

She hurried into her kitchen and fished out a clear glass container to put the flowers in and started to run some water for them. Arya sauntered up to him and said, “I saw the way you were looking at her just now. If you do anything to hurt her, you’ll have to answer to me.”

Sandor rolled his eyes at her, partially because she was one of the least threatening people he’d ever met, and also because he wasn’t that kind of guy. He told her as much, which seemed to satisfy her for the most part, although she still looked suspicious of him. Sansa had finished filling the vase, which signaled the end of their interaction. She hurried over and put the flowers on the coffee table, saying, “There. It looks wonderful. Shall we go?”

He nodded and headed back to the elevators. As he walked out of the apartment, he heard Arya whisper something to Sansa who just slammed the door in response. He wondered what it was, but figured it was best not to get in the middle of it. She quickly walked past him and they boarded the elevators together, riding down to the main floor in silence.

Once they got to his truck, he decided to be gentlemanly and open the door for her, offering his hand to help her into the cab. By the look of her heels, she likely wouldn’t make it on her own. Her skin felt very soft against his own as she allowed him to give her a boost, and he regretted that he had to let her hand go. Shutting her door, he made his way to the driver’s side and dread started to set in. She looked beautiful and had clearly expected to go somewhere as fancy as he had imagined. Part of him wanted to change course and find somewhere that would be worthy of her, but he knew he’d just embarrass himself trying to get into any of those places without a reservation. He gritted his teeth and knew he’d just have to take her to the diner. He desperately hoped she’d be okay with it, but had a feeling that as soon as she saw the dingy lighting and cracked linoleum, she’d probably want to run for the hills.

When he got in, he could feel the excitement radiating off of her, and figured since this was probably the last time she’d be happy during the evening, he should give her a compliment, saying “You look really beautiful.”

Sansa gave him a dazzling grin and said, “Thank you. You look very nice as well.”

Sandor resisted the urge to laugh at her and murmured a thanks instead before setting out towards The Flea Bottom Diner. He could hear her heels clacking against the floor which he took to mean she was anxious to see where they were going. However, the further they got from the posh side of town, the less she tapped her feet until they stopped altogether. This only served to further his self-deprecating thoughts as he felt her excitement evaporate into thin air.

Probably wanting to cover up her change in attitude, she tried a bit of small talk and said, “The weather has been so lovely lately. I love it when the sun is out.” Since he was sure he’d already blown it, he just said ‘yeah’ in response and she didn’t say anything again for the rest of the drive.

By the time they finally rolled into the parking lot, Sandor was furious with himself and regretted every decision he’d ever made up to this point. He sighed and tried to keep himself in check as he said, “Well, here we are.”

She was silent for a beat, then said as politely as she could, “It looks nice.”

He snorted and bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something rude to her, instead getting out of the truck to open her door. He would at least still try to treat her right, even though she probably wanted nothing more than to go home. Sandor helped her out of his truck again, this time not allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her hand for even a second.

Things only went from bad to worse once they entered the diner and he realized none of the waitstaff would recognize him like they did at night which was when he usually came in. Sure enough, the waitress on hand gave them both an incredibly long stare, her eyes lingering on his scars with a blatant look of disgust. Before he could tell her to fuck off, Sansa stepped in and said, “Table for two, please.”

The woman seemed to realize that Sandor was about to wring her neck and hurried to grab menus for the two of them, rushing to take them to the table that was furthest away from everyone else. He could see people giving the two of them looks and he clenched his fists to keep from flipping people off as he walked by. Sansa was behind him, and he didn’t want to do anything that childish in front of her either. The waitress set their menus down, and he slid into the booth, choosing to stare at the table and try to bring his emotions back down to an acceptable level.

“Would you like anything to drink?” the waitress asked, breaking his concentration.

“Coffee. Black,” he grated out, still not looking at her.

“Water for me, please,” Sansa said, ever the polite little lady.

Even that served to aggravate him, and he just wanted to yell or break something to ease some of his frustration with the situation. Everything was going wrong, just as he imagined it would. He had allowed himself to hope that for once something good would actually happen, and he was kicking himself for that. If he’d just kept his expectations low, he wouldn’t be where he was now.

As he sat there beating himself up, a voice in the back of his mind whispered that if he hadn’t blown it yet, he was definitely doing it now. Sitting silently and raging like a beast would not improve his odds with Sansa. If he wanted to turn things around, he had to change the way he was acting.

The waitress finally brought their drinks, which broke him out of his thoughts. He sat back and ran a hand over his face, still unable to look at her. He knew he needed to say something, and without meaning to, started spilling his guts, saying, “I’m sorry. This is all wrong. You obviously expected a fancy restaurant with food that I probably can’t even pronounce and instead I brought you _here._ ” Sandor knew he should stop there, but couldn’t keep himself from continuing as he put his head in his hands and said, “My friends just told me to be myself and not try to act like someone else because you needed to know the real me. So I brought you here because this is where I would go. This is the real me. And obviously they were wrong and I should have just taken you somewhere nice.”

He was shocked when he felt her hands grab his suddenly, and he looked up into her eyes which were filled with guilt and sadness. Her voice betrayed how emotional she must have felt as she said, “No, don’t say that. It’s perfect. This is perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing.” She punctuated her statement with a squeeze of his hands, and he got the feeling that she was trying to communicate something more.

He needed to know if she truly accepted him or not and as she pulled her hands away, he reached out and snatched them up, holding them tightly and looking into her eyes as he asked, “Are you sure? Really sure?”

Sansa’s look shifted then to one of affection as she answered, “Yes. I’m really sure.” There was something else there, too, and he could almost swear that she wanted to kiss him. If that was the case, he knew it was now or never and was about to take his chance when they were interrupted by the waitress, asking if they were ready to order.

They immediately jumped apart, and a scowl colored Sandor’s features. He was about to tell her off, when Sansa intervened once more and asked for more time. The intensity of the moment they’d shared had passed, and he regretted both his outburst and the fact that he didn’t get to kiss her. As they chatted about what they would get, he wondered if he would get another chance at all this night.

Once they finally placed their order, they sat in silence, Sansa tapping her fingers against the table. He realized that she probably felt awkward after what had happened and decided to offer an apology, “Sorry if I overreacted earlier. I was just really nervous about this date and didn’t want to screw it up.”

She gave him another of her lovely smiles and said, “That’s okay. I’ve been really nervous, too, if that makes you feel any better.”

Hearing that actually did make him feel a little better, although he couldn’t understand why she was nervous and said with a chuckle, “I find it hard to believe someone as gorgeous as you could be worried about a date.”

Taking the compliment in stride, she rolled her eyes at him and said, “There’s more to dating than just looks. What’s on the inside is more important. I’m not exactly good at the whole dating thing, either, so that doesn’t help.”

It was easy for someone as beautiful as she was to say looks didn’t matter, but he didn’t mention that, instead opting to say with a little more bite than intended, “And you think I am? I haven’t been on a date in at least a year, if not longer.”

He almost couldn’t believe it when she started to laugh, and she seemed to realize that she was being rude and quickly corrected herself, saying, “I guess we have more in common than I thought. It’s been a lot longer for me. At least three years.”

Sandor was surprised at that and wondered if the guys at her school had eyes. How could they not see the treasure they had before them? He told her, “I wouldn’t have guessed that. I figured a girl like you would have guys lined up out the door.”

Sansa seemed to be slightly offended by his appraisal of her and he kicked himself internally as she said, “I’m not sure what kind of girl you think I am, but I’m afraid that’s not me at all.” She seemed to feel like she needed to explain herself and added, “But it’s by choice. I wanted to focus more on school and less on guys.”

That made a lot more sense, he thought, nodding at what she’d told him. She probably turned down guys left and right. It almost made him feel special that she’d actually accepted his offer. Maybe Margaery was right after all. He realized he needed to say something and let the first thing that popped into his head out of his mouth, “That’s smart. School is important.” She only continued to play with her napkin, so he decided to draw her out and asked, “What are you studying?”

“My major is Web and Multimedia Environments,” Sansa answered flatly, almost as though she’d rehearsed the line. When she didn’t say anything more, he wondered if she thought he knew what that entailed.

Deciding to be honest, he leaned forward and said, “I hate to admit it, but I have no idea what that is. Could you explain it a little?”

She looked genuinely surprised by his interest and started to explain, saying, “Oh, sure. It’s basically just a fancy term for website design, which is what I’m focused on. There’s other curriculum which involves creating spaces in the physical world too—like art installations and stuff. But I’ve always liked computers so I gravitated more towards coding and creating online spaces. There’s just something so exhilarating about stringing together lines of code and having it become something real that people can interact with.”

He had some idea what she was talking about, but most of it went over his head, since he didn’t use computers that often. Still, he could listen to her talk about her work for hours. The way her eyes lit up made her all the more attractive to him, and she was clearly passionate about her studies. It warmed his heart and he wanted her to keep talking, but she had stopped and was watching him with a self-conscious expression. Wanting to make her more comfortable, he said, “That’s really cool. I’m honestly impressed. I don’t really know much about computers. What made you want to study that?”

“Well, I’ve always been good at design, and it seemed like the most practical major. I really need to make sure I find a good job after graduation. My parents weren’t exactly keen on me going to art school.”

The way she said the last bit made him feel like she didn’t really want to talk about it, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Why wouldn’t they want you to go to art school?”

“Truthfully, they expected me to go into the family business. They’re lawyers with a pretty big firm, and I know they wanted me to follow in their footsteps. My older brother did, and I guess they just assumed I’d follow suit,” she explained, her tone sad as she shrugged and kept fiddling with her napkin. Hearing they were lawyers made him blanch a little as he imagined what meeting them would be like, but he would cross that bridge if he ever came to it.

Instead, he focused on Sansa and said, ““That’s not really fair to you. You should be able to have your own dreams with their full support.” Of course, it was good that her parents cared at all. But still, he knew what it was like to not have your dreams taken seriously.

Sansa looked as though she wanted to switch gears as she said, “I appreciate you saying that. But enough about me. Tell me a little bit about your family.”

Sandor’s stomach plummeted and he couldn’t stop a scowl from forming on his face. He knew that if he got into a bad mood again this date could be ruined very quickly, but he couldn’t help it. Just the thought of his family made him want to curl up into a ball. There were far too many bad memories for him if he went down that road.

Gauging his reaction, she tried to change the topic and stammered, “I mean, only if you want to. Obviously you don’t have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Once again she was being as courteous as always, like some chirpy little bird. There were times it endeared him to her, but this was not one of them, and he snapped at her, “You don’t have to be so polite all the time.” Of course, he regretted the words instantly, and the obvious hurt that he’d caused her. She bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes, but she seemed determined not to let them fall. Shaking his head, he said, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be such an asshole. Family is just a sensitive topic for me.”

This seemed to ease some of her discomfort and she tried to tell him that he didn’t have to talk about it. He waved a hand to silence her, and decided that it was better to tell her now than to wait. This way she could decide if she wanted these damaged goods or not. Steeling himself, he launched into the details, saying, “It’s fine. You’ll have to find out eventually, I guess. My parents are both dead. My mom died giving birth to me, and my father died in a hunting accident. My brother, Gregor, is my only living relative and he’s in jail. I don’t really want to get into the reasons why, but he deserves it and honestly should have been put in there a lot sooner. He’s the reason my face looks like this.” Sandor gestured to his burns, before continuing, “It happened when we were kids. Well, I was a kid anyway; Gregor was almost thirteen. I was playing with one of his action figures. He hadn’t even looked at it in ages, much less played with it. I didn’t think he’d care, but I should have known better. He caught me, and decided the most fitting punishment was to put an iron to my face. I screamed and screamed, and eventually my father came in and stopped him. I thought he would do something, but he didn’t. Instead, he told everyone my bed had caught fire and no one ever knew what really happened.”

Sandor became lost in thought for a moment, visions of that day playing out in front of his eyes. It still haunted him, especially because nobody knew the truth, but he, his father, and his brother. And now, Sansa. He finally glanced at her and found her hands covering her mouth, obviously shocked at his revelation. It was then that he realized he should have saved that tidbit for another time. He didn’t know what had possessed him to tell her, but for some reason he’d felt safe enough to do so. Still, he needed to do some damage control.

“Sorry, that was really heavy for first date talk, wasn’t it? Ah shit, I’m really messing this up.”

His words seemed to hit her like a ton of bricks, and she reacted instantly, crying out, “No, you’re not!” Glancing over her shoulder, he saw several people looking in their direction, and she must have realized this, because she added much more quietly, “Please, don’t say that. I’m glad you told me. Not that it happened, but that you trust me enough to tell me something like that. It means a lot to me. And it makes me so sad to hear it. That must have been awful to go through.”

He was uncomfortable with her sympathy and wanted to end the conversation, almost wishing now that he hadn’t told her. “Uh yeah, it was. Look, we don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

Expecting her to push, she surprised him by letting it go, just in time for their food to arrive. As they ate together, neither of them said anything, which he didn’t mind. He was surprised at how comfortable he had become with her already and he wondered if she was feeling the same thing.

When they were close to finishing, he decided to try to lighten the mood a little and cleared his throat, saying, “Some first date, huh? Bet you’ve never been on one quite like this before.”

She gave a little laugh and said, “You’re right. This has certainly been unique. Unforgettable, really.”

He hoped she meant in a good way, and chuckled back, “Yeah, I have to agree with you there. Anyway, do you want to get out of here? There was somewhere else I wanted to take you.”

Her eyes lit up and she looked eager to leave as she asked, “Ooh, where?”

Sandor almost told her, but decided at the last second to keep it a secret and winked at her while saying, “It’s a surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see.” She seemed pleased with that and he waved at the waitress to bring the check. Apparently, she’d been waiting for just that moment, because she was there quickly and dropped the bill on the table, hurrying away again. Though he hadn’t liked the way she acted, he didn’t want to wait for change, so he dropped money on the table, and got out of the booth. He offered his hand to Sansa once more, and pulled her up, resisting the urge to pull her into his arms. For a moment he considered holding onto it and leading her out of the diner, but thought better of it and let it go.

They got into his truck, and he drove back towards her neighborhood. The atmosphere was now much different than it had been when they’d been on their way to the diner, and Sandor was finally starting to relax. He hoped he could pull this off after all.

When they finally got the arboretum, Sansa gave a squeal of delight and clasped her hands together. “Sandor, this is so lovely! I can’t wait to go inside.” He did a fist pump internally, happy that at least he’d gotten one part right.

The garden was just as beautiful as Margaery had said, and it was all the more beautiful because Sansa was there, marveling at all the plants. As they walked around, he decided to use it as an opportunity to get to know her, and asked her all kinds of questions about herself. She asked him questions in turn, which he answered reluctantly. He’d rather listen to her talk all night, but didn’t want to be impolite.

After a while, Sansa shocked him by reaching over and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together. He glanced down at her and could tell she was trying to play it cool, but her face was overtaken by a bright blush, which he adored. He grasped her hand in return and gave it a squeeze. He loved the way her much-smaller hand felt in his large one. Once again, a little bird came to his mind, and if he wasn’t careful, he’d have a new nickname for her.

The hour had grown late, and the garden was closing. He didn’t want the date to end, but knew that he should probably get her home. Sadly, he brought her to the exit, and from there it was a short drive to her apartment building.

As they sat outside of it, he realized he wasn’t sure what would happen now. Usually his dates either ended with the woman getting out of his car as soon as possible, or ended up in bed. Since neither was happening, he was at a loss.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sansa turned to him and said, “Thank you so much for taking me out. I had a lovely time.”

There she went with her pleasantries again. This was one of the moments where it endeared her to him, and he chuckled a little. When she gave him a look of confusion, he decided to just be truthful and said, “You’re always so courteous. Like a little bird, chirping out pleasantries.”

He realized he must have stepped on her toes a little bit when she seemed to pout and replied, “Well, my mother taught me to always mind my manners.”

Not wanting to hurt her feelings anymore this evening, he quickly grabbed ahold of her hand and said, “I meant it in a good way. It’s kind of cute.” More than kind of, but she didn’t need to know just how much he liked her just yet. She only looked into his eyes, seemingly bewildered, and her lips parted as she watched him. His eyes glanced down to them, and suddenly he was overwhelmed with the desire to see what they tasted like, and he licked his lips unconsciously. He looked back up at her to see if she felt the same, and found his desire matched.

As she leaned towards him, he put his hand on the side of her face, pulling her closer, eager to finally get to fulfill his fantasy. She put her hands on his chest, which only served to ignite a deeper desire in him. When their lips finally touched, it was like heaven. They were just as soft as he had imagined they would be. He thought it couldn’t get better, but when he felt her tongue touch his lip tentatively, he came undone. His hand, which had been holding hers, went to the back of her head and tangled in her hair, and he opened his own mouth and rubbed their tongues together.

At this point, his arousal had reached fever pitch and he was rock hard. He knew he needed to stop kissing her now, before things got out of hand. If anything else was going to happen between them, he needed to make sure she was okay with it. Just when he was about to break the kiss, however, a knock on the window startled them both, and they jumped apart much like they had in the diner.

When he saw Arya waving at them with a huge shit-eating grin on her face, he had to clench his fists once again to stop himself from flipping her off. He grunted in frustration, wondering what might have been if they hadn’t been interrupted.

He looked at Sansa and found her watching him with sad eyes. She said, “I guess that’s my cue to leave. We should do this again. Soon.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and jumped out of his truck before he could say anything, only turning back to look at him after she closed the door. His hand found the spot where her lips had been on his cheek, and she gave him a wry smile as she waved and disappeared into her building.

Sandor took several deep breaths, trying to calm his heart down after what had undoubtedly been the most arousing encounter of his life. If just kissing her was like that, he knew he wouldn’t last very long once they started to get more intimate. God, how he wanted to do things with her, and to her. He started up his truck and headed home, knowing he’d take care of his throbbing member as soon as he walked in the door, and thinking of ideas for when he’d take her out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos on my story! I appreciate it very much!
> 
> That said, I hope everyone had a good time with these chapters! Hopefully things didn't run too long. I had a lot to say, and they wound up being wordier than I expected. 
> 
> It's so nice to have them finally getting somewhere. Even with some bumps, it turned out okay for them in the end. Things are only going to look up from here!


	13. Sansa 7

Sansa

 

Much like the previous day, Arya sat her down on their couch and pressed her for the details of her date, especially the part that she’d actually got to see. Sansa indulged her a bit, but wanted to keep the most intimate details to herself, especially what he’d divulged about his family. She had a feeling he didn’t want his life story spread around, and besides, she wanted a few things to be memories shared by just the two of them. The kiss was one of those, but unfortunately, Arya had interrupted it, and so she had to spill a little bit. Of course, she didn’t mention that the kiss had made her want to explore much more of him. That would be her little secret.

After she was satisfied, she leaned back against the couch, grinning like a fool. “What is it?” Sansa asked, curious as to her expression.

“You’ve got a _boooooyfriend_ ,” Arya said, before jumping up and bursting into song, “Sansa and Sandor, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Arya!” Sansa cried, throwing a pillow at her sister. She couldn’t believe how immature she could be sometimes.

Arya caught the pillow deftly and threw it back at Sansa who slapped it away. “Aw come on, San, take it easy,” she said, sitting on the chair adjacent to the couch, “I really am happy for you, you know. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this with a guy.”

She softened at that and said, still in a huff, “Well, even so, you don’t have to tease me so. Besides, he’s not my ‘ _boooooyfriend.’_ We’ve only been on one date so far.”

“Eh, whatever. I’m sure you guys will make it official by the end of the month. I’d bet you anything,” Arya said with shrug.

Sansa didn’t have an answer for that one, but just the thought of it thrilled her. Sandor, her boyfriend. Just calling him that in her head sent a tingle down her spine. However, it was still early, and she didn’t want to get her hopes up, so she squashed the thought and asked Arya about her night.

They chatted for a while, before Sansa looked at the time and realized how late it actually was. She was beat, and so wished her sister a good night before heading into her room. She stripped out of her date clothes, making sure to neatly fold the dress Arya had lent her, before changing into some comfortable pajamas. Going into her bathroom, she started to take her make-up off, wondering when it was she’d see Sandor again.

As she brushed her teeth, her eyes drifted over to her phone, and she debated sending him a text saying how nice a time she had, just in case he didn’t believe that she did. Normally she would assume the kiss spoke for itself, but with him it was different. She spit, then picked up her phone and opened up her messaging app.

For a time, she watched the cursor blink, wondering what exactly she should say. Eventually she settled on, ‘Thank you again for taking me out tonight! It was wonderful, and I can’t wait for next time.’ If it were anyone else, she would feel presumptuous, but she had a feeling she wasn’t wrong in thinking he’d want to go out with her again.

She didn’t know if he would reply, and tried not to check her phone obsessively as she lied in bed and replayed their kiss over and over again in her mind. Thinking about the way their tongues had rubbed together, and the way his hands felt cradling her head, made her feel warm all over, but particularly between her legs. It was like there was some kind of pressure, and she wanted to relieve it, but she wasn’t sure how. In truth, it was a feeling she’d never felt before with any of her previous boyfriends, but she realized this was probably what arousal was.

Eventually she drifted off, and her dreams were filled with visions of Sandor. He was standing before her, bare-chested, his long hair blowing in the breeze, and he looked just like someone off of the cover of the romance novels she’d read as a teen. His grey eyes stared down at her with the same intensity he’d had when he kissed her before, and he swept her up into his strong arms, doing just that. As he kissed her, he walked over to a bed which appeared out of nowhere, and he set her down gently. When she looked down, she realized she was naked somehow but didn’t feel the need to cover herself. Turning back to Sandor, she saw he was appraising her body with a hungry look in his eyes, and he told her he wanted to devour every inch of her.

He got into bed with her, and he was naked as well. Though she couldn’t bring herself to look down between his legs, she was still breathless with anticipation, warm all over and wanting nothing more than for him to touch her everywhere. He started kissing her again, whispering sweet nothings to her in between each one. Sansa waited for him to start putting his hands on her, but he didn’t, which frustrated her deeply.

Before she could say anything to him, sunlight spilled in through her blinds, pulling her from her dreams. Upon waking, she found that the pressure that had built between her legs hadn’t gone away, and she was frustrated, not knowing what to do to ease the tension. She also regretted her dream had ended before anything really happened, but realized that she might have a message from Sandor to read and checked her phone eagerly.

Sure enough, there was one unread text from him, which she opened happily. Unlike the version of him in her dreams, the real-life man seemed he wasn’t exactly one for romantic prose. His message read, ‘That’s good to hear. I had a good time, too. Can’t wait either.’ It was adorably awkward and certainly a start, which was more than she had hoped for. Sansa decided to just leave it and wait for him to call her or send her another message with plans for a future date.

She switched gears then, and changed out of her pajamas and into some workout clothes, hoping that a run would help with some of the tension she was feeling. Lacing up her shoes and pulling her hair back, she popped in her headphones and made her way to the elevator. She spent the whole ride down trying to find the perfect playlist, and finally settled on one that featured high energy pop music. When she got outside, she decided to take her usual route which wound through campus.

As she ran, she wondered idly what Sandor was up to, and if he was thinking about her at all. A part of her wanted to know if he was feeling any of the same sexual tension that she was. Sansa wasn’t as naïve as people thought; she knew that Sandor was a grown man, and that if she was feeling it then he must be, too, probably more so than she. Her face flushed as she imagined herself helping him to relieve some of that pent up energy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she rounded the corner of one of the university’s buildings and ran straight into someone. She fell and landed on her backside rather painfully. When she finally looked up to see who she had run into, she found Petyr Baelish grinning down at her. For a moment she thought the look in his eyes resembled one of desire, but she shook the notion from her head. He was holding his hand out to her, and said something, but she couldn’t hear what it was. Sansa deeply wanted to ignore his offer to help her up, but knew she needed to be polite and allowed him to get her off the ground.

Pulling out her earbuds, she said, “I’m so sorry, Professor Baelish, what did you say?”

“I said I would have been angry if it had been anyone else running into me, but for my favorite student I would make an exception,” he wore the same smarmy smile and let his hand linger on hers, which only served to make her skin crawl. After a beat he let it go, and continued, “It looks like you’ve worked up quite a sweat, my dear. Perhaps you’d like to take a break and cool down in the student union. I could get you a refreshment and we could talk about your senior project.”

Sansa worked to keep the displeasure from her face as she tried to come up with an excuse for why she couldn’t. “Oh, thank you for the offer, but I’m afraid I can’t. I have plans with my sister and was just trying to sneak a run in beforehand. Another time.” She gave him what she hoped would be a convincing smile.

“Ah, of course. It’s so important to take care of oneself,” he gave her a quick up and down appraisal, then said, “Still, it’s a such shame. Until next time.” And with that, he was off.

Continuing on her way, Sansa tried to keep her uncharitable thoughts about her advisor to a minimum. Even though he gave her the creeps, she was sure it wasn’t intentional and he would probably be hurt to know she felt the way she did. Plus, her mother would undoubtedly scold her for being so rude to an old family friend. Sighing, she tried not to think about him, and doubled her pace so she’d get home that much faster and be able to find something to distract herself.

When she finally got into her apartment, she found Arya eating lunch at the peninsula. They gave each other a quick greeting before Sansa went to shower off the sweat and Baelish that was on her.

While she was washing her hair, Arya barged in and asked her, “What are you doing tonight?”

“Arya, do you mind?” Sansa asked, disturbed at her lack of boundaries.

“No,” she replied with a fake sweet smile, then asked again, “What are you doing tonight?”

“I don’t know. I was going to work on homework, and maybe watch some TV.” Sansa had a feeling her sister was scheming and asked in spite of herself, “Why?”

“Well, I was thinking we could go down to your boyfriend’s bar. Maybe hang out and get the girl’s night that we didn’t before,” Arya said innocently.

Sansa poked her head out of the shower and said, “You just want to see Gendry, don’t you? And Sandor is _not_ my boyfriend.”

“I mean, he’ll probably be there. But so will your _lover_. So I figure it’s a win-win,” Arya shrugged, grinning wickedly when she said the word ‘lover.’

“I don’t want him to think I’m stalking him. If I just show up unannounced he’ll probably think I’m clingy or something.” Part of that was an excuse, but another part of her was afraid that exactly that would happen if she just showed up at his bar without him asking her there.

Arya just shrugged and said, “I mean, it’s just a coincidence. You have no idea if he’ll really be there or not. Plus, you can always tell him I dragged you out. Come on, you know you want to.”

Sansa bit her lip, very tempted by the opportunity to see him again. He had said in the text he’d sent her that he couldn’t wait for the next time he’d see her. Although, he could have been trying to be polite, not wanting to reject her outright. Even though it had been less than 24 hours, insecurity was already starting to crawl into her brain and make a home.

She was startled when Arya stuck her head in the shower and said, “Seriously, you need to stop thinking so much. We’re doing this. End of discussion.”

Before she could do or say anything, Arya had left the bathroom, and she was alone. Taking a deep breath, she knew that she didn’t have a choice, and she’d be seeing Sandor tonight whether she wanted to or not.

The day passed by in a blur, and before she knew it, she and Arya were on the way to _The Stranger’s Face_ in a Lyft. Arya was once again wearing far too much makeup, and the most revealing yet tomboyish outfit she could put together. Sansa, on the other hand, opted for a simple look once again, but decided to wear a dress just in case Sandor would be there. There was almost a 99% chance that he would, but she wasn’t totally sure and if he was there, she wanted to look cute. That way, he’d forgive her for coming to see him without telling him first. Not that she was trying to see him, of course. She was going out with Arya. That was all.

Sitting in the car, she asked, “Are you sure it’s okay for you to talk to Gendry while he’s at work? Won’t he get in trouble?”

“Well, I’m the boss’s girlfriend’s sister, so I think it’ll be fine,” Arya answered, texting on her phone.

“I told you we’re not together! At least, not yet. Even so, I think he’ll still get in trouble,” Sansa said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

“Look,” she replied, finally glancing away from her phone, “I’m just going to say hi and flirt with him a little. We can play darts or something and just have a good time. Besides, when was the last time we went out together before Monday? Like, never. And last time turned out shitty, so this time I promise I won’t let you out of my sight, okay?”

“Okay,” Sansa said, slightly taken aback at Arya’s seriousness. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, and didn’t say anything else until they got inside and took a seat at the bar.

It was Friday night, and the place was packed. She was starting to think this was a bad idea, until Gendry came up and greeted the both of them warmly. She expected Arya to try to keep him there, but she ordered the two of them drinks and then let him on his way. She turned to Sansa and raised her glass, which was filled with straight whiskey, saying, “To girl’s night!”

She smiled and clinked her vodka cranberry to Arya’s drink, repeating, “To girl’s night!”

Just then Margaery came up and said excitedly, “Sansa, hi! It’s so good to see you again. I don’t know if you remember me, but I spoke to you at the coffee shop the other day. Are you here to see Sandor?”

“Oh, hello Margaery! Yes, I do remember you, it’s good to see you, too. This is my sister, Arya. We just came out to have a little girl’s night,” she said, hoping that that would be enough of an answer for her. In her heart she knew she’d hoped to see him, but she didn’t want to admit it.

“Of course! It’s good to meet you, Arya,” she said with a warm smile, “I’ll just let Sandor know you’re here in case he wants to say hi.” And with that, she disappeared down the bar before Sansa could tell her not to get him.

It seemed Arya could sense her nerves, and she said, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, San. By the way he was kissing you last night, he could not get enough of you. Just stay calm.”

A part of her sensed Arya was right, but that didn’t stop her insecurities from overriding her common sense. However, the moment she saw him standing head and shoulders above the rest of the crowd looking for her, she stopped thinking and downed her drink in one gulp, hoping to get some liquid courage. He spotted her then, and waved, making his way to her easily through all the people.

She heard Arya whisper, ‘be cool’ as he finally got to them and said, “Hey there. I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” He didn’t seem upset, and was actually smiling at her sincerely.

Sansa could already feel the alcohol starting to go to her head a little, and found herself saying, “Hey yourself. Yeah, Arya wanted to go out and said we should come here. She really seems to like your bar.”

“Hopefully she’s not the only one,” he said, giving her a chuckle, “Anyway, I should probably get back to work. But I could see you after closing if you wanted.”

Relief washed over her and she smiled up at him dreamily, saying, “That would be lovely. I’ll see you then.” He nodded and then moved back into the crowd to continue serving people. Sansa wondered why he had a job that made him interact with the most people, but realized it was probably good for the owner to make sure his patrons were having a good time.

“Looks like he doesn’t think you’re stalking him after all,” Arya said, giving her a pat on the shoulder, before continuing, “Good thing you made plans with him. You do not want to be in the apartment tonight. It’s going to get loud.”

Sansa just rolled her eyes at her sister and flagged down Gendry to get another drink. The rest of their evening was spent laughing and talking and playing darts very poorly, with Arya beating Sansa at every game. It felt good to unwind, and she realized that it had been a very long time since the two of them had gotten some good quality time in.

Last call finally rolled around, and Sandor found the two of them, coming up to Sansa and saying, “If you want, you and Arya can just wait at the bar while we clean up.”

“Nonsense!” Sansa exclaimed, feeling a bit tipsy at this point. “We’d love to help out! I’ll have you know I am very good at cleaning.” Had she been sober, she probably would have felt like a huge nerd saying that, but the liquor made her feel bold and she was proud of her skills.

He laughed a little and said, “I think we’ll be fine. It doesn’t take very long, and I have a feeling your sister would rather just hang out.”

Sure enough, Arya had a surly look on her face, but was relived immediately when Sandor said they didn’t need to help. “I like this one,” she said approvingly, going to sit on a stool and scroll through her phone while she waited on Gendry. Sansa just shrugged and followed suit, kicking her feet impatiently. However, she didn’t have to wait long, and soon Arya was draped around Gendry who was assuring Sansa he’d get her home safely.

“Yeah he will. He’ll get me home all right,” Arya slurred with a suggestive wink. She was a bit tipsy as well, and everything she said she turned into an innuendo.

Gendry only laughed awkwardly and said, “Okay, let’s get you out of here before you say something that could get me fired. Bye everyone!” He helped Arya to his car and into her seat, before going around to the driver’s side, and then the two of them drove off in the direction of her place.

“Gendry certainly looks like he has his hands full. In a good way, of course!” Margaery laughed daintily. “Still, it’s so nice to see young love blossoming, don’t you think?”

“Uh, sure,” Sandor replied awkwardly, then added “Anyway, thanks for another great night, Margie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She seemed to take the hint and gave him a sly grin before turning to Sansa and saying, “It was lovely to see you again, dear. We must get together sometime. Sandor hasn’t told me much about you—though what he has said has been good, of course! But I’d love to get to know the woman who’s got him wrapped around her finger already. I never thought I’d see the day! You two have a good night!” And then she was off, leaving Sansa blushing awkwardly at her words.

Now that they were finally alone, Sansa found herself feeling suddenly shy, Margaery’s comment only compounding her feelings. Even with the liquor in her system, she couldn’t bring herself to look at him.

“Sorry about Margaery. She can be a bit…much,” he finally settled on saying.

“Oh, it’s okay. It’s nice to know you say good things about me,” Sansa said without thinking, before clapping a hand over her mouth.

Sandor laughed and said, “Is that so? Do you say good things about me?” He had a playful glint in his eyes as he asked.

“I do! All good things, I swear!” She found herself admitting more things that she hadn’t meant to, but couldn’t bring herself to keep her mouth shut.

Sandor only shook his head and patted her shoulder reassuringly, saying with a smile, “I believe you. I was only teasing.”

Sansa loved the way his hand felt on her, and didn’t want him to take it away. She grabbed it and held it against her shoulder as she said, “Well good. Because I meant it.” For a moment she thought he felt she was being too forward, as he stared at her hand where it held his, but then he gave her shoulder a squeeze and she felt relief.

He waited another beat, then said, “Uh, if you wanted to talk or hang out or something, we could go to my apartment. Not trying to take advantage of you or anything, of course. Just thinking it’d be more comfortable than sitting down here.” He wouldn’t meet her gaze, and she could tell he felt uncomfortable asking her to his place. She couldn’t tell why exactly, but hoped it was just because he didn’t want her to get the wrong idea.

“That would be just fine. I know you wouldn’t do anything like that. Let’s go,” she said, pulling his hand off her shoulder and leading him towards the back door. She remembered from before that his truck was parked out there, and was ready to go someplace more private with him. Once they were outside, Sansa started trying to walk to his truck, but he gently pulled her in the direction of some stairs on the side of the building.

When she gave him a questioning glance, he said by way of explanation, “I live above the bar. It’s convenient.”

She nodded and followed him up, waiting patiently behind him as he unlocked his door. Though she didn’t know quite what to expect, she was excited to see his apartment and find out how he lived. What she didn’t expect, however, was to be greeted by cheerful barks from a very excited canine. If there was one thing Sansa loved, it was dogs. With a squeal, she excitedly pushed past him and into the apartment, bending to pet the adorable Scottish terrier mix, cooing “who’s a good puppy” over and over again.

“What’s his name?” Sansa asked excitedly, turning to look at up at Sandor who had flicked on the lights as she’d introduced herself to his pup. She found he was gazing down at her, his grey eyes soft, a smile playing on his lips.

He scratched the back of his head and said, “Uh, his name is Stranger.”

“Like your bar!” she exclaimed, pulling the dog into her arms and standing. Sandor reached out and scratched his chin, his tail wagging excitedly as he received affection from his owner.

“Sort of. The dog came first. So I guess the bar is named after him,” he replied, reaching out and pulling Stranger away from her. She pouted momentarily, and he said, “Sorry, I need to take him outside for a minute. I promise you can have him back once we’re done.”  He reached past her and grabbed Stranger’s leash, clipping it to his collar and setting him down on the ground. “I’ll just be a few minutes. You can make yourself comfortable.” He gave her a quick smile, then headed out, leaving her standing in his entryway.

Sansa turned to enter, taking off her shoes, then surveying the landscape a little. To her right, was a coat closet, and ahead of her was the living room. He had a couch, armchair, TV and not much else. She could see an archway leading to what she supposed was the dining room as a table and chairs were visible through it. There were two doors in his living room, but she didn’t know where they went. A part of her wanted to snoop, but she didn’t want to get caught by Sandor, so she resisted the urge. Instead, she plopped down on the couch and waited for him to come back.

He made good on his claim, and was back in only a few minutes time. As soon as he came inside, he put down Stranger who trotted over to Sansa and jumped up in her lap. Delighted by this, she let out a happy noise and pet him eagerly as he wagged his tail and licked Sansa’s hands.

Sandor came over to them and said, “Glad to see that he’s making himself at home. If he’s bothering you, you can just put him back down or something.”

Still a little tipsy, Sansa only grinned up at him and said, “I don’t mind. He’s darling.”

He chuckled and said, “I’m glad you guys are getting along. Do you want something to drink? Maybe some water or coffee?”

Rolling her eyes, Sansa replied, “I’m fine, thank you very much. All I need is Stranger here.” She ruffled his fur and he wagged his tail some more.

“Oh yeah? Maybe I should leave you two alone then,” Sandor said, his tone teasing.

“No! You should stay right here with us,” Sansa knew he wasn’t serious, but she didn’t want to risk him actually leaving. Instead, she patted the seat next to her and said, “Sit down already.”

He smiled a little at her impatience, but didn’t sit next to her like she’d indicated, opting instead to sit opposite from her on the couch. They chatted idly for a while, each going over their day. They found out some things, including that they both liked running. It was nice, but it wasn’t exactly what she’d came here to do. Of course, she liked talking to him and wanted to get to know him, but more prominently she wanted to pick up where they’d left off the previous evening.

She didn’t know if he was trying to be a gentleman or if it was something else, but Sansa didn’t like how much space there was between them. The liquor in her system making her bolder, she silently apologized to Stranger as she set him aside and scooted closer to Sandor until their thighs were lightly touching one another. As soon as their bodies made contact, she felt him tense up, though she didn’t know why. The insecurity she’d felt earlier was starting to set back in and she wasn’t sure how to proceed.

When Sandor shifted slightly away from her, she decided to ask him outright, “What’s wrong? Is it me?”

“What?” he asked, looking at her incredulously.

“I mean, the way you were kissing me yesterday made me feel like you were attracted to me, but now we’ve been sitting here for a while and you haven’t made a move on me at all,” as she said it, she knew how silly it sounded, but she didn’t want to back down. Instead, she continued staring into his eyes, waiting for him to say something.

“Do you want me to make a move on you?” Sandor said, his expression morphing into one of confusion.

“Maybe. I don’t know. Do you want to?” Sansa tried to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

He laughed and said, “Well, obviously, Sansa. You’re beautiful. But you’re also kind of drunk, so I really don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Relief washed over her, and she decided that she would take matters in her own hands. Doing something she never in her life imagined, she moved quickly so that she was straddling Sandor’s lap. He looked up at her shocked, and she grinned down at him impishly, saying, “I’m not that drunk. And you really wouldn’t be taking advantage of me.”

He still looked conflicted, so she leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly. That seemed to be all he needed to convince him, because he put his hands on her back and pressed her closer to him. Her heart started racing as she tangled her hands in his hair and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. He accepted eagerly and soon the two of them were kissing fervently, like they were starving and this was the first meal they’d eaten in weeks.

Sansa couldn’t believe she was doing this. Of course, she’d made out with her other boyfriends, but it was never like this. There was such intensity and heat that she was surprised she hadn’t been burned up by it. Everywhere he touched her felt like it was on fire, and she only wanted more, more, more. More of him against her skin, more of his kisses, more of his body inside of her body. His hands trailed down her back and cupped her backside for a moment and she groaned into his mouth. He squeezed it and she instinctively ground into him, wanting to ease some of the pressure that had once again built up between her legs. As she did, she could feel the hardness of him, and knew that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

His hands moved lower then, until they played at the hem of her dress. As his fingers tickled the bare skin of her thighs, she started to feel lightheaded and realized this might all be a little too much. After all, she’d only just met him and they’d been on exactly one date. And she’d never gone so far with a guy. When she finally lost her virginity, she wanted it to be special. A part of her felt like it could be with Sandor, but not now when she was a little drunk and it was only the second time they’d been alone together. And of course, if her mother could see her like this with a practical stranger she’d be absolutely scandalized. The image of Catelyn did wonders to cool her down, and as his hands grasped her thighs and started moving up them she pulled back and said, “Stop.”

Sandor froze and he stared up at her worriedly. After he saw the look on her face, he immediately took his hands off of her. She quickly dismounted and sat back on the couch, scooting away from him a little bit. He followed her and grabbed her hand, saying, “Sansa, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go too fast.”

She pulled away from him, so many emotions swirling around inside of her. There was so much of her that wanted this, and wanted to keep going, but between her mother’s phantom disapproval and her own reservations she knew she couldn’t. Looking at him, she had no idea how to explain to him any of the things she was feeling. And she definitely didn’t know how to tell him that she was a virgin, which she realized now he probably didn’t know. Of course he probably assumed she’d had sex before. Who was a virgin at her age? Now embarrassment was added to the long list of conflicting emotions she felt and she just wanted to hide.

Tears started to form in her eyes, and, not wanting him to see her cry, she put her face in her hands. She felt a hand tentatively rubbing her shoulder as Sandor said, “Sansa, please, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He was being much sweeter than she’d expected, and that made her feel all the worse because he probably felt bad for upsetting her. But he hadn’t upset her, and she didn’t know how to tell him that it was all in her head.

Instead, she decided to try to get herself under control and pulled her face out of her hands, saying, “It’s fine. I think I should go home.” All she wanted was to bury herself in her bed and not have to face anything.

His face shifted from disappointed, to hurt, to angry, to nothing, and he nodded, saying, “Okay, let me get my keys and we can go.”

Sansa realized then that he was her only way home unless she wanted to try to take a Lyft. She started to say that she could find her own way, but he cut her off, saying, “No. You don’t need to put yourself in that position, especially when you’re drunk. I’d rather make sure you get home safe,” he seemed to realize that it wasn’t up to him, and he added, “If that’s okay with you.”

Touched, she only nodded and they both stood at the same time, making their way to the door. He was silent, and she could feel the negative energy pouring off of him. She felt guilty, but couldn’t find the words to explain herself and her sudden reaction. Stranger trotted up to them, seeming to think he was going to come with, and Sansa leaned down and gave him a few quick pets before putting on her shoes. When Sandor opened the door to his place, Stranger tried to leave with them, and he pushed the dog back gently, saying, “Sorry bud, you’re going to have to stay here.”

They made their way to his truck, and once again he opened the door for her. He almost reached his hand out to help her in, but he pulled it back much to her displeasure. He must think she didn’t want him to touch her, and she knew she should tell him that wasn’t the case, but she couldn’t bring herself to do so. For some reason, she felt like she couldn’t say anything.

He got in and started up his truck, heading towards her apartment. He didn’t say anything either, and that made the drive very awkward. She just felt so tired suddenly, and only wanted to be at home. When they finally got to her building, however, she felt like she didn’t want to leave things this way. Taking a deep breath, she turned to him, and found he was staring at his steering wheel. “Sandor,” she whispered, and he looked over at her, his eyes reflecting a deep sadness which only added to her guilt. She sighed, and reached out a hand, grabbing his where it rested on his leg, saying, “I’m sorry. I just can’t explain right now. But it’s not you, it’s me.”

Sandor pulled his hand away from her suddenly and growled angrily, “Yeah? So that’s it, huh? You got what you wanted, whatever that was and now you’re just done?”

“No! I’m not done! That’s what I’m trying to say! I don’t want you to think that how I acted tonight was because of you. It’s me. But I’m _not_ done with you. Not one bit. Got it?” She felt like her words were coming out all jumbled, but the way his eyes softened and the anger disappeared made her think that he understood what she was trying to say.

He nodded his head and said, “Okay. Well, I’m not done with you either. Not even close.” The same intensity that she’d seen before was back, and she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

“Good. I’m going to go now. We can talk tomorrow if you want. When I’m not drunk,” Sansa said, opening the door to get out.

“Tomorrow then. Good night, little bird,” he said as she was closing the door. She had no idea if she was hearing things, or what, and decided she must be drunker than she thought. She headed up the walk, and turned to wave at him when she made it to the doors. As soon as she was inside, she heard the rumble of his truck disappearing into the night.

When she got into the apartment, she found it blessedly silent, and immediately went to her bedroom. She stripped out of her dress and changed into pajamas before falling into bed and passing out, leaving today behind, and hoping for a better tomorrow.


	14. Sandor 7

Sandor

 

Sandor intended to take care of himself as soon as he walked into his apartment. However, when he opened the door he was reminded of Stranger, who very obviously needed to relieve himself. Sighing in frustration, he made quick work of attaching his leash and bringing him to the closest patch of grass to his apartment. Mentally urging him to hurry, Sandor tapped his foot against the ground impatiently, waiting for him to do his business. Thankfully, he didn’t take long, and soon they were back at home.

Sandor made a quick stop in the kitchen to feed his dog, then went into his bedroom, closing the door and stripping out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Though he’d lost his erection in the time between kissing Sansa and getting here, he knew it would take little work to get it back. As soon as the thought of her pretty pink lips on his crossed his mind, he felt his cock twitch and soon he became hard once more.

Lying down in bed, he gripped himself eagerly and began to work his hand back and forth as he pictured Sansa. They were still in his truck, but instead of them getting caught by her sister, she scooted down the seat and then straddled him while they kissed. He pictured her dress riding up her thighs and he could just see the edge of her backside peeking out. It appeared she’d worn no smallclothes on their date. Just the idea of it turned him on more and he groaned in reality, stroking himself faster.

Returning to his fantasy, he imagined himself wrapping an arm around her back and turning so he could lay her down on the seat. While she kissed him, Sansa reached down between their bodies and undid his pants, reaching inside and pulling him out. He could feel himself start to get closer and he pushed the fantasy a little faster than he intended. He pictured her positioning his cock at her entrance and could practically hear her whisper, ‘Fuck me.’ Pushing himself inside of her, he moaned at how tight and wet she was and before he could go any further, he came hard, his seed spilling all over his hand and stomach.

He breathed heavily and chose to stay still for a moment to give himself a chance to recover. As he did, he heard his phone chime from his pants on the floor and wondered who could be messaging him at this hour. Probably Margaery, wanting to get the details of his date as soon as possible. Or Bronn, asking him if he’d gotten into her pants yet. He rolled his eyes, and went into his bathroom to get cleaned up before he checked which one it was.

As soon as he opened his phone, he was surprised to find that it was actually neither of his friends, but Sansa who’d sent him a text. It read, ‘Thank you again for taking me out tonight! It was wonderful, and I can’t wait for next time.’ Sandor felt a pang of guilt as he stared down at it, thinking how she would feel like he was some kind of pervert if she knew what he’d been doing while she’d written that message. He tried to ignore his feelings of shame and instead focused on what he could say back to her. He’d never actually texted back and forth with a woman he’d liked before. They were few and far between and things never lasted that long.

Sandor stared at the screen blankly for a long time, and realized if he didn’t send something soon she might think he was ignoring her. He knew how lame it was going to sound, but he quickly typed, ‘That’s good to hear. I had a good time, too. Can’t wait either.’ Glancing at the time, he realized she was likely asleep by now so he didn’t expect a response.

He heard a faint whining coming from his bedroom door, and realized Stranger was probably waiting to come into his room. Opening it, he laughed a little as he saw the look of betrayal on his boy’s face. Sandor picked him up and scratched behind his ears saying, “Sorry, but I needed a minute.” All seemed to be forgiven for a bit of affection, because he licked his face in response. He set the dog down on his bed and got back in, hoping to fall into an easy sleep.

However, it took him a while, because he couldn’t stop thinking about Sansa. How their date had almost been a disaster, and how he very much wanted to take her out again to make it up to her. Maybe this time he could actually take her to someplace upscale like he’d wanted to. Or he could cook her something at his place, although that might be a bit much for a second date. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. Eventually as he went over different ideas he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Sandor awoke the next morning to Stranger snuffling and licking his ear, clearly impatient to start their day. He pet him for a few minutes before hopping out of bed and pulling on some comfy clothes to walk him. Going through his usual routine, he imagined how the rest of his day would go. He knew Margaery would press him for details of his date the instant she got to the bar. Although he was a private person by nature, it still warmed his heart to know that he had at least a few people who cared about him enough to want to know about his life. And of course, it also made him happy to know that he had people in his corner that were rooting for him.  He had little doubt in his mind that she’d spent the night after work talking Bronn’s ear off about how his date was going.

He was actually eager to talk to her himself, because he really wanted to know how last night went without him. It was his first night away from the bar since he’d opened (another reason he hadn’t been on a date in a while) and he’d been worried it wouldn’t go well. The bar was his dream, and he didn’t want anything to screw it up. Still, he wanted to get to a point where he wouldn’t spend every night there, and would be able to trust that it wouldn’t burn down if he turned his back for a second. Sandor had been tempted to check in on them last night, but had resisted the urge. Partially because he wanted to just have faith in his staff, but also because he’d been too aroused to think straight.

When he finally got in to open it up, he found things were still the same as he’d left them the day before. Nothing was broken or stolen, and the place had obviously not burned down. With a sigh of relief, he started set-up and then unlocked the door for any early customers. But of course, since they didn’t serve food besides peanuts and people were mostly still at work, no one showed up. That was just fine with him. He liked the quiet, and it gave him a chance to continue mulling over possible second date options for Sansa.

Sandor had noticed that morning that she hadn’t replied to his message. He wondered if she hadn’t liked what he’d said, or if she was just playing hard to get. Either way, he knew the ball was in his court at this point, and he’d have to call her soon to ask her out again. But he wasn’t sure just how soon that would be. On the one hand, he didn’t want to seem too eager, but on the other hand, he didn’t want her to think he was blowing her off. Sighing, he figured he was over-complicating things, and decided he would just ask her when he had a better idea of where he’d be taking her.

Eventually several hours passed and Margaery showed up, bursting through the front door of the bar excitedly with Bronn in tow. The two of them marched up to him, with Bronn asking, “There’s my lover boy! How did things go last night? Make it to home base?”

Margaery gave him a slap on the shoulder and tutted at him, saying, “Bronn, that’s no way to talk about Sandor’s new girlfriend. She is your girlfriend now, right?” She looked hopeful, and he could only chuckle at how eager she was for things to have worked out for him.

He shook his head, saying, “Well, no. But we’ve only been on one date so I’m pretty sure that’s normal.”

“Well, then, how did things go? You must tell us everything!” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him and Bronn to one of the tables. She sat down and gestured that they do the same, which they did obediently.

“Uh, it went okay,” Sandor began, not sure if he should give them the full story or just the highlights.

“Just okay? What happened exactly? Don’t leave anything out,” Margaery said, leaning forward with her hands clasped, her eyes alight with curiosity.

“Come on now, Margie, he doesn’t have to tell you everything. Let the man have a little privacy,” Bronn said in a chastising tone, before giving Sandor a sly look and saying, “I mean, unless you want to, mate. But it’s totally up to you.”

Sandor hadn’t realized just how invested his friends were in his love life. It was sweet and he decided to placate them by going over the whole story. “Well, things started out badly but wound up better in the end. I took her to the diner like you guys suggested, but she was really dressed up so it was kind of awkward.” As he said that, the two shared a guilty look, as it had been their idea. At this, Sandor reassured them, “No, no, it’s okay. I mean, it wasn’t at first, but she actually didn’t mind and she was really sweet about it. We talked about some other stuff, and then I probably made it weird again because she asked me about my family and I actually told her.”

Both of them looked shocked and they shared another look before Bronn turned to him and said, “Everything? Like _everything_ , everything?”

“I mean, no. Just about how I got my scars. I don’t know how or if I’ll ever tell her about everything else. I don’t want to ruin things before they start, you know?” Sandor started at his hands which were folded in front of him, trying not to think about how she’d react once she found out about his past.

“I mean, if you really like her you’ll have to tell her about ‘the Hound’ eventually, right? If you don’t she might feel like you lied to her,” Margaery said as gently as she could. He knew she was right once again, but he didn’t want to tell her so.

Instead, he said firmly, “I’ll tell her when I’m ready. And last night I was definitely not ready. Anyway, after I told her that, things were kind of heavy, but they got a lot better once we went to the gardens. You guys were definitely right about that one. She loved it, and she was really happy we went there. It was also just as romantic as you said. Then I took her home.” He didn’t know if he wanted to talk about the kiss or not as he didn’t know if Sansa would want him to talk about that kind of thing. Then again, she probably talked to Arya about it since she’d seen it happening.

“And what else?” Bronn asked, sensing that there was more to it than just that. Margaery too seemed to know there was more and fixed him with a penetrating stare.

He could feel some heat rise in his cheeks as he said, “And, uh, we may have kissed.” He didn’t usually kiss and tell and found he was a bit embarrassed to be talking about the more intimate details of his date.

Margaery squealed in delight and Bronn said, “Hey, way to go! I knew you had it in you!”

“How was the kiss?” she asked, seeming to be just as eager as Bronn to know everything.

Sandor wasn’t sure how to describe it and after thinking about it for a few moments, finally said, “It was better than I ever imagined.”

Grinning widely, Margaery grabbed his hand and sighed, “Oh Sandor. I’m so happy for you.” Bronn nodded beside her, smiling just as much.

He chuckled and said, “Thanks guys. But don’t get too excited. It was just one date and one kiss. Who knows what will happen now?”

“You’re going to see her again aren’t you?” she asked, concern overtaking her features.

“I think so. She texted me and told me she couldn’t wait for our second date, so I guess that’s a good sign?” He shrugged, still not wanting to get his hopes up.

“Of course it is! If she told you she wanted a second date, then yes, that is a very good sign,” Margaery exclaimed, giving him an exasperated look.

“Any ideas where you’re going to go this time?” Bronn asked, switching gears.

“No, not yet. I figured I would give myself a little time to think about it. Give myself a chance to be better prepared,” he replied.

Bronn nodded and after a moment added, “Just don’t wait too long. I have a feeling this one is special. You don’t want to mess it up.”

Margaery made an outraged sound and said, “He won’t mess it up! She _is_ special and I doubt she’ll mind if Sandor takes a couple days to ask her out again. Don’t worry about it. I know it’s going to work out.”

Sandor laughed at his friends’ bickering and just said, “Thanks again. Really. I think it’ll be fine. Now I want to know how things went last night. I see the place is still intact at least.”

“Oh, it went great. Honestly. Gendry did a really good job manning the bar, and I had a good time waitressing for once! I made quite a bit in tips,” she said with a wink. Sandor wasn’t surprised at all. She was pretty and personable, so he imagined she made a killing.

“Did he do it all by himself?” Sandor asked, a little surprised.

“Yes! He did so well. We’re really lucky he applied,” Margaery replied, smiling.

Sandor was relieved to hear it, and feeling happier than he had in a long time. Between how things were going with Sansa and how well the bar was doing, he felt like things were finally looking up in a real way. They talked for a little while longer before Bronn said he had to get to the university, and he and Margaery decided to get to work making sure the bar was set up. Friday was usually one of their busiest nights, and they needed to be prepared.

The day passed by quickly and eventually Gendry turned up. Sandor pulled him aside right away and said, “I heard you ran the bar all by yourself last night.”

Gendry looked up at him nervously, saying, “Yeah, I did. Why? Did I do something wrong?”

Chuckling, Sandor reassured him quickly, “No, just the opposite actually. Margaery said you did a great job. I just wanted to say that you’re doing really well, and I appreciate all your hard work.”

His expression changed, and he beamed up at Sandor and said, “Oh. Well thanks. I’m happy to hear it. I promise, I won’t let you down!”

“I’m sure you won’t. Now, let’s get to work,” he said, getting back to business.

Customers started trickling in until the place was packed full of people. Margaery and Gendry took up their positions behind the bar, expertly mixing drinks and interacting with customers. Sandor bussed tables and asked people if they were doing all right. He didn’t do much serving unless people asked him to get them more drinks. That didn’t happen often, however, as most people found him intimidating. The only people who didn’t were the regulars who were used to his appearance by now. He was working on building relationships with those people, as it was important to create a loyal customer base. That was part of the reason he did the job that gave him more exposure with the people here. Plus he needed the practice.

Wanting to give himself a quick break, he went back to the supply room to grab a couple cases of beer to restock the bar. When he brought them out, he found Margaery heading in his direction and she looked elated.

“Why are you smiling like that?” he asked, suspicious.

“Because Sansa is here! With her sister, but I bet she wants to see you. Go say hi!” she replied, giving him a little push.

Sansa was here again. That was good, right? If she wanted to see him, that is. It was very possible that Arya had dragged her out because she wanted to see Gendry. Setting his feelings of insecurity aside, he went out and looked for her, eventually spotting her sitting at the bar. As he made his way over, he knew he wouldn’t be able to spend much time chatting with her when things were this busy. Sandor wanted to be able to spend more time with her than just a few minutes. He felt like he wanted to be bold, and knew what he had to do.

Reaching her quickly, he said with a smile, “Hey there. I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” But he was glad that he did. Just looking at her filled his heart with a warmth he’d never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, but Arya was sitting right there and he thought it would be awkward, especially with all the people around.

She leaned back and he could tell she was trying to act casual as she said, “Hey yourself. Yeah, Arya wanted to go out and said we should come here. She really seems to like your bar.” Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was still nervous.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at her attempt to be cool and said, “Hopefully she’s not the only one.” Still feeling brave, he added, “Anyway, I should probably get back to work. But I could see you after closing if you wanted.”

By the glazed over look she was giving him, he could tell she was a little bit tipsy. Maybe asking her to stay after had been a bad idea. Still, as she smiled up at him and told him she’d like to, he knew he couldn’t go back on it.

He nodded at her, and pushed back into the crowd to keep working, all the while wondering if she’d keep drinking all night and what state she would be in when they finally closed up. He decided to watch her carefully that evening to make sure that if she did drink too much, he could give her a ride home instead. That wasn’t what he wanted, but he didn’t know what she was like when she’d had a lot to drink and he didn’t want to take advantage of her at all.

As he observed her, he couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked as she and Arya played darts. Sansa was not good at it, but that was fine, as she still looked to be having fun, laughing and talking with her sister. He also noted that she seemed to be able to pace herself well, not drinking more than one drink every hour or so.

Closing couldn’t come soon enough, and when they finally announced last call, he made his way to Sansa and Arya. They were laughing as he neared them, which made him happy. He could tell Sansa was still a little tipsy, but Arya was full on drunk. Hopefully Gendry would be able to handle her in this state. They turned to him and he said, “If you want, you and Arya can just wait at the bar while we clean up.”

“Nonsense!” Sansa declared a little louder than normal, “We’d love to help out! I’ll have you know I am very good at cleaning.” She smiled proudly, as though she were bragging about herself.

Looking over at Arya, he saw her scowling at Sansa, clearly not wanting to help with the cleanup. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all, and said, “I think we’ll be fine. It doesn’t take very long, and I have a feeling your sister would rather just hang out.”

Relief took over Arya’s features then, and she said matter-of-factly, “I like this one,” before heading to the bar to take up residence on a stool and presumably wait for Gendry. Sansa just shrugged and followed her, visibly a little dejected that she wouldn’t be helping out. However, they really didn’t need it, and soon they were all standing at the entrance of _The Stranger’s Face_ , with Gendry half-helping Arya out as she draped herself over him.

He was obviously uncomfortable with the display of affection in front of his bosses and tried to make a quick exit, turning to Sansa and telling her he’d get Arya home safe.

Arya sensed an opportunity to insinuate something, and said, “Yeah he will. He’ll get me home all right.” The way her words ran together revealed just how drunk she was. Gendry was definitely going to be taking care of her tonight, but probably not in the way she was thinking.

The lad’s face had gone a deep shade of red, and after an awkward laugh he hurriedly said, “Okay, let’s get you out of here before you say something that could get me fired. Bye everyone!”

Watching the two of them, he hoped for the best for both of them. Gendry seemed like a nice guy, and he deserved a little happiness.

Margaery seemed to agree, and she giggled a little as she said, “Gendry certainly looks like he has his hands full. In a good way, of course! Still, it’s so nice to see young love blossoming, don’t you think?”

Although he appreciated all she’d done for him so far, he really wanted her to leave so he could be alone with Sansa. Hoping she’d take a hint, he said, “Uh sure. Anyway, thanks for another great night, Margie. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She seemed to understand what he was getting at but he could tell by the look on her face that she couldn’t resist getting one last comment in, and she said to Sansa, “It was lovely to see you again, dear. We must get together sometime. Sandor hasn’t told me much about you—though what he has said has been good, of course! But I’d love to get to know the woman who’s got him wrapped around her finger already. I never thought I’d see the day! You two have a good night!” She went out before he could say anything to her, and that left Sansa and him standing awkwardly in her wake. He hoped she didn’t feel too weird about what Margaery had said.

Wanting to smooth things over, he said, “Sorry about Margaery. She can be a bit…much.”

This seemed to snap Sansa out of whatever she’d been thinking about, and she replied, “Oh, it’s okay. It’s nice to know you say good things about me.” However, as soon as she said it, she clapped a hand over her mouth, and he surmised she probably hadn’t meant to admit that.

Sandor decided to tease her a little, and said with a laugh, “Is that so? Do you say good things about me?”

Sansa’s eyes widened and she cried, “I do! All good things, I swear!”

Wanting to make her feel better, he shook his head and patted her shoulder without thinking, saying, “I believe you. I was only teasing.”

She seemed to get distracted by him touching her, and he was worried he’d offended her with the casual contact, until she reached up and put her hand over his, effectively keeping it there. Her shoulder felt small in his hand, and he was reminded again of a little bird. He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and realized then that he should probably get on with it.

He waited another moment, then cautiously said, “Uh, if you wanted to talk or hang out or something, we could go to my apartment. Not trying to take advantage of you or anything, of course. Just thinking it’d be more comfortable than sitting down here.” Afraid of rejection, he continued staring at his hand on her shoulder and her smaller hand over his. Little bird, he thought again as he held his breath waiting for her answer.

“That would be just fine. I know you wouldn’t do anything like that. Let’s go.” Her fingers wrapped around his hand, and she led him towards the back door. Sandor felt a surge of relief hearing her say that she knew he wasn’t that kind of guy. There were a lot of people that would assume he was based on his appearance and his gruff nature.

When they got outside, she tried to lead him to his truck, but he gently pulled her in the direction of the stairs. She looked at him, her confusion evident, and he decided to go with the simplest explanation, “I live above the bar. It’s convenient.” Free, in a way, since he owned the building technically, but he hoped she wouldn’t read that into his comment. She seemed appeased by that, and he led her up the stairs.

As he unlocked his door, he realized that he’d forgotten to tell her about Stranger. However, as soon as she caught sight of him, she shoved her way into his apartment and immediately bent to shower him with affection, cooing all the while. The sight warmed his heart, in much the same way she’d done to him several times before, and he smiled down at them softly. He could certainly get used to this, and he hoped he’d be able to.

“What’s his name?” she asked him as he turned on the lights. She turned her blue eyes up to his, and he found himself wanting to get lost in them and never be found.

He knew he needed to answer, and finally said, “Uh, his name is Stranger.”

Sansa pulled the dog into her arms as she stood and exclaimed, “Like the bar!” Stranger was just lapping up all the attention, and looked just as smitten with her as his owner was. He reached out and scratched the boy’s chin which only made his tail wag harder.

It was true that the bar and the dog did share the same name, but he’d actually named the bar after he’d gotten him, and told Sansa so. As much as he enjoyed watching the two of them interact, he wanted to get their nightly walk over with quickly so he could spend more time with her. Reaching out, he pulled the dog away from her and could tell she was unhappy with this turn of events. “Sorry, I need to take him outside for a minute. I promise you can have him back once we’re done,” he said, reaching over to get the leash, then adding, “I’ll just be a few minutes. You can make yourself comfortable.”

Sandor shut the door and went to the same patch of grass they’d visited last night, the energy much the same as it had been then. Although this time he was impatient because he’d be getting to see the actual woman, instead of just the fantasy of her he’d created. At the thought of his activities from yesterday, he felt another pang of guilt at what he’d done. Still, she’d never know, and he’d keep his mind away from her until they were actually an official couple.

Stranger finished up more quickly than he expected, and he hurried back to his apartment, coming in to find Sansa sitting patiently on his couch. As soon as he had undone Stranger’s leash, the dog scampered over to her and jumped up in her lap. He was happy they’d taken to each other so quickly, but didn’t know if she was just being polite or if she actually enjoyed the attention.

Walking over to the two of them, he said, “Glad to see that he’s making himself at home. If he’s bothering you, you can just put him back down or something.”

She gave him the same glazed over grin she’d given him earlier, and he could tell she was still kind of drunk. He wondered if this was a good idea as she said, “I don’t mind. He’s darling.”

Wanting to maybe get her something that would help her sober up, he offered, “I’m glad you guys are getting along. Do you want something to drink? Maybe some water or coffee?”

Sansa only rolled her eyes at him, clearly understanding his meaning, as she said, “I’m fine, thank you very much. All I need is Stranger here.” It was possible she was more clearheaded than he thought.

Deciding to tease her a little more, he said, “Oh yeah? Maybe I should leave you two alone then.”

Her displeasure at the idea showed on her face immediately, and she replied as she patted the seat next to her, “No! You should stay right here with us. Sit down already.”

As much as he would love to sit next to her, he still had the distinct feeling that she was more under the influence of alcohol than he would like. Not wanting to disappoint her, though, he joined them on the couch, just on the opposite side of it. He decided then that he’d keep her talking, hopefully distracting her from wanting to do anything else. If she even did want to. It was true that he could be a bit presumptuous in thinking that she even had the desire to get physical with him.

As they talked, he found he loved to listen to her and get to know her. Especially when it led to them finding out things they had in common, like a mutual enjoyment of running. He wondered idly if they would ever workout together, and had fantasies of them jogging around the neighborhood and lifting weights in the gym.

He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn’t realize she’d set Stranger down and gotten closer to him on the couch. It was only when their thighs brushed together that he noticed it and he froze. Was she doing this on purpose, or was it just an accident?

Finally, he made the decision to just move so that they were no longer touching. As soon as he did, Sansa said, clearly upset, “What’s wrong? Is it me?”

He was confused by her reaction and all he could do was ask, “What?”

“I mean, the way you were kissing me yesterday made me feel like you were attracted to me, but now we’ve been sitting here for a while and you haven’t made a move on me at all.” Honestly, she sounded a little petulant, but she clearly wasn’t going to let it go as she held his gaze steadily. It was strange to him, as he’d assumed she’d want to take things slow. Plus, he didn’t think she’d want him to do anything with her while she was tipsy.

Not knowing what to say, he asked, still confused, “Do you want me to make a move on you?”

This seemed to disarm her a little, and as he saw a look of insecurity cross her face, things were starting to make sense. She’d obviously expected something to happen between them when he’d invited her up, and he hadn’t delivered. “Maybe. I don’t know. Do you want to?” she looked at him through her eyelashes, obviously hoping he’d say yes.

All he could do was laugh, then, a little relieved that he wasn’t the only one who was worried, saying, “Well, obviously, Sansa. You’re beautiful. But you’re also kind of drunk, so I really don’t want to take advantage of you.” He hoped that would make her feel better, and it quite clearly did, because a moment later she’d managed to get on him, straddling his lap like she’d done in his fantasy.

She wore the most sinful look on her face as she smiled down at him and said, “I’m not that drunk. And you really wouldn’t be taking advantage of me.” He suppressed a groan as he stared up at her, feeling himself starting to become aroused. Much like he’d imagined before, she was wearing a dress which rode up her legs some as she sat on him. However, the better part of him told him he needed to get her off of him. Still, she’d said that he wouldn’t be taking advantage, and he _really_ wanted to kiss her again. And go further, if that’s what she wanted.

Before he could do anything, however, she leaned down and brushed her lips against his. His decision made for him, he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him, loving the way her breasts felt against his chest. Her fingers found their way into his hair, and as she opened her mouth tentatively, he knew this was happening. He quickly allowed their tongues to tangle and he kissed her with wild abandon. He truly felt like he never wanted to come up for air. Her lips were so soft, and the way she kissed him was like he’d never been kissed before. If they never did anything else, he’d still be happy.

Yet he couldn’t resist the urge to see if she wanted to go further. He slowly ran his hands down her back until eventually he cupped her ass, giving it a quick squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and ground into him, right up against his erection. Taking this as a positive sign, he moved his hands lower until they were resting at the hem of her dress. He was once again reminded of what he’d fantasized about the day before, and felt his arousal grow stronger. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him, and if she felt the same way.

Deciding to take a chance, he put his hands on her thighs, which were just as soft as the rest of her, and started to move them up under her dress. However, as soon as he did, she broke their kiss and said, “Stop.” Worried, he froze and opened his eyes to see a look of clear distress on her face. He immediately took his hands away from her, and she got off of him, sitting on the couch somewhat away from him.

Not wanting her to be upset, he moved closer and grabbed her hand, apologizing, “Sansa, are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go too fast.” When he did, she pulled away from him, and that broke his heart. He hadn’t wanted to make her feel uncomfortable, and yet he’d wound up doing just that. She probably thought he was just in it for sex now and didn’t want anything to do with him.

His thoughts were only confirmed when she didn’t say anything for a while, then hid her face in her hands, clearly about to cry. He couldn’t believe he had already fucked this up. Wanting to make it right, he said, “Sansa, please, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He hoped this would reassure her and make her realize that there was no pressure on her at all.

Instead, she pulled herself together and said quietly, “It’s fine. I think I should go home.” Her words were like an executioner giving the order, and he felt his heart sink lower than it ever had. That was it then. Their relationship—if you could even call it that—was over. He was kicking himself for even letting her get on him, even more so for encouraging it by kissing her back.

The least he could do was take her home, and he said, “Okay, let me get my keys and we can go.” She tried to protest, and he said forcefully, “No. You don’t need to put yourself in that position, especially when you’re drunk. I’d rather make sure you get home safe. If that’s okay with you.” He obviously wasn’t going to make her go with him, but he hated the idea of her in the back of some cab where some shithead could try to do something to her. He tried to ignore the irony of it, as she nodded and they both got ready to leave.

Stranger, not realizing that he wasn’t coming on this trip, tried to leave with them, and Sandor sadly pushed him back into the apartment, saying, “Sorry bud, you’re going to have to stay here.” He led her to his truck, and went to help her in, but thought better of it, knowing that she probably didn’t want him to touch her ever again.

He glanced over at her as they drove to his place, and she looked so small and vulnerable in the seat. Little bird, his mind said again, but he pushed it away. She looked like that because he made her that way, and he hated himself for it.

Once they got to her building, he simply stared at his steering wheel, waiting for her to exit the vehicle. He didn’t expect a goodbye or anything like that. He knew she wanted to just leave and not look back. He would, too, if he were in her shoes.

However, she surprised him when she said his name quietly. He looked over at her and found her staring at him, a remorseful look in her eyes. She reached out and grabbed his hand, and said, “I’m sorry. I just can’t explain right now. But it’s not you, it’s me.”

God, how many times had he heard that before? At least, when the women he’d seen even dignified him with a breakup speech. Still, coming from Sansa it was hard to swallow, and he felt himself becoming angry. What the fuck did she mean? Had she really just been in it to see what he’d be like as a lay and then backed out? He snatched his hand away from her and ground out, “Yeah? So that’s it, huh? You got what you wanted, whatever that was and now you’re just done?”

Her expression changed then, to one of fury as she yelled, “No! I’m not done! That’s what I’m trying to say! I don’t want you to think that how I acted tonight was because of you. It’s me. But I’m _not_ done with you. Not one bit. Got it?” This was the last thing he expected, and he realized that perhaps there was some hope for them after all. He knew she was too drunk and too tired to talk about whatever had bothered her, and even though he wanted to ask he decided to let it go.

Instead, he said, “Okay. Well, I’m not done with you either. Not even close.” And he meant it, too. Even with things as rocky as they had been already, he knew that he could deal with it if it meant he’d be closer to her. Besides, everything bad that had happened had been because of a misunderstanding, and not because it was actually bad. He’d rather have a million misunderstandings with Sansa than to be able to perfectly understand anybody else.

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, surprising him even more. “Good. I’m going to go now. We can talk tomorrow if you want. When I’m not drunk.”

She opened the door and hopped out of his car before he could say anything meaningful. He said quickly, without thinking, “Tomorrow then. Good night, little bird.” He couldn’t believe he’d just called her that, but she hadn’t seemed to notice, and she made her way to her apartment. She gave him one last look before disappearing into her building, and he started his truck and headed back home.

Tonight had not gone the way he expected at all, and even though things had ended on a somewhat unfortunate note, he was interested to know how things would go tomorrow. It seemed like there was more to her reaction that he knew about, and he hoped it hadn’t been just him that had caused it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems these two need to communicate a bit more! Still, if there weren't some mix-ups, it wouldn't be interesting, right?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left positive support on my story! It really means a lot to me! Hope you enjoyed these two chapters, particularly the steamy bits.


	15. Sansa 8

Sansa

 

For what would not be the first time this week, Sansa awoke feeling terrible. This time it was mostly due to the hangover that she’d induced from all those vodka cranberries. However, as she came more into consciousness, memories of the previous evening started flooding in and she remembered how badly things had gone with Sandor. She put her hands over her face and groaned. He probably thought she was a total freak now. Especially because she initiated and then backed off and acted like a complete basket case.

The only thing good that had come out of the night was the fact that Sandor had been so incredibly sweet about the whole situation. He’d stopped when she said, and didn’t try to force her to do anything she didn’t want. In fact, he explicitly told her that there was no pressure on her at all. It warmed her heart to know that no matter what she would always be safe with him. If she would even be with him after this.

She knew that she had some explaining to do, but she still had no idea how to tell him that she was a virgin. When she’d told her boyfriends in the past, they’d both ridiculed her. Told her she was a prude, couldn’t believe she’d waited so long, must be something wrong with her. Just thinking about trying to tell him made her nerves go through the roof. She didn’t think she could bear it if he were to call her names or tell her she was defective.

Worse yet, she didn’t know who to turn to in order to get some advice about the situation. When she was in high school it would have been her friend Jeyne, but they’d lost touch since they’d moved to King’s Landing and gone to different schools. Her mother was another option, but she quickly nixed that. The most they’d ever talked about sex was the typical birds and the bees stuff. She loved Catelyn, but it was times like these she wished her mother had been more open about that kind of thing.

Sighing, she realized her only option was probably Arya. She just didn’t know if she could stomach all the mocking that would likely follow. Though Arya joked frequently about her being a virgin, Sansa had never actually told her that she really was. She had no doubt in her mind that she’d have a field day with it, making whatever rude remarks would pop into her head. Still, she needed to talk to someone about this, and unless she wanted to ask Margaery (the only other person she could come up with) who was a total stranger, she had to settle for Arya.

Getting out of bed, Sansa wondered if she would even be awake yet. Knowing how hard she’d gone last night, Arya was probably nursing a worse hangover than she was. She was also curious to know how Gendry had handled things with her sister. If he was as nice a guy as she suspected, he’d probably taken excellent care of her. She supposed all would be revealed when she finally made her way to the living room.

However, she was in no hurry. Her head was pounding and her mouth tasted like a swamp. She needed to take care of herself for a bit before she tried to have a conversation with anyone.

After a luxurious bath with some nice smelling salts and relaxing spa music, she felt a little more human, and as ready as she would ever be to face the day. Exiting the bathroom, she found Arya curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and sipping on what she could assume was a cup of coffee. She turned in surprise and said, “Oh! Didn’t know you were home. I thought you’d spent the night at your boyfriend’s place.” She put extra emphasis on the word boyfriend, and Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Still not my boyfriend. Where’s yours? Didn’t want to stick around to watch you puke your guts out?” she asked with a little more bite than she intended.

“Actually, he left this morning. Had some school project he needed to do. I guess I’ve been keeping him from his homework,” she said with a laugh, then winced and rubbed her temple with her free hand.

“Better drink that coffee to help with your hangover. I could get you some aspirin if you like,” she said, going into mom-friend mode.

“No thanks, Gendry actually gave me some already,” Arya replied, her face turning a little red.

“Oh really? So he took good care of you after all? He must like you quite a bit if he’s willing to put up with you when you’re half in the bag,” Sansa said, crossing her arms and giving her a smirk.

“Oh shut it, would you? Yes, he’s a very nice guy, okay?” Arya growled, clearly uncomfortable with her feelings. Her face changed then, and she gave Sansa a sly look, asking, “How did your night go? Did you finally make it to home base?”

Another virgin joke. Sansa grimaced, her mind overtaken with the awful turn of events from yesterday.

Arya, ever the perceptive one, noticed and her face immediately took on an expression of concern. Turning to get a better look at her sister, she asked, “What happened? Did he do something to you?”

“No, Arya, please, don’t get the wrong idea. He didn’t do anything to me, I promise. Just the opposite, honestly,” she said, putting her hands up defensively.

“Then why did you make that face? Something happened, obviously, or else you’d be doing your usual snooty, don’t kiss and tell stuff,” Arya said, scooting over and patting the seat next to her.

Sansa sighed, knowing that it was now or never. She took a seat on the couch and tried to work up the nerve to say what she needed to say. In the back of her mind she noted that it seemed like chatting on the couch had become a routine for them ever since she’d met Sandor. At least that was a nice side effect from everything else going on.

“Well? Are you going to tell me or not?” she asked impatiently, snapping Sansa out of her reverie.

“Yes, just give me a second. It’s hard to talk about, and I need you to promise to be serious for once. Please?” she gave her sister a pleading look, hoping that she would agree.

Arya nodded and said reluctantly, “Fine. But only because you’re really freaking me out right now.”

Sansa took a deep breath, and launched into her story, “Okay. So, you know how you always joke about me being a virgin? Well…you’re not wrong. And it’s really embarrassing for me, so no more teasing! At least for now. I just never felt like I wanted to with any of the guys I’ve dated, so it never happened for me, especially because I haven’t had a boyfriend in forever. But with Sandor, everything feels different. And I think I could do it with him. Maybe. After a while. But I haven’t actually told him yet that I’m a virgin. And last night we started to fool around a little, and I got freaked out because I was drunk and I didn’t know what to do and he was really sweet about it, but it was really awkward and now I’m afraid he doesn’t want to see me anymore. I know I need to tell him, but I have absolutely no idea how to do it. I couldn’t stand it if he thought I was weird for not having lost it yet, you know? And my other boyfriends were not nice about it. So yeah. There you go.”

Arya was staring at her, slack-jawed. She appeared to be trying to absorb all that Sansa had dumped on her in the last couple minutes. After a few more moments, she just shook her head and said, “Wow. That was a lot. First, I have to say that I’m not at all surprised about you. I’ve had my suspicions, for sure. Second, tell me what happened with Sandor exactly.”

“Well, we were making out on his couch, and he started to touch my thighs and I got weird about it,” she admitted awkwardly.

“Touch your thighs? Like how?” Arya asked, confused.

“I was…straddling him. Like on his lap. And he had his hands on the backs of my thighs. And I liked it, but I also got freaked out. I mean, I barely know him. And I have literally no idea what to do in bed besides the obvious. I think in the back of my mind I felt like he’d know right away I hadn’t had sex before,” Sansa said, working through her feelings as she talked.

“Right. I mean, I can see why you’d be worried. So how exactly did you ‘freak out?’ Did you slap him or something?” Arya said with a smirk.

“No! I just froze. Like, I told him to stop, and got off of him, and then I told him to take me home after I almost cried. And then in his truck he thought I was breaking up with him, and he got mad at me. But I told him I wasn’t and he said he wasn’t either and then I kissed him and left.” She was embarrassed to be admitting all this, but she knew she needed to be honest if she wanted any kind of good advice.

Arya gave a low whistle and said, “Talk about mixed signals. Still, you have every right to stop whenever you want. But you said he said he wasn’t breaking up with you, so that’s good, right? How did he act when you told him you didn’t want to do anything?”

Sansa got a tender look in her eye, and smiled softly, saying, “He was so sweet, Arya. A real gentleman. He told me I didn’t have to do anything, and took me home as soon as I said I wanted to leave.”

“Well, it sounds to me like you just need to be honest with him then. I mean, a guy like that doesn’t come around very often. And if you ask me, it sounds like he’d be more understanding than you’re giving him credit for. Besides, some guys like that kind of thing. You’re uncharted territory, never before seen by another man,” Arya said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“I told you to be serious,” Sansa said sternly.

“I am. The whole virgin thing can be a real turn on for some guys. Not saying Sandor is like that, but you never know. Either way, tell him the truth. If you really think he could be the guy you give it up to, I feel like he should know,” she said with a shrug, going back to her coffee.

Sansa nodded, knowing her sister was right. She probably would have told him yesterday if she hadn’t been drunk. She hadn’t been thinking clearly then, but she was now and knew what she needed to do. “Thank you, Arya. I appreciate the advice. I’m glad to have you to talk to. And if you ever need to talk to me, you can.” She reached out and put an arm around her sister.

She responded in turn and leaned into Sansa for a moment saying, “No problem, San. The Stark sisters have to stick together. Now enough with this mushy shit! Tell me more about Sandor. Did you actually get to see his dick?”

“Arya!” Sansa cried, pulling away immediately. Trust her to bring the mood back to irreverent quickly.

Rather than discussing the finer details of his physicality, she removed herself from the situation and decided to busy herself with some projects. She didn’t want to be like Gendry and put school on the back burner just because she’d met someone. Plus, she wanted to avoid her phone because she was extremely tempted to text Sandor to apologize for everything. She felt like she needed to wait for him to come to her and hoped he would.

As the day got later, she was worried that she wouldn’t hear from him, until her phone chimed and she unlocked the screen to find one unread message with his name on it. Though she’d been anxious to get a text, she now found herself reluctant to open it up. What if he told her he didn’t want to see her after all?

Taking a deep breath, she clicked on it, and found he had not rejected her as she’d worried. Just the opposite. He’d said, ‘Hey, hope you’re feeling better after last night. I was wondering if you’d want to meet up to talk like you said. Let me know.’ She remembered vaguely saying that they could talk if he wanted and was glad to know she hadn’t yet blown it with him.

Responding quickly, she typed out, ‘Yes, I’m feeling much better, thanks. I’d love to meet. When and where?’ She decided to let him pick the location, so that he would be comfortable.

She didn’t wait long for him to text back and he said, ‘How about the diner? I could pick you up in half an hour, if you’re up for it.’

‘That works. Just text me when you’re here and I’ll come down.’ Butterflies filled her stomach, and she tried to keep her nerves to a minimum. She just needed to tell herself that he would be understanding and that their talk would go well.

After a while, her phone chimed with his arrival, and she went to go down to meet him at his truck. As she put her shoes on, she turned to Arya who was still zoned out in the living room, saying, “Well, I’m going to go tell him now. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck. But I have a feeling you’re not going to need it,” she said, giving Sansa a thumbs up. She hoped Arya was right.

When she got to his truck, she found him sitting there with a pensive look on his face. He hadn’t noticed her yet, and she was struck by just how handsome he was, scars and all. She was truly lucky, and knew she needed to do whatever she could to make things right with him.

Getting in, she said, “Thanks for picking me up. I don’t actually have a car here in King’s Landing.”

He chuckled and said, “I kind of figured. Every time you and your sister come out to my bar you never have your own ride home.”

She laughed with him and said, “Well, usually public transport in this city is pretty reliable. But of course, I always appreciate a ride from a handsome gentleman.”

He just snorted and shook his head at her compliment, then started driving towards the diner. She was glad that things weren’t as awkward as she expected them to be. At least for now, anyway. Who knew how he’d react when he found out the truth about her?

When they made it inside, the same waitress who’d helped them the first time was there, and she didn’t make the mistake of staring as she had before. Instead, she quickly grabbed them menus and led them to the very booth they’d had their date in. As much as Sansa didn’t want to have this conversation in public, the booth was once again as far away from other patrons as possible so at least there was some privacy.

Once they were settled, Sandor fixed her with a level gaze, and she found herself breathless looking into his eyes. After a beat, he said, “Uh, so, about last night…” He trailed off, and she knew he expected her to fill in the gap he’d left for her.

For the second time today, she steeled herself and said, “Sandor, I’m so sorry for the way I acted. It all must have been very confusing for you.” And she was sorry. He was a good guy, and the last thing she wanted was to send him mixed signals.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head, a gesture she recognized as him feeling uncomfortable, and he said, “Uh, it’s fine. I _was_ confused. You don’t have to apologize for wanting to stop. But it seemed like something else was wrong, and I guess I just want to know what that was.”

“I appreciate you being so kind about all this. And last night, too. You were very reassuring,” she said, not wanting to go through with telling him about her virginity. Even though she knew she needed to, she still couldn’t bring herself to get the words out.

He waited for her to continue and when she didn’t, he said, “Is there a ‘but’ here? You really don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just want to know if it’s me that you have a problem with. Or, I guess, my face.” He gestured to his scars, and that made her heart break a little.

She was appalled that she’d made him think that, and quickly corrected him, “No! It’s not you at all, I promise. Honestly, it’s me.”

“You? What do you mean?” he looked confused now, and she suspected he was thinking the worst as he often did when things got tense.

“Yes, me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I’ve just been too embarrassed. You see, the reason I froze up the way I did—besides that I was drunk—is that I’m…I’m…” she trailed off, her face turning bright red at the thought of even saying the words.

“You’re what?” he asked, seemingly impatient.

“I’m a virgin,” Sansa finally bit out, refusing to meet his gaze. She felt like she was red from head to toe at this point, and she wished more than anything that a hole would open up in the diner and swallow her right there.

She snuck a glance at him and found that he was staring at her, his mouth hanging open in shock. The worst was actually happening right now. He obviously thought she was a freak. She gripped her seat in the booth to stop herself from getting up and running away that very instant.

Instead, Sansa stared at the table, willing tears to not form in her eyes, as she said, “I can see that you’re bothered by the fact that I haven’t had sex before. If you don’t want to see me again I understand.”

Sandor said her name, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. The rejection she’d find would be too much to bear. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her chin as he tilted her head up to meet his gaze and he said softly, “Sansa, please. I’m not bothered by that at all. I swear.”

“Really? You don’t think I’m pathetic or that there’s something wrong with me?” she asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

He stroked her cheek softly for a moment, causing her heart to race, before sitting back in the booth and saying, “Of course not. Believe me, Sansa, there is nothing wrong with you. I just wish you would have told me before last night. Then I definitely wouldn’t have let things go as far as they did.”

She just arched an eyebrow and said, “Oh really? How exactly should I have told you?”

Sandor only shrugged and said, “I don’t know. But for what it’s worth, I’m glad I know now. You don’t have to worry, little bird. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

When he called her by the pet name, she was reminded of the night before, and realized she hadn’t been hearing things. “Little bird?” she asked, curious.

It was his turn to blush and he said, “Sorry, it’s just a nickname. I can stop if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I like it,” she wanted to know where it came from, but didn’t press him. Instead, she switched topics and said, “And I know you won’t hurt me. The way you acted last night assured me of that.”

“Good. Because the last thing I would want to do is make you uncomfortable or cause you any kind of pain. I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’re important to me. So whatever I can do to make sure that you feel safe, I’ll do it,” Sandor said, with a look of pure sincerity.

Sansa was stunned by his admission, and felt a surge of affection for him. That was truly the most meaningful thing that someone she was in a relationship with had ever said to her. Reaching over and grabbing his hand, she said, “That means more to me than you can possibly know. You’re really something, Sandor. I’m so happy that we met, and that we’re here now.”

Though he looked bewildered by what she’d said, he smiled at her and said, “Me too. Although, we may have to cut this short. I haven’t been home in a while, and I think Stranger probably needs a walk.”

“That’s fine! I’d love to see him again, if you don’t mind me tagging along,” she didn’t want to leave him just yet, and would jump on every opportunity to get to spend time with his puppy.

“Works for me. I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual judging by the way he wouldn’t leave the spot where you were on the couch until I went to bed,” he said, getting up out of the booth. He offered her his hand like before, and this time she decided to lace her fingers with his and hold it while they left. She loved how small her hand was in his, making her feel protected. He really was one of a kind.

The ride to his apartment took no time at all, and before she knew it they were standing at his door, much like they had the previous evening. The mood was much different, however, and as soon as he opened the door, Stranger bounded out to greet her. She scooped him up and started scratching him behind the ears, saying, “Who’s a good boy? Did you miss me, buddy? Huh? Did you miss me? I missed you!”

She looked over to find Sandor chuckling at the sight of her baby-talking to his dog. She blushed but said casually, “What? He missed me and I missed him.”

“Yeah, I can see that. I wish he missed me that much,” Sandor said, reaching out to pet him.

“I’m sure he does. I’m just distracting, that’s all,” she replied, turning her attentions back to Stranger.

“You can say that again,” he said, his voice turning suddenly husky. When she looked at him, she found he was staring at her with an unhidden look of longing. Her body started to feel warm all over, and she wondered if they could pick up where they’d left off yesterday. Now that she was sober and he knew the truth about her, she felt more prepared to explore the physical side of their relationship.

Before she could do anything, he shook his head and said, “Well, let’s get him his walk.” He walked into the apartment to grab the leash, but before he could, Sansa followed him in and set Stranger down, closing the door afterwards.

As he gave her a confused look, she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, saying in what she hoped would be a seductive tone, “I’m sure he can wait a minute or two.” He still looked down at her, clearly puzzled, and she decided to make her intentions clear by placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Rather than reacting, he kept his arms at his sides and looked deeply into her eyes, asking, “Are you sure about this, Sansa? I meant it when I said you didn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to.”

“I want to do this, Sandor,” she said, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, before adding, “Not that I’m promising we’ll go too far.”

He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush to his, her feet almost off the ground, as he said, “We can stop whenever you want. You don’t have to worry.” She could feel the strength in his body as he held her up easily, as though she weighed next to nothing. She ran her hands over his shoulders, loving the way his muscles rippled beneath her fingers, before moving them back up to his neck and pulling his face closer to hers.

“I’m not worried,” she whispered, as they moved closer together. Their lips were almost touching, and she was breathless with anticipation.

He finally closed the distance between them and kissed her hungrily, wasting no time in opening his mouth to deepen their kiss. As their tongues clashed, she pressed herself into him, wanting to get as close to him as she could. When she did, Sandor lifted her off the ground completely and she responded in kind, by wrapping her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together behind him. He growled into her mouth, and carried her across the room, laying her on the couch with him on top of her, still between her legs.

Though he braced himself so he wouldn’t crush her beneath him, she could still feel the weight of him and it was absolutely delicious. He was truly unlike anyone she’d ever been with before, and she found herself wanting to get to know every inch of him. However, with her inexperience she wasn’t sure where to start. Should she follow her instincts? Or perhaps just let him take the lead?

While she was trying to make up her mind, he broke their kiss, and she was about to protest, until he started trailing kisses down her jaw and onto her throat. Sansa found the feeling sublime, and tilted her head back so he could have better access, groaning as he sucked on her neck lightly. In the back of her mind, she knew she should worry about him leaving a mark, but she was too caught up in the sensation to care.

He kissed his way up to her ear, and pulled her earlobe into his mouth, something else she’d had yet to experience. Sandor gave it a soft nip, then leaned close and whispered, “Do you like that, Sansa?”

The way he said her name as he breathed into her ear sent a shiver down her spine, and she felt a large amount of warmth build between her legs. When she didn’t answer him, he ran the tip of his tongue up her ear, then asked again, “Do you like it?”

“Yes, Sandor, very much,” she whimpered quietly, wanting him to keep going.

She felt him smile against her ear as he said softly, desire evident in his tone, “Good, because as long as you like it I’m going to keep doing it.”

He made good on his word immediately, as he continued sucking on her earlobe, before moving down her neck, then placing kisses on her collarbone. Everywhere his lips touched her felt like it was on fire, and she briefly thought that if just this was intense, she had no idea if she could handle anything more. But she felt an almost desperate need to find out.

Not wanting to be the only one to receive pleasure, she pushed on his shoulders, causing him to look up at her. His eyes were dark with arousal, and she found that she wanted to do to him what he’d been doing to her. “Lay on your back,” Sansa commanded, adding, “I want to be on top of you.”

He nodded and they shifted so he was looking up at her as she straddled him. She could feel the hardness of him through their clothes, but resisted the urge to rock her hips into it. Instead, she leaned down and said softly, “I’ve never done this before, but I want to do what you were doing to me. Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay, little bird,” he murmured, turning his head so that the unscarred side of his face and neck were visible to her. Through her lust-filled haze, a sadness gripped her as he hid what he likely thought she wouldn’t want to kiss. Instead of allowing that, she grabbed his face in both hands, his beard coarse under her fingers, and turned it so she could have access to both sides.

He was about to say something, but she put a finger over his lips and said, “You don’t have to hide from me. I want all of you, Sandor.” Then she leaned down and started placing soft kisses all over his face, making sure to hit every spot at least once, before moving down to his neck. As she kissed him, she decided to try to do what he’d done to her, and lightly sucked on is neck. When she did, he groaned and wrapped his hands around her thighs, gripping them hard.

She did it again, harder this time, and he inhaled sharply and said, “Careful, I don’t want to look like some teenager who’s been necking in the back seat of his car.” When she pulled back, she saw she’d left a mark on his neck after all.

Sansa couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she said, “It’s nothing some foundation won’t cover up.”

He grinned back at her and asked with an eyebrow raised, “Do I look like the kind of person who has makeup lying around?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. I mean, we’ve only really just met. But you can always borrow mine if you want,” she replied, giving him a mischievous look.

“Oh yeah? How about I give you something to cover up since it’s so easy?” he said, looking suddenly wild. He quickly wrapped a muscular arm around her waist, and flipped her so that they were in the same position as before. She squealed as he did so, then laughed as he pulled the collar of her shirt over. Before she could stop him, he leaned down and sucked hard on the part of her shoulder he’d exposed. Though she knew she should be mad that he was giving her a hickey, she found she didn’t care as the mood shifted back to a sexual one.

When he pulled back, he stared down at her for a moment and sucked in a deep breath, saying, “You’re going to be the death of me, little bird.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Because you drive me wild in a way no woman ever has before. I think for your sake we should stop now,” he said, running his hand through his hair.

“Oh? Why?” Sansa had a feeling she knew, but she wanted to hear him say it.

“Because I want to undress you and run my tongue over every inch of your body. And that is just the tip of the iceberg,” as he said it, the look he was giving her was so intense that she almost considered letting him do just that.

Before she could answer, Stranger jumped up on the couch behind Sandor and started to paw insistently at his leg. Chuckling, he turned to the dog and said, “I’m sorry, buddy, have we been ignoring you too long? You probably want to go for a walk, huh?”

At the word ‘walk’ Stranger bounded off the couch and barked excitedly, jumping around in little circles. When they didn’t get up immediately, he let out another series of barks, this time more impatient.

Sandor just shook his head and stood, offering his hand to Sansa, asking, “Still want to go on that walk?”

She nodded as he helped off the couch and then said, “I just need to straighten up a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. Bathroom’s through there,” he said, gesturing to the door furthest from them on the wall.

She went inside quickly, then shut the door and leaned up against it, giving herself a moment to calm down. Sansa couldn’t believe just how aroused he’d made her feel. His hands, his mouth, his voice, everything about him touched a part of her that had never been accessed before. It was like he’d reached inside of her and gripped her core, and she wanted to give herself over to the feelings he brought about within her.

Instead, she went to the sink, to splash a bit of water on her face. However, when she caught sight of her reflection, she couldn’t help but stare at what looked back at her. Her hair was mussed, her lips swollen and a deep shade of pink, and her shirt was still pulled aside enough to reveal the mark he’d left on her. Sansa traced her fingers over it, relishing the way it looked and that it existed at all. Proof that he’d been there, and that they’d done something together. She was grateful to him for putting in a place that she could keep her little secret.

She straightened her hair and her clothes then made her way back out to the living room, just in time to see Sandor getting Stranger ready to go out. When she reached him, he put his hand on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, and took her breath away once more.

He pulled away and gave her a smirk, asking, “Ready?”

Sansa nodded mutely, and they exited the apartment together, Stranger tugging impatiently at his leash while Sandor locked the door.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, and Sansa wondered if they would just amble around the neighborhood or if he had a destination in mind. While they walked, Sandor reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She gave him a smile, and held it back, thinking that from the outside they probably looked like a normal couple.

Eventually they reached a beautiful park full of spacious fields that she imagined Stranger liked to run around in. Sandor unclipped his leash and he took off, happily bounding around in the grass. He led her over to a bench, and the two of them sat and watched his dog play happily.

After a few more moments of silence, Sandor cleared his throat and asked, “So, why didn’t you want to tell me that you were a virgin?”

Sansa sighed and said, “I mean, isn’t it obvious? I’m a little old to still be one, don’t you think?”

He snorted and said, “No. I mean, maybe it’s a little different, but I don’t think you should be embarrassed about it.”

“Well, you’re the only guy I’ve dated who has that opinion,” she sniffed, staring off into the distance and trying not to remember the cruel things Joffrey and Harry had said to her.

“Then your other boyfriends were assholes,” he replied, with a bite in his voice.

Sansa laughed a little, and said, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still, it’s hard for me to talk about. I’ve always been reserved when it comes to that sort of thing.”

“You and your manners,” he said, shaking his head.

“I can’t help it if I was raised to be polite,” she replied haughtily.

Sandor brushed her hair behind her ear and leaned in, whispering, “I can teach you how to be a little less polite if you want.” His teeth grazed the top of her ear and she jerked away from him, fixing him with a wide-eyed stare.

Scandalized, she gasped out, “Sandor! We can’t do something like that here!”

“Why not?” he asked casually, leaning back against the bench, “It’s not like anyone is actually around to see.”

“But we’re in public! Someone _could_ see!” she put her hand over her chest, appalled at the very notion.

He started laughing then and said, “I’m sorry I’ve offended your delicate sensibilities. I promise we don’t have to make out in the park.”

“Good. Because there is no way you could ever get me to do something like that,” she said, sitting back against the bench.

He reached out and put an arm around her, pulling her in close to his side, as he whispered in her ear once again, “We’ll see about that.”

She started to try to argue with him, and it was only when he started to laugh that she realized he was trying to get a rise out of her. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, she decided to let it go and just relax into him instead, enjoying the feel of his arm around her shoulder. He traced patters on her arm idly with his fingers as they sat and chatted on the bench, waiting for Stranger to tire himself out.

After a while, he trotted up to where they were sitting on the bench, signaling that it was time to head back to Sandor’s apartment. Once they reached it, he turned to her and said sadly, “Well, I should probably take you back home now, if that’s okay. I’ve got to get down to the bar soon, since it’ll just be me and Margie tonight.”

“Of course. Work comes first,” Sansa said, although she secretly wished he didn’t have to go in.

“I have tomorrow off, though, if you want to hang out. The bar is closed on Sundays since we never really get a lot of business then,” he said, giving her a hopeful look.

“That sounds great! It’s a date,” she said, smiling up at him happily.

With that, he drove her home, and they shared several more passionate kisses as his truck idled in front of her apartment. When she finally let him go, she found herself standing in the door to her building, watching sadly as his truck took off down the road.

As she did this, Sansa came to the sudden realization that she had it _bad_ for Sandor Clegane. She tried to ignore her gut feeling telling her that it would only be trouble for her, and told herself that it would all work out. At least, she hoped it would.

 


	16. Sandor 8

Sandor

 

When Sandor entered his apartment, he waited for the familiar snuffling of Stranger around his feet. As he flicked the lights on, however, he found Stranger sitting in the spot Sansa had occupied on the couch, his face resting between his paws. Upon seeing that she hadn’t returned with him, his pup let out a dejected whine causing Sandor to chuckle. He went and sat next to him, stroking him gently as he said, “Yeah, I miss her, too, buddy.”

Sandor went through the rest of the motions of the evening, but was surprised to find that Stranger wouldn’t leave his spot, even when he put food in his dish. He guessed his dog was taking after his owner in how attached he was to Sansa already. Shaking his head, he brought the food to the couch, and set it in front of his dog, saying, “You can eat your dinner here, but just this once, got it?”

Stranger replied by huffing then tentatively eating his nightly portion of kibble. Sandor just rolled his eyes at the dramatics and went back to finishing up his routine before going to bed.

As he made his way into his room, he paused at the door, waiting patiently for Stranger to follow. He gave the dog about 30 seconds before he asked, “You coming, or not?” That was all it took, and he finally hopped off the couch and went with him to bed.

Sandor hoped he’d fall into an easy sleep, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Sansa and how she’d reacted to the way he’d touched her. He was still kicking himself for letting her convince him it was a good idea to fool around at all. After all, she wasn’t totally sober. It would be different if they’d been together for a long time, but they barely knew each other. Knowing next to nothing about her sexual history meant there were potentially a lot of ways he could make her uncomfortable without realizing it. Not to mention, since she was drunk she wasn’t thinking clearly. For all he knew, it was the alcohol that made her want to try something, and not actually what she really wanted. He also couldn’t get over the way she’d frozen up and hadn’t said anything to him. It really made him wonder if she had a problem with him and just didn’t want to tell him. After all, she was beautiful and could obviously get any guy she wanted. Why would she want to mess around with someone older than her who was clearly damaged goods?

Still, he had to remind himself that she’d said in the truck that it was a problem with her and not him. He had absolutely no idea what that could be. Plus, her problem could be his face, and she just didn’t know how to say it. If it wasn’t him, he almost didn’t want to know what it was. Could it be that she was actually not interested in guys and she was just using him to confirm that? Or maybe she was allergic to other people’s skin and they’d never be able to actually do the deed without her going into anaphylactic shock.

Every possibility he came up with was more ridiculous than the last and he sighed as he realized he’d probably need help with this one. He’d never been in a relationship that he was invested in making last, so he didn’t know how to move forward. Grabbing his phone, he shot a message to Bronn asking him if he’d have time to meet up tomorrow. Assuming he wouldn’t get a reply this late at night, he moved to put his phone back on the nightstand only to feel it vibrate in his hand. Bronn had gotten back to him after all, and said they should get together at the coffee shop that was close to campus at noon, which worked for him, since they opened the bar later on Saturdays. ‘Sounds good, I’ll see you then’ he sent back quickly, feeling grateful that he had people he could rely on.

Settling back into bed, he eventually fell into a dreamless sleep, only waking when his alarm went off the next day. He hopped out of bed and took care of things around the apartment as usual until it was time to go.

When he got to the coffee shop, he found he’d beaten Bronn, so he grabbed a seat and waited for his friend to arrive. Since it got the majority of its business from students and it was the weekend the shop was mostly empty which suited him just fine. The less people around to stare at his scars, the better off he was. He’d noticed the barista eyeing him warily, and resisted the urge to scowl at her, surprising himself.

Eventually Bronn arrived, only a few minutes late. Sandor waved him over, and as he sat down, he asked, “So, what’s going on, mate? More girl trouble?”

“What makes you say that?” he shot back, not wanting to admit he was right.

“Well, not that I mind, but ever since you opened the bar you haven’t exactly had a lot of free time. This is the first time we’ve gotten together outside of _The Stranger’s Face_ in months,” Bronn replied matter-of-factly, then continued, “So I asked myself, what would make Sandor ask me to hang out in the middle of the night, completely out of the blue. The most obvious answer is Sansa.”

Guiltily, he said, “Look, I’m sorry that I haven’t had a lot of time. You know how important it is to me that my business succeeds.”

Bronn held up his hands and said, “I know, I know. Like I said, I don’t mind. I know I’m still the best friend you’ve got, so I’m more than happy to wait until things have settled down for you. So, tell me what’s going on with Sansa.”

“I never actually said it was her,” Sandor said defensively, before adding, “But you’re right. She came over to my place last night and things got kind of weird.”

“Weird? Weird how?” Bronn asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Well, things got physical and when we were starting to get more intimate, she just froze up and made me take her home,” he explained, trying his best to respect her privacy by not going into too much detail, especially with her professor.

“Right. Did she tell you what was wrong?” he said, leaning back in his chair and giving Sandor a discerning look.

“No, but she said she’d tell me today if I wanted to talk. She was a little drunk when we were messing around,” he admitted penitently.

“Ah, well, that probably had something to do with it,” Bronn replied, giving his friend a look.

“Maybe. But it seemed like something else was up. She said it was her and not me. It felt like it meant something more was going on,” he said, remembering the way she’d looked at him the previous evening. There had been a sadness in her eyes, and he wondered what kind of secrets she was hiding. Though he couldn’t fault her, as he had more than enough of his own he’d been keeping from her.

Bronn hummed thoughtfully for a moment, before suggesting, “Could it be something in her past? It’s possible someone hurt her and she has a hard time getting close with someone.”

As soon as he said it, Sandor realized that was probably a lot nearer to what it was than any of the silly ideas he’d come up with the night before. He felt like an idiot for some of the things he’d thought it could be.

“You could be right, but I think if that was it she’d have been a lot more upset, you know? She just got really quiet, didn’t cry at all or anything.” He remembered her face, and it had been mostly blank, like she was numb. Still, with the alcohol in her system, he couldn’t know what she’d really been feeling.

“Well, the only other thing I can think of is that she’s a virgin. But I don’t know how likely that is. You know kids these days jump into the sack with each other as soon as they have the chance,” he said, scratching his chin.

A virgin. Though he’d never considered it before, he felt like that made the most sense. Especially considering how easily embarrassed she was at even the most innocent touches, and how he often took the lead when it came to the physical stuff they did. And she had said that she hadn’t been in very many relationships and hadn’t dated anyone in a while. Maybe she really was.

Before Sandor could answer him, the door opened and a man in a finely pressed suit walked in. He had a thin mustache gracing his upper lip, and the air about him was smug, as though he felt he owned every inch of the place. There was just something about the man that gave him a distinct sense of sliminess, and Sandor had to fight the urge to sneer at him. As he was staring, the man’s eyes scanned over to the two of them, and he made his way over to where they were sitting.

Bronn looked up and said, “Hello Baelish, fancy seeing you here.” Though he was being polite, Sandor knew his friend well enough to know that he didn’t like this Baelish character at all.

“Professor Blackwater, I’m so sorry to interrupt you and your _friend_ here,” he said, giving Sandor a side-eye with barely concealed disgust, “But I couldn’t help but notice your absence from our committee meeting this morning. Do make sure you inform us if you’re not going to make it next time. We waited for you for a half-hour, time which could have been better spent actually discussing what was on the agenda.”

“Of course, Petyr. I promise it won’t happen again,” Bronn replied, a slight hint of sarcasm in his tone.

“Professor Baelish, please. Let’s keep things professional, shall we?” he said, stiffly, before continuing, “In any case, I’ll let you get back to whatever it is that was more important than sticking to your actual commitments.” And then he was off to the counter, presumably to order a coffee before vacating the shop.

They said nothing until after he left, then Sandor said, “That guy is a grade-A asshole. I don’t know how you do it Bronn. I wanted to kick his ass from here to next week just for the look he gave me.”

“Eh, he’s just full of hot air, high on his own self-importance. He’s head of the committee so he thinks that gives him power over me, but it doesn’t. Besides, I’m not the one who has to worry about him. Not really his type, you know?” Bronn said suggestively.

“What do you mean?” Sandor asked, though he had a feeling he knew what his friend was getting at.

“I’ve only heard rumors, but let’s just say he has a taste for students. I heard one girl was going to go to the head of the college, but apparently he found out some information on her and blackmailed her into dropping out. He’s a nasty one,” Bronn said quietly, his lip curling in disgust, “Most of the faculty try to keep a wide berth, but we still have to work with him and keep it civil.”

Hearing that filled Sandor with dread, and he hoped to all the gods he didn’t believe in that Sansa would be able to avoid this piece of shit. The idea of that slimy trashbag going anywhere near her made him want to put a hole through the table they were sitting at.

Bronn seemed to sense his sudden shift in mood and said, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, mate. From what I understand, he doesn’t teach much or have many advisees after the rumors started getting worse. He mostly just heads up committees and acts like a total blowhard.”

“Why doesn’t the school just fire him?” Sandor growled, his anger building.

“I wish they could, but there’s no actual proof of any misconduct, so they can’t. It’s a flawed system, but they’re doing the best they can to keep him away from the students,” Bronn replied with a sigh.

“The best they can do to keep him away is sack him, not let him keep teaching and shit,” he said through gritted teeth, gripping the sides of the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

“Hey, relax, I know you’re worried but I’m sure he’s not anywhere near your girl.” Sandor could tell he was trying to reassure him, but it was hard to know there was a predator on campus that could try to take advantage of Sansa.

He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, but found that didn’t help. As soon as he left here he’d have to hit the gym to take out some of his aggression on the weights. “Thanks for saying that,” he finally said, “I hope you’re right. And thanks, too, for talking through everything with me earlier. You and Margie have both been real lifesavers for me.”

“Well, what are friends for, eh?” Bronn said with a grin. They switched topics then, and Sandor got caught up on everything that he’d missed in the last few months. It was good to finally spend some real one on one time with him, and he knew he’d have to try to be a better friend in the future.

Eventually the two of them parted ways, and Sandor went back to his apartment to grab some workout gear, then headed straight for his usual gym. He knew he needed to do some lifting to get out a bit of his frustration. He’d been going there pretty much since he’d first gotten to King’s Landing and it was one of the few places he didn’t feel self-conscious about his face. The people there were far more interested in the amount of weight he could lift than in what was going on with his appearance.

As soon as his back hit the bench and the bar was above him, everything else fell away and he was truly able to let go. He went through his usual routine, first with the bench press, then the overhead press, followed by some rows, a quick 20 minute run on the treadmill, and finally a shower to finish everything off. He also fielded some questions from some newcomers, always happy to give advice to people just starting out. He felt more relaxed than he had all week standing in the gym shower, letting the warm water wash over his tired muscles.

Stepping out of the gym brought him back to reality and he realized he hadn’t heard from Sansa all day. It occurred to him that she might be waiting for him to contact her. After all, she’d put the ball in his court again, saying that they could talk if _he_ wanted. Pulling out his phone, he typed out a message he thought she’d like, saying, ‘Hey, hope you’re feeling better after last night. I was wondering if you’d want to meet up to talk like you said. Let me know.’

He got into his truck, intending to head back to his apartment, only to feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grabbed it to find Sansa had already replied, and she’d said, ‘Yes, I’m feeling much better, thanks. I’d love to meet. When and where?’

Since he was already out, he may as well just meet up with her now if she was able. However, he didn’t know where they should talk. Truth be told, he’d like to do it as his place, but didn’t want her to get upset again, so that was out. Arya would likely be at her apartment, so that wasn’t an option either. He finally settled on a neutral location and asked, ‘How about the diner? I could pick you up in half an hour, if you’re up for it.’

He didn’t wait more than a minute for a response, and she said, ‘That works. Just text me when you’re here and I’ll come down.’

The drive to her apartment didn’t take long, and he realized he was earlier than he’d told her. Rather than rushing her, he decided to just sit there for a few minutes to give himself a chance to think. Not that he hadn’t been doing that all day, but now that he was here he found himself getting nervous again. What if she told him it was his face after all? Even though the ideas Bronn had come up with were more likely, he still couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little insecure.

Grabbing his phone, he sent Sansa a message saying he was there, then went back to brooding. He sat for a few more minutes until his passenger door opened, signaling her arrival. “Thanks for picking me up. I don’t actually have a car here in King’s Landing,” she explained, getting buckled in.

“I kind of figured. Every time you and your sister come out to my bar you never have your own ride home,” he said with a small laugh.

When she laughed too, he was relived he hadn’t offended her, and she said, “Well, usually public transport in this city is pretty reliable. But of course, I always appreciate a ride from a handsome gentleman.”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her, he just snorted and with a shake of his head, started driving towards the diner. The drive there was quiet, but he found the silence wasn’t awkward, which meant things were already going better than he’d expected. She seemed much more herself than she had the night before, which was a relief to him.

They arrived at the diner and made their way inside, Sandor spotting the waitress who’d helped them before. She saw them, too, and grabbed menus for them without asking, walking them to the same booth she had before. She must still be intimidated by him, though he supposed she had a reason to be. He hadn’t exactly been in a good mood the last time she’d seen him.

Once they were sitting down, he looked over at Sansa expectantly, hoping she’d start out the conversation. When she didn’t, he said uncomfortably, “Uh, so, about last night…” He figured he’d let her fill in the blank, since she was the one who had something to say.

As she braced herself, Sandor could see from the expression on her face that she felt guilty about what had happened as she said, “Sandor, I’m so sorry for the way I acted. It all must have been very confusing for you.”

She could say that again. He waited for her to continue, but she didn’t add anything, so he scratched the back of his head and said, “Uh, it’s fine. I _was_ confused. You don’t have to apologize for wanting to stop. But it seemed like something else was wrong, and I guess I just want to know what that was.” He decided to get straight to the point in order to draw her out and get her to talk.

“I appreciate you being so kind about all this. And last night, too. You were very reassuring,” Sansa said, still not offering up a reason for her behavior.

As much as he liked her, he found he was getting impatient with this exchange. If she didn’t want to tell him that was fine, but he didn’t need to get jerked around if that was the case. The voice in the back of his mind told him that it was because of his scars and she didn’t want to make him angry by telling him that. Though he tried to ignore it, he couldn’t and he finally said, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice, “Is there a ‘but’ here? You really don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just want to know if it’s me that you have a problem with. Or, I guess, my face.” Sandor waved a hand towards his scars to emphasize his point.

Her face changed, then and she looked upset as she said quickly, “No! It’s not you at all, I promise. Honestly, it’s me.”

“You? What do you mean?” Sandor asked her, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. If it was her, then it had to be something really bad if it was taking her this long to just spit it out. He’d thought his earlier conversation with Bronn would have helped ease his nerves, but now that they were here he was assuming the worst again.

“Yes, me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I’ve just been too embarrassed. You see, the reason I froze up the way I did—besides that I was drunk—is that I’m…I’m…” she trailed off then, her face turning beet red. Whatever it was had to be really embarrassing and he was starting to get more worried by the second.

His impatience mounting, he finally snapped and asked, “You’re what?”

“I’m a virgin,” she bit out, clearly mortified. She stared at the tabletop, her blush reaching all the way to her ears and down her neck.

So Bronn had been right. Without meaning to, his mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at her, trying to absorb all that that meant for them and their relationship. He’d never actually been with a woman who was a virgin before. He didn’t have the first clue about how fast or slow he needed to go, and how delicate he should be with her. Did she even know how sex worked? She had to, right? It’s not like they were in the dark ages. They had the internet and she must have come across porn at least.

She’d glanced up at him through her eyelashes, and he realized he should probably close his mouth. When she saw the look on his face, she stared back down at the table, and he could tell she was disappointed by his reaction. Softly, she said, “I can see that you’re bothered by the fact that I haven’t had sex before. If you don’t want to see me again I understand.”

He blanched at her words, realizing that she must have gotten the wrong idea from the way he’d been looking at her. “Sansa,” he said, trying to get her to look at him so he could make her feel better. When she wouldn’t, he reached out his hand and gently gripped her chin, tilting her face up so that her eyes met his. “Sansa, please. I’m not bothered by that at all. I swear.”

The surprise was evident on her face and it was obvious in her voice that she’d been about to cry as she asked, “Really? You don’t think I’m pathetic or that there’s something wrong with me?”

He had a feeling she wouldn’t be asking that if someone in her past hadn’t made her feel that way, and he felt a surge of anger towards whoever that might be. Wanting to reassure her, he rubbed his thumb over her cheek before pulling back and said, “Of course not. Believe me, Sansa, there is nothing wrong with you. I just wish you would have told me before last night. Then I definitely wouldn’t have let things go as far as they did.” That was the understatement of the century. He never would have even asked her back to his place if he’d known that, much less let her get on top of him and kiss the life out of him.

With a cocked eyebrow, she eyed him, clearly exasperated, and said, “Oh really? How exactly should I have told you?”

She had him there. He still didn’t know how to tell her some of his own secrets. He could only offer her a shrug in response, and said, “I don’t know. But for what it’s worth, I’m glad I know now. You don’t have to worry, little bird. I promise I won’t hurt you.” As soon as the pet name slipped out, he had to resist the urge to clap his hand over his mouth.

Much as he hoped she wouldn’t notice, Sansa did, and she asked, “Little bird?”

Sandor could feel his cheeks heat up, which only made him more embarrassed as he said awkwardly, “Sorry, it’s just a nickname. I can stop if you want.”

She shook her head and said with a smile, “No, it’s fine. I like it. And I know you won’t hurt me. The way you acted last night assured me of that.”

That was probably the first and only time in his life a woman would tell him that. He was glad to hear it, and told her, “Good. Because the last thing I would want to do is make you uncomfortable or cause you any kind of pain. I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’re important to me. So whatever I can do to make sure that you feel safe, I’ll do it.” He meant it, too. He didn’t know how, but she had burrowed her way into his heart, and he didn’t see her coming out any time soon.

Her lovely blue eyes grew soft as she reached for his hand and said, “That means more to me than you can possibly know. You’re really something, Sandor. I’m so happy that we met, and that we’re here now.”

Something else he’d never heard a woman say to him and likely wouldn’t again. Sansa was truly a first for him, in so many ways. He wondered idly if he would be for her, too. Sandor smiled at her as he said, “Me too. Although, we may have to cut this short. I haven’t been home in a while, and I think Stranger probably needs a walk.”

She surprised him once more by saying, “That’s fine! I’d love to see him again, if you don’t mind me tagging along.”

The idea of them doing something so domestic together warmed his heart, though he wouldn’t admit it, and he said gruffly, “Works for me. I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual judging by the way he wouldn’t leave the spot where you were on the couch until I went to bed.” When he got up, he offered her his hand, and as she took it, she didn’t let it go.

The drive to his apartment took little time, and he could already hear Stranger sniffing eagerly on the other side of his door. As soon as he opened it, his dog saw Sansa and ran past him to her, jumping up into her arms as she leaned down to pick him up. He watched as she gave his dog scratches behind the ear and baby-talked to him. It was such a sweet sight, and one he found he could definitely get used to.

Sansa looked over to him then, and she blushed under his scrutiny, but pretended not to be embarrassed as she asked him, “What? He missed me and I missed him.”

Sandor chuckled and reached out to pet his dog, saying, “Yeah, I can see that. I wish he missed me that much.”

“I’m sure he does. I’m just distracting, that’s all,” she replied, her gaze turning back to Stranger. Indeed she was distracting, as she stood there, her long red hair spilling gloriously down her back, a smile curving her pretty lips. Looking at them made him long to kiss her again, much like he had the night before. He couldn’t help but remember the way the skin of her thighs felt under his hands, soft and supple. He imagined them wrapped around him, as he—

Sandor immediately cut that line of thinking off and said quickly, “You can say that again.” However, even he could hear the way his arousal spilled into his words, and when she looked at him, he could tell she knew what he was thinking.

God, she must think he was some kind of horn-dog who couldn’t keep it in his pants. Wanting to change the subject, he said with a shake of his head, “Well, let’s get him his walk.” Before he could grab Stranger’s leash, however, he heard Sansa follow him and close his apartment door.

He turned around and found her walking towards him as she said softly, “I’m sure he can wait a minute or two.” Her voice sounded almost sultry, and he wondered what she could be getting at, until she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he didn’t react, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Before anything happened, he needed to make absolutely sure this was what she really wanted. “Are you sure about this, Sansa? I meant it when I said you didn’t have to do anything you didn’t want to.” The last thing he needed was for her to feel like she had to try to please him every time he was turned on.

Her fingers played with the hair around his neck as she said, “I want to do this, Sandor. Not that I’m promising we’ll go too far.”

She sounded genuine and he believed her enough to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his, as he said, “We can stop whenever you want. You don’t have to worry.” He wanted her to know that she was in control.

Sansa’s hands ran up and down the muscles of his shoulders, and for once he was thankful to have them for vanity’s sake, as she clearly enjoyed them. Suddenly, her hands found their way back up to his neck, and she pulled him closer to her, whispering, “I’m not worried.” Though their lips were just centimeters apart, she seemed to want him to make the first move, which he did so gladly.

As soon as he felt her plush lips against his own, he felt all his blood rush straight to his cock. God the effect she had on him was unreal. He parted his lips and she accepted his tongue eagerly into her mouth, pushing hers up against it. As they kissed, she pressed her body closer to his, and he found himself wishing there weren’t any clothes between them. Wanting to please her, he pulled her as close to him as he could, lifting her off the ground as he did so. As soon as her feet no longer touched the floor, she wrapped her legs around him, her ankles crossing above his backside.

He growled in appreciation, brought back to his thoughts from moments ago. Rather than stand there, he decided to carry her over to the couch, dropping her down and getting on top of her, making sure to brace himself so he didn’t crush her. Sandor resisted the urge to grind his erection into her, and instead focused on trying to make her feel good. Realizing that she probably didn’t know where to go from here, he decided to take the lead, and pulled away from her lips, turning his attention to her long lovely neck instead.

As he kissed his way down from her jaw, her head tilted back, and he could hear her making small noises of pleasure in the back of her throat, which only served to turn him on more. While he kissed and sucked on her neck, he made sure not to leave any marks, knowing that she’d probably just get embarrassed by them. Wanting to see what else she liked, he made his way up to her ear, pulling her dainty earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Giving it a quick bite, he leaned in and whispered, “Do you like that, Sansa?” She shivered at his words, and he wondered if she was just as turned on as he was.

She didn’t say anything, so he ran his tongue along her ear and asked her again, “Do you like it?” A part of him was trying to be sexy, although he’d never been good at dirty talk, but more importantly he wanted to make sure she was actually enjoying herself.

“Yes, Sandor, very much,” she said softly, and he could tell then that if he’d reached his fingers between her legs they’d come out very wet. The way she’d said his name made his cock twitch and he ached to be inside her and make her his.

Instead, he switched his focus back to her and said with a wicked smile, “Good, because as long as you like it I’m going to keep doing it.” He turned his attentions beck to her ear, before moving down her throat and to her collar bone. Sandor wondered if he should try to venture lower, when he felt her small hands pushing on his shoulders.

Worried, he pulled back and looked at her, finding her eyes dark with desire as she said, “Lay on your back. I want to be on top of you.” Words he could only dream of hearing her say to him, yet here she was, actually speaking them aloud. He complied immediately, and knew that as soon as she took her place she could feel the hardness of him pressing up against her. She didn’t seem to mind however, and as she looked down at him, she said, “I’ve never done this before, but I want to do what you were doing to me. Is that okay?”

It was incredibly endearing, and he said softly, “That’s more than okay, little bird.” As far as he was concerned, she could do whatever she wanted to him, though he wouldn’t tell her that for fear of making her feel pressured. He focused on enjoying what she did want to do, knowing that the rest would come if they continued their relationship.

Not wanting her to have to deal with his scars, he turned his head so that she could kiss the normal side of his face. For a moment, he thought she’d changed her mind, until he felt her hands on both sides of his face as she turned him to look back at her.

He opened his mouth to tell her she didn’t have to pretend, but she put a finger over his lips and said with the utmost sincerity, “You don’t have to hide from me. I want all of you, Sandor.” It was like she’d touched his heart and he wanted to kiss her then. However, she started placing feather-light kisses all over his face before he could. Eventually she moved down to his neck, and kissed it for a while. He wondered if she would do anything else, and then she started to suck on it tentatively. His hands went to her thighs where they wrapped around his hips, and he groaned and imagined what her lips would feel like around his cock.

Sansa must have taken his moan as a positive sign, because she started to suck on his neck harder and he sucked in a breath as he gripped her legs, saying “Careful, I don’t want to look like some teenager who’s been necking in the back seat of his car.”

She sat back up and giggled as she said, “It’s nothing some foundation won’t cover up.”

Makeup, really? Like he would have any of that. However, he couldn’t stop himself from grinning up at her as he asked with a raised eyebrow, “Do I look like the kind of person who has makeup lying around?”

Her face turned impish as she replied innocently, “Maybe. I don’t know. I mean, we’ve only really just met. But you can always borrow mine if you want.”

Two could play it that game. “Oh yeah? How about I give you something to cover up since it’s so easy?” Before he could stop himself, he wrapped an arm around her back and flipped her so that their positions were reversed. She cried out in surprise, but laughed as he grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked it over so that her shoulder was exposed. No turning back now, he leaned down and sucked hard on her shoulder.

He pulled back to admire his handiwork and found the sight of her absolutely breathtaking where she laid beneath him. Her hair was a mess and fanned out around her head like an angel. Her pupils were wide and her lips were swollen and red from where he’d been kissing her. Best of all, the mark he’d left on her shoulder was darkening and the primal part of him liked knowing he’d claimed her in some small way. Sucking in a deep breath, he said without thinking, “You’re going to be the death of me, little bird.”

Sansa’s head tilted to the side as she asked, still innocent, “Why’s that?”

Running his fingers through his hair to straighten it out from where she’d tangled it, he explained “Because you drive me wild in a way no woman ever has before. I think for your sake we should stop now.”

“Oh? Why?” she asked simply, and he wondered if she was really that naiive or if she was trying to draw him out.

Testing the waters to see if she had liked any of the talk he’d tried earlier, he said, “Because I want to undress you and run my tongue over every inch of your body. And _that_ is just the tip of the iceberg.” He was hungry for her, and if they didn’t at least take a break, he didn’t know if he could last very long not doing just that. As he looked into her eyes, he could almost swear she was considering it, but before either of them could say anything else, Stranger jumped up on the couch and started to paw demandingly at his leg.

Sandor was reminded of the reason they’d came here in the first place and he felt a little guilty as he turned to his dog and said with a chuckle, “I’m sorry, buddy, have we been ignoring you too long? You probably want to go for a walk, huh?”

Sure enough, the word ‘walk’ acted as a springboard and Stranger leapt off the couch, trotting around in small circles as he let out a series of happy barks. Though he knew he needed to, he was reluctant to leave the compromising position he and Sansa were both in. More barks interrupted his train of thought, and he stood sadly, shaking his head and offering Sansa his hand as he asked, “Still want to go on that walk?”

She nodded as he pulled her up and she told him breathlessly, “I just need to straighten up a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. Bathroom’s through there,” he replied, pointing her in the direction of the door. She scampered off and he was left alone to try to calm himself. He didn’t really feel like walking his dog with his dick at full-mast.

Figuring he just needed to get on with it, he went over to where the leash was and took it to clip it to Stranger’s collar. He heard his bathroom door open and turned to find Sansa looking straightened up and presentable once more. It was a shame, but she was still stunning either way. As soon as she reached him, he put his hand to her face and pulled her in for a long kiss, relishing the way it felt and that he was allowed to do it at all.

When he pulled back he was pleased to see a bewildered look on her face, and couldn’t stop a smirk from gracing his lips as he asked, “Ready?”

Sansa nodded at him, and they left his apartment together, heading towards Stranger’s favorite park. It was a quiet walk, and impulsively he took her hand in his, wanting to do something that normal couples did. He turned to make sure she was okay with it and found her giving him one of her brilliant smiles. It warmed his heart and he found true joy overtaking him which was a rare thing.

Once they got to the park, he let Stranger run free and led her over to the bench that he usually sat on. After a few more moments of silence, he cleared his throat and decided to ask something he’d been wondering since their conversation at the diner, “So, why didn’t you want to tell me that you were a virgin?”

“I mean, isn’t it obvious?” she replied with a resigned sigh, “I’m a little old to still be one, don’t you think?”

With a snort, he replied, “No. I mean, maybe it’s a little different, but I don’t think you should be embarrassed about it.” He was of the opinion that there was no proper age to lose your virginity. It just happened when it happened.

He could tell she didn’t believe him when she said primly, “Well, you’re the only guy I’ve dated who has that opinion.”

“Then your other boyfriends were assholes,” he said without thinking. He didn’t want to come off as the kind of guy who was insecure enough to insult her exes, but anyone who hurt Sansa was a prick in his mind, plain and simple.

Instead of getting upset, she only gave a small laugh and replied, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Still, it’s hard for me to talk about. I’ve always been reserved when it comes to that sort of thing.”

“You and your manners,” Sandor said with a shake of his head. Still, she wouldn’t be his little bird without them. It was all part of her charm.

“I can’t help it if I was raised to be polite,” Sansa shot back, clearly defensive.

Wanting to rile her up some more, he scooted close to her and tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning in close and breathing, “I can teach you how to be a little less polite if you want.” He let his teeth scrape against her ear and she yanked herself away from him, clearly scandalized.

“Sandor! We can’t do something like that here!” she cried out, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her.

Putting on a casual air, he sat back against the bench and said nonchalantly, “Why not? It’s not like anyone is actually around to see.”

“But we’re in public! Someone _could_ see!” her hand rested over her heart and she resembled some southern belle who was about to faint.

No longer able to contain himself, he finally burst out laughing and said, “I’m sorry I’ve offended your delicate sensibilities. I promise we don’t have to make out in the park.”

“Good. Because there is no way you could ever get me to do something like that,” she said, sitting back against the bench.

Sandor couldn’t resist the challenge, and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his body as he whispered in her ear again, “We’ll see about that.”

More laughter erupted from him as she started to argue with him, and she must have gotten wise to his ruse, because she just sat back against him, snuggling close. This was just fine with him, as he liked this almost more than he liked teasing her. He rubbed his fingers up and down her arm in circles as they sat and enjoyed their time in the park, talking and laughing together.

Eventually, Stranger came up to them, ready to head home. Judging by the angle of the sun, it was later than he realized and he knew he needed to get to the bar to open it up and prepare for the crowd. Gendry had texted him and told him he couldn’t come in tonight, which was just fine as he hadn’t had a night off since he’d started (though Sandor reminded him that he’d need to give more advance notice next time). Since it would be just he and Margie, he needed to get in to get setup done faster than usual.

They walked back, and once he got Stranger inside, he turned to Sansa and said sadly, “Well, I should probably take you back home now, if that’s okay. I’ve got to get down to the bar soon, since it’ll just be me and Margie tonight.”

She looked a little dejected but said, “Of course. Work comes first.”

Knowing he wanted to see as much of her as possible, he said, “I have tomorrow off, though, if you want to hang out. The bar is closed on Sundays since we never really get a lot of business then.” He hoped she’d be free and able to spend some more time with him.

“That sounds great! It’s a date,” she replied cheerfully, her smile lighting up her face.

After a quick ride home, and a mini make-out session, he managed to finally make it back to the bar. It was only when he was helping customers and found he didn’t mind as many of the rude stares that he was getting that he realized she was making him go soft. Though it was probably good for others if some of his edge was taken off, it still shocked and scared him a little. Especially because the bubble they had around them could burst at any moment.

For once, he pushed himself not to believe the worst would happen, instead deciding to bet on himself for once. He had to if he wanted this relationship to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Decided to update a little earlier than usual because I had the chapters all finished and ready to go! Thanks again for all the support. :)
> 
> Things finally get a little bit cleared up for these two, so hopefully it'll be smooth sailing from here on out. Maybe. We'll see. ;)


	17. Sansa 9

Sansa

 

The next few weeks rushed by in a whirlwind for Sansa. School seemed to be picking up the pace more than it had in previous semesters, and with Sandor as a distraction, she was struggling to keep up for the first time since she’d started. However, she wouldn’t let her relationship ruin her grades, so she sacrificed sleep instead. It was definitely worth it to her; the way things were heating up with him, she almost didn’t want to sleep.

Sansa knew things were going much faster than anyone would deem proper, but she didn’t care. His very presence was intoxicating to her and she only wanted more. Often their nights were spent together, either at his place or hers, as well as every Sunday. She’d worried at first that they would tire of each other, but they hadn’t yet and she realized they might not ever. There were still so many things to explore yet, both physically and emotionally.

Especially physically, it seemed. Ever since she had confessed to him that she was a virgin, things had been much easier between them when it came to what they did in the bedroom. Or the living room. Or the office at the bar. Nothing too scandalous, of course. Clothes remained on, although hands did find their way beneath them on several occasions. Sansa had been breathless as his fingers, calloused and rough from a previous life no doubt, trailed their way up the soft skin of her stomach to cup her breasts. Once, she’d even decided not to wear a bra, and he’d gasped when he’d felt them naked for the first time. Her nipples had hardened underneath his touch, and he’d played with them, causing her more arousal than he had any right to. It had almost been enough to make her want to take it further, but they had been at the bar then, and Margaery had unknowingly interrupted them. The way he’d cursed and the look of utter disappointment that had crossed his features had made her laugh but she promised him that they’d make up for it later.

It was that same night that Sansa had done some exploring of her own. Again, no more than a little hands under the shirt and some light over the clothes groping. She’d been bold that evening, and had ventured down below the belt, cupping his hardness through his jeans. Though she knew little of what constituted an impressive size, she could only assume that Sandor was it. What she could feel was bigger than she’d imagined, and she was almost afraid to find out if he’d fit inside of her or not. When she’d touched him there, he’d sucked in a sharp breath between his teeth, and as she started rubbing him, he’d tossed his head back, eyes closed, a moan leaving his mouth. However, after a few moments, he’d locked her wrist in a firm but gentle grip and told her that unless she wanted him to ravish her right there, they needed to stop. As wet as she’d been, somehow she still didn’t feel ready to go that far yet. So, she’d reluctantly released his erection, and she spent the rest of the night snuggled up to him on the sofa until he took her home.

That wasn’t to say that she was only fooling around with him. She’d been getting to know him as well. Sansa had insisted that they make every Sunday a day where they would go on some type of date. It didn’t have to be extravagant, of course. It could even be something as simple as walking Stranger in the park. As long as it was something in public, where they wouldn’t have the opportunity to fondle each other like teenagers every single second. It had been just as thrilling getting to know him personally as it had been getting to know him physically. She finally learned that the tattoo he had on his bicep that she’d seen so long ago was of three dogs stacked one on top of the other. When she’d asked him what it meant, he’d told her it was from a story passed down in his family from a time when they’d been more respectable. As much as she wanted to know, Sansa didn’t press him as she was beginning to understand just how touchy a subject family was for him.

She’d also learned some much more positive things about him, such as how he wound up with Stranger, that his favorite color was black (and his second favorite was yellow, of all things), his favorite ice cream flavor was coffee, that he liked to lift weights (and he could lift _a lot_ ), and that the one year anniversary of the bar opening was coming up soon. Sansa had also found out that it was by complete coincidence that Gendry had been at the bar that night, as he’d only just been hired that day. It was starting to feel more and more like the gods were conspiring to push all of them together, but she tried hard to ignore that feeling. If she started believing that this was fate she worried she’d get far more attached to Sandor than was healthy when they’d only been together such a short time.

Still, every week brought her more joy than the one before it, and she couldn’t remember the last time her life had felt so fresh and exciting. Probably when she’d first moved to King’s Landing and everything had been shiny and new. Before she’d learned what the city was really like, and started keeping to herself and focusing on school instead.

Along with Sandor, came Margaery and Bronn. She’d spent many an evening with them, as well as Arya and Gendry, playing pool and darts after the bar was closed. It was the first time in a while that she’d started making friends, and she found she rather enjoyed having people to hang out with that weren’t Arya. She’d been out to coffee and shopping with Margaery several times, and found her absolutely charming. She was very sweet and had also given her some insight on Sandor which Sansa was eternally grateful for. The only thing she couldn’t figure out was how they all met each other. All that would be said was that they’d been friends for a long time, and Margaery had met Sandor through Bronn. The other thing that was a bit weird was spending so much time with her professor, but he’d assured her that nothing that happened at the bar would influence their time in the classroom. In fact, at school he acted like he didn’t know her at all, which was just fine with Sansa. The less impropriety, the better.

It was one such evening when Sansa was finally given a little relief in regards to her school work. She’d been stressed for weeks because she had yet to figure out what her senior project would be. She needed to design a website for a real client. It didn’t matter who the client was, only that the website would be put into practical use. She’d thought naïvely that she’d be able to find a business no problem; after all, King’s Landing was a large city, and who wouldn’t want a free website made for them? However, it seemed that her lack of experience didn’t do much to inspire confidence in the business owners of the city, and as such she hadn’t had any luck.

When she’d met with Professor Baelish, he’d offered to let her design a site for his side business, but she’d declined, saying that she wanted to earn her grade the right way. Sansa didn’t want any special favors from a family friend. She’d gotten the distinct impression that he’d been very displeased with her, but if he was, he hid it well enough that she couldn’t be sure. She’d asked him if he could think of anything else, but he’d told her that there was no one he knew, and that she was on her own.

So, rather than drinking beer and playing darts with her newfound friends, she was instead seated at a high top table with her laptop, researching different small businesses in King’s Landing. Of course, everything she could find online already had a website, so she was at a loss. Sansa let out a frustrated noise and slumped down onto her keyboard, suddenly worn out from all the disappointment.

“What’s the matter, doll?” Margaery asked, likely having sensed Sansa’s unhappy mood. She rubbed her back sympathetically before taking a seat at the table.

“Oh, it’s just school stuff. I don’t want to bore you,” Sansa said, sitting up and closing her laptop. She’d been spending so much time staring at the screen that she needed to rest her eyes.

“Please! Bronny talks my ear off all the time about KLCAD. It’s nothing I can’t handle,” she replied, a look of mirth in her eyes.

Sansa still couldn’t get used to hearing her professor being called, ‘Bronny’ and had to bite her lip to keep from giggling a little. Instead, she said with a sigh, “Well, it’s my senior project that I have to complete in order to graduate. I need to design a website for a client and I’ve been having a really hard time finding anyone.”

“What kind of website does it need to be?” Margaery asked, her gaze turning suddenly sharp as she leaned in, her hands clasped in front of her on the table. Sansa had a feeling she was planning something.

“Oh, anything, as long as it’s functional, designed well, and the client actually uses it,” she said with a shrug.

Margaery sat back, a satisfied look crossing her face as she said, “It’s settled, then. You’ll design something for _The Stranger’s Face_.”

“What?” Sansa asked, before launching into a quick rejection, “No, I couldn’t possibly!”

“Why not?” Margaery interrupted, her eyebrow raised.

This had Sansa at a loss. She tried to come up with an excuse, but she couldn’t think of anything beyond not wanting to put that kind of pressure on Sandor. She didn’t want him to say yes just because they were dating. Besides, what if he didn’t want a website for the bar? Or what if he didn’t like what she came up with?

When she didn’t answer immediately, Margaery nodded and said, “See? You can’t come up with one good reason why you shouldn’t.”

“Well, I—” Sansa tried to say, before getting cut off by Margie calling for Sandor to come over.

“What’s up?” he asked, putting an arm around Sansa’s shoulders as he reached them. He hadn’t seemed very comfortable with displays of affection at first, but the more they hung out, the more casually he touched her in front of the others.

Sansa tried to start speaking, but Margaery talked over her saying, “Sansa and I were just talking about her schoolwork and she told me that she has a big project she’s been having some trouble with. Has she said anything to you about it?”

His brows knit together as he looked down at her and said, “No, she hasn’t. What project?”

Once more she opened her mouth, but Margaery was too quick as she said, “It turns out that she needs to design a website as a final requirement for graduation and I thought it would be just perfect if she made something for your bar! What do you think?”

Sandor scratched his chin, and she watched his face carefully, looking for any signs that he thought this was a bad idea. However, his expression remained neutral as he said, “Are you sure we really need a website? I thought we had a Facebook page.”

Margaery just rolled her eyes and said, “That’s not the same thing. If you want to be taken seriously, you should have something that’s your own. When people are trying to figure out if they want to go somewhere for drinks, they’d rather look at a personalized site to get a feel for the place. Facebook definitely doesn’t cut it.” He didn’t say anything for a few more moments, and she added, “Besides, it’s almost the one year anniversary of the grand opening. You could launch the website and announce a celebration at the same time! Anyone who goes to the site can get a free drink coupon or something.”

Sansa started to feel nervous. This was a lot of pressure to place on both of them. Still, she could see the gears turning in Sandor’s head, until eventually he broke out into a small smile as he said, “Well, if it’s okay with Sansa, then it’s okay with me. Is this what you want to do?”

The look he was giving her was so hopeful and sweet that she knew she couldn’t possibly say no. Instead, she smiled back at him and said, “Yes, please. It’s more of a help to me than anything. Really, it’s such a relief!” That wasn’t a lie. She was glad that she no longer had to send out pleading emails to strangers in hopes that one of them would accept her proposal. Even with her portfolio, she’d received plenty of rejections, and even more people ignoring her. She realized that Sandor hadn’t even asked to see her work, and it warmed her heart to know that he had enough faith in her abilities to trust her with something this important.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before saying, “Great. Now come play pool with us.”

“I’ll watch, thank you very much,” Margaery said, sliding off the stool and grinning at the two of them with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I’ll join you in a second,” Sansa said, re-opening her computer, “I just need to send an email and then I’ll be right over.” They nodded and she pulled up her school email and typed in her advisor’s name. He’d told her to set up a meeting with him as soon as she found a client so they could discuss what direction she’d be going in. She sent him a simple message asking when he wanted to meet, not expecting a reply until the next day. However, her phone vibrated while she was in the middle of trying to line up a shot with the pool cue which caused her to hit the ball and knock it onto the floor. It rolled far and they had to spend about five minutes looking for it, but Sandor assured her with a chuckle that he didn’t mind.

When she pulled out a phone, she saw a reply from Professor Baelish saying that if she could meet tomorrow in the afternoon he’d be more than happy to make time for her. Knowing she’d already wasted enough time, she eagerly agreed.

However, that meant that rather than ending her night in Sandor’s apartment for some one-on-one time, she should catch a ride home with Arya and Gendry. As much as she regretted not being able to go back to his place for a little while, she knew she needed to be responsible for once. Plus, she was finally feeling the exhaustion that she’d been trying to fight for the last several days. When they were all finished with their game and the beers had all been drained, she pulled him aside and told him the sad news quietly.

His eyes flashed with disappointment, but he nodded and said, “I understand. Go home and get some sleep. I can tell you need it.”

“Are you saying I look tired?” she asked with one eyebrow raised.

“I mean, yeah. But don’t worry, little bird. You make it look good,” he gave her a smile, and leaned down to give her a soft kiss, before saying, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure. We could get coffee at the university after my meeting if you want. I’ll be talking about my project with my advisor, so we could talk about what you want for the website since I’ll probably have plenty of ideas,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His arms snaked around her waist easily as he said, “Sounds good. Just text me what time and I’ll be there.” Sandor looked as though he was about to kiss her once more, but looked over her head and changed his mind, releasing her instead. When she turned around, she saw everyone was watching them, each with a different expression.

“You guys are just too sweet,” Margaery sighed. Bronn only rolled his eyes at his fiancée and started pulling her towards the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Show’s over everyone. Let’s get out of here,” Sandor said, waving everyone to the exit. He put his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards the door together, sending a shiver up her spine.

Everyone exited, but he held her back, leaning down and giving her a slow, deep kiss before letting her leave. She was lost in him for a moment, before she heard Arya making fake gagging noises behind her, effectively spoiling the mood.

“See you tomorrow,” Sansa said, sadly. He nodded and shut the door behind her. When she heard the lock click, she realized it was the first time she’d been on that side of the door when he’d done that. As she got into the car, she cast one last look at the bar and realized he was still watching for her to leave.

She sighed and Arya just snorted from the passenger seat as Gendry started driving towards their apartment, turning around and saying, “God, you guys are acting like you’ll never see each other again.”

Sansa blushed, knowing her sister was right, but said stubbornly, “We are not!”

“You so are. You practically cried when he locked the door!” Arya said, rolling her eyes at Sansa.

“I did not!” Sansa exclaimed, reaching up to give her sister a light smack.

“Ladies, please. I’ll turn this car around if you guys don’t stop bickering,” Gendry said jokingly, presumably trying to lighten the mood.

Sansa just huffed and Arya stuck her tongue out at her before turning around and settling back in her seat. She was _not_ acting like that with Sandor. She wasn’t. Right? God, she probably was at least a little bit. Who could blame her? He was just so perfectly Sandor and she couldn’t help that she wanted to surround herself with him every minute of every day. Besides, it was easy for Arya to say. She could see Gendry pretty much whenever she wanted to it seemed. More often than not, she was at his place or he was at their apartment. At first it had been awkward for Sansa, but she eventually got used to seeing her sister’s new boyfriend, and unlike when they’d first met, he always remembered to get dressed before setting foot into the common area.

When they got to the apartment, Sansa made a beeline for her bedroom, wishing the two of them a quick goodnight. She wanted to get her headphones on as soon as possible so she didn’t have to hear the racket they were going to make. Not that they screamed at the top of their lungs, but even a soft moan or a giggle was enough to make her feel uneasy. After all, it was her sister she was hearing.

As the music started to play, she found her thoughts drifting to Sandor. She already knew he was just as disappointed as she was that they hadn’t gotten any alone time together. Still, it was good for her to be getting home at a reasonable hour instead of after the sun had come up, as she had been for the last few weeks. As much time as they spent together, she had yet to actually have a real ‘sleepover’ at his place—or let him sleep at hers for that matter. She thought it had something to do with what sharing a bed for the whole night might imply. If they slept together, she worried they might also _sleep_ together, and she wasn’t ready for that just yet. Though, if their explorations were any indication, she was certainly getting closer.

Just the thought of him touching her breasts and kissing her made her grow wet between her legs and she realized she wanted to do something about it. However, she didn’t know how to proceed, as she’d never touched herself before. As she reached down to hesitantly explore her womanhood, the voice of her mother rang clear in her head, telling her ladies did no such thing, and she snatched her hand away. Even though she was a woman now, she still couldn’t get over the prudishness her upbringing had taught her.

Sighing, she turned over and eventually fell asleep, hoping to dream of Sandor again. However, she did not, and when she woke in the morning feeling refreshed, she decided it was probably better that way. She imagined that if she’d dreamed of him in the way she wanted, her sleep wouldn’t have been nearly as restful, and she would have woken up more frustrated than before.

Instead, she readied herself quickly, simultaneously dreading and anticipating her meeting with Professor Baelish. Dreading because she didn’t much care for his company, anticipating because it felt good to finally be making progress with her project. That had been causing her the most anxiety of all and now that she had a clear focus she could feel all the worry slipping away from her.

As she made her way to the university, she was in such a good mood that she found herself humming one of the songs she’d learned when she was a girl. She couldn’t remember the name of it, but it didn’t matter. Nothing would spoil her happiness today, especially because she was meeting up with Sandor later.

Well, almost nothing. As soon as she got to Professor Baelish’s office, just the sight of him made her skin crawl, and she scolded herself for being so rude even if he didn’t know it. She knocked, and he looked up at her, a smile crossing his features as he said, “Do come in, Sansa, dear.”

Taking a seat, she said politely, “Thank you for making time to meet with me, Professor Baelish. I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.”

“Not at all. I was so glad to receive your email that you’d found something for your senior project,” he replied, still smiling, before adding as an afterthought, “Rather late at night, though.”

Sansa tried to school her features so they wouldn’t betray her feelings of embarrassment. She should have known he would have noticed what time she’d contacted him. He’d probably tell her mother she was up at all hours if she didn’t come up with a convenient excuse. Instead of the truth, she told him, “Oh, I was just up late doing homework. I’d meant to email you earlier, but had forgotten and only just remembered then. I’m so sorry if it woke you up.”

Baelish watched her and for a fleeting moment she thought she saw a look of suspicion in his eye, but it passed and he seemed to accept what she’d said, saying graciously, “It’s fine, my dear. I’m always available for my favorite student, day or night.”

She knew she should thank him for his attentiveness, but didn’t want to as she felt it had little to do with her and more to do with him. Still, she said, “I appreciate it very much, Professor Baelish.”

He smiled once more, the same one he always gave her when she’d said the thing he was looking for and leaned forward, asking her, “So, tell me about your project. You’ve finally found a client? I was beginning to worry.”

His words said that he was concerned for her, but she couldn’t help but feel there was an undertone of blame in his voice, as though she’d been failing somehow. Ignoring it, Sansa excitedly chirped, “Yes, I have. It’s the owner of a local bar, _The Stranger’s Face_. He was very kind and said that he would let me design a website for their one year anniversary.” At the thought of Sandor, she blushed a little, and she noticed Professor Baelish’s eyes narrow slightly.

“How kind of him indeed. He must have been very impressed with your portfolio to trust you with such an important venture. Tell me, what did he say about your work,” he sat back in his chair and regarded her with cool eyes as he steepled his fingers in front of his lips.

“Oh well, he hasn’t actually seen my portfolio,” she replied without thinking, always inclined to honesty. The way his eyes narrowed at her more made her realize her error instantly.

“Is that so? Strange that he would agree to let a _student_ create a website for him without knowing anything about her work.” The way he’d said student like it was a dirty word made her cringe. She wasn’t sure what exactly he was asking, but knew she should explain herself.

“Well, he’s a friend of a friend,” she finally said, not wanting to reveal the true nature of her relationship with Sandor. The last thing she needed was him reporting back to her mother that she had a boyfriend. Catelyn would insist on meeting him, as well as giving her the third degree about what he was like. “She vouched for me and he trusts her so he gave me the job. It’s not exactly the perfect client/employee relationship but it was all I could come up with. And I don’t think there was any stipulation saying that the person had to be a total stranger.” She’d added the last part defiantly, tired of him acting disappointed in her all the time.

Surprise colored his face for a moment, before he took on his practiced professional demeanor as he relented, “I suppose you’re right. I just hope that it works out. Personal relationships can make things so messy.” He seemed to be conveniently ignoring their own connection, but she dare not point that out. “So, what’s the name of this kind, trusting gentleman?”

Reluctantly, she said, her face turning red again, “Sandor Clegane.” She cursed herself silently for her lack of control over her face.

“Well, you’ll have to give Mr. Clegane my thanks for giving you a life preserver in your time of need. Perhaps you’ll graduate on time yet. As long as you finish the website, that is,” he said, gaining the upper hand once more, before changing the subject and saying, “Now, let’s discuss your ideas.”

They spent the rest of their meeting going over what she could come up with for the layout, the general color scheme, whether it would also have a mobile option, and so on. Things were tense, but she suspected it was mostly just her feeling the need to please him after he’d made it evident that he’d been unhappy with the way she’d come about her project. When they finished, she left, thanking him once again for his time. He’d replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, which left her feeling miffed, though she didn’t know why. Perhaps her good mood could be ruined after all.

However, as soon as she saw Sandor waiting for her outside of the coffee shop, she forgot all about how awful her meeting had went. Just being near him made her feel warm all over, and she greeted him with a soft, sweet kiss, her hands holding his face.

His hands found her hips, and as he pulled away, he looked down at her with a soft smile, asking, “What was that for?”

“Just for being you,” Sansa answered, happily. Her joy had returned in full force, and she took his hand to lead him into the coffee shop.

After they’d ordered and gotten their drinks, they took a seat and he asked how her meeting had gone. Being reminded of Baelish made her stomach turn, and she said she’d rather not talk about it. “I do have some great ideas, however, if you’d like to go over them!” she added to change the subject so he wouldn’t ask her anymore about it.

“Sure, but I can’t promise I’ll say much more than, ‘looks good’ and ‘great job.’ Computers aren’t my thing, remember?” Sandor said with a chuckle.

“Well, it’s more than that. I need to know what you want featured on the website, how you want it to look, all things not computer-related,” Sansa said matter-of-factly, pulling her notes out her bag and spreading them out on the table.

“Not exactly my thing, either, but I’ll try my best.” He stared down at all of the pages and looked like a deer in the headlights.

His reaction made her laugh, and she patiently took him through everything she’d written down. As he’d promised, his reactions were limited and he mostly told her that her ideas would work and she should just have fun with it. They spent a bit more time chatting about their days before he said he’d have to leave to get to the bar.

“I’ll see you tonight, though?” he asked her hopefully as they stood in front of the coffee shop.

“Of course,” she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

After several more kisses and a long embrace, they parted. As much as she hated to see him leave, she comforted herself knowing she’d see him that night. Sansa tried not to remember Arya’s words from the before, or how right she was. In the end, she didn’t care. She felt how she felt, and she wasn’t ashamed of it.

Arriving home she found Gendry and Arya tangled together in a heap on the couch, watching television. It was a sweet sight, and she was glad her sister had finally found someone who could tolerate her tomboyish attitude. They looked really happy together and she almost felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment, so she looked away.

“How’d your thing go today?” Arya asked from the jumble of limbs she was locked in.

“All right. Same as usual,” Sansa replied, heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat before starting to work on the bar’s site.

“I don’t know why you don’t just dump Creepyr. He’s not even in the same department as your major, right?” She’d made the mistake of complaining to Arya about him once before and she’d never let it go. Not that she wasn’t familiar with Professor Baelish’s particular brand of creep, but she hadn’t ever had to talk to him for more than five minutes, so she’d never gotten the full experience.

She sighed heavily, saying, “I’ve told you before, I can’t. Mom would never understand. Besides, it’s not like he’s ever actually done anything. I’m probably just overreacting or something. And don’t call him that!”

“Who’s your advisor?” Gendry questioned, his interest piqued. Sansa had almost forgotten that they went to the same school. Campus was large, and their majors were totally different so she rarely saw him there.

"Petyr Baelish. He’s an old family friend,” she explained hastily.

The look on his face was unmistakable and she knew that he felt sorry for her at least. Instead he did his best to be diplomatic as he said, “At least you’re graduating soon. Best to steer clear of him if you can.”

Sansa had heard some of the rumors, but knew that they were false. Her family would never keep company with someone like that. After all they were lawyers. It was their job to put people away who did the things people said he’d done. They would know if he was the kind of person who would be a predator. She only sniffed and said, “If you say so.”

“He’s right and you know it. No need to be rude, Sansa,” Arya piped up, defending her boyfriend.

She chose not to reply, and made for her bedroom instead, not wishing to discuss this further. Even though Professor Baelish had been somewhat difficult today, she didn’t like when other people made comments about him. She didn’t know why she felt the need to defend him. Perhaps because she felt like other people were implying she was stupid for trusting him.

Wanting to put her mini-argument behind her, she settled in at her desk, ready to do some work. She still had many hours before she’d go to see Sandor, and knew she had to make up for lost time. As soon as she started working on the code, the rest of the world fell away from her, and she became completely absorbed in what she was doing. It was as though the only two things that existed in the world were her and the computer screen, and she felt both exhilarated and at peace at once. She was truly in her happy place.

It was only after she sat back to take a break that she realized the sun had gone down and it was completely dark in her room save for the light from her laptop. When she checked the time, she saw it was much later than she expected and she’d have to hurry to make it to Sandor’s on time.

Sansa spent the rest of the night on his couch, showing him her concepts in between make-out sessions. When he dropped her off at her place that morning, she couldn’t help but think how truly blessed she was. Everything was going right, and nothing could possibly ruin it.


	18. Sandor 9

Sandor

 

For the first time in Sandor’s life, time was actually flying by much too quickly for his liking. Several weeks had already passed, the majority of which was spent in Sansa’s company, and he couldn’t believe how fast they’d gone. It seemed like just yesterday he was seeing her for the first time in Bronn’s class, and now they were with each other nearly every day in some capacity or another. Still, if things could slow down a little bit that would be just fine with him. He wanted to be able to drink in every second with her and not forget a moment of it.

To him, she was perfection. Her beautiful blue eyes, her sweet freckles—which extended onto her shoulders, he’d seen after some exploration—her gorgeous auburn hair, her lovely pink lips, everything. It was almost too much for Sandor to bear. He couldn’t believe his luck that the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros had decided she wanted him, the ugliest man in all of Westeros. It almost felt like a joke being played by the gods. However, he wasn’t laughing.

Sandor still couldn’t fight the feeling that she deserved better, in spite of her many assurances that she was happy and she wanted to be with him. He’d only ever actually said as much to her once, but she’d gotten angry with him and told him that he needed to see himself the way she did and she didn’t want to hear anymore “negative self-talk.” He almost chuckled at her phrasing since it sounded like something out of a self-help book, but he figured she wouldn’t like being laughed at so he’d just agreed not to say it again. That didn’t stop him from thinking it though.

However, he usually managed to push his insecurities away long enough to actually enjoy her company. Amazingly, she wanted to see him often, and he was more than happy to oblige, in spite of how little sleep he was getting because of it. For some reason, she refused to sleep at his apartment and she also didn’t let him sleep over at her place so he spent a lot of time driving in the early morning. He’d seen the sunrise so many times in the last several weeks that he was almost starting to resent it. Partially because it meant their time together was coming to a close, but also because he was still fucking awake at that hour. The other day he’d almost flipped off the sun as it had crested the horizon and gotten in his eyes.

Other than that, things were going better than he could have dreamed. At first, Sansa had been nervous that he’d get upset at her wanting to take things slow physically, but he’d shown her that he was more than happy to wait. Anything he got to do with her was more than he felt like he deserved, so he would take what he could get. Even so, just kissing her made him wild with desire and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t waiting for the day when he could make her his, if it ever came. Her lips were lovely, plush and perfect, and they fit against his so well—even with the scar tissue—it was like they were made for him. Her skin was so soft, too, and he wanted to run his hands over every inch of her body. Sandor almost felt like he’d be content to do just that. Almost.

There had been one night where he’d thought things might actually happen between them. She’d come to see him at the bar, all nervous and fluttery, her cheeks flushed. They’d gone to his office and she’d perched on the edge of his desk waiting for him to make a move. Of course, he’d obliged happily and when he finally ran his hands under her shirt to touch her tits he felt them skin-on-skin for the first time. He’d been shocked, but she didn’t pull away so he decided to rub her nipples a little to see what would happen. Sansa had moaned at his touch, and he was ready to pull her shirt off and give them a little attention with his tongue when Margaery had interrupted them. Even though she didn’t know she had, he’d very nearly bit her head off when he opened the door to see what she wanted. Oddly enough, Sansa hadn’t been as upset as he, and had laughed and told him that they’d make up for it later, which had made his dick even harder than it had been just moments before. Still, he tried not to get his hopes up.

Then they’d been on his couch, and she’d put her hand on him through his jeans. Sandor had watched her face, wondering what she thought of his size. He knew he was larger than average, but supposed she had no way of knowing. However, as soon as she had started rubbing him, all the thoughts left his head. He nearly lost it, and let his head fall back, groaning. It was practically torture to have her so close, yet so far. When it became too much, and he’d gripped her wrist to stop her motions, telling her that she needed to stop unless she wanted him to fuck her on the couch. Her eyes were dark with arousal, and he actually thought she wanted to, but she’d released him instead and snuggled up to him. It was just as well. He figured that when they finally did it, it should be special. He wanted to do that for her, because he had a feeling that’s what she’d imagined. A candlelit dinner, flowers, romantic music, him sweeping her off her feet or some other such bullshit. It certainly hadn’t been like that for him, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be like that for Sansa.

Of course, it wasn’t all physical. Every Sunday they spent time together away from their respective living spaces. It was at her insistence. Apparently she thought they’d be too busy pawing at each other to talk if they were in private. Getting to know her had been just as much fun as he’d expected. He’d learned a lot about her, most of it very endearing, such as her love for lemon cakes. She’d brought him to her favorite bakery and bought several of them, polishing them off quickly and licking her fingers when she was finished. Once she realized what she’d done, she’d blushed and he’d been so filled with affection for her that he’d kissed her. It tasted of lemons and he didn’t think he’d be able to separate the flavor from that memory ever again.

Sandor had also found out that she had a dog named Lady who was back in her family home of Winterfell, that she’d been valedictorian at her high school, that she liked pop music, and that she had very expensive taste. She’d dragged him with her shopping one time—her idea—and she’d gone to quite a few high-end designer boutiques. When she’d noticed he was out of his element, she promised him he’d never have to go again, much to his relief. He’d also informed Sansa that he would probably never have that kind of money in his lifetime, so not to expect him to buy her gifts like that. That had started a small fight, as she’d been hurt by his assumption she was spoiled enough to expect him to buy her things. He apologized and they kissed and made up. A lot.

And it wasn’t just Sansa he was getting to know. Apparently she and her sister were a package deal, because much of the time the two of them would show up to the bar together to hang out after hours. Gendry probably had something to do with it, but still. She was wild, almost like a wolf, but he found it endearing in a way. The time they spent together was enjoyable enough, and it was nice to have an extra set of friends. It had pretty much doubled how many he already had, and he was thankful. It was rare to find good people, especially in a city like King’s Landing.

That pretty much brought everything up to now. It was becoming a routine for all of them to play pool or darts with one another on Friday nights and this evening was no exception. To Sandor’s surprise, he was once again having a good time. Of course, Arya and Gendry couldn’t stop flirting with one another, her unable to stop from making some jokes about wanting his balls (hardy har). Bronn was trying to cajole Margaery into playing pool with them, promising her something in return with a wink. The only person who was absent was Sansa, who’d situated herself at high top table not too far from them. Her laptop was open and she was typing furiously doing who knows what. He liked to watch her work, especially when her brows furrowed and her nose crinkled up in concentration, but he had not a clue what she was actually doing. He’d looked over her shoulder once and it was like trying to read high Valyrian, so he just let her be when she was on her computer.

“I’m sorry, Bronny, but there’s nothing you can say that will make me want to play. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to sit with Sansa,” Margaery announced, marching over to her table. It was convenient timing, as he noticed she’d slumped onto her computer in what he could only imagine was exhaustion. Sandor’s first inclination was to go ask her what was wrong, but Margaery seemed to be handling it with a hand on Sansa’s back, so he let it be. After all, someone had to be Bronn’s partner for their game.

They’d racked up and he was about to take a shot when he heard Margaery call his name. Sandor turned to go see what they wanted and Arya said, “Aw come on! At least break!”

“You go first, then, if you don’t want to wait,” he replied with a wave of his hand, and then it was Bronn’s turn to be upset.

When he reached them, Sandor wrapped an arm around Sansa’s shoulder as he asked, “What’s up?” Judging by the look on Margaery’s face, she was plotting something, and he almost didn’t want to know.

He heard Sansa try to start the conversation, but Margaery was quicker and said, “Sansa and I were just talking about her schoolwork and she told me that she has a big project she’s been having some trouble with. Has she said anything to you about it?”

She hadn’t. He wondered idly if that meant she didn’t think he cared about her problems, and he looked down at her, his confusion evident as he replied, “No, she hasn’t. What project?”

As before, Margaery spoke before Sansa could get a word in, “It turns out that she needs to design a website as a final requirement for graduation and I thought it would be just perfect if she made something for your bar! What do you think?”

He didn’t know what to think. Of course, he wanted to help Sansa out, but he didn’t think it was necessary to set something like that up. What would they even use it for? Everything anyone needed to know was already up on social media. “Are you sure we really need a website? I thought we had a Facebook page.”

Margaery’s face showed she was clearly exasperated with his lack of business expertise. She said as though he ought to know better, “That’s not the same thing. If you want to be taken seriously, you should have something that’s your own. When people are trying to figure out if they want to go somewhere for drinks, they’d rather look at a personalized site to get a feel for the place. Facebook definitely doesn’t cut it.”

Sandor still wasn’t convinced. After a beat, she gave him a pointed look and added, “Besides, it’s almost the one year anniversary of the grand opening. You could launch the website and announce a celebration at the same time! Anyone who goes to the site can get a free drink coupon or something.”

Eh, if nothing else, there was that. It would just be another thing he could add to the list that would make people take them more seriously as a business. Although, he didn’t know about having a celebration for the grand opening anniversary. That seemed a bit much. The most important thing would be that he’d be helping Sansa out with her schooling, which was a rare opportunity for him. Looking down at her again, this time smiling, he said, “Well, if it’s okay with Sansa, then it’s okay with me. Is this what you want to do?”

Her eyes flashed but before he could figure out what she was thinking, she said with a dazzling grin, “Yes, please. It’s more of a help to me than anything. Really, it’s such a relief!”

Whatever he’d thought he’d seen must have been his imagination, and he was happy to have been able to help her out. She’d looked so tired this last week and every time she’d worked on her homework her face was twisted with worry and frustration. Sandor leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, saying, “Great. Now come play pool with us.”

“I’ll watch, thank you very much,” Margaery said to them, and even though her tone was clipped, she was grinning at them like a fool. He could only roll his eyes at her enthusiasm for his love life as he started back to where the game had already begun without him.

“I’ll join you in a second. I just need to send an email and then I’ll be right over,” he heard Sansa say and gave her a nod. He wondered who she was contacting at this hour but didn’t ask. It took very little time and soon she was standing beside him looking more relaxed than he’d seen her in a while, though still tired. He had half a mind to tell her not to come over to his apartment so she could get some sleep, but selfishly couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Instead, he spent the rest of their evening trying to convince her to play pool with them. Sansa insisted she would be terrible, but eventually he coaxed her into making an easy shot. However, something startled her and she hit the ball so hard it bounced to the floor. The way she blushed beet red and apologized over and over again was so endearing that he could only laugh while he crawled around on the floor looking for it.

Once their game was done, he knew it was time for everyone to head home. Sandor was eager to spend some time alone with Sansa, but she pulled him aside and told him that she needed to meet with her advisor the next day so she should go home now so she could get up early.

She looked as sad as he felt, so he didn’t want to make her feel worse and said with a nod, “I understand. Go home and get some sleep. I can tell you need it.”

Based on her quirked eyebrow and her frown, she was definitely offended, as she asked, “Are you saying I look tired?”

Sandor hadn’t meant it that way, but he wasn’t going to lie to her. She had dark circles under her eyes and half the time they were a little glazed over when it got this late. “I mean, yeah. But don’t worry, little bird. You make it look good,” he said, hoping to smooth things over with a kiss, then added, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Rather than pulling away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she replied, “Sure. We could get coffee at the university after my meeting if you want. I’ll be talking about my project with my advisor, so we could talk about what you want for the website since I’ll probably have plenty of ideas.”

“Sounds good. Just text me what time and I’ll be there,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Just as he was about to lean down and kiss her again, he noticed over her shoulder that their friends were all watching them with rapt attention. Gendry and Bronn looked uncomfortable, Arya looked grossed out, and Margaery was smiling sweetly at them. Sandor fought to roll his eyes at the lot of them. He really wanted to tell them to take a picture since it would last longer.

Before he could react Margaery sighed dramatically, “You guys are just too sweet.” He cocked a brow at Bronn who just shrugged and rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand to pull her to the door.

“Yeah, yeah. Show’s over everyone. Let’s get out of here,” Sandor said, exasperated as he waved everyone towards the exit. Without thinking, he put his hand on the small of Sansa’s back. He felt her shiver and imagined himself making her do that in other ways, mostly involving his mouth. He was _really_ sad she wouldn’t be coming over now.

She tried to follow everyone out, but he wanted to give her one last kiss to show her what she’d be missing. It was slow and deep and when he pulled away from her, he knew he’d taken her breath away. It was perfect. Almost. Arya happened to have turned around to witness it and made fake gagging noises at the sight of them. Sandor hoped at some point she’d grow up a little bit and learn to accept that her sister was a grown woman who’d get kissed from time to time.

Sansa gave him another sad look and said, “See you tomorrow.” As she exited the bar, he locked the door behind her, sad that she wasn’t standing there with him as usual. He decided to watch until she left to make sure nothing happened to her, even though he knew that nothing would. He couldn’t help that he wanted to keep her safe. Sansa looked back at him, and he almost waved, but Gendry pulled off before he could, and then he was alone.

At least he’d finally get some fucking sleep tonight. It had been too long since he’d gotten more than six hours. As much as he’d miss being able to spend time with her, he found he would almost rather spend time with his mattress at this point. Hopefully she’d get over this whole no sleepover thing soon because it was becoming unsustainable.

Once he got through all of his nightly routines, he headed straight for bed and flopped down on it, ready to get a full eight hours. Still, as tired as he was, sleep wouldn’t come to him easily. He thought of Sansa, and wondered what it would feel like to have her there as he slept. It would be another first for him, as he’d never actually spent a full night with a woman. Would she want to cuddle? Or would she just want to roll over and go straight to bed? Would she mind if Stranger slept in the bed with them? Would Stranger be able to share?

He didn’t have the answers to those questions, but knew he definitely wanted to find out. As he finally started drifting off, he wrapped his arms around one of his pillows and pulled it close, pretending it was Sansa and longing to have her actual body pressed against him.

Sandor woke up the next morning, still holding the pillow tightly. If he’d told himself before he’d met Sansa that he’d be acting like such a sap he wouldn’t have believed a word he’d said. And yet, here he was, pretending a pillow was a woman that he had feelings for.

He went through his usual routines waiting for her to text him, and when she did he made his way straight to the coffee shop. Glancing through the window, he saw that he’d arrived earlier than she and decided to wait outside and enjoy the fresh air. It was another beautiful day and he had half a mind to ask her if she wanted to sit at one of the tables on the patio instead of being cooped up inside.

However, when he finally saw her coming his way all his thoughts slipped out of his head as he was stunned once again by her beauty. She was wearing some floral print dress that came down to her knees and fluttered in the breeze as she walked. Her long auburn hair was loose about her shoulders and it shone like fire in the sun. For a moment, her lovely face looked troubled by something, but as soon as she caught sight of him, she beamed at him and he still couldn’t believe how lucky he really was.

As soon as she reached him, she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss, a welcome surprise. Sandor kissed her back eagerly, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. When they parted, he looked down at her with a grin and asked, “What was that for?”

Sansa’s expression was happier than he’d seen in a while and she answered, “Just for being you.” She pulled back and grabbed his hand to pull him in the coffee shop. As she did, he happened to notice some movement over her shoulder and looked up to see a figure rounding the corner of a building near them. His instincts told him he should investigate, but he decided it was probably nothing and followed Sansa instead.

Once they got situated, Sandor asked, “How was your meeting?”

Her brows furrowed and her face clouded for a moment as she said, “I’d rather not get into it. I do have some great ideas, however, if you’d like to go over them!”

Sandor felt a little nervous about trying to understand what she’d come up with, but covered it up with a chuckle and said, “Sure, but I can’t promise I’ll say much more than, ‘looks good’ and ‘great job.’ Computers aren’t my thing, remember?” It wasn’t that he thought he was unintelligent, but design and technology weren’t his forte and he didn’t want to sound stupid in front of Sansa.

She leaned down and opened her bag, pulling out a sheaf of papers and setting them on the table as she explained, “Well, it’s more than that. I need to know what you want featured on the website, how you want it to look, all things not computer-related.”

Margaery would definitely be better at this than he was. He almost wished she would take care of this instead, but knew as the owner of the bar it was his responsibility. He needed to take ownership of this site as it was an extension of his business. “Not exactly my thing, either, but I’ll try my best,” he finally said, taking a deep breath.

She giggled at his reluctance, but she was patient and took her time to show him everything and explain her notes without making him feel dumb. Even though he knew he should be listening, there were times when he was so struck by her expertise that he forgot to pay attention to what she’d actually said. The very first time he’d seen her he’d thought she was just a pretty face, but getting to know her, especially now, made him realize just how smart she really was.

Eventually he told her that she should just do what she thought was best, because everything she’d shown him looked good. He added that she should have fun with it, too, so that she wouldn’t feel too stressed when working on it. In the end, he’d use whatever she made for him regardless of how it turned out, because she was the one who made it.

Once they’d finished all the business talk, he switched topics and they talked about other things for a while. He kept an eye on the clock, knowing he’d have to leave soon, but wanting to spend as much time with her as he could. Eventually, he couldn’t push it any longer, and told her they’d have to get going. “I’ll see you tonight, though?” Sandor asked when they were outside.

She stood on her toes and put her arms around his neck as she said, “Of course,” before kissing him softly on the lips. He wrapped her up and kissed her back, not wanting to stop. However, he had responsibilities and after holding her close for a few more moments, he reluctantly let her go.

The rest of his night passed by in a whirlwind, as the bar was full of people once more, though Margaery, Gendry, and he handled it with ease. They were becoming quite the team, which he was grateful for. Half the time he didn’t even need to ask Gendry to do things. The lad just knew what needed to be done and how Sandor would want him to do it. A part of him wondered if that was why Arya liked him so much, but he didn’t really want to imagine that so he cut the train of thought off quickly.

Sansa eventually showed up around closing time, and waited for him patiently at the end of the bar. He watched her chat with Margaery and felt joy start to take hold in his chest. Sandor had always thought that he wasn’t a relationship kind of guy. Women had seemed like a hassle at best, and he hadn’t ever met anyone he could picture himself putting up with. However, after meeting Sansa, he found that a relationship didn’t involve ‘putting up’ with someone at all. Even the few annoying things about her were charming enough that he basically ignored them. Nothing about being with her was a hassle, and the fact that she got along well with his friends was a huge bonus.

When they finally got up to his place, he could tell the joy was growing, and he actually felt blessed for the first time in his life. It was a strange feeling, and one he certainly wouldn’t take for granted. As they sat on the couch and kissed each other while she showed him her work, he knew he would do whatever it took to protect their relationship, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update! These chapters were a little shorter than the others so it was easier to get them finished. Honestly, I've been feeling kind of uninspired for some reason so my apologies if these feel a little bit more flat than the other chapters! But, some big stuff is coming up so I'll definitely make up for it. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who's commented on and left kudos on my fic! I appreciate all the kindness. It makes writing easier when I'm not feeling as creative as usual. :)


	19. Petyr 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to put a warning at the beginning for some mild violence. It's Petyr being Petyr so you can imagine.
> 
> Also to clarify, the events of the next two chapters take place during the time lapse in this chapter. Just so there's no confusion about the timeline at all.
> 
> And anyone who hated Creepyr before, will probably definitely hate him way more now!

Petyr

 

Petyr laid back against the pillows on his bed, basking in the post-orgasmic haze. The girl he’d brought home with him was washing up in his bathroom, and he wondered vaguely when he should kick her out. Perhaps if he waited a bit, they could go again, and he could get one more use out of her. What was her name again, anyway? Not that it mattered. Once he was finished with her he wouldn’t contact her again. Unless she tried to make trouble for him with the university. Then she’d be getting a nasty surprise.

She finally made her way back into his bedroom and hopped into bed, stretching her lithe young body out against him. The way she curled into him made him realize that she wanted to cuddle. He resisted the urge to sneer at her, because as she placed little kisses on his neck he felt himself getting hard again. She must have felt his erection pressing against her, because she climbed up on top of him, straddling him and pressing her wetness into him.

“Looks like someone is ready for round two. You’ve got a lot of stamina for an old guy,” she remarked casually.

That wouldn’t do at all. The fact that she would dare insult him showed she obviously thought she was special. He needed to correct that immediately.

Acting fast, he flipped her onto her back and pressed his weight into her while he wrapped one hand around her throat, squeezing hard. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed his wrist to try to pry him away. However, he was much stronger than she, and as he stared down at her, he gave her a threatening smile as he said, “Old guy? Now sweetling, you know how much I detest rudeness. Why would you say something like that? Do you want to be punished?”

His hand squeezed harder around her throat and she actually started to look frightened. Good. She needed to know her place. The girl shook her head vigorously at him as she wheezed out, “No, please, don’t hurt me.”

“Oh, my dear, you know I wouldn’t do anything to you that you wouldn’t enjoy,” he said, releasing her and patting her on the cheek.

She didn’t say anything, and started rubbing her neck where his hand had been. He was just about to suggest that he show her just how much she could enjoy pain, when he heard his phone chime. It was late, and he had no idea who could be contacting him at this hour. Whatever it was had to be important, and he picked it up to check. Finding an email from Sansa was the last thing he expected, and he wondered what she could possibly want. Maybe she’d finally realized her feelings for him and wanted to warm his bed. He could only hope.

Instead, it was composed of two lines telling him she had found her senior project subject and asking when he could meet to talk about it. Of course, he’d schedule something for her earliest convenience. Anything for Sansa, after all. He replied as such, and waited for her to respond back. When she told him that they could meet tomorrow, he was thrilled. Perhaps he could persuade her to talk about it with him over dinner, instead of in his office.

The girl who had moments ago held his interest no longer mattered, and when she asked him what he was doing he told her bluntly to leave.

“Leave? Are you serious? After what you just did to me?” she asked incredulously. He saw a bruise starting to bloom around her neck and he smirked. Such a fool.

Petyr rounded on her, slapping her squarely in the face with such force that it knocked her off his bed. “I could do much worse to you if you don’t leave my apartment this instant.”

Tears formed in her eyes, but she was too prideful to let them fall. Instead, she angrily got dressed, and stormed out of his bedroom. He followed her out and leaned up against his couch with his arms crossed while she put her shoes on.

“If you think that I’m not going to tell the university about this, you’re dead wrong. You’re going to be out of a job by this time tomorrow,” she said, wiping her eyes, clearly furious.

Chuckling, Petyr said, “You could certainly do that. That is, if you want the university to find out about your little habit. You know, the one involving milk of the poppy.”

The girl blanched and she whispered, “How do you...”

“It doesn’t matter how. All that matters is that I have proof. So you want me to keep your little secret, you’ll keep this evening to yourself,” he said, moving past her to open the door and gesturing for her to leave.

She stormed out, and he was finally, blessedly alone. He should really stop bringing these harlots home. It was becoming more of a nuisance than a pleasure. Just a way to scratch an itch, until he could have what he really wanted: a lovely, innocent redhead who was ripe for the picking. He could still remember her virginal blushing at the thought of taking a figure drawing class, and he just knew he had to have her. Not that he hadn’t wanted her before that, but there was just something about knowing she may not have ever been with anyone before made him all the more hungry for her.

As his thoughts went back to Sansa, he started to wonder why she had contacted him so late at night. Could it be that she was spending time with a man? Certainly not. He would have seen her on campus with him. Still, the thought of her with anyone else made him blind with rage, and he decided he’d have to question her about it tomorrow. He knew it didn’t matter how he asked. She was a trusting young girl. She’d never confuse his interest about how she spent her time as anything other than the concern of an old family friend.

The meeting wasn’t until the afternoon, so he allowed himself a little time to sleep in so he’d be well-rested for her. Petyr also made sure to pick out his best suit, wanting to make sure she could see how important she was to him as reflected by his clothing choices. After all, presentation was very important to a girl like Sansa.

As he sat in his office, he anticipated her arrival eagerly. He tried to figure out how he could invite her out of this space and to dinner instead. There was an upscale place not too far from his apartment that he knew she’d just love. They had Dornish wine and he could ply her with it until she was willing and then he’d take her back to his and—

A knock at his partially open door signaled her arrival and he smiled at her as he said, “Do come in, Sansa, dear.”

She was wearing a knee-length, sleeveless floral dress that rode up her creamy thighs as she sat down. Petyr allowed himself to sneak a glance before he gazed at her face, as she said politely, “Thank you for making time to meet with me, Professor Baelish. I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.” She was always so well-mannered. He imagined her manners in his bedroom and became aroused once more.

“Not at all. I was so glad to receive your email that you’d found something for your senior project. Rather late at night though,” he said, finding his opening to question her nighttime activities.

Sansa was such an honest girl, and she had very little practice at schooling her features for deception. She looked nervous as she gave a half-hearted explanation, saying, “Oh, I was just up late doing homework. I’d meant to email you earlier, but had forgotten and only just remembered then. I’m so sorry if it woke you up.”

She was hiding something from him, but he didn’t know what. Instead of calling her out, he decided to try to get the truth out of her another way. Not letting on that he knew she was lying, he said with a smile, “It’s fine, my dear. I’m always available for my favorite student, day or night.”

“I appreciate it very much, Professor Baelish,” she answered obediently. Soon she would be saying that in a very different context if he had his way about it.

“So, tell me about your project. You’ve finally found a client? I was beginning to worry,” he asked as he leaned his elbows up against the desk, watching her carefully.

“Yes, I have. It’s the owner of a local bar, _The Stranger’s Face_. He was very kind and said that he would let me design a website for their one year anniversary,” she babbled excitedly, a lovely blush creeping across her cheeks. That was worrying indeed. The way she said ‘he’ with a slight inflection made him think there was something more to her relationship with this _bar owner_ than she was letting on.

Leaning back into his chair, he put his hands in front of his mouth and asked without asking, “How kind of him indeed. He must have been very impressed with your portfolio to trust you with such an important venture. Tell me, what did he say about your work.”

“Oh well, he hasn’t actually seen my portfolio,” Sansa replied, clearly not thinking. Such a simple girl, and so truthful.

The idea of her cavorting with some man who owned a bar was enough to fill him with fury. Trying to control his rage, he questioned, “Is that so? Strange that he would agree to let a _student_ create a website for him without knowing anything about her work.”

She winced and he could see that he struck a nerve. She looked guilty as she tried to come up with an explanation for him. “Well, he’s a friend of a friend. She vouched for me and he trusts her so he gave me the job. It’s not exactly the perfect client/employee relationship but it was all I could come up with. And I don’t think there was any stipulation saying that the person had to be a total stranger.” Sansa had some bite in her voice at that, and he realized she was actually upset with him. Rude, considering he’d made time for her to have this meeting at all.

Deciding to let up a little so that she might become more pliable once again, he said, “I suppose you’re right. I just hope that it works out. Personal relationships can make things so messy. So, what’s the name of this kind, trusting gentleman?”

“Sandor Clegane,” she answered reluctantly. Her cheeks only got redder and he knew he had her. Whatever her relationship was with this Sandor person he knew he had to find out.

“Well, you’ll have to give Mr. Clegane my thanks for giving you a life preserver in your time of need. Perhaps you’ll graduate on time yet. As long as you finish the website, that is,” Petyr said, unable to resist getting one last jab in. She should feel his displeasure. After all, she was the one causing it. He switched topics then, and said, “Now, let’s discuss your ideas.”

The rest of the meeting was tense, but only because he was waiting for it to be over so that he could do some investigation. When she finally left, she thanked him again, but he just waved his hand at her, wanting to make her feel guilty for her actions. She should know better than to have gotten close with a man without his knowledge.

After a moment, he decided he should try to smooth things over with her. Even though he was unhappy, he was a generous man and would give her a chance to redeem herself. Plus, he could ask her more questions about the man who was invading his territory. Standing quickly, he knew he needed to act fast so that he could follow her and make it seem like their meeting was a coincidence. As he tailed her, he could tell she was distracted, most likely by their meeting. He was glad. Maybe she would think twice about who she chose to keep company with if she saw it gave him this much displeasure.

She was clearly headed in the direction of the coffee shop. Maybe he could pretend to meet her there again and apologize for his actions—not that he was actually sorry. Buy her a coffee, then offer dinner, then his place, as he imagined. She’d probably be so grateful that he was willing to forgive her that she’d thank him with her body. He was practically salivating at the thought.

However, as he rounded the corner, he was greeted with a sight that shook him to the core. Jealousy filled him from head to toe as he saw her kissing the enormous, scarred monster that he’d seen with Bronn Blackwater just a few weeks ago. How _could_ she do something like that with something like _him_? The ugly beast actually thought he could put his hands on Sansa and Petyr had to resist the urge to run over to them and rip her out of his arms right there. That had to be the Sandor Clegane she was talking about. It all made sense now. She was probably fucking him in exchange for him allowing her to do her senior project. Was there really no way for her to find something without using her body? The slut.

No, Sansa wasn’t like that. Clegane must be forcing her to do favors for him. She obviously needed his help. Turning quickly, he found a private alcove and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Varys’s number, the second on his speed dial.

“Yes?” his smooth voice answered, obviously knowing who it was.

“I need you to find as much information as you can on Sandor Clegane. As soon as you can,” he said in a rush.

“You know my fee is doubled for rush jobs,” he drawled lazily, as though he were bored with the conversation already.

“I don’t care. I’ll pay whatever you want. Just hurry,” Petyr bit out, then hung up.

~~~

Several weeks went by before he heard back from Varys. When he got the call, he answered and said angrily, “I don’t know what you thought I meant by ‘as soon as possible,’ but I definitely meant sooner than this. I can’t believe it took you this long to come up with something.”

He heard a low chuckle on the other end of the line, followed by him saying, “You must learn to have patience, Petyr. My work takes time, especially if you want real results. Do you want to know what I found out, or not? Because I have clients who are far more gracious than you that I could be talking to right now.”

Petyr rolled his eyes, but said as politely as he could manage, “Of course, Varys, I’m so sorry. What did you learn?”

As he heard everything that Varys had to say, a slow smile spread across his face until he was absolutely beaming. Sandor Clegane had a very dark past indeed, and he couldn’t wait until he would get the opportunity to reveal it to Sansa. However, he knew he needed to be smart about it. He certainly couldn’t convince her on his own that she needed to leave him. But he did know who could.

Getting off the phone with Varys, he dialed the first person on his speed dial: Catelyn Stark.


	20. Sansa 10

Sansa

 

In the weeks that followed, Sansa was busier than ever. Between writing up the code and formatting Sandor’s website, plus all of her other school work, she barely had time to eat or sleep. That also meant she had little time to spare see him either. He understood, of course, but it was hard for her, and she imagined for him as well. Still, it was her final semester and she really wanted to finish with another perfect 4.0. It would help her to find a good job once she graduated, and that was incredibly important to her. She needed to prove to her parents that this was the right choice for her after all.

Still, she’d be happier when this was all over and she finally had her degree. Perhaps to celebrate, she could plan a nice weekend away with Sandor. Somewhere warm and beachy, like Dorne. If he could get away, that is. And if he wouldn’t mind that she paid for everything. As she thought on it more, she realized he probably couldn’t afford to go on such an extravagant getaway. But, she could tell him it was a gift for him, to thank him for being so patient with her for not being able to see him as much. That wouldn’t be much of a stretch from the truth. It would really be a gift for them both.

Deciding to take a break from her homework, she opened up a new tab and started researching for her trip instead, looking up flights, hotels, etc. Sansa wanted to tell Sandor as soon as possible so that he could make arrangements to be away from the bar, and she knew if she had everything already planned out it would be harder for him to say no to her. A small smile formed on her face as she imagined him trying to argue with her: ‘no, little bird, I couldn’t let you do that. But you really want to? It would make you so happy? Well, all right, grumble grumble.’

She printed out a potential itinerary to show him tonight at dinner. At the thought of her evening plans, a little thrill went up her spine. Sandor had invited her over to his place and offered to cook for her. He’d said he wanted to do something nice for her to show her how much he appreciated all her hard work. Sansa was very close to finishing his website, and when she’d shown him the near-finished product he’d been very impressed, so dinner was his way of saying thank you.

She wondered if it served another purpose as well. A part of her certainly hoped so. Usually when a man invited a woman over to his place to cook for her, there were other implications as well, typically involving sex. They still hadn’t actually gone all the way yet, but she imagined that if tonight he asked her to, she would. Her feelings for him had gotten so much more intense in the last few weeks, which made her think the old adage, ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’ had something to it. Not getting to spend time with him every night made her realize just how much she cared for him and valued his presence in her life. Though she hadn’t told him yet, she had come to understand that she had actually fallen in love with him. She could scarcely believe it herself, and she didn’t know how he’d react. Would he think she was moving too fast? It felt fast, but she’d never been in love before, so she couldn’t say.

Sansa just hoped that he felt the same. If his actions were any indication then he did, but there was still a small part of her that was paranoid he had just been trying to get in her pants this whole time and the relationship stuff was all an act. She often told that part of herself to pipe down and retreat to the back of her mind where it belonged.

Switching gears, she shut her laptop and started to try pick out an outfit for tonight. If she was going to lose her virginity, she wanted to look nice after all. The most important part would probably be her choice of smallclothes. An idea flitted through her mind that she should just not wear any, but she shook her head at the thought. She didn’t want Sandor to think she was _that_ easy. Instead, she picked out some lacy black boy-shorts with a small bow on the front and a bra to match. It wasn’t exactly over the top lingerie, but it was sexy in a demure way which was much more her style. Looking at herself in the mirror, she imagined his reaction to seeing her unclothed for the first time. Running her hands up and down her body, she felt like she wasn’t curvaceous enough and hoped that Sandor wouldn’t mind. Though she had a woman’s body, the gods hadn’t felt gracious enough to give her more than a modest chest and backside.

With a sigh, she went to her closet to pick out some clothes. However, nothing that hung inside jumped out at her as the right outfit. Everything she owned was either too modest or too casual. The more she stared, the more she got the sense that it would be easier to borrow something from Arya who seemed to have something for every occasion. Throwing on a hoodie and jeans, she made her way into the common area to find her sister reading a magazine in the kitchen.

“Arya, would you mind if I raided your closet?” Sansa asked nervously, hoping she wouldn’t ask why. She hadn’t yet told Arya that she was having dinner at his place, or what she suspected might happen after. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk about it, but she could only imagine the field day Arya would have needling her about it, which would only make her more nervous.

“What for? You and Sandy have a big date tonight?” Arya asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Sansa.

She had come up with a lovely nickname for Sandor, which Sansa knew for a fact he hated. She huffed and said, “You should really call him Sandor. And yes, we do. He’s cooking for me at his apartment.”

That got her attention. She slapped her magazine closed and turned to face Sansa, asking, “Are you guys going to do it tonight? Are you finally going to let him deflower you?”

She ignored her sister’s vulgarity and said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest, “I don’t know. Maybe. I’m nervous.”

At her admission, Arya softened and she hopped off her stool and hooked her arm through Sansa’s leading her to her bedroom as she said “Well, let’s talk about it while you look for your ‘doing it’ outfit.” When they entered the room, she flopped onto her bed, crossing her legs underneath her, while Sansa opened up her closet and started perusing her options.

“What’re you nervous about exactly? Like, the actual sex, or what he’s going to be like, or what?” Arya finally asked, her face inquisitive.

She sighed as she pulled out a faux leather skirt, holding it up to herself and saying, “I’m just afraid that he’s not going to like the way I look, and that I’m not going to be good at it.”

“First of all, you’re hot, and you should definitely wear that skirt, because it’s only going to make you look hotter. And second, no one is really good their first time, so I’m sure he’s not expecting you to be, like, a sex genius or whatever,” she said with a shrug.

“That doesn’t really make me feel better,” Sansa said, throwing the skirt onto the bed and going back in to look for a top, “What if he gets turned off when I don’t know how to do something? Or what if I don’t like it?”

“No offense, San, but I doubt he’ll get turned off by anything you do, even if you’re doing it wrong. I can’t imagine Sandor got much action before you,” Arya replied, then added, “And if you don’t like it, then just stop. He seems like a good guy, and I doubt he’d make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“But I want to like it,” she said, exasperated, “What can I do to make sure it’s enjoyable for both of us?”

“Just show him what you do to yourself and I’m sure he can take it from there,” Arya said matter-of-factly. When Sansa didn’t say anything in response, she gasped and crawled to the edge of the bed, asking with a raised brow, “You have masturbated before, haven’t you?”

“No! That’s very unladylike,” Sansa answered, her face turning beet red in embarrassment.

Arya started laughing hysterically, falling back onto her pillows and holding her sides, “I can’t believe you’ve never touched yourself before! How do you live?”

“If you’re going to make fun of me, then I’m just going to leave,” she said, grabbing the skirt off the bed and heading for the door.

She grabbed Sansa’s wrist and said, “Come on, San, I was only teasing a little bit. I’m sorry. I promise I won’t laugh anymore. I swear.”

“Fine. Will you just help me, please? I mean, it’s not like I don’t know that there are things he can touch down there to make me feel good. I just don’t know how I’ll know what actually feels good.” It pained her to even admit to these things, but she needed to talk to someone about them. More than anything she wanted her first time with Sandor to be perfect. Her blush started to extend down her neck and onto her ears, but she tried to ignore the burning heat and focused on finding a top.

“Trust me, Sansa, you’ll know. When he hits the right spot, you won’t be able to think about anything else,” she said, a cat-like smile gracing her features. She surmised that Arya was probably thinking about Gendry and for a moment she felt envious of her sister and how easily these things came to her.

“If you say so,” she said, pulling out a long-sleeved grey shirt made of a sweater-like material. It had a zipper going down the front and she imagined Sandor pulling it down to undress her. With that thought in mind, she knew this was the one, and she put it on the bed with the skirt.

“Look, the best thing I can tell you is to communicate. Tell him if you like something, tell him if you don’t and make sure he talks to you, too. If you do that, you’ll be just fine. You just need to stop worrying so much and let things happen,” Arya said, scooting over to Sansa and rubbing her shoulder.

Sansa was surprised at her thoughtfulness. She’d never expected that to come out of Arya’s mouth. She had expected something more along the lines of ‘suck his dick’ or ‘rub your boobs in his face,’ not anything that was really helpful. “Thanks Arya. I appreciate the advice. And the outfit, too,” she said, grabbing the items and making for the door.

“Just one thing. Please, take the clothes off before you do him. I don’t want to find any weird stains on my stuff when I try to wear it next,” Arya said with a disgusted expression.

Sansa just rolled her eyes, and went to her bedroom to change and put on her makeup. When she finished, she stopped and looked at her reflection once more. She looked at least as good as she had on their first date, and that was probably good enough for Sandor. Her phone chimed with a message from him saying he was downstairs, and her stomach flip-flopped. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the elevators, through the lobby, then to his truck.

When he saw her, his awe-struck expression said it all. She’d noticed it more lately, but the way he looked at her made her feel like she was the only woman in the world to him. It was like he was a man who hadn’t seen the sun in a long time, and was finally allowed to bask in its rays. It made her heart thump hard in her chest, and when she got in, she leaned over and gave him a long kiss, her hand resting against his chest as he wove his fingers into her hair.

When they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers and said with a soft chuckle, “Well hello. You look beautiful tonight.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she replied, pulling away to buckle herself in. She wasn’t kidding either. He looked positively masculine in dark carpenter jeans and a black Henley with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms and the dark hair the covered them. She could just see a bit of chest hair poking out of the top of his shirt, too, and Sansa couldn’t help but imagine what he’d look like without it.

He must have noticed her appraisal of him, because he smirked and said, “Glad you like what you see,” before heading in the direction of his place.

The drive to his apartment was a quick one, and when they got there, she expected to hear Stranger’s happy barks as they walked in. However, it was quiet, and when she looked to him for an answer, Sandor explained, “I wanted to have a quiet evening just the two of us. I hope that’s okay.”

She was a little dejected but understood, and told him, “It’s fine. I’ll just see him next time.”

With that, he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to his dining room which was also a part of his kitchen. When she saw the table, she realized just how much work he’d put in to make the evening special. Though it was usually bare, it now had a black tablecloth over top of it. In the middle was a delicate flower arrangement made up of all her favorites, and on each side of that, were small, crystal votive candleholders, each with a candle inside that was already lit. On either side of the table were two place-settings, each with a plate that had an intricate pattern around the outside as well as some very shiny silverware. There were also two fine wine glasses, and a glass carafe filled with what she could assume was some Dornish red, based on the bottle she spotted on his kitchen counter. Sansa had been here enough times to know that all of this was new, and purchased specially for her, which only made her all the more grateful for the pains he’d gone through.

It was absolutely breathtaking for what it was, and she spun around, throwing her arms around him and saying, “Oh, Sandor, it’s beautiful!”

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, then said gruffly, “Glad you like it. Margaery helped me with most of it though.”

“It’s still lovely. Thank you, I’m so touched,” Sansa replied, giving him a squeeze before heading over to the table. Like a gentleman, he pulled her chair out for her, and helped push her in. Then, he went into the kitchen and started to pull different pans out of the oven putting some of what was on one of the pans onto a platter, also a new addition to his household. When he brought it over and set it down, she saw he’d made some bacon-wrapped asparagus.

Knowing what she did about his cooking ability, she was suitably impressed, “Wow, this looks great.”

“I’m not done yet,” he said, smiling at her shyly, clearly proud of what he’d accomplished. Next he pulled another pan out of the oven and brought it over, placing a juicy steak on each of their plates. It smelled absolutely divine, and though she didn’t eat much red meat, she couldn’t wait to sink her teeth into it. Based on what he’d made, she could tell it was a man’s version of a romantic meal, and it made her smile. He’d obviously come up with the menu himself, and once again she couldn’t believe how much effort he’d gone to for her.

Sansa waited patiently for him to sit down, and when he did, she grinned warmly at him and said, “Sandor, this is all so lovely. I don’t deserve it, really.”

He shook his head at her and admonished, “Of course you do, little bird. I saw all the work you’ve done for me. It was amazing. This is nothing in comparison.”

“Please, _this_ is amazing. You’ve done so much. It’s incredible,” she replied, reaching across the table to take his hand.

Sandor laced their fingers together and said with a laugh, “We could do this all night. Let’s just eat and agree to disagree.”

“Fair enough,” she said, eagerly grabbing her knife and fork, scooping some of the asparagus onto her plate.

The dinner was just as delicious as it smelled, and the two of them chatted while they ate. Towards the end of their meal, she brought up the trip she had partially planned and he reacted just as she suspected. However, it didn’t take much to wear him down and eventually he agreed to it so long as he could actually make arrangements for Margaery to watch the bar.

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” Sansa said, dabbing her mouth lightly with a napkin, “If anyone would be in support of us taking a vacation, it’s Margie. She might even want to tag along!”

“If it’s all the same, I think I’d rather have it be just the two of us,” Sandor replied, standing and grabbing their plates to put them in the sink. Sansa tried to stand up from the table but he held up a hand and said, “You didn’t think I’d forget dessert, did you?”

If any course was her favorite, it was dessert. She clapped her hands together happily and sat back down, watching him as he reached into his cupboard and brought out two smaller plates that matched the ones that were on the table previously, before heading back towards his fridge. She wondered what it could be, and was surprised when he pulled out a white box with lettering from the bakery that she’d dragged him to long ago.

“Now, I may have cheated a little, but I wanted to make sure that if my cooking went to shit that at least there’d be something we could eat. Plus, I know how much you love lemon cakes,” he said opening the box with a flourish and showing her the delicate yellow pastries.

“Oh Sandor, you shouldn’t have!” she exclaimed, reaching into the box and pulling out one of the confections.

“Anything to see you smile, little bird,” he replied, pulling the other cake from the box and setting it on his own plate.

And smile she did as she ate the sweet dessert quickly, unable to stop herself from wolfing it down. The sweet and sour flavors played on her tongue and she licked her lips to get any crumbs that might be on them.

Sandor had finished also, and as he cleaned the rest of their dishes off of the table, Sansa brought her wine glass into the living room and took a seat on his couch. Now that they were on to the second half of their evening, she was starting to get nervous again. How did people go about these things? Should she jump him as soon as he sat down? Maybe things would be easier if she let him make the first move. He was the experienced one after all.

He finally came and sat beside her on the couch, throwing his arm around her shoulders casually. Silence settled over them as she sipped her wine and thought about how to transition smoothly into a more sexual mood. After a few more moments, Sansa decided to try the only thing she could think of, and set her wine glass down before unzipping her sweater a bit and saying, “It’s a little hot in here, don’t you think?”

With an eyebrow raised, he gave her a slightly bemused look as he said, “I could open a window if you want.”

“Oh, no, I’ll be fine now that I’ve gotten a little more comfortable,” she said, batting her eyelashes at him and pushing her breasts together with her arms so she’d have a little cleavage. This was how you seduced a man, right? She’d certainly seen it done in the movies, although those weren’t necessarily a good example.

He was still giving her the same look, but he put his arm back around her and said slowly, “If you’re sure. I uh, hadn’t really planned anything for after dinner. We could do whatever you want, watch a movie, go for a walk, or whatever.”

It seemed that she was going to have to make the first move if she wanted anything to happen between them tonight. Snuggling closer to him, she ran her hand up and down his chest, saying in what she hoped would be a sultry voice, “I think I’d rather do something else. Something that involves you kissing me.”

“Oh. Well, I think that could be arranged,” Sandor said with a smirk, finally getting the hint. He sat up and put his hand on the side of her face, pulling her towards him. When their lips met, she wasted no time in deepening the kiss, opening her mouth and licking his lip. He growled and did the same, their tongues clashing and tying together in intricate knots. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and then bit it to show him that she wanted to take things further.

He was still hesitant with her, even though it had been a long time since that night where she’d frozen up. Slowly, he slid his hands from her face down to her neck, then down her shoulders, until they came to rest on her waist. Sansa tried her best not to get impatient with him, as she appreciated him wanting her to be comfortable. But, more than that, she wanted him to touch her, take her, make her his. To show him, she grabbed his wrists and tugged them towards her breasts a little. He obliged, cupping them easily in his large hands, palming her through her shirt. Just that alone was enough to bring that familiar warmth surging between her legs, and she moaned at his touch.

Her pleasured sounds seemed to encourage him, because he reached up to where she’d already unzipped her sweater and started tentatively pulling it down more. When he stopped short of actually undoing it all the way, she let out a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and realized that if she really wanted this, she would have to tell him that.

Breaking their kiss, she took a moment to catch her breath, and tried to decide if she was actually, truly ready to lose her virginity. She’d waited so long already that many times she had wondered if she’d ever actually do it. With the other guys she’d dated, there hadn’t been any heat or any love, but with Sandor it was different. He had awoken something in her that she didn’t know existed, and even though she was nervous, she knew that she wanted to be one with him.

Standing, Sansa said the first thing that came to mind, “I want you to undress me, Sandor. I want you to take me.”

Her admission left him looking shell-shocked and she knew he wasn’t sure how to respond. After another moment, he said carefully, “Sansa, I don’t want you to think that just because I made you dinner I expected anything else.”

Though she sensed he had more to say, she stopped him with a raised hand and said, “I know, Sandor. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you’re okay with waiting. But I don’t want to wait anymore. Please.” When he didn’t make a move towards her or say anything, she decided to be bold, and unzipped her sweater the rest of the way, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. This was the most he’d seen of her body and though she wanted to, she resisted the instinct telling her to cover herself. Instead, she stood tall in front of him, willing the blush that had crept over her features to recede.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as she waited for him to do or say something, and eventually he rose off the couch, towering over her as he looked deeply into her eyes, asking softly, “Are you really sure about this, Sansa?” He rarely called her by her given name anymore, and only did when things were serious.

“Yes, I am,” she whispered back, taking his face in her hands and kissing him to show him just how sure she was.

That seemed to be enough to break whatever hold he’d had on himself, because he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his body, taking her mouth in a way he never had before. His kisses were more urgent than they’d ever been, and if she thought she’d been wet earlier, that was nothing compared to now. Before she could tell him that they should take this to the bedroom, he lifted her up and carried her there, depositing her on the bed gently.

He pulled the Henley he’d been wearing over his head and threw it off to the side of the room, exposing his bare chest to her for the first time. Sandor was utterly, breathtakingly gorgeous. It was as though his body had been carved from marble, and she realized just how much all that time in the gym was paying off. Coarse, black hair covered most of his chest, leading all the way down his stomach and into his pants. She desperately wanted to see where that trail of hair ended, but he didn’t take off his jeans just yet.

Instead, he came over to her and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed. She’d known he was strong, but the way he handled her like she was a ragdoll in the last few minutes showed her just how much power he really had. It made her value all the more how gently he usually treated her. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her skirt, and started pulling it down her legs to remove it from her body, casting it aside to where his shirt was.

Sandor stood over her once more, gazing down at her with a hungry look. “Fuck me, little bird, but you are gorgeous,” he breathed. Her face flushed, and he came towards her, bracing one knee on the bed and leaning down to kiss her again. They made out for a few minutes, then he started trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck, lightly sucking and nipping the delicate flesh in just the way she liked. Her hands found his shoulders, gripping them tightly, her fingernails digging in when he sucked hard on her collarbone.

He started to kiss lower than he had before until he was placing soft kisses along the tops of her breasts. Now that they were finally entering unexplored territory she expected her nerves to be high, but found she was more focused on her arousal. Sandor stopped and glancing down at him, she could see that he was asking her for permission with his eyes. Sansa gave him a small nod, and he pulled her up so he could unhook her bra and take it off. She laid back down as he tossed it away with the rest of their clothes. However, he didn’t immediately resume his activities. Instead, he stared at her body once more, his grey eyes dark as he appraised her.

Starting to feel self-conscious, she brought her hands up to cover them and said quietly, “I know they’re small. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

Sandor shook his head and pulled her hands away from them saying, “Don’t be silly, little bird. They’re perfect. You’re perfect.” With that, he leaned down and tentatively flicked his tongue over her exposed nipple. She gasped at the feeling and he must have took that as encouragement to go further, because he took it into his mouth right afterwards, sucking on it gently. The sensation was unlike anything she’d experienced before, and she couldn’t stop herself from moaning as he sucked and licked her delicate peak. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he shifted over to give her other breast the same attention.

Everything felt so unreal to her right now, it was like she was floating outside of her body. She, Sansa Stark, was almost naked with a gorgeous man who was currently doing the most delectable things to her body. She could feel the coarse hair of his chest tickling her stomach and the warmth of his exposed skin radiating over her, and all she wanted was to melt into him. The hair on his head was soft under her fingertips, and she kneaded his scalp as he continued to use his mouth to pleasure the exposed flesh of her breasts.

In fact, she’d been so distracted by what he was doing to her with his tongue that she had scarcely noticed how his hand had started running up her thigh. The pads of his fingers were feather light as he got closer and closer to her womanhood. She ached for the pressure that had built up there to be relieved and as he caressed her inner thigh, she parted her legs for him so show him that she craved his touch.

Sansa watched him as he sat back and braced himself beside her, letting his hand linger for a moment before tentatively touching her with two fingers on the outside of her smallclothes which were saturated with her arousal. Sandor was watching her, perhaps to gauge her reaction, and her blush returned. She’d never felt so exposed and vulnerable in her life, and yet a part of her loved the feeling, knowing she was completely at his mercy. He rubbed her in a rocking motion back and forth with his fingers and she felt her hips raise up to increase the pressure, wanting more. Even though this felt better than she had ever imagined, she hated that there was still a barrier between them. Sansa desperately needed to feel him skin on skin.

Grabbing his wrist, she said, her voice thick, “Take them off.”

Sandor nodded, and moved so he could slide them off of her slowly. It was torture and she had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. She started trying to shimmy out of them herself, impatient to feel him on her once more, and he chuckled softly, saying with a smirk, “Good things come to those who wait, little bird.”

Sansa couldn’t help but bark out a laugh and said, “You don’t think I’ve waited long enough?”

“All the more reason to savor it,” he replied in a low voice, finally removing her smallclothes and dropping them on the floor. She was about to retort, but he returned to her side quickly and cupped her sex, as he said, “I want to enjoy every moment of this for as long as I can.”

His hand was warm and large, and felt so good against her that she couldn’t help but whine in the back of her throat, wishing for more of his touch. He waited a few more moments, his fingers playing with the hair on her sex idly before he spread her with his fingers and delved into her slick folds, sucking in a breath through his teeth as he felt her for the first time. She gasped at the contact, and moaned as he started rubbing her as he had before. Every so often he would run over a very sensitive spot and she bucked her hips each time, wanting him to keep touching her there. Sandor seemed to take the hint, because he eventually settled there, moving in small, quick circles over the nub.

Though she’d expected his motions to ease the feelings of pressure, she found they were only making things worse, but in the most delicious of ways. Sansa could feel herself building towards something and when she felt that she was getting close to whatever that was, she grabbed onto Sandor and groaned loudly, rocking her body against his hand.

Before she could find whatever release she sensed was coming, he pulled his hand away from her, and she made a noise of protest. “Why did you stop? That was so incredible,” she asked, breathing heavily.

“I want to taste you. I want to make you come with my mouth,” he replied shyly, sending a shiver through her body. She’d heard of men using their tongues on women before, but she’d never imagined herself having that done to her. Truth be told, when she’d first learned of it, she’d thought it sounded repugnant. However, now that she was here in the moment with him, she wanted to have him every way imaginable, including like that.

“Please,” was the only word she could manage to say, her thoughts clouded with visions of his head between her lower limbs.

He nodded and got up off the bed, pulling her closer to the edge and kneeling down between her knees. Sandor pushed her legs apart gently, and without thinking she hooked them over his shoulders. He leaned down then until he was hovering just centimeters from her. Instead of going down on her immediately, he placed small kisses on the inner parts of her thighs, moving further inward until he was kissing her outer lips.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he spread her apart and put his tongue to her. Sansa nearly came off the bed it felt so good, and she threaded her fingers into his hair as he lapped at her eagerly. He soon found the same spot as before and she pulled his head closer to her, once again building up towards something she couldn’t name. Her pleasure only increased when he slid one of his fingers inside of her as well, caressing a spot within her that spurred her even closer to her release.

Sansa found she couldn’t think about anything other than what he was doing to her, and when she finally peaked, waves of pleasure came crashing over her, stronger than anything she’d ever experienced. It was like lighting was coursing through her, and as she came, she cried out and dug her fingers into his skull, perhaps harder than necessary. She heard him grunt, and he moved his tongue against her faster, lifting her off the bed by her hips. It was only when she begged him to stop, everything much more sensitive than before, that he finally let her back down to the bed. His face was glistening with her juices and it was the one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.

He wiped his face, then crawled into bed beside her, scooping her up and pulling her more towards the center the bed before holding her in his arms. She snuggled closer to him, her limbs feeling like jelly, and her mind like mush. She thought vaguely that that must be what an orgasm was and she now understood why all the women’s magazines were so concerned with making sure you had one.

After a few more moments of silence, Sandor asked her, “Did you enjoy that, little bird?”

“It was incredible,” Sansa breathed, rubbing small circles in his chest hair. She realized she could feel the hardness of him pressing against her through his jeans and she added, “I want to make you feel like that, too.”

The strength finally returning to her limbs, she pushed his chest, indicating that she wanted him to lay on his back. At first, he didn’t move and said, “You really don’t have to. I’m happy just lying here with you.”

“But I want to. I want to taste you,” she told him, echoing his earlier statement.

His eyes flashed at her words, and he nodded, laying back and putting his hands behind his head. She made quick work of removing his pants, but paused for a moment when it came to his underclothes. Sansa could see the outline of his manhood and was feeling suddenly shy. It was quite large from what she could tell, and she was worried it wouldn’t be able to fit in her mouth. However, her need to please him overrode her sensibilities, and she gripped the waistband of his smallclothes and pulled them off, finally revealing his most intimate part.

It was just as big as she expected, long and smooth, and though she knew she should be scandalized at the sight of a man naked in front of her, instead all she felt was desire. She wanted Sandor. Wanted to taste him, feel him, touch him, make him moan, make him want her, make him come. Sansa could tell he was watching her, and, not wanting to wait any longer, she wrapped her hand around him, pulling it towards her.

When she gripped him, he groaned and she glanced at him to make sure she hadn’t hurt him. However, his expression showed that it was clearly the opposite. Feeling suddenly powerful, she moved so that her mouth was close to him just as he had done to her, finally understanding the appeal of the tease. Tentatively, she stuck her tongue out and lightly licked his head. That elicited another moan from him, and emboldened by his reaction, she wrapped her lips around him, going down as far as she could.

Wanting to get him to make more sounds of pleasure, she sucked on him in ways she’d seen her friends do to bananas when they’d been teenagers talking about impressing guys. She’d never done it of course, but now she wished she had. Still, Sandor seemed to be enjoying what she was doing in spite of her inexperience, so maybe it didn’t matter.

“Fuck Sansa, that feels so good,” he grated out, and she felt him grab the back of her head as she continued to bob up and down the length of him, maintaining a firm grip at the base of his member. She used her tongue to add pressure to him as she moved her mouth on him, and she felt his fingers tighten in her hair.

His breathing was starting to get heavy, and she thought he might be close to having his own release, when he said urgently, “Stop, please.”

Pulling back quickly, Sansa was worried once again that she had hurt him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just didn’t want to…you know,” he explained, sitting up.

“Why not?” she asked, puzzled. Wasn’t that the point?

“Because I’d like to be able to, uh, make love to you,” he said uncomfortably, before adding quickly, “If you’re ready for it. We don’t have to do anything else if you’re not.”

Oh. Of course. She’d heard that once guys were finished they were done for the night, so it made sense that he’d rather wait until they were having sex.

“I’m ready, Sandor,” she said, cupping the side of his face with her hand, then realizing that there was another conversation that needed to be had, added, “As long as you have protection. Do you…?”

“Yeah, let me just,” he said rolling to the side of the bed and pulling out a box of condoms out of his nightstand, grabbing one of the small foil packages. He stared at it for a moment then turned to her and said, “You really want to? I know I’m not exactly the guy a girl envisions her first time with, so if you want to change your mind, I won’t hold it against you.”

Sansa’s heart broke at his words, and she crawled over to him, straddling his lap and holding his face in both of her hands as she said, “Sandor Clegane, there is no man I’d rather do this with than you. All I wanted for my first time was to be in love, and I am. So, please, let’s do this.”

His mouth had fallen open, and she was confused until she finally realized what she’d actually said. Without thinking, she had admitted that she was in love with him. Suddenly being naked made her feel extremely vulnerable, and she had no idea what to do now that could make the situation better. His lack of response—aside from shock—made her think that he didn’t return her feelings.

In an effort to backpedal, she started stuttering out half-hearted explanations but he silenced her with a rough kiss, the two of them tumbling so that Sansa was on her back and he hovered over her.

When he pulled away, his eyes were shining and he said softly, “I’m in love with you, too, little bird.”

“Really?” she breathed, feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

“Of course. You’ve made me happier than I’ve been in a long time. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have met you. Only a fool would be able to keep himself from loving you,” he said, strangely poetic.

“Oh Sandor,” was all she could manage to say, leaning up and kissing him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. If anyone was lucky, it was her. When they broke apart, she whispered, “Take me, please.”

He only nodded silently, tearing open the small package and rolling the rubber over his length. Sandor grasped her hips and pulled her to him, pressing himself to her folds. Instead of penetrating her outright, he rubbed himself up and down against her slit, pushing the head of himself against her clit. Sansa moaned and felt herself getting wetter. All she wanted was to be one with him and she rocked her hips up to try to get him inside of her.

She watched as he lined himself up to her entrance, but he paused for a moment and said, “I’m going to go slow so I don’t hurt you, okay?”

Sansa had heard that it might be painful, but she didn’t care. She wanted this, pain or not. When she nodded, he started to press inside of her, stretching her in a way that his finger hadn’t. Though it was uncomfortable, she still wanted more, and wasn’t satisfied until he was fully sheathed within her.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he groaned through clenched teeth as he took a moment to compose himself. After another second, he looked down at her, cupping her face and asking, “Are you okay?”

“You’re just so big,” she murmured, then added, “But it’s okay. I think I can get used to it.”

Sandor nodded at her, then started moving, pulling out of her slowly, before pushing himself back into her. After a few more gentle thrusts, she found herself becoming accustomed to his size, and wanting him to go faster. Sansa shifted restlessly, hoping that he would pick up the pace, and finally said, “Faster.”

Apparently her command was enough for him, because he started thrusting quickly, almost urgently. Every drive into her hit her innermost pleasure point, and she could feel herself building up towards another orgasm. Sansa tried to move her hips to match his rhythm, which only helped him to go deeper into her. When she did, he groaned with pleasure and buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting down as he did so. She gasped in surprise and dug her fingernails into his back, heat coursing through her body.

“Please don’t stop,” she moaned out, clutching him close as she felt her climax getting nearer and nearer.

Sandor pulled himself up to reach between their two bodies and he pressed his thumb to her nub, rubbing it hard, which finally pushed her over the edge and she cried out once more as the waves of pleasure overtook her. When she came he must have as well, because he grunted out, “Oh Sansa,” before collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily.

The two of them laid together for some time, and she could feel him get soft inside of her before he slid out of her entirely. She missed the feeling of him, but she could already tell that she’d be feeling a bit of pain tomorrow from this experience. Still, it was well worth it. Sansa was awash in bliss, and she held Sandor close to her, having never felt closer to another person.

Eventually, he sat up and said, “I need to take care of this.” He gestured to the condom, which she saw had almost slid off of him. Rising from the bed, he made his way to the bathroom, and for the first time that evening, she was alone.

Finally, she was no longer a virgin. It was a strange feeling, because for so long it had almost been a part of her identity, always looming in the back of her mind. Now that she’d given it up, she expected to feel like a different person. However, she didn’t really feel all that changed. The only thing that was altered was her relationship with Sandor, which had just reached a new, deeper level. The small part of her that had worried he was just using her had been obliterated, and she knew their connection was stronger than ever.

The opening of the bathroom door broke her out of her thoughts, and she watched him walk over to the bed, all broad shoulders and impressive musculature and she pulled him to her as soon as he got in. She truly was the luckiest girl in all of Westeros.

As they snuggled together, she looked at Sandor who was watching her with soft eyes. He stroked the side of her face before saying quietly, “I hope that it was everything you wanted it to be. I really wanted to make sure that it was special for you.”

Sansa planted a firm kiss on his lips and said back, “It was perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing. It was special because it was with you.”

He only smiled then glanced at the clock on his nightstand, saying, “It’s pretty late, I guess. Should I take you back home or…?”

The way he trailed off made her realize that he was asking if she wanted to spend the night. There was nowhere she’d rather be and she told him, “If it’s okay with you, I think I’d like to stay here.”

“Of course it’s okay, little bird,” he replied, before he yawned loudly.

They both agreed that it was probably time to sleep and she rolled over so that they could spoon. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, she cuddled into him, feeling safe and warm. As she drifted off, she had a small smile on her face, happier than she had ever been.


	21. Sandor 10

Sandor

 

“Thanks for all your help with this, Margie. You’re a lifesaver,” Sandor said, watching her as she flitted about his kitchen, arranging his dining room table with all of the things they’d picked up that day. When he’d first proposed his plan to her, she’d come over and taken one look at all that he’d had and insisted they go shopping. As reluctant as he’d been, he had to admit that everything he’d gotten today looked ten times better than anything he’d owned before. Between the tablecloth and the flowers, it actually looked kind of nice, which was more than he could say for anything else in his place.

“Of course! I know you’d do the same for me,” she replied with a smile, before adding, “Or the equivalent anyway.”

Sandor just grunted in response, and went back to wrapping bacon around the asparagus that they’d also picked up at the store. Truth be told, he was still a little dumbfounded that he was in this position at all. Making dinner for his girlfriend. If a few months back he’d told himself that he’d be doing this, he’d have laughed. This was not something he did. And yet, here he was, in his kitchen making food while his friend helped him make his apartment look pretty.

Honestly, it was the least he could do for all the hard work that Sansa had put in to make his website look as good as it did. Of course, he hadn’t doubted her abilities, but when she showed him the samples he’d been floored. She was really talented at design and it showed in the work she’d done for him. It also made all the time they’d had to spend apart make a lot more sense.

The last few weeks had been rough for him and he’d missed her a lot more than he’d expected. Their nightly visits had been cut back to only a couple a week at best, and it was starting to wear on him. It also scared him to realize how used to having her in his life he was, that he missed her this much when she was away. Getting attached was another thing he didn’t do, and once again, here he was, doing it anyway. Though he hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, he knew that he was in love with her. It didn’t really surprise him, but he wasn’t exactly thrilled about it either. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman with her whole life ahead of her. Once she realized that she could do better than him, being in love with her would only make the loss of her that much more difficult.

He sighed and tried not to think about that, and instead focus on making tonight perfect for his little bird. The times he’d actually gotten to see her these last few weeks, she’d looked haggard, and he wanted to make sure she could relax and unwind. The wine Margaery had picked out would probably do the trick, but he also wanted the atmosphere to be calming. Perhaps she’d finally sleep over at his place. If she did, he’d make sure that she got some real rest, giving her his bed and sleeping on the couch. He would also make sure her phone was off and not to set an alarm so that she would sleep in for once.

“There. Finished. And it looks great if I do say so myself,” Margaery said, standing back with a smug smile on her face.

Sandor turned to look at her handiwork and found that she wasn’t lying. Now that she had everything set up and put in their proper places, his dining room actually looked presentable. “It’s perfect. You did a great job,” he said, giving her an approving nod.

She smiled at him and made her way over to help him with the food prep. As she pulled the steaks out of the grocery bag, her nose wrinkled and she asked, “Are you sure this is something Sansa would like?”

Sandor only shrugged and replied, “Maybe. I hope so. Steak is good, right? I thought that’s what you made when you were trying to impress someone.”

“Salmon may have been a better choice, although you know her better than I do. I’m sure she’ll like it either way,” she said, as she pulled out a bowl and started making the marinade for the meat.

They worked in silence for a while with only the sounds of dishes clanking to fill the quiet. Eventually, he sensed she was watching him out of the corner of her eye and he turned to her, exasperated, “Say it.”

“Say what?” she questioned, trying to act innocent.

“Whatever’s on your mind. There’s obviously something.” He raised an eyebrow at her and hoped she understood that he wasn’t in the mood for games.

“I was just wondering if tonight was the night,” Margaery said after a moment, and he could hear a slight bit of discomfort in her voice.

“The night? For what?” he asked, puzzled.

“You know. The night for…” she trailed off, giving him a significant look, and it dawned on him that she meant sex.

“Are you serious? Why would you think that?” Sandor exclaimed, confused as to why she would make such an assumption.

“Well, dinner at your place, wine, candlelight, it’s all a bit suggestive you know,” Margaery told him matter-of-factly.

He couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what Sansa thought, and he said quickly, “That’s not what I wanted to suggest at all.”

“Even so, if anything does happen, I want you to be prepared.” She went over to her purse and pulled out a small cardboard box which he recognized instantly. He wanted to tell her he didn’t need them, but the truth was it had been so long since he’d had sex that he actually didn’t have any. Margaery thrust the box towards him and said, “You and I both know that you are not ready for kids. So please, use these.”

Sandor took it from her reluctantly and murmured his thanks before going into his bedroom to stash them in his nightstand. The last thing he needed was to leave them out accidentally and have Sansa find them. Especially since he really didn’t want to give her the wrong idea about his expectations of her tonight.

Still, a small part of him wondered if something _would_ happen between them this evening. After all, Margaery had jumped to the conclusion right away, so maybe Sansa had as well? They still hadn’t gone all the way and he had no desire to pressure her into doing so. She needed to be ready and he was more than willing to give her all the time she needed. He wanted her to be comfortable, and it didn’t matter how long it took.

When he came back to the kitchen Margaery was leaning against the counter as a pan sat heating on one of his stovetop burners. “I hope I wasn’t too forward,” she said with a sigh as she crossed her arms in front of her and bit her lip nervously.

“It’s fine. I get that you’re just looking out for me,” Sandor said, shrugging.

“Of course I am. You’re my friend, Sandor. I just want you to be happy,” she said, giving his shoulder squeeze, “Now, let’s get this steak cooking.” She proceeded to explain to him the importance of getting a good sear on the meat and how the oil in the pan would help form a good crust on the outside before he finished it off in the oven. Most of the time he just cooked it in the pan until it wasn’t raw and then he slapped it on a plate and called it good. However, he knew that wouldn’t cut it tonight, so he let Margaery teach him the proper way to make steak.

Once everything was finally cooking in the oven, she picked up her bag and said, “I’ll be off now. I think you can handle the rest. Just take both of the pans out when the timer goes off and let the oven cool. You can put them back in to keep them warm while you get Sansa. I’ll be back tomorrow morning to drop off Stranger.”

“Thanks again for all your help and for babysitting him, too. I hope he’s not too much of a bother,” Sandor said as he walked Margaery to the door.

“Nonsense. Bronn likes having a dog in the house. I think he’s still unhappy that we wound up taking a cat home from the pound instead,” she said with a laugh, “I’m sure he’ll use this as an excuse to convince me to get a dog.”

Sandor chuckled and after the two said their goodbyes, she disappeared down the stairs and he was finally alone. He leaned against the door and couldn’t stop thinking about the idea that he and Sansa would have sex tonight. Visions of the two of them tumbling around naked in his bed plagued him and he tried to will them away. No matter how much he wanted her, he knew he wouldn’t have her until she was truly ready. If she wanted to, he’d be more than happy to oblige, but only if she said it was what she wanted.

Soon, the timer went off, breaking his train of thought, and he went back to the kitchen to take care of the food, pulling it from the oven as Margaery had instructed and leaving the door cracked to let some of the heat out. It was almost time to drive over to Sansa’s and he didn’t want to be late. After a few more minutes, he popped the food back into the oven, lit the candles on the table, and opened up the wine to pour some into the carafe that was sitting on the table. With everything ready to go, all that was left was to actually bring Sansa here, so he made his way to his truck and drove to her apartment, sending her a text when he was sitting outside.

It didn’t take her long to come downstairs, and as he watched her walk towards him, he felt his heart rate increase, love blooming in his chest. She was truly magnificent in a small skirt that showed off her long legs, her beautiful auburn hair cascading down her back. The only thing that marred her appearance were the dark circles under her eyes, but they did very little to detract from her loveliness. Sandor could still hardly believe that she wanted him, and yet as she slid into his truck, she pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. His hands wove into her hair, and when they broke apart, he found he didn’t want to move away from her. Instead, he rested his forehead against hers and said with a soft chuckle, “Well hello. You look beautiful tonight.”

She gave him a smile and as she buckled her seat belt she shot back, “You’re not so bad yourself.” Her eyes roved over him and he could almost swear that there was desire reflected in their blue depths.

Sandor couldn’t help but smirk, and said, “Glad you like what you see.” He wanted to say more, but knew they needed to hurry back to his place before anything burned down.

He drove back quickly, and once they reached his front door, he could tell that she expected Stranger to be there, yipping and dancing around their feet. She looked at him with a question in her eyes, and he said, “I wanted to have a quiet evening just the two of us. I hope that’s okay.” He had no idea she’d gotten so attached to his pup and he hoped she wouldn’t be too upset by his absence.

Though she looked a bit dejected as they walked in, she still said, “It’s fine. I’ll just see him next time.”

He made a mental note to make sure not to have anyone babysit Stranger in the future when she came over as he led her to the dining room before switching his focus to her reaction. Now was the moment of truth. It was time to see if all his and Margie’s hard work had paid off. Though even if she didn’t like it, he doubted she’d actually tell him that. He’d learned she was incredibly well-mannered and he often had to press her for the truth.

He could tell Sansa’s reaction was genuine, however, when she gasped, her eyes shining with excitement as she engulfed him in a hug and said, “Oh, Sandor, it’s beautiful!”

Success. His heart soared before he realized that this was mostly his friend’s doing and not really his own effort. Sandor leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly, before he confessed, “Glad you like it. Margaery helped me with most of it though.”

She didn’t seem to care as she gave him a squeeze and said, “It’s still lovely. Thank you, I’m so touched.” Sansa walked to the table and he quickly pulled out her chair for her, before going into the kitchen to start serving their meal. He could tell she was watching him as he pulled the pans out of the oven, and he hoped she was excited by what they were going to eat. Sandor couldn’t bring himself to look at her face in case he might see disappointment reflected there. Instead, he focused on arranging the asparagus on the platter so that it looked more appetizing, another bit of advice from Margaery. ‘Presentation is just as important as taste’ she’d said. Although he didn’t agree with her, he had a feeling Sansa would and so he did his best to make it look as pleasing to the eye as he could.

When he set them down on the table in front of her, she clasped her hands together and said, “Wow, this looks great.”

“I’m not done yet,” he told her, only slightly offended that she thought this was what he believed constituted dinner. However, he supposed he hadn’t given her reason to think otherwise. Most of the meals he had were simple and oftentimes he didn’t bother cooking for himself at all. Seeing the look on her face when he brought the steaks over filled him with pride as he could tell she was impressed by what he had made. Apparently, he’d chosen well after all.

Once he finally sat down at the table, he looked over to see her grinning at him, her eyes alight with warmth as she gushed, “Sandor, this is all so lovely. I don’t deserve it, really.”

All that modesty was unnecessary and he shook his head at her, saying, “Of course you do, little bird. I saw all the work you’ve done for me. It was amazing. This is nothing in comparison.”

Sansa reached across the table and grabbed his large hand with her small one, saying, “Please, _this_ is amazing. You’ve done so much. It’s incredible.”

When he realized that they’d wind up arguing back and forth like this for a while, he decided to concede and laced their fingers together as he laughed, “We could do this all night. Let’s just eat and agree to disagree.”

“Fair enough,” she replied, pulling her hand away to start digging into her meal. He could tell by the way she was looking at it that she was eager to eat it, and he was glad that he’d stuck with his instinct.

The food tasted better than he expected and he knew he’d have to get the recipe for the marinade Margaery had come up with so he could make this again. Perhaps he should actually invest some time in learning how to get around the kitchen so he could eat like this more often. Sansa certainly seemed to appreciate it, and he’d like to be able to make her a meal on his own at some point.

As dinner was winding down, Sansa brought up the possibility of the two of them taking a trip together to Dorne once she’d graduated from college. As appealing as it was to imagine her skipping around the beach in a bikini, he knew he could never afford to go on a vacation like that. However, when he tried to shoot down the idea, she pouted in just the way she needed to and promised him that it would be a gift from her and he wouldn’t have to worry about the cost at all. It pained him to think of her paying for everything, but she looked so sad that he caved and decided to agree to it as long as Margaery would cover for him while he was away.

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem. If anyone would be in support of us taking a vacation, it’s Margie. She might even want to tag along,” she said, primly wiping some steak juice off the corner of her mouth.

Sandor rose from the table and started grabbing their dishes as he said, “If it’s all the same, I think I’d rather have it be just the two of us.” Maybe they could take a group vacation in the future, but for his first trip away with Sansa he’d rather have it be them on their own. She started to stand up to try to help him clear their plates, and he said, “You didn’t think I’d forget dessert, did you?”

Sansa clapped her hands together excitedly and sat back down, curiosity alight in her eyes. This was the only part of their meal he hadn’t had a hand in making, but he suspected she wouldn’t mind. Margaery had been confused when he’d had her drive them to the bakery, but he knew that he wanted to surprise her with her favorite treat. Plus, he had very little faith in his cooking ability, and even less in his baking skills, so it was better this way.

After setting two clean plates on the table, he went back to the fridge and pulled out the white box that contained the lemon cakes. Sansa had inhaled quickly at the sight of it, and he knew that she knew what was coming. Walking over to her, he said, “Now, I may have cheated a little, but I wanted to make sure that if my cooking went to shit that at least there’d be something we could eat. Plus, I know how much you love lemon cakes.” At the last word, he opened the box with a flourish and was not disappointed when a large grin stole across her face. She was clearly elated, another success for the evening.

“Oh Sandor, you shouldn’t have!” she cried out, quickly pulling one of the confections out of the box and depositing it on her plate.

“Anything to see you smile, little bird,” he replied, putting the other cake onto his own plate. Sandor had to resist the urge to laugh at her as she dug into her dessert, eating it with wild abandon. It was one of the few times he ever saw her forget her courtesies and it pleased him. He hoped one day she would be able to forget them around him entirely.

When the last part of their meal was finished, Sansa made her way to the living room as he finished cleaning up their dishes, stowing them in the dishwasher. It was only now that he realized he hadn’t actually planned anything else for them to do. He tried to wrack his brain to think of something that would be fun, but the only things that came to mind were settling in to watch a movie or taking a stroll around the neighborhood. He hoped she wouldn’t mind his oversight, and couldn’t stop from kicking himself as he joined her on the sofa, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

She sipped her wine for a moment, before leaning forward to put it on the table. Another second went by, and he watched as she unzipped her sweater and said, “It’s a little hot in here, don’t you think?” She’d pulled it down just enough to expose a bit of her cleavage, and her face was flushed. He would almost say she was trying to look sexy if he didn’t know better.

Still, it was unusual behavior for her, and he raised an eyebrow at her as he offered, “I could open a window if you want.”

“Oh, no, I’ll be fine now that I’ve gotten a little more comfortable,” she replied in a low voice as she pressed her tits together and fluttered her eyelashes at him. It was very strange indeed and he wasn’t totally sure what she was trying to do. If this _was_ her attempt to be sexy, it wasn’t really working very well. It almost seemed like some exaggerated thing out of a porn flick.

He put his arm back around her and said, “If you’re sure. I uh, hadn’t really planned anything for after dinner. We could do whatever you want, watch a movie, go for a walk, or whatever.”

Her nimble fingers drew small circles on his chest, and she said in the same would-be sexy voice as before, “I think I’d rather do something else. Something that involves you kissing me.”

So she was trying to be seductive. As surprised as he was, he wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and said, “Oh. Well I think that could be arranged.” He sat up and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a sweet kiss. However, she wanted more, and her tongue was at his lip only a few seconds after their mouths had locked together. Sandor deepened the kiss, and as he opened his mouth, her tongue darted inside, pushing up against his own. Soon after, she sucked on his lower lip and gave it a small nip, something she usually did when she wanted him to start exploring.

Sandor moved his hands from her face down her shoulders and to her waist, making sure to take his time in case she changed her mind and wanted to stop him. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the first night he’d tried to touch her. Her kisses started to become more urgent, and when she tugged up on his wrists, he realized she wanted him to touch her tits. He slid his hands up her body and palmed her through her shirt, feeling like a teenager again. All this over-the-clothes groping was starting to feel silly, but for the moment it was all he had, and he was grateful for anything she would allow him to do.

When she moaned into his mouth, he wondered if she would be okay with going further. Testing the waters some, he reached for the zipper on her sweater pulling it down until it was almost undone. However, she didn’t give him any indication that he should continue, so he hesitated, not wanting to pressure her.

Sansa made a frustrated sound and broke away from him, breathing heavily for a moment before standing up in front of him. For a second he was worried that she was going to yell at him for pushing her, until she said, “I want you to undress me, Sandor. I want you to take me.” Her admission had his cock standing at full attention inside his pants, and he could hardly believe he’d heard her right. She must have thought that he expected sex in exchange for dinner after all.

Wanting to assure her that that was not the case, he said, “Sansa, I don’t want you to think that just because I made you dinner I expected anything else.” She held up her hand, and he stopped talking.

“I know, Sandor. You’ve made it perfectly clear that you’re okay with waiting. But I don’t want to wait anymore. Please,” Sansa said, her tone pleading. He wasn’t sure she really knew what she was asking for, and he was trying to come up with a way to let her down gently. Before he could say anything, though, she finished unzipping her sweater and let it fall to the floor. Her breasts were clad in something black and lacy, and he felt his resolve starting to disappear.

Rising from the couch, he watched her face, which was covered in a pretty blush, as he stood over her and looked deep into her eyes. If they were going to do this, he needed to know that she really wanted it. She’d said as much, but he had to ask her once more. “Are you really sure about this, Sansa?”

“Yes, I am,” she whispered to him, as she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He’d been waiting for this for a long time, and if this was what she really wanted, then he would waste no time in taking what was offered.

He wrapped his arms around her, clutching onto her tightly as he kissed her wildly. She returned his kisses with equal fervor and he knew he wanted to make her his as soon as possible. Since he doubted she wanted to lose her virginity on his couch, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, gently dropping her onto the bed before pulling his shirt off and throwing it aside. Looking down at her, he felt she was wearing far too much clothing, and Sandor pulled her to the edge of the bed to remove the skirt she was wearing, tossing it over to where his shirt was.

After he had done so, he took a moment to appreciate her gorgeous figure. Her hair was fanned out around her face, almost making her look angelic in her lacy smallclothes. Her lovely pink lips were parted, already swollen from all the kissing they had already done, and he couldn’t help but imagine them wrapped around his cock. Perhaps they would be, though he would never ask it of her. He breathed and said, “Fuck me, little bird, but you are gorgeous.” Sansa only blushed at his words, and he braced one knee on the bed to lean down and continue kissing her.

A few minutes passed, and he moved to kiss her jaw, then her neck, sucking and biting at her skin, making her moan and claw at his shoulders, especially when he sucked hard at her collarbone. Sandor knew that it was now or never, and he started to kiss lower until his lips were grazing the tops of her breasts. He watched her face to see if she was okay with what he was doing and okay with letting him go further, and she finally gave him a small nod.

He lifted her off the bed and reached behind her to unhook her bra, throwing it over with the rest of their clothes. Turning back, he found she had laid back on the bed, her upper body fully exposed to him. Of course, her tits were perfect, nice and round with small, pink nipples that reminded him of rosebuds on her chest. They were hard and he wanted to wrap his mouth around them.

His vision of her was obscured when she brought her hands up to cover them, and she said in a quiet voice, “I know they’re small. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

Sandor realized all his staring had been making her feel unnerved and he rushed to make her feel better, pulling her hands away from them and saying, “Don’t be silly, little bird. They’re perfect. You’re perfect.” Not wanting to wait any longer, he leaned down and flicked one of her nipples with the tip of his tongue. She gasped, and he wanted to hear more sounds from her, so he pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it softly. She moaned, then, which only served to make more blood rush to his groin. He felt his dick straining against the fabric of his jeans, but knew there would be time enough to please him later. For now, he wanted to focus on her. When he moved over to give the same attention to her other breast, she put her fingers into his hair, tangling them up and tugging at it.

As she writhed beneath him, he found he was still having a hard time accepting that they were in this position at all. Not that he minded, of course. His visions from earlier came tumbling back through his mind, and he wanted to make them a reality. Reaching down, he slowly started trailing his fingertips up her thigh, lightly caressing the silken flesh. As he got closer to the apex of her legs, he waited for a sign from her to show that she wanted him to touch her there.

When she parted her legs, he rolled to his side so that he could watch her face, and tentatively placed two fingers against the outside of her smallclothes. They were incredibly wet, and he fought the urge to rip them off of her that instant. Instead, he stared at her, as she blushed and pushed her hips against his hand. He rocked his fingers against her and she moved restlessly, whimpering underneath him.

“Take them off,” she finally begged him breathlessly as she grabbed his wrist, her face contorted with her arousal.

He nodded, and started to pull them off of her slowly, wanting to tease her a little bit and let her get more turned on from the anticipation. When she started wiggling her hips impatiently, he laughed and admonished her, “Good things come to those who wait, little bird.”

Sansa laughed at him and asked with a wry look, “You don’t think I’ve waited long enough?”

“All the more reason to savor it,” he replied seriously, finally removing her underclothes and dropping them on the floor. She was finally completely naked for the first time, and as he looked down he found a small thatch of ginger hair covering her pubic region. He wanted to feel it, and laid down next to her, cupping his hand over her as he said, “I want to enjoy every moment of this for as long as I can.”

A small whine emitted from the back of her throat, and he could tell she was as impatient as he to have his fingers exploring her most intimate region. He let himself stroke the hair on her before he parted her lips with his fingers and pushed them against her slit. She was wetter than he’d ever felt a woman before, and that alone was enough to drive all the sense from him. It took a lot of self-control for him to stop himself from rolling on top of her and taking her then. But he wanted to give her pleasure first, make her come, so that if they were to couple tonight it would be easier for her.

He ran his fingers up and down her folds, relishing in their velvety feel, noting that each time he grazed her nub she would buck her hips and let out soft cries of pleasure. She obviously wanted him to keep rubbing that spot, so after a few more moments of teasing, he finally started to focus his attention there, stroking her in small circles. As he picked up the pace, her eyes closed and she moaned wantonly, oblivious to everything but his motions. As much as he wanted to see her come then, he knew there was something else he’d rather do to her, so he pulled his hand away just when he was sure she was about to have her release.

Sansa’s brows knitted together and she made a small noise of protest as she asked him, “Why did you stop? That was so incredible.”

Not intending to waste any time, he said directly, “I want to taste you. I want to make you come with my mouth.” Sandor had only ever tried to do something like that once or twice, and he hadn’t liked it then, but with Sansa, it was different. He wanted to make her his with every part of his body, and the idea of using his tongue to get her off turned him on wildly.

“Please,” she whispered, and he suppressed a groan. She was so incredibly hot to him right now that he was having a hard time focusing.

Sandor slid off the bed, pulling her to the edge and pushing her knees apart gently, causing her to hook her legs around his shoulders. He got close to her, until he was hovering just over her cleft. He felt a desire to show her with his actions how much he cared for her, so instead of diving in right away, he kissed the insides of her thighs, moving closer to her center with each press of his lips.

When he couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled them apart and ran the tip of his tongue up her folds. Her hips bucked, and her hands found his hair once more as he started licking her eagerly, wanting to taste as much of her as he could. Eventually, he found her nub and focused most of his attention on that, her moans becoming louder and more urgent. Deciding to add another layer to her pleasure, he inserted one of his fingers into her, finding her to be incredibly tight, and just as wet as her outer folds. Curling his finger upwards, he found just the spot he was looking for that would increase the sensations of his mouth, stroking her there quickly.

Sansa cried out loudly, digging her fingernails into his scalp, as he felt her tighten around him, signaling her release. He increased his speed then, hoping to draw out her orgasm for as long as possible, lifting her hips off the bed as he did so. He only laid her back down when she begged him through gasping breaths to cease his actions as she was feeling too sensitive. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared up at him, her fluids dripping from his beard.

Sandor wiped off his face as best he could with the back of his hand, and climbed into the bed, pulling her into his arms and settling back into his pillows. She was obviously spent, and he could only assume that after this she’d want to sleep for a while, hopefully here in his bed with him. Unable to resist, he asked as much for his own gratification as to make sure she was all right, “Did you enjoy that, little bird?”

A moment passed as she sighed happily then answered as she stroked his chest lightly, “That was incredible. I want to make you feel like that, too.” After her statement, she pressed her hands to his chest, likely trying to get him to lie flat on his back.

“You really don’t have to. I’m happy just lying here with you,” he told her to make it clear that he didn’t expect any reciprocation.

Sansa’s wide blue eyes looked up at him, totally sincere as she said, “But I want to. I want to taste you.”

Her words mimicking his own made his cock ache for her touch, and after a moment he relented and laid down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head for lack of a better place. As she stripped off his pants, he worried that she would be intimidated by the size of him. He knew he was larger than average and he couldn’t imagine what she would think when she finally saw him. Sandor watched her face carefully as she regarded his length silhouetted in his smallclothes. However, her face looked determined as she pulled them off and dropped them to the floor where hers had fallen some time ago.

She spent some time examining him, before wrapping her slim fingers around his member, pulling it up towards her from where it had rested against his stomach. Her hand felt so good on him, and he couldn’t help but groan at her touch. It had been too long since anyone besides him had explored that area. She leaned close to him until he could feel her breath on his head, and he waited impatiently for her to do something.

When he felt her tongue graze over his tip, he moaned once more and put one of his arms over his eyes, wanting to block out every sensation but the feel of her on him. She started to fully take him into her mouth, and sucked on him, bobbing up and down his length, taking in as much as she could. The warmth of her around him was bringing him close to the edge and he said through gritted teeth, “Fuck Sansa, that feels so good.” He moved one of his hands to the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her hair.

Sandor did his best to keep himself from spilling onto her tongue, trying to think of things to calm him down. The bar, Stranger, Bronn, Bronn naked, Sansa naked, Sansa riding his dick…He shook his head, unable to keep himself from thinking of her, especially when she started to rub her tongue against him while she sucked him off.

When it was finally too much he said hoarsely, “Stop, please.”

She pulled herself away from him immediately, and asked, her face twisted with concern, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just didn’t want to…you know,” Sandor said as he sat up. If she really wanted to go all the way with him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to if he let himself come in her mouth.

“Why not?” she asked, her head tilting to the side in confusion.

How could he phrase this in a way that wasn’t crude? He thought on it for a moment before finally saying, “Because I’d like to be able to, uh, make love to you. If you’re ready for it. We don’t have to do anything else if you’re not.”

Sansa reached for his face, cupping the side of it as she looked at him with soft eyes, saying, “I’m ready, Sandor. As long as you have protection. Do you…?”

“Yeah, let me just,” he said, rolling over to open the drawer of his nightstand. He was suddenly very grateful for the condoms that Margaery had brought over and he sent her a silent thank you as he pulled out the box and grabbed one of the packets. As the foil crinkled in his hands, he stared at it and started having second thoughts. Did she really want to lose it to an ugly old dog like him? She’d probably expected flowers and a handsome young man to sweep her off her feet and whisper sweet nothings in her ear while he fucked her. With his insecurities getting the best of him, he turned to her and asked, “You really want to? I know I’m not exactly the guy a girl envisions her first time with, so if you want to change your mind, I won’t hold it against you.”

She looked sad as she crawled over to him and straddled his lap, grabbing his face in both of her hands as she stared deeply into his eyes and said, “Sandor Clegane, there is no man I’d rather do this with than you. All I wanted for my first time was to be in love, and I am. So, please, let’s do this.”

Did she just use the word ‘love?’ His mouth fell open, not able to believe his ears. She loved him? How could that be? The gods must be playing a cruel trick indeed, to drop this beautiful woman into his life and fool her into believing that she loved him. Sansa must have realized what she’d said, because she started to backpedal and give some half-heart explanations for how her feelings had grown so quickly, but he silenced her with a kiss, not wanting to ruin the moment. They fell together onto the bed, she on her back, he supporting himself above her.

If she loved him, he needed her to know that he felt the same way. When they broke apart he could feel his eyes wet with unshed tears as he told her, “I’m in love with you, too, little bird.”

Her surprise was evident as she whispered, “Really?”

“Of course. You’ve made me happier than I’ve been in a long time. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have met you. Only a fool would be able to keep himself from loving you,” he said, finally coming up with some flowery words he thought she might like, though they were all true, of course.

“Oh Sandor,” she breathed and his name had never sounded sweeter as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was breathtaking and when they pulled apart she said three words that made him come undone, “Take me, please.”

He nodded, unable to speak, as he ripped open the foil packet and rolled the condom down his length. Sandor grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him, her legs splayed before him. Using his hand, he pressed himself against her slit, running himself up and down her soft folds. Eventually he focused his attention on her nub and she writhed underneath him as he rubbed her there. Her hips bucked up and he could tell that she wanted him inside of her. Sandor lined himself up, then took a breath, looking down at her and saying, “I’m going to go slow so I don’t hurt you, okay?”

She gave him a nod, and he started to press into her, finding her to be incredibly tight. He had to be stretching her out painfully. However, she didn’t make any noises to indicate she was uncomfortable, and she shifted so that he could enter her fully. When he did, he groaned as he clenched his teeth and said, “Fuck, you’re tight.” He took a moment to get used to the sensation of her around him then cupped her face and asked, “Are you okay?”

“You’re just so big. But it’s okay. I think I can get used to it,” she said softly, her eyes closed.

He nodded, taking that as a cue to start, and he began to pull out of her slowly, before pushing himself back inside of her. She winced, so he continued to go at an easy pace, hoping that she’d get used to it as she’d said she could. When she started squirming beneath him, he wondered if she was ready to pick up the pace, and she said suddenly, “Faster.”

Apparently she was. He was more than happy to give her what she wanted, and began thrusting into her more quickly, willing himself to last long enough for her to come once more. Sansa moved her hips in time with his own, which only allowed him to penetrate deeper within her, and he couldn’t get over how fucking good she felt. If he died right now, he’d die a very happy man.

He could feel himself getting closer and he dug his face into the crook of her neck, biting down instinctively. Sansa seemed to enjoy it, because she gasped and raked her fingernails across his shoulders, moaning, “Please don’t stop.” Her arms were wrapped around him tightly, and he realized that she must be close as well. Wanting to make her come once more, he pulled away from her and fervently massaged her with his thumb. That was enough to push her over the edge, and as she tightened around him, he finally allowed himself to spill his seed, crying out, “Oh Sansa.”

His climax was the most powerful of his life, and he felt it all the way down to his toes. Sandor was well and truly spent, and he couldn’t stop himself from falling on top of her, being careful not to crush her under his weight. Their breathing was heavy as they both bathed in the post-orgasmic bliss that surrounded them. As he went limp inside of her, he thought vaguely that he should probably get up to take care of the mess he’d likely made. However, he couldn’t pull himself away from her, wanting to savor every bit of this moment.

Once he slid out of her completely, he knew he couldn’t ignore it any longer, and he sat up, waving a hand towards the condom and himself as he said, “I need to take care of this.” It was good timing, too, because if he had waited anymore it probably would have fallen off, leaving his fluids in a spilled mess on the bed. He waddled to the bathroom, and quickly disposed of it before giving himself a long look in the mirror.

Sansa loved him, even with all the ugly scars that marred his face. Sansa loved him, even though he had the manners of a barn animal, and had nothing to offer her besides perhaps his dick. And, she had just allowed him to make love to her for the first time in her life. She had given him that gift, even going so far as to tell him that he was the one she wanted to give it to. Part of him felt like this had to be too good to be true, but for once, he decided to ignore the voice in his mind that always tried to keep him down. If she loved him, then there must be something worthy in him that she could see, and that was enough for him.

He opened the bathroom door, and returned to the bed, her wasting no time in snuggling close to him. He scooped her up swiftly and held her close, relishing at the feel of her in his arms. When she looked up at him, he felt compelled to say something and as he ran his hand down the side of her face, he said, “I hope that it was everything you wanted it to be. I really wanted to make sure that it was special for you.”

After a hard kiss, she told him, “It was perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing. It was special because it was with you.”

Content with her answer, he smiled softly, before glancing at his alarm clock and seeing the late hour. If she was to get any sleep, he’d best take her home now. If she wanted to go there that is. “It’s pretty late, I guess. Should I take you back home or…?”

She seemed to consider it for a moment, before saying hesitantly, “If it’s okay with you, I think I’d like to stay here.”

Elated by her words, he said, “Of course it’s okay, little bird.” All their activities had finally caught up with him, and he let out a loud yawn, causing her to giggle a little bit. With that, the two of them decided to go to sleep, her wrapped safely in his arms. As he drifted off, he realized for the first time in a long time, he felt truly at peace, and he prayed that feeling would last for the rest of his days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first: I can't believe the response to my last chapter! Many people seemed to not enjoy Petyr's antics, and understandably so. My only hope is that I didn't upset anyone too much by posting his perspective. My only intention was to give a look behind the scenes to see what kind of machinations might be going on.
> 
> Second, I'm very sorry about the late update. I posted on my tumblr (hashtagsalads.tumblr.com) to let people know, but then realized that I haven't actually posted the link to my page here. Work was very hectic this weekend and after working a 14 hour shift on Monday I didn't have the energy to work on my fic like I usually do. So, I took some well needed rest and worked on it all day today instead.
> 
> Hopefully the chapters were well worth the wait, though! They finally had sex. And it was great. I sigh. :) Thanks again to everyone who commented, left kudos, and bookmarked! As always, I appreciate your continued support. <3


	22. Sansa 11

Sansa

 

When Sansa woke the next morning, she briefly forgot where she was or all that had transpired the night before. However, the feel of Sandor’s heavy arm across her waist and the slight ache between her legs brought all the memories tumbling into her mind. He was incredibly warm, and she pressed into him, his chest hair tickling her back. She heard him mumble in his sleep a bit as he wrapped himself more tightly around her, and she couldn’t help but giggle a little, wondering what he was dreaming about. Perhaps it was her that was taking up his subconscious, though she doubted it.

After trying to fall back asleep for a few more minutes, Sansa realized that she probably wouldn’t be able to. Her thoughts were racing, still trying to process all of her feelings about what had happened between her and Sandor. And she had to pee. Being as nimble as she was, it took very little effort to pry herself out of his arms. She’d worried she had woken him up when he snorted a little before turning over and wrapping his arms around one of his pillows. She smiled tenderly at him, then made her way to his bathroom, eager to relieve herself.

Once that was taken care of, she went back into his bedroom to find something to wear. Sansa finally settled on putting her smallclothes back on, along with the Henley he’d worn the night before. It was several sizes too large and almost fit her like a dress, just skimming the bottom of her backside. The scent of him still lingered on it, and she took a second to enjoy it before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee and see about breakfast.

As the coffeemaker brewed, she leaned against the counter and wondered if things were going to change between the two of them. She’d heard stories from her friends about guys losing interest once they’d had sex, and a small part of her was afraid Sandor would do the same to her. However, the more logical part of her mind knew that he wasn’t like that. He was a man, mature and kind, not like the boys her friends went out with. If anything, last night had brought them closer together. At least, she hoped it did. She certainly felt closer to him, perhaps closer than she’d ever been before with someone who wasn’t family.

Sansa’s thoughts were interrupted by several sharp knocks at the door, and she wondered who could be coming to his apartment this early in the morning. Jealousy spiked through her and she marched through his living room, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind. However, when she pulled it open, she was greeted by Margaery, who was holding a very energetic Stranger in her arms. Sansa watched as she gave her a once over, a sly grin forming on the woman’s face. It was only in that moment that she remembered she wasn’t wearing any bottoms and her face turned beet red.

“Well hello you!” Margaery crowed, her eyes alight with mischief, “Looks like someone had a good night!”

Her hands went to the bottom of the shirt, trying to pull it down to get some more coverage as she stuttered out, “Hi, Margie. I didn’t realize you were going to be coming over. Would you like to come in?”

“I was only here to drop off this little mister, but I have a couple minutes,” she said, coming in and kicking off her heels as she set Stranger down on the ground, “Obviously, you must tell me everything.”

“Just let me find something to wear. I’ll meet you in the kitchen,” Sansa said, backing into Sandor’s room so that Margaery wouldn’t get a good view of her backside. As soon as she shut the door to the bedroom, she leaned back against it and willed her embarrassment to recede. She couldn’t believe that one of their friends had seen her in such a scandalous outfit! And that she’d actually thought to answer the door dressed that way. She quickly retrieved her skirt and pulled it on, tucking Sandor’s shirt into it. At the thought of him, she took a peek to see if he’d woken up at all, but he was still sleeping soundly on his stomach. His blanket had pulled down so it was wrapped around his waist and she got a very nice view of his muscular back.

Sansa sighed dreamily, then headed into the kitchen, feeling like she was on her way to the executioners’ block. As much as she liked Margie, she really didn’t know if she could talk about their sex life with her just yet. Not that there was much to talk about besides last night, but still. She wasn’t one to kiss and tell. The woman in question was already seated at Sandor’s dining room table, which was still set from their date the night before. There were two cups of coffee on the table; one in front of her and the other at an empty seat. She could also hear Stranger happily crunching away at his kibble, and realized that Margaery must have fed him while she’d gotten dressed.

As she entered the room and sat down, Margaery said, “I wasn’t sure how you took it, so I just left it as it was. But I did leave the cream and sugar out in case you wanted it.” Sure enough, they sat in the center of the table, and Sansa added a generous helping of both to sweeten the bitter drink. As she took a sip, she smiled when she remembered Sandor’s reaction to how she took her coffee. Not natural, he’d said. Black was the only way to go. What was the point? If she wanted something sweet, just drink milk.

Once more, Margaery interrupted her train of thought, this time with a clearing of her throat. She was staring at Sansa expectantly, and she realized that Margie must have said something. “Sorry, what was that?” she asked, her blush returning.

“I said, how was it?” Margaery replied, taking a sip of her coffee and giving her a devilish grin.

“How was what?” Sansa asked, feigning ignorance. Perhaps she could pretend nothing had happened.

The other woman rolled her eyes and said, “Sansa, please. I’m not stupid. You’re still here the morning after, wearing his shirt and nothing else. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. Plus, that huge love bite on your neck kind of gives it away.”

Her hand flew to the spot where Sandor had bitten her the night before, and she realized he must have left a mark. Margaery only laughed and shook her head, and Sansa knew that she had no choice now but to be honest. With a sigh, she said, “It was…amazing. Honestly, he was wonderful.”

“Awww, sweetie, that’s so good to hear,” she replied happily, grabbing Sansa’s hand across the table and giving it a squeeze, “How was he besides wonderful? Was he rough, or gentle? Big, or small? Did he leave you satisfied?”

The barrage of questions left Sansa in a daze and she tried to gather her thoughts and answer them all as she began, “He was very gentle, but I think that’s because it was my first time.”

“First time with him, you mean?” Margie interrupted, her brows coming together. She didn’t know that Sansa was a virgin. Of course not. Sandor probably hadn’t told either of his friends that particular bit of information about her. As grateful as she was for that, she now realized that she had inadvertently let that cat out of the bag and needed to figure out how to backpedal. Unfortunately, she didn’t get a chance, as Margaery exclaimed, “Oh, Sansa, are you a virgin?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle and said with a wry smile, “Well, not anymore.”

Margaery’s hands clapped over her mouth as she stared at Sansa in shock. She took another moment to regain her composure before saying, “Sandor never told me that! I wish he had. I would have done more than just give him some condoms if I’d known!”

Though it was a little awkward that Margaery was the reason they’d had protection last night, Sansa couldn’t help but think it was sweet how concerned she was for him. “It’s fine, really. He treated me very well, and I couldn’t have asked for a better first experience.”

“Well, how are you? Do you feel different?” she asked, leaning forward and regarding Sansa with curious eyes.

Sansa gave it some thought, before saying, “No, I guess not. I thought I would, but I honestly don’t. I mean, I feel closer to Sandor, but besides that, I feel like the same person I always have been.”

Margaery gave Sansa a huge grin and said, “That’s great. I’m so happy for you. Both of you. I’ve never seen Sandor so happy before. This is just wonderful.” Her hands were clasped in front of her, and her face radiated genuine joy.

Before Sansa could reply, she heard Sandor’s bedroom door open and his heavy footfalls approaching the kitchen. They both turned to see him wearing only his jeans, also from the night before. His body looked just as glorious in the light of day, and she couldn’t help but shamelessly admire his physique. In all honesty, he looked extremely sexy in a rumpled, sleepy sort of way and she had half a mind to kick Margaery out so she could jump him once more.

Upon seeing Margaery he said, “Hey, sorry, I overslept.” At his voice, Stranger perked up and ran over to him, jumping up on his legs. Sandor bent and picked up his pup, giving him chin and ear scratches, as well as a few belly rubs, before setting him back down and standing there awkwardly.

“Well, I should probably get going. It was so good to catch up. We must do it again soon, Sansa. There’s still a lot more we need to discuss,” she said with a wink, rising and heading towards the door.

Once all the goodbyes were said and she had left, Sandor turned to her with a brow raised and asked, “Was she grilling you about last night?”

“Oh yeah,” Sansa said with a nod, feeling a little guilty that she’d talked about it at all.

Sandor ran a hand over his face as he sighed heavily and said, “I hope she didn’t give you the third degree. I know she can be…persistent.”

“She was, but I think it’s just because she’s rooting for us. It was sweet more than anything,” Sansa explained, wrapping an arm around Sandor’s waist and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

His arm slid around her shoulder easily and he smiled down at her as he said, “If you say so. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Breakfast?”

She and Sandor spent the rest of the morning together, eating toast and scrambled eggs and canoodling on his couch before he had to take her back to her place so he could open the bar. Their parting was reluctant, and when she got back to her apartment she shot him a text telling him she missed him already. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was her first time being in love and she wanted to enjoy it. And when he texted her back the same, she found she didn’t care if she was being mushy. They both felt how they felt, and she wasn’t going to waste any time playing games or acting any differently.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur, and Sansa found she couldn’t get enough of Sandor. Even though she still had schoolwork to contend with, she pushed herself to make as much time for him as she could. Oftentimes, she spent the night at his place and he had to drive her back in the morning to make it to school so she wouldn’t be late. However, it was all worth it to her. The things he did to her body drove her wild, and each time they made love she could feel their connection deepening. All she needed now was for graduation to come so that they would be free to spend more time together.

At least, if she stayed in King’s Landing that is. Now that her final school year was coming to a close, her parents had been contacting her more often, asking what she was going to do. Most of the time they encouraged her to move back home and start up a job at their firm. It became clear to her that her father had no idea what she was studying when he’d hint to her they could always use another IT person. Her mother was much more direct, telling her that it was time for her to leave the big city and come back to be with her family. There was some old saying she’d always reference, something about being stronger within the walls of Winterfell. She’d rolled her eyes at that, but a part of her did miss her childhood home dearly.

Although she couldn’t stand the thought of being apart from Sandor, she knew she was running out of time and running out of options. Sansa had sent her resume and portfolio to several companies, and had been rejected by all of them. If she didn’t find a job soon, she wouldn’t be able to afford her living situation for much longer. Her parents’ deal had been that they would support her as long as she was pursuing higher education. Once she was finished, she was on her own. However, she was responsible with her money, and never overspent, so she still had quite a bit of the monthly allowances her family had sent her saved up. She could maybe afford a couple more months in her apartment before she’d be living on the street.

She had remembered the offer Professor Baelish had made to her, and it was becoming more tempting with each passing day. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do, and she really didn’t want to work in close proximity with him, but she needed a job. He had reminded her of it in their last meeting and told her that he needed an answer soon or else they would have to hire somebody else. Again, she’d told him she would think about it. His look of disappointment and dismissive attitude afterwards made her even more reluctant to accept, but if it was all she had, she would probably have to take it.

Sandor and she hadn’t really discussed any of this, but she knew that he knew what she and her parents talked about every time they called. He would sit patiently and listen to her argue with them, and every time she got off the phone, the tension in his body was evident. It usually made him distant, and it often took a lot of coaxing on her part to get him to come back to her. Every time it hurt her a little more, but she hid her feelings from him, not wanting to make the situation worse. A part of her understood that it was hard for him to trust people, so the thought of her leaving him probably scared him which is what caused him to pull away from her. He was only trying to protect himself. She just wished he could go about it in a different way.

However, that was the only thing that marred their time together. Most of the time they just avoided the topic entirely, preferring instead to focus on each other. Tonight was one such night like that. He had come over to her apartment for a change and was currently sitting on her sofa, a cold beer resting on a coaster on the table. They had just finished eating a little while ago, and Sansa was washing the dishes, when she heard her phone start vibrating once again. She didn’t need to check to know who it was. Her mother had already called her fifteen times that day, and Sansa didn’t feel a single pang of guilt as she once again sent her to voicemail. She was so tired of having the same arguments over and over again that she had decided to take a break from talking to them for the night. After all, she didn’t want to spoil her time with Sandor. Another disagreement with her family could wait until tomorrow.

Instead, she sauntered over to him, ready to engage in some more interesting activities. Arya would be gone until tomorrow, so she and Sandor had the place to themselves, and Sansa was going to take full advantage of that. She put her hands on his shoulders, and straddled his lap, planting a soft kiss on his lips as she did so.

He hummed in pleasure and she felt his hands run up the backs of her thighs, coming around to cup her backside. As they broke apart, he said, pretending to be appalled, “Goodness me, little bird. Are you really trying to get me to have sex right here on this couch? What if your sister comes home?” She knew he was teasing her, because just last week he’d tried to initiate something in the same spot and she’d more or less said something similar to him.

She rolled her eyes at him and kissed him again, biting his lip hard as she pulled away once more and said, “Maybe I am. Arya won’t be home until tomorrow, so this time we actually won’t run the risk of getting caught.”

“But the possibility that you could get caught makes it so much hotter,” he said, his grey eyes glinting as he smirked up at her, giving her bottom another squeeze.

“Oh you want hot, huh? How’s this for hot?” Sansa asked, leaning back and pulling her shirt off quickly, dropping it over the back of the couch.

Sandor grunted his approval, and he pulled her down for another kiss, his hands skating up her bare back. The callouses of his fingers were rough, and she loved the way they felt against her soft flesh. He wasted no time in finding the hooks of her bra, undoing them expertly and throwing the garment away as well. She arched back to allow him access to her breasts, and he placed soft kisses between them, his beard tickling her, before he moved over and started using his tongue to tease one of her now rock-hard nipples. He truly was a miracle worker, and she wrapped her fingers into his hair, moaning loudly at his touch. In the back of her mind, she worried about her neighbors and what they might think, but soon forgot them as he started to suck on her peak, grazing the delicate flesh with his teeth.

Sansa had been so caught up in his ministrations that she had failed to hear a key in the door, or the lock scraping open, signaling someone’s arrival. What did get her attention was her mother’s scandalized gasp as Catelyn cried out, “Get your hands off my daughter this instant!”

Launching herself off of Sandor’s lap, Sansa reached for the throw that was draped over the back couch to cover herself, before turning to find that not only her mother, but also her father had witnessed her wanton behavior. Her face flooded crimson and tears of embarrassment pricked the corners of her eyes as she asked, “Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?!”

“You would know if you had bothered to answer your phone at all,” her mother sniffed, marching over and pulling Sansa off the couch, “We’re here because you are making a terrible mistake, and we needed to stop you before anything happened that couldn’t be undone.”

“Mistake? What are you talking about?” Sansa asked, confused as her father came over and placed himself between her and Sandor who had stood up from the couch but otherwise remained silent.

Catelyn took her daughter’s face in her hands as she said, “Sansa, my darling, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but you need to know. _That man_ over there is not who you think he is.” The venom in her voice when she referred to Sandor was evident, and Sansa had no idea what had caused her mother to hate him already.

Sansa pulled away from her mother then, backing up, only to be held firmly in place by Ned, who said, “Sansa, you need to listen to your mother. Stop trying to run away.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! You don’t even know Sandor, so how can you say anything like that when you’ve only just met him now?” She looked back and forth between her parents, hoping for some kind of reasonable explanation. The grave looks on her face made her realize that whatever they had to say could not be good. She turned to look at Sandor for any kind of indication as to what they might be talking about, and found him staring at the floor, his face contorted in anguish.

“Please, listen, and do not interrupt me again,” Catelyn said, standing at her full height, as she often did when she wanted her children to behave, “The person who you’ve been seeing for who knows how long has been lying to you. He’s a criminal, Sansa. A felon. He’s done horrible things. Raped, murdered—“

Sansa tore herself away from her father’s grasp, yelling, “Stop it! You’re the ones who are lying! Sandor could never do anything like that!” She went to stand by him, expecting him to defend himself, but he only stood stone still and silent. “Sandor, please, tell them they’re wrong! Why aren’t you saying anything?”

He turned to look at her with sadness in his eyes, and dread began to overtake the confusion and anger she’d been feeling towards her parents moments ago. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ned interrupted him, “I don’t think she needs to hear anymore lies from you. In fact, I don’t think she needs to hear anything from you ever again.”

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but I don’t believe either of you!” Sansa exclaimed, even though doubt had begun to creep into the back of her mind. She grabbed Sandor’s face with the hand that wasn’t clutching the blanket around her and said, “Please, tell me what they said isn’t true.”

Once again, he couldn’t get a word in, as Catelyn sighed and pulled a manila file out of her bag, saying “If you don’t believe us, then read this.”

Sansa reluctantly accepted the folder from her mother. It was heavy, filled with what she could only assume were legal documents. She sat down and dropped it on the coffee table, allowing it to flop open to its first page. She was greeted with a very angry-looking mugshot of none other than Sandor staring back at her. If looks could kill, then this photograph would be a murder weapon, and even though she didn’t want to look at it, she couldn’t stop staring. It was so ugly, so unlike the man that she knew now. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at her parents and said defiantly, “I don’t care if he’s a criminal. I love him.”

“Please, Sansa, just read the file. I don’t think you’ll be quite so forgiving once you’ve seen his crimes,” Catelyn said with another sigh, clearly exasperated by her daughter’s unwillingness to stop defending her boyfriend.

And so, Sansa started skimming the file of Sandor ‘The Hound’ Clegane. However, she slammed the file shut after only a minute or so. Rape and murder were mild ways of putting it, as what had been described there was more disturbing than anything she’d ever read in her life. How could this be? The man she knew was gentle, only using his strength to defend people, not for senseless violence.

After a moment, she looked up at Sandor and asked in a hoarse whisper, tears falling unchecked from her eyes, “Is this true?”

He looked pained, and he shook his head, saying, “Not all of it. I promise, Sansa I never—“

“It doesn’t matter,” Catelyn said coldly, “I can see that you weren’t brave enough to tell our daughter the truth about who you are. Your actual crimes are bad enough, but the fact that you deceived her shows that you’re still the same coward you’ve always been. You should go, and never contact Sansa again.”

Her words seemed to finally spark something in him and he growled out, “Listen, lady, if all you know about me is what’s in that file, then you don’t know me at all. Half of that shit isn’t even true! Just give me a chance to explain!”

“Don’t you dare speak to my wife that way!” Ned bellowed, pushing Catelyn behind him.

Sansa only stared at the table, numb to everything that was going on around her. Sandor had lied to her. Sandor had kept things from her. Sandor had hurt people. She didn’t even know who he was. How could she have been so blind?

Her train of thought was broken when Sandor sat down next to her on the couch and held onto her shoulders saying, “Please, Sansa, listen to me. You need to let me explain everything. It’s not what you think, I swear.”

As he stared at her expectantly, all Sansa could think was that she just wanted to lie down, alone. She opened her mouth to say something, but her father said, “Sansa, I didn’t want to have to do this, but I feel like I have no choice. If you continue seeing him, we will no longer support you.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Sandor shouted, “How can you hold her hostage like that?”

“It’s for her own good. You are clearly not a good influence on her, and if we have to resort to drastic measures to keep her from seeing you again, then we will,” Ned said, scowling at Sandor, not bothering to hide his disdain for the man.

“Little bird, please, listen to me,” Sandor plead with her. Desperation colored his face, and even though she knew she should feel something, she didn’t. Sansa was numb from the shock of everything, and all she wanted was to be alone.

“I think you should go,” she said quietly, pulling away from him.

“Don’t do this. You don’t understand,” he begged, holding onto her hand as she got up from the couch and tried to walk to her bedroom, “If you love me at all, then you owe it to me to at least listen to what I have to say before you make your decision.”

“Another time, perhaps,” she said softly, pulling her hand from his grasp. She heard him call out her name once more, as she shut her bedroom door and collapsed onto her bed. From the living room came sounds of a brief argument, before she heard her front door slam, and she knew that he had left.

Sansa pulled the throw more tightly around her as she heard someone enter her room, the living room light cutting a path across her face. She didn’t look to see who it was, but found out soon enough that it was her father, as she felt Ned sit on the bed and start rubbing her back. “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this, but it’s really for the best. He wasn’t good enough for you. You deserve to be with someone brave, gentle, and strong.”

“He was,” Sansa said simply. The man she had known, the man she’d shared everything with, had been all those things and more.

“Perhaps he led you to believe that,” Ned allowed, then continued, “But the person he actually is exists in that file out there. And those are not the actions of someone who is brave, or gentle, or strong.”

“I think you should leave, too,” Sansa replied, not wanting to hear anymore from her father. This was all too much, and she still had to process everything that had happened. Everything she thought she knew had shifted so dramatically in such a short time, that all she could do was lie there and stare dead-eyed into the darkness.

She could tell from the pregnant pause that Ned wanted to argue, but he relented and said, “If that’s what you want. But your mother and I have decided to stay in King’s Landing for a few days in case you need us. So please, call if you want us to come back. We’re here for you, Sansa. We love you.” With that, she felt Ned press a soft kiss to the back of her head, before he rose and left the room.

Sansa listened for the door to her apartment to open and close, and when she was finally alone, she let out the sobs that had been trapped in her chest this whole time. How could this have happened? Who would have told her parents about Sandor? Very few people who knew about the two of them also knew Cat and Ned. The only person she could think of was Arya. Of course. She must have accidentally let something slip. But what would compel them to do a background check on him? Oh, who was she kidding? They would do it to whomever she dated, regardless of whether they had anything to worry about or not.

After several hours of crying, Sansa was sufficiently tired out, and she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning until dawn. Her dreams were filled with visions of Sandor brutalizing people in the ways she’d read about in his file, and she woke in a cold sweat more than once.

Eventually the sun rose, and with her room alight in the rosy glow of dawn, she knew she could no longer sleep. Instead, she got out of bed and put on some comfortable pajamas with the intent to spend the rest of the day on the couch, watching TV and trying to forget about everything. For the first time in her entire college career, she would be skipping all of her classes for the day. Even though she knew it was important to show up, Sansa just didn’t have the energy.

She was just preparing to go into the living room when she caught sight of the manila folder sitting on her desk. The realization dawned on her that her father must have brought it in with him when he’d come into her room last night. Sansa was frozen, staring at the file, knowing that she needed to read it and confront all the things he’d done.

With a heavy heart, she picked it up and climbed back into bed, cracking it open reluctantly. The mugshot glared out at her again, and she tried her best not to stare at it as she began reading. The crimes listed inside ranged from petty thievery, to roughing people up, to all-out assault, to rape and murder. It appeared that many of his crimes were committed alongside his brother, Gregor at the behest of the Lannister family. Of course, she was shocked to find out that they had been connected through Joffrey, because she’d never actually seen him around. It made sense though; she knew they had hired thugs to do their dirty work for them, and when she’d seen what Joff and his family were really like she’d left in a hurry.

As she continued reading, she learned that the only reason Sandor wasn’t currently still in prison was because he’d cut a deal with the police as soon as they’d arrested him. Rather than serving time for these numerous charges, he gave them enough information to take down the Lannister family as well as have his brother serve several consecutive life sentences. It appeared he’d even been released early for model behavior, and had finally finished his parole a couple of years ago, never once violating it.

Sansa closed the file and set it aside, trying to process all that she had found out. Something felt off about the whole situation. The man she knew now was nothing like the person she’d read about here, and the fact that he had been a model prisoner and parolee made it seem as though he couldn’t have done all they’d said. And Sandor had said that half the things in there weren’t true. But, it wouldn’t be in the file if they didn’t have proof, right?

No matter what was true or not, nothing could change the fact that Sandor had lied to her by not telling her the truth about his past. She couldn’t help but feel betrayed, especially because she had shared all her most intimate secrets with him. Sansa had trusted him perhaps more than anyone, and he repaid that by keeping some of his biggest secrets from her. It hurt her deeply and she didn’t know if she could get over it. Nor was she sure if she could get over all the things that she’d read about. Just the idea of him doing any of them changed her view of him some, and she wasn’t sure if they could recover.

Sansa heard the door to her apartment open and close and wondered if it was her parents or Arya who had come in. Whichever it was, she needed to give both a piece of her mind. Arya needed a good browbeating for giving away her secret, especially because Sansa had never said anything about Gendry to their parents. And if it was Ned and Cat, she wanted to tell them to leave, go back home—with the folder, and not speak to her for a while.

She found it was Arya and immediately launched into a tirade, yelling, “Arya! I can’t believe you ratted me out to mom and dad! How could you do that?”

Arya looked as though she’d been ambushed and Sansa only felt a minor sliver of guilt. She took a moment to compose herself before saying back, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me! How else do you explain them showing up last night and telling me all about Sandor?” Sansa screamed, her rage ratcheting up several notches.

“They’re here?! Now?! Oh my god, San I—“ Arya began.

However, Sansa stopped her saying, “Don’t act like you’re so surprised! How long have you known they were going to come here? Is that why you were gone last night?”

“Look, if you would just give me a chance to talk then you’d find out that I didn’t say anything to them!” Arya yelled, coming over and grabbing Sansa by the shoulders to give her a light shake.

“Oh really? Then how did they know about him, hmm? How did they find out his name so they could do a background check on him?” Sansa asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“They did a background check? What did they find out?” Arya asked, suddenly curious. Sansa’s face fell then and all of the air went out of her. How could she tell her sister all those things about Sandor? Of course, Arya was far too perceptive for her own good and she said, “Sansa. Tell me. How bad is it?”

Wordlessly, she disappeared into her bedroom and retrieved the file, passing it over to her. She would let the police reports speak for themselves. The two of them sat down on the couch as Arya read over everything that was inside of them. After twenty silent minutes, she finally looked up from the folder in her lap and said, “I can’t believe this. Look, Sansa, I promise I did not tell them about Sandor at all. But maybe I should have, if all of this is true.”

Sansa only stared off into space, not sure what to say. Another moment passed and she finally shrugged, “He said some of it wasn’t.”

“So you’ve talked to him about it?” Arya asked.

“He was here,” she said simply, the numbness returning.

“He was here when mom and dad showed up?! I’m surprised he made it out of here alive!” Arya said, her hand covering her mouth. Sansa only nodded, her energy draining from her completely. When she didn’t say anything, Arya finally added, “Are you okay, San?”

Sansa shook her head. She didn’t know if she would ever be okay again.

“Okay then,” Arya said, rising off the couch and making her way to the kitchen. She popped open the freezer and grabbed two pints of ice cream, bringing them along with two spoons back to the couch. “Let’s just eat ice cream and watch TV for the rest of the day, okay?

Sansa nodded, taking the carton and popping it open as Arya switched on the television and switched it to some trashy reality show. She felt her sister’s arm loop around her shoulders in a comforting gesture, and she leaned into the touch. The program barely registered, and she mostly spent the whole time thinking about Sandor, and willing herself not to cry. What was she going to do now?


	23. Sandor 11

Sandor

 

Sunlight streamed in through Sandor’s windows the next morning, pulling him from sleep. He’d been having the best dream about Sansa and was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t finish it. It was only then that he remembered he didn’t need to, because the real woman was right here in bed with him. He rolled over to pull her into his arms and give her a good morning kiss, only to find that she wasn’t actually there. Panicked, he wracked his brain, trying to figure out if last night had been a dream or not.

It was only when he got out of bed and put on his jeans that he could hear soft voices coming from the kitchen and realized that she must be out there. But who was she talking to? Sandor slapped a hand over his face when he remembered that Margaery was supposed to have brought Stranger back this morning. He’d overslept and now she was likely grilling Sansa about last night. Shit.

Sandor rushed to his bedroom door, hoping to get to the kitchen and save her from the worst of it. In doing so, he completely forgot to put on a shirt, and only realized when he made it there and they both turned to give him appreciative looks. The way Sansa’s eyes raked over him—not to mention her in his shirt with the collar dipping low and exposing her cleavage a bit—made him want to fuck her right there at the table. If Margaery hadn’t been present, he probably would have. Instead, he looked to Margie and said, “Hey, sorry, I overslept.”

Before she could reply, Stranger’s paws scrabbled over the tile floor as he rushed over to greet his owner. Sandor smiled and leaned down, picking up his pup and giving him some much needed love. He felt a little guilty for sending him away, but he knew that he’d make it up to him with a nice long walk, some fancy dog treats, and a new toy.

Once he put Stranger back down, he looked at Margaery with a raised brow and she seemed to take the hint. “Well, I should probably get going. It was so good to catch up. We must do it again soon, Sansa. There’s still a lot more we need to discuss,” she said, leaving the table and grabbing her purse. He noticed her give Sansa a wink and that confirmed his suspicions that they had in fact been talking about last night. He suppressed a sigh as the three of them walked to the door, and he quickly ushered Margie out so that he could make sure Sansa was all right.

He turned to her and asked, “Was she grilling you about last night?”

Sansa’s brows raised up as she nodded vehemently and said, “Oh yeah.” Even though she didn’t look upset, he still couldn’t help but feel bad.

Running a hand over his face, he sighed and said, “I hope she didn’t give you the third degree. I know she can be…persistent.”

Her face turned thoughtful and after a moment she replied with a soft smile, “She was, but I think it’s just because she’s rooting for us. It was sweet more than anything.” She snaked one arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze as a soothing gesture.

Sandor wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, part of him still wanting to shield her from Margaery’s aggressive interrogation, as he said, “If you say so. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Breakfast?”

She agreed, and the two of them went back to his kitchen so that he could whip her up a much simpler meal of scrambled eggs and toast. Not exactly gourmet, but she didn’t seem to mind, and he finally felt himself beginning to relax and trust that she wasn’t going anywhere. As they sat and talked and laughed over breakfast, he found he could picture the two of them doing this every day, and he actually felt himself believing that they would. It was a strange feeling that only grew as they spent time kissing and cuddling on the couch before he brought her back to her apartment so he could open the bar.

He drove away from her reluctantly and admonished himself for acting like a lovesick teenager. Who knew how Sansa felt about their relationship? He really shouldn’t be getting ahead of himself and imagining forever when she could only be thinking in terms of the next month or the next year. However, when he heard his phone chime and saw a text from her saying she missed him already, he wondered if maybe she was on the same page as him after all. He texted her back that he missed her too, and smiled secretly to himself for the rest of the night.

Well, almost the rest of the night. As soon as Margaery showed up at the bar, he was subjected to an intense interrogation. Many questions were asked, most of which he answered with a grunt or an eye roll. The woman was really too nosy for her own good. Honestly, she should know better than to think he would give her any of the juicy details she was no doubt looking for. There was only one question he answered, and that was when she asked what his intentions were with Sansa.

“She seems very sweet, and if you’re not serious about her then I think you should do her a favor and let her go,” Margaery huffed with her arms crossed over her chest, giving him a stern look.

“What makes you think I’m not serious about her?” he asked incredulously, trying his best to keep his voice from raising, “Damn, Margie, you really think I’d take her virginity if I didn’t love her?”

“Did you just say, ‘love?’ Are you in love with her, Sandor?” Margaery asked, her eyes wide with surprise as a grin started forming across her face.

Goddammit. He tried to keep his voice level but could feel a slight flush creeping across his face as he said, “Yes, I did say that. I love Sansa, okay? Don’t make a big deal about it.”

“But it _is_ a big deal! You’re in love! This is wonderful!” the brunette woman gushed, grabbing his arm and shaking it excitedly.

Much as he didn’t want to admit it, her joy was infectious, and he started to smile too as he said, “I guess it’s all right.”

“You are impossible, you know that?” Margaery said with a roll of her eyes, before asking, “Does she know yet?”

“Yeah, we told each other last night,” he said, not wanting to get too much into the details. He really wanted to keep as much of what happened between the two of them as he could. It was a special moment, and he didn’t want to share it with anyone else besides his little bird.

Margaery clapped a hand over her heart and smiled happily, “That’s so sweet. I just can’t believe it. Sandor, in love. And with such an amazing woman. I can’t get over how happy I am for both of you.”

“Thanks, Margie. It means a lot,” he said genuinely, before changing the subject, “Now, let’s get back to work. Enough with all this touchy-feely conversation.” She only laughed and shook her head at that, and the two of them got back to setting things up for the day. However, he could tell she was watching him out of the corner of her eye with a silly grin on her face for the remainder of the evening. As much as he wanted to be annoyed about it, her meddling was what had gotten him to go on a date with Sansa in the first place, so in a way she was to thank for all that had happened. Instead, he was content to let it go and let her be happy for him.

Things seemed to fly by in a rush after that day. His attachment to Sansa only grew deeper as the next few weeks passed with them spending much more time together than they had previously. She was finally comfortable enough to spend the night at his place, and she did so frequently, much to his delight. Though she made him swear that he’d let her get her homework done, he often couldn’t help himself from distracting her with soft kisses to her neck and nibbles on her ear. That was usually enough to get things going and before he knew it, they were tangled in a sweaty mess somewhere in his apartment. Most of the time, it was the bedroom, although sometimes it was the living room, and once the kitchen just as he had imagined. It was bliss, and he felt as though nothing could mar their time together.

Well, almost nothing. He’d thought her graduation approaching would have been a happy time filled with anticipation for their future. However, dread had taken hold of him instead as he found her existence in King’s Landing was much more precarious than he’d first realized. Sandor had assumed that she’d find a job easily and she’d stay living in her apartment with Arya until maybe she moved in with him. Unfortunately, for the all the resumes and portfolios that Sansa had sent out, she’d received many rejections or just been ignored altogether.

It wouldn’t be so bad if her parents would have agreed to support her in her job hunt, but Sansa had told him that once she was finished with school her parents would no longer send her a monthly allowance. It seemed that if they had it their way, she’d just move back home to be with them. Every time she was on the phone with her mom, he could overhear the lady pressuring her to just take a job with their law firm and come back to Winterfell. Sansa said no every time, but he could tell her resolve was wavering some, and the idea that she would choose to leave him put him on edge. She had to know that he wouldn’t be able to come with her with his bar here in King’s Landing. So if she moved back home, that would be the end for the two of them.

All of this made him kick himself for not trusting his instincts and without thinking he withdrew from her, trying to lessen the pain that would inevitably come when she decided to take the easy way out and work for mommy and daddy. He could tell that it bothered her when he got distant, but his self-preservation instincts made it hard for him to care. However, she always had a way of drawing him back in and making him forget himself, and he’d apologize and hold her and things would be good again. Until the next phone call from her family, and then they’d repeat the process once more, and another crack would be added to the foundation of their relationship.

And of course, there was the question of his past. Once Bronn had found out about Sandor’s intimate excursions with Sansa, he’d taken Sandor out and had a long talk with him about being honest with her. Nothing good could come of waiting any longer, Bronn had told him. Of course, he knew his friend was right, but that didn’t make it any easier. Who knew how she would react when she heard about all the things he’d done? Maybe it would be better this way, though. If he told her and she broke up with him over it, then he wouldn’t have to deal with her leaving. As backwards as that way of thinking was, it made sense to his mind which was getting twisted by his feelings of insecurity.

Sandor had finally decided to reveal the truth one night when she had invited him over to her apartment for a change. Arya would be out, and he knew that it had to be now or never. It had already gone on too long without her knowing the truth and this way, if she did break up with him, it would be easier. She’d already be at home, and there wouldn’t be anyone around if it turned into a scene. His nerves were through the roof, however, and he still hadn’t figured out how to come out with it.

As he tried to think of the right words to say, his eyes roamed over in her direction. Her back was to him as she scrubbed the plates from their dinner and it was such a scene of simple domesticity that he felt as though a vise had gripped his heart. All of this could be over soon, and he hated the thought of losing even the simplest of things like watching her do the dishes, or seeing her face scrunch up in concentration while she did her homework. There were hundreds of little things about her that had grown on him in the previous months, and it was killing him to know that they might all slip from his grasp because he hadn’t been able to man up and tell her the truth in the beginning.

His train of thought was interrupted by her phone once more vibrating across the counter. She immediately sent the call to voicemail and he knew that it must be her parents once again trying to reach her. Apparently they’d been calling all day, and Sansa had chosen to ignore them. He didn’t question it, but had a feeling that she was sick of his reaction to it and that’s why she wasn’t answering.

Instead, she walked over to him, swaying her hips back and forth in just the way he liked, her auburn hair trailing behind her. She had a seductive grin on her face, and as much as he wanted to give in to her, he knew that this time he’d have to ignore her advances so they could talk. However, his resolve weakened as she climbed on top of him, straddling him and kissing him with her plush, soft lips.

Sandor let out a pleasured noise and slid his hands up her legs and to her ass, giving it a squeeze, even though he knew he needed to be strong and pull away from her. She was just so intoxicating, and it clouded his judgement, making it harder to do what needed to be done. The look in her eyes only drove him even wilder as they pulled apart and the words that came out of his mouth were teasing ones, “Goodness me, little bird. Are you really trying to get me to have sex right here on this couch? What if your sister comes home?” She had acted absolutely scandalized just a week or two before when he’d gotten fresh with her on this same couch and said basically the same thing to him.

With a roll of her eyes, she leaned down to kiss him once more, giving his lip a sharp bite before pulling away and saying, “Maybe I am. Arya won’t be home until tomorrow, so this time we actually won’t run the risk of getting caught.” Just the idea of them doing it here made him hard and he knew that once again he’d be putting off their conversation.

Giving in to his desire to avoid confrontation, he said with a smirk, “But the possibility that you could get caught makes it so much hotter.” He gave her backside a squeeze for emphasis and she smirked back at him.

Leaning away from him, she continued smirking and said, “Oh you want hot, huh? How’s this for hot?” She pulled her shirt over the top of her head and tossed it over the back of the couch, exposing herself to him. She was still wearing a bra, but it was some small lacy thing, and he knew for sure that he was done for now.

With a grunt, he pulled her down to start kissing her again, his tongue darting into her mouth as he ran his hands up her back to undo her bra. It came off easily enough and she pulled back, practically shoving her tits into his face. That was just fine with him as he started placing soft kisses in between them, before teasing her perfect, pink nipple with his tongue, licking and flicking it. It drove her wild as she ground against him, moaning loudly. Her pleasured sounds only increased when he sucked it into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth.

She was actually groaning so loudly, that he didn’t notice the sound of her apartment door opening, or the footsteps of people entering. What he did hear, however, was the screech of a very angry woman who shouted, “Get your hands of my daughter this instant!”

As Sansa launched herself off of his lap and grabbed a blanket to cover herself, he saw the woman in question who had yelled at him, and knew instantly who it probably was. Though she was older, her blue eyes—which were flashing angrily in his direction—and auburn hair in a tight bun looked just like Sansa’s. The only thing that didn’t resemble his girlfriend was the pained and pinched expression she wore. A man stood behind her, with brown hair that was graying at the temples and a salt and pepper beard. His expression was clouded with rage and Sandor knew then that he was in huge trouble. This was not the way you wanted to meet your girlfriend’s parents.

His suspicions were confirmed when Sansa, who was red-faced and close to tears yelled, “Mom, dad, what are you doing here?!”

The woman, who he thought he’d heard was named Catelyn, stormed over to the couch and grabbed Sansa roughly by the shoulders, pulling her up from the couch as she said, “We’re here because you are making a terrible mistake, and we needed to stop you before anything happened that couldn’t be undone.” Okay, that was kind of unfair. Was he really so ugly to them that they thought he wasn’t good enough for their daughter? Yeah, the scars were a little unsightly, but that didn’t affect his character.

He stood up in an effort to explain himself, but the way that her dad—had she said his name was Ned?—put himself between Sandor and the women made him think something more was up. The look on his face said he was disgusted just to be in the same room as Sandor and he was a little worried that something more was going on.

Sansa had asked what they were talking about and he watched carefully as Catelyn grabbed Sansa’s face and looked deeply into her eyes, saying quickly, “Sansa, my darling, I know this is going to be hard to hear, but you need to know. _That man_ over there is not who you think he is.” With a sinking feeling, he realized that her parents had somehow found out about his past. He’d known they were lawyers, so it wasn’t a stretch that they could dig into his life and find out about all the shit he’d done.

He watched as Sansa tried to back away from her mom only to be held in place by her dad who demanded, “Sansa, you need to listen to your mother. Stop trying to run away.”

Her face had turned frantic, and it killed him inside to know that his actions had led to her being so distressed. If he’d just told her the truth months ago she would already know and she’d probably be defending him to her parents right now. Or this wouldn’t be happening at all, because they would have never dated. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! You don’t even know Sandor, so how can you say anything like that when you’ve only just met him now?” she cried out, looking back and forth between her parents. Sansa’s head swiveled in his direction next, and he couldn’t face her, knowing what was likely coming next.

“Please, listen, and do not interrupt me again,” he heard Catelyn say stiffly, “The person who you’ve been seeing for who knows how long has been lying to you. He’s a criminal, Sansa. A felon. He’s done horrible things. Raped, murdered—” Not true, but that’s what the Lannisters had paid the police to say about him. Although, they would have no way of knowing that. How could he explain that in a way that they would actually believe him?

Sweet Sansa still had so much faith in him as she ripped away from her parents and ran over to him, yelling, “Stop it! You’re the ones who are lying! Sandor could never do anything like that! Sandor, please, tell them they’re wrong! Why aren’t you saying anything?” She had grabbed his shoulder with her free hand and shaken him and all he could do was look at her sadly, unsure of how to proceed. The ugliness of his former life had finally caught up with him, and she’d probably never look at him the same way again. Even though he wasn’t a rapist and a murderer, he’d still done some pretty terrible shit, and he didn’t know if her delicate sensibilities could handle it.

Sandor opened his mouth to try to say something, anything, but before he could, her father interrupted him, saying venomously, “I don’t think she needs to hear anymore lies from you. In fact, I don’t think she needs to hear anything from you ever again.”

Now he was starting to get angry. He wasn’t perfect, but it’s not like he had outright told her that he wasn’t a criminal. It had just never come up. “I don’t know what’s going on here, but I don’t believe either of you!” Sansa exclaimed, standing next to him still. She moved her free hand up to his face then, cupping it and looking at him with imploring eyes, begging him, “Please, tell me what they said isn’t true.”

He tried to tell her that yes, some of it wasn’t true, but her mother was the one to interrupt him this time. She sighed and pulled a thick file out of her bag, and he knew instantly that this was the final nail in the coffin. “If you don’t believe us, then read this.”

Sansa took the file hesitantly and let it flop open on the table in front of her as she sat down on the couch. His mugshot stared out at all of them, his face twisted in an ugly scowl. His hair was stringy, likely unwashed, as hygiene hadn’t been a priority in those days. No, the only thing that mattered to him was getting paid so he could drink away his problems. In fact, he’d likely been drunk when that photo had been taken. It was like a punch in the gut to be dragged back to his past in such a visceral way. He could hear her voice wavering as she said, “I don’t care if he’s a criminal. I love him.” Her loyalty touched him and also destroyed him. It was only going to make things more painful for both of them.

“Please, Sansa, just read the file. I don’t think you’ll be quite so forgiving once you’ve seen his crimes,” her mother said, sighing and giving Sansa a pointed look. She was clearly not impressed with the way she so staunchly defended him.

It only took her a few minutes of skimming before she all but threw the file closed. She was crying now, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at him and whispered, “Is this true?”

“Not all of it. I promise, Sansa, I never—” he tried to explain, his heart twisting in agony at the pain he had caused her by not being honest to begin with.

However, Catelyn interjected once more, her voice stony as she said, “It doesn’t matter. I can see that you weren’t brave enough to tell our daughter the truth about who you are. Your actual crimes are bad enough, but the fact that you deceived her shows that you’re still the same coward you’ve always been. You should go, and never contact Sansa again.”

As much as he could understand her having made a snap judgement based on what his file no doubt said about him, he couldn’t help but get pissed off. Her daughter was a grown woman for fuck’s sake. She could make her own decisions. He turned to Catelyn and said defensively, “Listen, lady, if all you know about me is what’s in that file, then you don’t know me at all. Half of that shit isn’t even true! Just give me a chance to explain!”

His raised voice must have startled Ned, because he immediately went to protect Catelyn, pushing her behind him as he yelled, “Don’t you dare speak to my wife that way!”

He only shook his head and sat down next to Sansa on the couch. She hadn’t said anything in the last few minutes and was only staring at the folder, seemingly oblivious to everything going on around her. He grabbed onto her shoulders and she looked at him, her eyes dull as he said, “Please, Sansa, listen to me. You need to let me explain everything. It’s not what you think, I swear.”

Ned spoke up instead, saying solemnly, “Sansa, I didn’t want to have to do this, but I feel like I have no choice. If you continue seeing him, we will no longer support you.”

This only served to anger Sandor further, and he said incredulously, “Are you kidding me?! How can you hold her hostage like that?” As before, Sansa was a grown woman, and it wasn’t fair of her parents to hold this over her head in a bid to manipulate her.

Ned had a scowl on his face as he addressed Sandor with what could only be described as disgust, “It’s for her own good. You are clearly not a good influence on her, and if we have to resort to drastic measures to keep her from seeing you again, then we will.”

He knew that arguing with her parents was a waste of time, and turned back to Sansa, pleading once again, “Little bird, please, listen to me.” He needed her to understand everything. He needed her to know that he wasn’t totally the man her parents and that file were saying that he was.

However, his heart was crushed when she said softly, “I think you should go.”

She stood up off the couch, but he couldn’t let her leave it like this and grabbed her hand, saying desperately, “Don’t do this. You don’t understand. If you love me at all, then you owe it to me to at least listen to what I have to say before you make your decision.”

Sansa wouldn’t look at him as she said, “Another time, perhaps,” before gently pulling her hand away from his and disappearing into her bedroom.

“Thank you for making this harder than it needed to be,” Catelyn sniffed angrily, adding, “Now, leave and delete all of Sansa’s contact information. She clearly doesn’t want to hear from you again.”

“ _I_ made this harder than it needed to be? What about you, storming in here and dropping all this on her? And _that_ was a great touch!” he said, gesturing angrily to the manila folder, “Maybe if you had made some kind of effort to ask me about it, you’d have found out that half of what’s in there was made up by police who were paid off by the Lannister family!”

Cat scoffed and said, “That’s a likely story. We know them all too well, and if you were involved with the Lannisters, then I doubt that any of that information is made up.”

Sandor just shook his head and made for the door, knowing that there was no use in trying to reason with her parents at this point. “Look, if you know the Lannisters, then you know that paying off police to cover up their own crimes is _exactly_ something that they would do. I knew things, and they knew that, so they hoped if they got me arrested I’d just rot in jail. But I didn’t just roll over and take it. I fought, like the dog that I am, and I served time for the things I deserved. But if you’re too blinded by your prejudices to see that, then suit yourselves. I know Sansa will listen to me, and that’s all that matters.”

With that, he slammed the door, and went down to his truck. In truth, he didn’t really know if Sansa would listen to him, or ever speak to him again for that matter. He’d just said that to get under their skin. As he drove towards his apartment, his resolve started to waver, and doubt crept into his mind. She hadn’t even been able to look at him at the end. She’d pulled away from him, walked away from him. And that said more to him than any of her words had. That is, except for one phrase: ‘another time, perhaps’ echoed in his mind over and over again, and he knew that was really just her polite way of blowing him off. Things were probably well and truly over between them.

Not wanting to go back into his apartment as it was full of memories of Sansa, he opted instead to go into the bar, which was closed since it was a Sunday. He wasn’t sure why, until his feet carried him to the storeroom and he was fishing a whiskey bottle out of one of the boxes back there. It would be his first drink of hard liquor since he’d gone to jail and been forced to sober up. Any other night, he would have told himself not to break his streak, but this was not any other night. Still numb, he grabbed a glass and went into his office, pouring himself a shot and downing it instantly. After a few more shots, he ditched the glass entirely, throwing it across the room and watching it smash against the wall with bitter satisfaction. Just like his relationship with Sansa, it was broken beyond repair.

Sandor spent the rest of the night drinking himself into a stupor, passing out in his chair, slumped over onto the desk. When he woke the next morning to find he was still drunk and his bottle was drained, he returned to the storeroom for another one, and continued his binge. The whiskey was doing wonders to numb his pain, and he drunkenly thought that if he could just keep consuming alcohol, he’d never have to feel again. It seemed like the perfect plan. That is, until Margaery found him in the office, completely trashed.

It only took one look around for her to gauge the situation, but she still asked, “What happened?”

“The little bird has gone back to her cage,” he slurred waving the whiskey bottle vaguely in the direction of her apartment.

“Did something happen with Sansa?” she questioned, her brows knit together in confusion as she came over to him and reached for the bottle. If his reflexes were better, he’d have dodged her, but as shitfaced as he was, she snatched it from him easily and capped it.

“Yessssss,” he hissed, “She doesn’t want me anymore. Too much of a violent criminal I guess.”

Margaery gasped and said, “You told her?”

“Nope! Her parents did,” Sandor said, rocking back in the chair, almost causing it to tip over.

Margie just shook her head and grabbed her phone out of her bag, her fingernails tapping against the screen furiously. “Whatcha doin?” Sandor asked curiously, reaching up to try to take the device from her so he could get the answer for himself.

She moved away deftly and said without looking at him, “I’m getting Bronn over here to help me take care of you. You smell like a distillery and you need someone to talk to. And I’m keeping the bar closed for the day. Mondays aren’t that busy anyway.”

“Nooooo, the show must go on!” he said, trying to stand up so he could attempt to take her phone once more. However, the act of getting up made his head spin, and he realized that he was going to throw up. Sandor at least had enough presence of mind to grab a waste basket, and immediately retched into his office trash can.

“How much have you had?” Margaery asked, and he felt her hold his hair away from his face while he leaned over what was now his puke bucket.

“Just a couple bottles,” he slurred into the receptacle.

“Bottles? Sandor, you’re lucky that you didn’t get alcohol poisoning!” she scolded, then added, “Let’s get you back up to your apartment. You’re in no condition to be anywhere other than your bed.”

His bed. Where he and Sansa had made love for the first time. He tried to protest, but she was having none of it, and at this point he was too weak to fight her. Though she was half his size, Margaery did her best to support his weight, and eventually they made it into his bedroom, where he collapsed onto the sheets and promptly passed out.

For a long time, there was only blackness, and when he finally woke up it was dark. His head was pounding and he didn’t want to move, and he realized he could barely remember how he got here in the first place. All he knew was that Margaery had had to carry him up the stairs, and he knew he needed to thank her for doing her best to take care of him.

Sandor rose out of bed, which only served to make his head throb worse than before, and he went to his bathroom to get some medicine and get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Seeing himself in the mirror, he looked more haggard than he had in a long time. In fact, he almost looked like the mugshot that was in the file Sansa’s parents had brought over. Perhaps she had been wise in not letting him explain himself. With a sigh, he took care of himself as best he could, and made his way into the common area of his apartment to see if Stranger was okay.

As soon as he left his bathroom and walked into his living room, Bronn’s voice came from the couch, saying, “So you’re not dead after all. Welcome back to the world of the living.”

He sat with his arm around Margaery and the two of them had turned to look at him, both with expressions of worry. Sandor scratched the back of his head and asked, “Have you guys been here all day?”

“Yes,” Margaery started, “We wanted to make sure that if you needed something or had to be taken to the hospital, someone would be here for you.” It sounded almost funny, but no one was laughing, and he knew he’d fucked up a little bit.

“Look, I’m sorry for getting shitfaced in the bar. I just…didn’t want to come back here,” he said with a sigh. Sansa was everywhere he looked, and it was almost too much to bear. He really didn’t want to have to move.

“Just come sit down and tell us exactly what happened,” Margaery said, gesturing to the chair adjacent to the couch.

Sandor sat down and launched into the whole story, going over every gory detail. It was hard to recount how everything went down, and he knew that they were probably a bit disappointed with how he’d handled himself. Still, if anyone had done a bad job of approaching the situation, it was Sansa’s parents, who had ambushed the two of them in her apartment. He was surprised they even had a key, although if they were running background checks on her boyfriends, then maybe he shouldn’t be. Sansa was clearly still their ‘little girl’ in their eyes, and he sensed it would be hard for them to change that mindset.

When he finally finished, Margaery and Bronn were silent, each of them sharing a look before turning back to him. “That is one fucked up story, mate,” Bronn finally said, his face sympathetic.

“I know. I really don’t know what to do. Sansa wouldn’t even look at me. I don’t even know if she’ll talk to me at this point, especially because she thinks everything they said about me is true,” Sandor said, running his hand over his face and shaking his head.

“Maybe I could talk to her?” Margaery asked, “I feel like she considers me a friend—I certainly consider her one—so perhaps I could tell her the truth about you. If you want me to.”

It was probably Sandor’s only shot, and as much as he wanted to be the one to tell her, he knew it would be easier for Margie to get in. “Okay, if she’ll see you then yeah, that works.”

“I promise, I’ll do everything I can to get her to listen to me, okay? It doesn’t have to end. I know she’ll understand if she’ll just listen to me,” Margaery said, reaching over and placing a reassuring hand on his knee.

“I hope you’re right, Margie. I really do,” Sandor said, turning and staring out the window, not allowing himself to actually believe her. He could only sit back and wait to see what would come, though he had a feeling it wouldn’t be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally here! The sad chapters! I'm so sorry to everyone who wants them to be happy! All hope is not lost, but for now, they are going to be very unhappy. But don't give up on the fic just because of that! I promise, there's much more to come. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for all the love on my most recent chapters! Your comments have all made me smile and warmed my heart. And I can't believe I've reached over 400 kudos! It's just crazy and I appreciate it more than I can say.


	24. Sansa 12

Sansa

 

Day soon turned to night, and she and Arya still sat on the couch, with only the television illuminating the space. Neither of them had spoken for hours, and Sansa had no intention of breaking their silence. Instead, she just leaned into her sister and tried to keep her head from spinning around and around. Her thoughts had yet to stray far from Sandor in spite of all the dramatics that went on in the TV program that they were watching. She had enough drama in her own life, so she had little interest in the problems of other people at the moment.

It was all a lot to process, but she could finally feel herself getting over the shock of all the revelations she’d learned in the last day. Sansa still could scarcely believe that only 24 hours ago she had been so happy, ready to make love to Sandor on this same couch, and now things were utterly twisted. His past loomed large over everything and she was doing her best to work through it all. He hadn’t denied that he had a criminal history, but he had also said that some parts of it were fabricated. From what she knew about the Lannisters, it wasn’t a stretch to think that perhaps they’d made some crimes up in order to manipulate Sandor into doing something. Of course, from what she knew about the men who worked for the Lannisters, it also wasn’t a stretch to think that everything was completely true either.

How could she get to the bottom of all this? Talking to him was likely the only solution, but she still felt betrayed by his lack of honesty. Though it wasn’t an outright lie, he’d still omitted his criminal past from her, and that hurt her deeply. Would she still have gone out with him if she had known the truth? Perhaps if she’d heard his side of things, it wouldn’t have been so bad and she would have been able to look past it. However, Sansa would never know now. Things had happened the way that they did, and she was left to pick up the pieces.

There was also the threat her father had made to consider as well. Even if she could forgive Sandor, her parents probably wouldn’t, and she didn’t know if she could afford for them to cut off all their support. It made her resent them a little that they would use that to control her behavior, but she hated to admit that it would work. She was too close to graduation now to be worrying about finding a job so that she could support herself.

Sansa’s heart felt heavy and broken and she was exhausted from doing her best to hold it together. If this were any other situation, she would turn to Sandor to protect her and soothe her ache. However, he was part of the reason she felt this way to begin with, so she had to deal with her feelings on her own. Still, she worried for him, and had to fight the urge to pick up her phone and send him a message to make sure he was all right. This was the longest they’d gone without speaking, and based on the tortured expression on his face from the night before, he was likely just as upset as she was. Though she didn’t think he would hurt himself, the possibility that he could gnawed at the back of her mind.

When her phone chimed, she practically jumped off the couch to race over to it and see if it was a message from him. The longer she worried, the more compelled she was to find out if he was really okay, in spite of her feelings of betrayal. However, she was disappointed and fearful when she saw that it was a text from Margaery instead. It read, “Sansa, we need to talk. Is there some time you would be free to meet with me soon? It’s urgent.”

Had he actually done something stupid? She would never forgive herself if it was her fault. She quickly tapped back and asked if it was about Sandor and if he was okay.

Margie wasted no time in replying, and said, “He’s fine. Yes, it’s about him. Please, let me come over so I can explain.”

Sansa was relieved then, and sighed sadly, wondering what Margaery would possibly have to say that would shed light on anything. She sent back, “Okay. Glad Sandor is okay. Come to my place tomorrow afternoon and we can talk then.”

“Sounds good” was her answer and Sansa went back to rejoin Arya on the couch.

“What was all that about?” she asked, her face concerned.

“It was Margaery. She wants to come over to talk about Sandor,” Sansa said, shrugging and getting settled back in.

“Why won’t he come? Did you ask?” Arya said, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t ask. Maybe he doesn’t want to see me. Or maybe he thinks I don’t want to see him.”

“Well, do you?”

Sansa had to think about it. The part of her that was still in love with him said yes, but the part of her that was wounded by his actions said no. After a few more moments, she settled on, “I don’t know.”

“Fair enough. I think he should face you himself, but whatever. We can at least hear what Margaery has to say,” Arya said, turning back to the TV.

“We?” Sansa asked, curious.

“Well yeah, I’m not going to make you face her alone. Who knows what she’ll be like?” Arya replied with a shrug.

“I don’t think she’s going to hurt me, Arya,” Sansa said incredulously.

“She might be mad at you though, for hurting her friend. After all, you met her through Sandor, right? So, she’s probably on his side in all of this,” Arya reasoned. She made some surprisingly good points, and now Sansa was worried all over again.

“Maybe you’re right. She’s coming by tomorrow afternoon, if you really want to be here,” Sansa told her, drumming her fingers nervously against her thigh.

“I will be. I’ll be here for you no matter what, okay?” Arya said, grabbing her hand, likely to stop her finger tapping, and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Okay,” was all Sansa could say back, her exhaustion finally getting the better of her. It had been a long, trying day, and she was ready to go and get some sleep. She excused herself to her bedroom, and lied down in the same pajamas she’d been wearing all day. As gross as she felt, she couldn’t bring herself to care as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning came and went in a flash. The only part that didn’t was her one class of the day and Sansa was distracted throughout the entire period. She tapped her foot against the floor impatiently, willing it to be over so that she could speak with Margaery and get to the bottom of everything. When it finally was, she bolted out the door and practically ran all the way home, not wanting to wait any longer.

As she walked through the door she spotted Margie sitting on one of the stools in their kitchen with Arya keeping her company. It was actually the first time she’d ever been inside their apartment, and it was a strange sight to see her there, comfortably sipping on some tea and chatting with her sister like it was the most normal thing in the world. If the situation were different, she’d almost be happy that her newfound friend and Arya were actually getting along. She’d suspected the two would be like oil and water, and for the most part they were, although they’d never actually expressed a distaste for one another.

Margaery turned to her and said, “Oh good, you’re here. I’m sorry that I arrived early. I was out taking care of some things and thought they would take longer than they did.”

“It’s fine,” Sansa said, still a little out of breath, coming over to the kitchen and standing at the counter, full of nervous energy, “You said you needed to talk to me?”

“Of course, dear. I wanted to make sure you were all right. Sandor told me what happened,” she said, her eyes shining sympathetically as she reached out and gave Sansa’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Did he tell you everything?” she asked, bypassing her concern, wanting to get straight to the point. Though Sansa knew it was rude, she wanted to know if Sandor had told her about his past and what Margaery thought of it.

“Yes, he did,” she replied grimly, her expression turning serious.

“So you know, then. That he’s a felon,” Sansa said flatly.

“Sansa, you have to understand, I’ve always known that about Sandor,” Margaery began, then added, “Although I wish you wouldn’t minimize his identity to just that one point. Especially with how close the two of you are. You know him better than that.”

Although Sansa knew that she should be listening, as soon as Margie admitted that she’d always known about Sandor’s past, everything else the woman said was white noise. “You knew? The whole time you knew, and you never told me?”

“It wasn’t my story to tell,” she said, starting to sound defensive.

“So you let him lie to me. This whole time you all knew, and you let Sandor make a fool of me!” Sansa accused, tears starting to form in her eyes as her cheeks flushed angrily.

“Please, you need to listen to me Sansa. I didn’t know that he hadn’t told you, I promise. At least, not until recently. If I had known, I never would have let him go this long without telling you the truth. I was shocked when I heard, because it’s unlike Sandor not to be totally honest,” Margaery rushed out all in one breath.

That took some of Sansa’s edge off, and she calmed a little as she said, “Well, if you know about it, then why are you still friends with him? He’s done some awful things. Brutal things.”      

“No, he hasn’t. Look, he told me about the file. Bring it to me, and I can highlight all of the things that are lies. Then, maybe you’ll be able to see past this and realize he’s the man you’ve always known him to be,” she said with a sigh as she fished a neon yellow highlighter out of her purse and stared at Sansa expectantly.

With nothing left to lose, Sansa obediently went and fetched the file, plopping it down in front of her. As she went to town, Sansa wondered briefly if these were official documents, but decided she didn’t care. If her parents had been stupid enough to leave something that important in her hands, then it deserved to be defaced. It would be her first act of rebellion against them in her entire life, although she wasn’t actually the one committing the crime.

She glanced over at Arya, who had been silent so far, and wondered what she was thinking. Her eyebrows were raised as she watched the highlighter in Margie’s hand flying over multiple lines in the report. All told, it took her about fifteen minutes to go through everything with the two of them silently watching her, and when she finally finished she leaned back and shook her hand out, saying with a laugh, “Perhaps it would have been easier to highlight all the things that _were_ true. Oh well, hindsight it 20/20, right?”

Sure enough, the file practically glowed all on its own where it sat on the counter. Sansa retrieved it, and glanced over everything that wasn’t highlighted. It mostly included the petty crimes—thievery, public intoxication, solicitation (much to her distaste)—as well as some more serious assaults. But, according to Margaery, he’d never killed or raped anyone, and that was a relief, if it was true.

It didn’t take long for Sansa to peruse everything, and she passed the file to Arya for inspection as she said, “How do you know this for sure? Wouldn’t it be just as easy for him to deny all of this?”

“For one, Sandor is honest to a fault—for the most part,” she said, with an eyebrow raised, “And two, all of the things I didn’t highlight are stories I heard secondhand from Bronn, or from Sandor himself. He told me that he knew the charges against him that were fabricated by the Lannisters, but didn’t know exactly the details that the police made up. Honestly, the things they put in there about him are ghastly.”

“That doesn’t really prove anything. He could have just lied to you and Bronn,” Sansa said, still not totally buying it.

“Look, Sansa, you know him. You’ve fallen in love with him, exactly as he is. Have you ever known him to lie, besides this one time?” Margaery asked her, clearly exasperated.

She had a point. Once they’d gotten closer, Sandor had often told her things about himself, even if they were unflattering. In truth, some of the things she’d read had sounded familiar, although he’d often skirted around the more specific details that would have given away his illegal activities. Most of the stories had sounded like the stupidity of youth, and she’d written it off as something he’d gotten over for the most part, now that he was older and settled down. Sansa wondered if he ever considered telling her the truth at any of those points.

Margaery was watching her carefully, and Sansa knew she could tell that her resolve was weakening. “See? You know in your heart that what I’m saying is the truth. You have to trust your instincts here.”

“I wish I could, Margie, but it’s hard. You should be able to understand that. It’s not easy for me to just consider being in love with a common criminal, especially coming from a family of lawyers,” Sansa explained.

It was clear from the expression on Margaery’s face that she had said the wrong thing. Her eyes flashed angrily as she said in a very sharp and measured tone, “Is that all he is to you now? A ‘common criminal?’ Sansa, how shallow are you that you can’t see past that? Everyone comes with some kind of baggage, and it’s unfair of you to demean him when he’s been so kind and sweet to you.”

Her words cut deep, and Sansa felt like she’d had the wind knocked out of her. Shallow was a word that had been ascribed to her often in her teens and even into her very early twenties. However, she felt like she’d moved past that idealistic young girl and turned into an intelligent woman with depth. Yet with Margaery accusing her of being superficial, she couldn’t help but feel like all the progress she’d made had vanished and she was still the same person she’d always been. It stung so much, that she became defensive without meaning to and shot back, “Yes, of course, it was so kind and sweet of him to lie to me about his past in order to trick me into sleeping with him.”

Sansa regretted the ugly words as soon as they’d slipped from her lips, and judging by the way Margaery’s mouth dropped opened, they’d had the intended affect. Another second passed before she shook her head and picked up her purse wordlessly, heading for the door. “Wait, Margie, please, I didn’t mean it!” Sansa began, rushing over and grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

She snatched her arm out of Sansa’s grasp, her look unforgiving and malicious as she said, “I believe you’ve said enough, Sansa. You’ve made it perfectly clear how you feel. Sandor deserves better than a selfish little girl who only sees the world in black and white. Perhaps you can come crawling back to him when you’ve grown up, though I doubt he’ll want to hear from you.”

Sansa stood motionless as Margaery slammed the door shut behind her, and couldn’t move even after she’d been gone for several minutes. She was only shaken from her stupor when Arya said, “What an asshole.”

That phrase caused the dam to finally break, and all of the emotions she’d been holding at bay for the last two days came pouring out of her in a flood. Tears spilled freely from her eyes as she collapsed to the floor, holding her arms tight around her midsection. She felt her sister’s hands on her shoulders then, Arya’s voice sounding far away as she asked if she was all right. Though she wanted to answer, her sobs were too thick and too numerous to allow her to do so, as they wracked her form, causing her to hunch over even more.

Her heart had never been so truly broken before this moment. Even when she’d actually broken up with Joff and Harry, she hadn’t shed a single tear. Here in this limbo with Sandor was the worst she’d ever felt. She wished desperately that she could take back what she’d said to Margaery, because she really hadn’t meant it. Out of spite, she had taken a beautiful memory with Sandor and turned it hideous by twisting it to fit a narrative that she didn’t actually believe. There was no doubt in her mind that Sandor would hear about it from Margie, and that would be the end of things between the two of them.

The thought of him finding out that she’d said that made her utterly miserable, especially because she knew how it would destroy him to believe that she thought that. Sandor had a tendency to be insecure at times, and he would probably take her statement to heart, actually thinking that he had done something wrong. And while he should have been honest with her, there was no way what he’d done constituted what she’d said to Margaery. The man she’d given her maidenhood to was the man she knew now, not the man he had been.

Because, if Sansa was being totally honest with herself, his criminal past didn’t change her view of who he was as much as she would have expected it to. Combing over the thousands of memories she shared with him turned up no trace of the person she’d read about in the file. No matter who he was in the past, she knew the Sandor that existed today, and the love she felt for him ran far too deep to let something like this stand in the way of their relationship.

Sansa stayed in the same spot on the floor for a very long time, with Arya sitting next to her until she had calmed down some. When it finally seemed like the worst of it was over, and her sobs had been reduced to occasional hiccups, she heard her sister ask, “Want to get off the floor now? It’s kind of uncomfortable.”

She laughed weakly and nodded, the two standing together and going to sit in the living room. Once they were settled in, Arya said, “So that was kind of rough, huh?”

“You can say that again,” Sansa said, scrubbing her eyes to remove any lingering tears. She could already feel that her face was puffy and she probably looked a complete mess. Not that she didn’t deserve it, but still. She was thankful it was only Arya who would see her like this.

“Do you believe her?” Arya asked carefully, watching Sansa to gauge her reaction.

After a moment of contemplation, Sansa said, “I think I do. I know it’s only hers and Sandor’s words against the official records, but something in my gut tells me that they’re not lying.”

“Well, my gut agrees with your gut,” Arya told her, “So, are you going to call him over here, or do you want to go to his place so you can kiss and make up?”

Sansa glanced at her sister, her expression one of confusion, “Arya, it’s not that simple.”

“How? You believe them, and you love him, so what’s the problem?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“There are lots of problems! Even if he isn’t a violent criminal, he still lied to me!” Sansa cried, unable to believe her sister’s one-dimensional view of the situation.

“Okay, so if he told you the truth before would that have changed things for you?” Arya asked with a brow arched.

Though she knew the answer, she didn’t want to give Arya the satisfaction. Still, she said, “I don’t think so, but—” she started, before she was interrupted.

“So then what’s the deal? If you could have accepted it then why can’t you accept it now?” Her sister was like a dog with a bone, and it was starting to annoy Sansa how persistent she was being.

“I do accept his past, and accept that it’s a part of him! But I can’t accept that he didn’t tell me himself! How can I trust that he wouldn’t hide other things from me?” Sansa posed the question, hoping to make her understand.

“Because this is the only thing he’s hidden from you? And besides, you have to admit that you can understand why he didn’t tell you. That’s not exactly something that would be easy to talk about. Imagine if you had some deep dark secret like that. Would you want to tell him?” Arya asked her, giving her a pointed look.

Once again, she was right. Sansa was starting to think that perhaps her sister was wiser than she gave her credit for. Even though she was glad for it, she still found it extremely irritating in this particular circumstance. She couldn’t deny that if the tables were turned and it was she who had been to jail and worked for the Lannisters and committed all these crimes that she wouldn’t have been able to admit it so easily. She’d had enough trouble telling him that she was a virgin, and that was almost nothing now in comparison to all of his secrets.

However, there was still another obstacle, and one that Arya couldn’t deny, “Even if I can forgive him, there’s still that matter of mom and dad. They said they wouldn’t support me if I stayed with him. I can’t afford to lose that now.”

“Oh, that’s easy. Just don’t tell them,” Arya said nonchalantly.

“Are you suggesting that _I_ start lying now?” Sansa asked in disbelief.

“I know, I know. But it’s not that big a deal. What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Arya replied, still casual, “I mean, I do it sometimes. Do you really think they’d still be sending me money if they knew I took the semester off? Or if they knew about Gendry?”

Sansa gasped, shocked that her sister had kept so much from their parents. That made her nervous reaction to their presence in King’s Landing make a lot more sense. “I can’t believe you would do that! What if they find out? Arya, they’ll kill you!”

“Well, they’re not going to find out. I kept your boyfriend a secret, so I expect you to do the same for me. And, I still will keep Sandor a secret once the two of you make up,” she said, rolling her eyes at Sansa.

“You know that I can’t lie! As soon as they ask me, they’ll know right away that I’m not telling the truth. Besides, it would be wrong to accept their money when we’re doing something that we know they wouldn’t approve of,” Sansa said, trying to make her sister see sense.

“Look, San, I know this is new for you, but eventually you’re going to have to get used to disappointing them. I sure have. It’s not that bad,” Arya told her, not meeting her gaze, the bitterness underlying her words evident, “You just have to stop trying being their perfect little girl. Especially if that means getting to be with the person that you love. I know if they told me that I couldn’t be with Gendry, I’d rather live on the street than take their money.”

“Well, that’s easy for you to say. You have nothing to lose if they stop supporting you,” she remarked without thinking.

“Oh really? Nothing to lose, huh? I’ve always been the family fuck-up so if I had to live on the street it would just be another day in the life of Arya, is that it?” she asked angrily, likely hiding the hurt Sansa’s words had caused.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Sansa said, trying to backpedal.

“It’s fine. I got your meaning loud and clear. I think I need to get out of here for a while. You know, out onto the street where I belong,” Arya said, moving to the door and heatedly shoving her feet into her boots. Sansa tried to say something, but she turned back as she was on her way out and said, “And just so you know, I agree with Margaery. You are being shallow. If you can’t grow up and get over yourself and all your prim and proper notions of how the world is supposed to be, then maybe you don’t deserve to be with Sandor after all.”

And then she, too, was gone, leaving Sansa all alone, and feeling even worse than she had before. Although what Margaery said had hurt her, hearing the words come from Arya’s mouth cut her straight to her core. It made her feel smaller than she’d ever felt and she just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Perhaps they were right about her. If she couldn’t see past propriety to save her relationship and allow herself to be with the love of her life, then he did deserve better than she could give him.

Not to mention there was the simple fact that he probably wouldn’t ever speak to her again once he’d talked to Margaery. In all her arguing back and forth with Arya, she’d almost forgotten the fact that she’d done something to damage their relationship herself. She wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if Sandor sent her a break-up text sometime this evening, if he hadn’t already.

At the thought of her phone, she decided to check it for the possibility that he had tried to contact her. However, her heart plummeted when she saw that she had no new messages. Maybe he would just ghost her instead? It didn’t seem like him to not even dignify their relationship with a proper ending, but now she didn’t know anymore. Her entire world felt like it was upside down and she had no idea what to think.

As much as she wanted to send him a message, she decided against it. Rather than risk saying the wrong thing and hurting yet another person this day, Sansa turned her phone off and decided to work on some homework instead. After all, school was still a priority no matter what was going on in her personal life. However, all the pain in her heart and dark thoughts swirling around in her mind made it impossible for her to produce anything of her actual caliber. This only served to further her frustration and she angrily slammed her laptop shut and laid down on her bed, willing her mind to rest.

Lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling did nothing to distract her from the blown-up mess her life had become in the last couple days. Sansa just wanted to run away. Her mind strayed to the credit card that sat unused in her wallet, and she wondered how far her limit could take her. The temptation was great, and she occupied her mind with planning a fake trip to the furthest point she could think of: Essos. She didn’t know where exactly she would go, but there were plenty of exotic locales she could visit and disappear in for a while.

Yet even as she pressed herself to focus on mentally packing her suitcase and figuring out flight times and the like, her real world problems wouldn’t leave her alone. Eventually she had to acknowledge that as nice as her fantasy vacation was, she couldn’t really escape like she wanted. Sansa would have to face things like an adult. As soon as Sandor came to her, that is. She had no idea how he was feeling at the moment, but she knew he had to have spoken to Margaery by now. He would no doubt be upset or angry with her, and Sansa wanted to give him some time to calm down before they talked. So, when she got a message from him, then she would deal with things.

She didn’t expect it to take long. Perhaps things would be sorted between the two of them by the end of the week. Right?


	25. Sandor 12

Sandor

 

Margaery had pulled out her phone and sent Sansa a message asking her to meet up. He wondered if she would answer, or if she would cut off ties with him and everyone he knew entirely. Even though he didn’t think she was that kind of person, they’d never actually had a major fight before, so he didn’t know how she would react. While they sat quietly, he couldn’t keep his eyes from boring holes into her phone, willing it to chime with a text from Sansa.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long, as a series of beeps alerted them to a new message, presumably from her. His hands white-knuckled the arms of his chair as he held himself back from snatching it off of his coffee table so he could read what it said. Sandor was dying to talk to her again, but knew it was for the best to let Margaery handle this. He watched her face to check for signs that Sansa had responded negatively, but based on her expression, it was the opposite.

“She asked if you were all right,” Margaery said, looking at him with hope in her eyes, “That’s a good sign don’t you think? She wouldn’t ask if she didn’t care.” When he looked as though he was about to protest, her head swiveled to look at Bronn as though asking him to confirm her thoughts.

His brows shot up as he was put on the spot, but he nodded and said, “Yeah, I reckon you’re right, my dear.”

“See? Even Bronn thinks so,” she told Sandor, turning her attention back to her screen to tap out a quick response before looking at him again and saying, “I told her you were okay and asked if I could go over.”

Sandor nodded and sighed, wishing that this wasn’t the position he was in. He should be able to talk to his girlfriend, and yet now it felt wrong for him to try to contact her. Like she didn’t want to hear from him and he would be imposing on her if he attempted to talk to her. It frustrated him, and he gritted his teeth in an effort to calm himself down so he wouldn’t snap at his friends who were only trying to help him. Especially since they’d already done so much to take care of him at this point.

Once again, it didn’t take long for Sansa to respond, and as Margaery read the message, she smiled softly and turned to Sandor once again, saying, “She said I could come over tomorrow. And she’s glad you’re okay. I really think there’s hope, Sandor. Just trust me. I’ll make her understand.”

“If you say so. We’ll see what happens when you actually talk to her,” he said, although a part of his heart leapt when he heard that she was happy to know he wasn’t hurt or dead. He’d certainly spent the better part of his life not caring about other people, so he knew that on some level she still felt for him by her asking about his well-being.

Sandor finally took time to glance at the clock and realized how late it had truly gotten. “I appreciate you guys staying here to take care of me, but I’m okay now, so you can go home if you want.”

“We can stay here for a little while longer. It’s no trouble, really,” Margaery said, smiling at him reassuringly.

“I’ll be okay, I promise. You guys have done enough already. I don’t want to take up any more of your time,” he said with a wave of his hand, standing up in an effort to get them to do the same.

“Well, all right. But don’t hesitate to call us if you need anything,” Margie said, standing up with Bronn and heading towards the exit.

“Yeah, mate, we’re always here for you,” Bronn told him, reaching out and giving him a couple pats on the shoulder.

“Thanks guys. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he replied as he opened the door to allow them to leave.

“Yes, of course. I’ll come to the bar as soon as I’m finished talking with Sansa and let you know how it went,” Margaery said, giving him another sympathetic look.

“Sounds good,” Sandor said with a nod, and then ushered them out with a couple of goodbyes.

Once they were gone, Stranger finally made an appearance from wherever he’d been hiding while they’d been talking. It was unusual behavior for him to be so antisocial, but Sandor supposed it had been an unusual day and a half. He crouched down and beckoned his dog over, scratching him behind the ears and under the chin. “I’m sorry to you, too, buddy. I shouldn’t have left you all alone up here like I did. I hope Margie and Bronn took good care of you while I was out.” If Stranger was upset with him, he didn’t show it, and instead licked Sandor’s hands, wagging his tail at his owner.

He sat down on the couch in the same spot that his friends had occupied and Stranger joined him, curling up against his leg. Turning the TV on, he flicked it over to a channel he could tolerate and tried to watch whatever program was running. However, as he stared at the screen, the images all blurred together until he realized he’d just been picturing Sansa’s face the whole time, specifically the last time he’d seen her. Her normally brilliant and expressive eyes had been blank, a shadow of the woman he knew her to be. All the color had drained out of her cheeks, and, to be perfectly honest, she’d almost looked like a corpse. It killed him to know that he was the cause of that, at least in part. And it frustrated him beyond belief to know that he couldn’t do anything to help ease some of that suffering. Instead, Margaery would have to go in his place. Feeling so weak and powerless was not something he enjoyed, and it was starting to make him feel restless and like he wanted to break something.

Rather than give in to his more destructive impulses, he decided to take Stranger out for a walk. That way, they could both blow off some steam. Sandor rose quickly and went over to where the leash was hanging by the door. As soon as his hand made contact with it, his pup leapt off the couch and bounded over to him eagerly. He chuckled at his enthusiasm and clipped the leash to his collar and headed out.

It was a cool night, dark and wet, with the streets damp from whatever rain they’d received sometime that day. As much as he wanted to go his normal route and walk to the park, it reminded him too much of Sansa and all the times they’d taken that path together. Instead, he decided to let Stranger lead the way while his mind wandered. Of course, his thoughts never strayed far from the woman he loved, as he wondered where their relationship would go now.

The last words she’d said to him rang hollow in his head over and over again. ‘Another time, perhaps.’ She’d sounded so far away when she’d said it, and it had been like a knife through his heart. Still, a part of him wondered if she had actually meant it, because if she had then maybe there was hope for their relationship after all. However, Sansa had clearly been in shock, so it was more likely that she hadn’t even realized what she’d said. Sandor wanted more than anything for her to have been sincere, for there to be another time for them.

He wanted all the time in the world with Sansa, and this experience was only serving to highlight that fact. He’d known his feelings for her were strong, although he hadn’t been sure if they were real or not, as he’d never been in love before. But now, with the possibility of losing her looming large over everything, he knew with complete certainty that they were. If he were given the chance, he would spend his whole life with her. She was truly a gift, one he didn’t deserve, but one that he would never take for granted again. Sandor would do whatever he had to so that he could be worthy of her and prove to her that she should be with him.

If she would even have him back, that is. Everything hinged around tomorrow and the conversation that Margaery would have with Sansa. He hoped that she would listen and believe what Margaery had to say. When he had told them about the police report, she’d seemed to think it would be simple enough to prove what were lies and what weren’t. ‘After all’, she’d said, ‘We know everything, right? So I’ll just point out what’s true and what’s not.’ It was true, he had told his friends a lot of what he’d done, although he hadn’t always gone into the finer details with Margaery. But, he supposed, she and Bronn told each other pretty much everything, so she likely had heard it all.

Normally he was very private about his life, and if circumstances were different, he probably wouldn’t have confessed his sins to his friends. However, he and Bronn had met when Sandor was in prison, so it was hard to hide that fact from them. Bronn had been there teaching an art class sponsored by the college, and the two of them had struck up an unlikely friendship. He wasn’t sure why Bronn had approached him, and at first he’d been standoffish, but eventually he’d warmed up to the man, and a bond formed between the two of them that would likely be for life. Margaery had taken a bit more convincing, but eventually she learned to accept Sandor and after a while the two of them bonded as well and the rest was history.

Sandor only hoped that it would be enough for Sansa to hear it from her and that she would believe what the woman said was true. He knew that if he were in her position, he’d probably be more than skeptical. But she was a trusting person, and Margaery had never given her a reason to think she was dishonest. Only time would tell, and he wanted very badly for it to be tomorrow so that he could find out if they were still together or not.

With that thought, he finally took the time to take in his surroundings and pay attention to where Stranger had led them. It was only then that he realized how far he’d walked. Looking up, he was faced with Sansa’s apartment building, and his pup was eagerly trying to make his way up the walk. He could only smile sadly as he said, “No, boy, we’re not going in there.” Sandor had no idea how they’d wound up there, but could only surmise that perhaps he had followed her scent.

As he stood and stared up at her building, he wondered if he would ever be allowed in her place again. They hadn’t spent much time there, opting to enjoy the privacy of his apartment instead, but he would still miss it if she decided to end things with him. Her place was such a stark contrast to his own, filled with soft feminine touches throughout. Lacy curtains, potpourri, soft sheets in her barely big enough bed, throws and small pillows everywhere. It was a place of domestic comforts and amenities galore, and every time he went back to his own apartment after sleeping over at hers, he found he missed the little things she did to make her place homey. It had been enough to make him consider asking her to move in with him, although he had decided to wait on it until after she’d graduated. But now, things were different, and he might not even get to speak to her again. He’d miss that more than anything.

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he turned back and started walking in the direction of his apartment. Stranger walked with him, and he could tell by the whine in his throat that he was disappointed with their change of direction. It seemed his dog was just as eager to be with Sansa as he was. Not that he was surprised of course; he was well aware of the effect she had on people. Her sweetness charmed everyone she met. Sandor felt for Stranger, because he knew that his pup wouldn’t understand her sudden absence from their lives if she chose not to be with him anymore. He’d have to figure out how to make it up to him if it turned out that that was the case. That is, if he wasn’t too broken himself.

When he finally reached his apartment, he took care of Stranger’s needs before heading to bed and trying to fall asleep. Unlike the night before, he didn’t have alcohol to help him go down, so he tossed and turned for a while before unconsciousness eventually took him. His sleep was an uneasy one and when he woke the next morning, he felt almost more tired than he had when he’d gone to bed.

It seemed like it took an eternity for his morning to go by as he waited in the bar for Margaery to show and give him what he suspected would likely be bad news. Sandor really didn’t want to get his hopes up, because it would make her rejection that much more painful.

After several hours, she finally came through the door, and he could tell from the look on her face that things didn’t go well. Even though he’d been preparing himself for the worst, it did nothing to stop him from feeling crushed. As soon as they locked eyes, he could tell that she was upset, and he said, “Just tell me. I know it’s bad.” He tried to keep his voice even, but it wavered a little, betraying the overwhelming despair that had gripped him.

She sighed and came over to him, rubbing his arm as she said, “Look, sweetie, I don’t think it’s all bad.”

“Don’t play games with me, Margie,” he snapped, then softened at her hurt expression, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It’s fine. I’ll get straight to the point,” she said giving him a squeeze before launching into her explanation, “She believed me, about you. But I don’t think that changed her mind.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, needing it spelled out for him. If he was going to accept things were over, he’d have to hear it said explicitly.

“Well, when I went over there, I had her give me the file, and I showed her all the things that were lies. And she seemed like she believed me. I thought she was going to tell me that she still wanted to be with you, but instead she said it was hard for her to consider being with…” At this point she trailed off and she couldn’t meet his eye, the guilt radiating off of her.

His stomach tied in knots and he almost didn’t want to know what she’d said about him. “Consider being with what?”

“A common criminal,” Margaery said softly, her eyes staring at the floor.

Her words were harsh just coming out of Margie’s mouth; he couldn’t even imagine what he would have done if he’d heard Sansa say them herself. It was a huge blow and he felt his heart cracking. “I see. I guess I should have expected that.”

“Please don’t say that, Sandor,” she implored, her eyes snapping back up to his, “You’re a wonderful man and you don’t deserve for someone to say that about you.”

“But I am a common criminal, Margaery. Or I was a lifetime ago. Either way, it fits,” he said hanging his head as he slumped into a chair at a nearby table.

“It doesn’t fit, not any more. Like you said, it was a lifetime ago. You’re different now. A better man. And if she can’t see that, then it’s her fault, not yours,” she said, sitting next to him.

Sandor put his head in his hands to try to stop himself from falling apart. “I lied to her. I’m no better now than I was then. Maybe I’m not a criminal now but I didn’t do the right thing either.”

“I think what you need to focus on is the fact that she said it was hard for her to consider. Which means that she’s considering being with you. Which means that things aren’t over yet,” Margaery told him, her tone suggesting she was still hopeful for them, then added, “Although, I don’t know how long it will take her to get over herself.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sandor asked, finally looking at her again.

“It’s just that she seemed very immature when I talked to her,” Margaery said hesitantly, “She was having a really hard time accepting how things were.”

“Can you blame her?” Sandor said incredulously, “She just found out the man she loved wasn’t who she thought he was. Who wouldn’t have a hard time with that?”

“It’s just that—” she said, her hands up defensively.

“It’s just nothing, Margie. Even with everything going on, I still love her. And I don’t want you saying anything bad about her, okay?” Sandor said, not giving her any room to argue.

“Fine,” she said, her tone clipped, rising from the table, “If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. I’m sure you and Gendry can manage without me for the evening. And you’re welcome for talking to Sansa for you!” With that, she stormed out of the bar and left Sandor alone to ruminate on what had just happened.

How had things gone to shit so fast? Sandor sighed and shook his head, as he started to sink further into his depression. First, he’d ruined everything with Sansa, and now he’d made Margaery mad at him, too. As much as he didn’t want her saying rude things about Sansa, he knew he didn’t need to be so hateful towards her when she was just trying to help. And when she’d already done so much for his and Sansa’s relationship, too. It pained him to realize that he was ruining all the good relationships he had in his life, and he wondered if he really had changed at all from the man he’d been before.

With the cloud of his misery hanging over him, he tried to just get through the rest of the night without biting anyone else’s head off. As soon as Gendry came in, he knew that the lad had heard about what happened. He couldn’t stop staring at Sandor with what he could only surmise was a sympathetic but weary look. After about an hour of enduring this scrutiny, he finally rounded on him in between customers and whispered harshly, “Take a fucking picture, it’ll last longer.”

Gendry looked stunned but mumbled a quick apology and wouldn’t meet Sandor’s eyes for the rest of the evening as they worked. Once again he was fucking things up and alienating the people around him. The only people he managed not to offend by the end of the night were the customers that came in, surprisingly enough. He at least had enough sense to keep himself in check so as not to destroy his business.

Once closing time finally came, he pulled Gendry aside and said with a heavy sigh, “Look, I’m sorry about earlier. It’s been a long couple of days. Not that that’s any excuse.”

Gendry still had the same cautious look as he said, “It’s all right. I, uh, heard what happened. Arya told me everything.”

“I figured as much,” Sandor said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Are you afraid of me now or something? Guess I can’t blame you if you are.”

“No! I mean, not because of that. More because you’ve been brooding all day and every time I looked at you your face was all twisted up and I thought you might hit someone,” Gendry rushed out, wringing his hands in front of him, before clearing his throat and saying, “But I don’t care about your past. You’ve obviously made some changes in your life and I wouldn’t have even guessed you used to do illegal stuff to be honest.”

“Really? I’m a big ugly fucker with a fucked-up face, and you never once thought I was involved in some shady shit in the past?” he cocked a brow at the young man, a smirk forming over his features.

Gendry smiled at that and said, “Well, I try not to judge people based on their appearance.”

“Right. Whatever you say,” Sandor said, rolling his eyes, but feeling a little bit better. He was about to say something else when the door opened, and he turned to tell whoever it was that they were closed. However, he saw that it was Bronn, who turned and locked the door behind him.

As he approached, Sandor knew that he was likely unhappy with him because of the way he’d spoken to Margaery earlier. Even if he couldn’t apologize to her tonight, he could at least tell Bronn how sorry he was. “Hey there, mate,” he said as he reached the two of them.

“Hey,” Sandor replied sheepishly, “Look, before you say anything, I’m sorry about how things went with Margie today.”

“I appreciate you saying that. She was upset, but I calmed her down some. I’m not mad, I know how you can get when you’re trying to protect someone you love. I told her it was nothing personal,” Bronn said with a shrug, “I really came down to see how you were doing. She told me how things went with Sansa.”

“Oh,” was all Sandor could say in reply.

“What do you say we talk about it over some pool, eh?” Bronn said.

Sandor nodded, and the three of them went over to the tables and started up a game, racking up the balls. Once they broke and everyone was taking their turns, Bronn finally said, “So, how are you?”

“I don’t know,” Sandor began, watching Gendry try to line up a shot, “I think things would be better if I knew exactly where I stood with Sansa.”

Bronn was giving him a sad look and after a pause he said, “Honestly, it sounds like things are probably over.”

“That’s not how Margaery felt,” Sandor said, not wanting what Bronn had said to be true.

“Yeah, but you know how she is. Margie’s an optimist. She always looks at the world through rose-colored glasses,” Bronn said, moving to bend over the pool table before taking his own shot. Once he’d finished, and sunk a ball, he stood back up and said, “If you ask me, a realist, I think you’re going to have to accept that she doesn’t want to be with you anymore.”

Sandor did not want to hear this. He turned and asked Gendry, “What do you think? You said Arya told you everything.”

The young man did not look like he wanted to participate in the discussion and he said nervously, “Well, she was pretty pissed when she came to my place, so she mostly just vented about Sansa.”

“She obviously talked about what happened. What did she say?” Sandor pressed him with an eye roll.

His hands were gripped tight around his pool cue as he stammered, “Well, she did say that Sansa seemed really sad. And that she believed what Margaery said. But she also said that Sansa was leaning more towards ending things, because of her parents and stuff.”

Sandor restrained himself from breaking his own pool cue in half. The words ripped through him, and though he’d tried to tell himself before that things might be over, it killed him to actually hear the words out of someone else’s mouth. They made things that much more real, and he could only stare at the ground as he tried to process things.

“I’m sorry. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” Gendry said quietly.

Sandor only waved his hand in the boy’s direction and continued to stand silently. He knew that it was his turn, that the game couldn’t go on without him, but none of that mattered to him now. Not when he knew that he’d actually be losing Sansa for real. Eventually he went over to the table and haphazardly hit the white cue ball. It didn’t even come close to hitting any of the other balls on the table, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get things over with so that he could go upstairs and suffer in peace.

“Sandor,” Bronn said seriously, “I know that you care about her, but she’s just a woman. There’s lots of them here in King’s Landing. If she can’t see how great you are, then maybe you need to let go and move on. Find someone who can appreciate you.”

His words stung, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling at his friend, an occurrence that was becoming all too regular in the last couple days. How could Bronn not understand the depths of his feelings for Sansa? That he could call her ‘just a woman’ was unbelievable to Sandor. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, “She’s not just a woman, Bronn. She’s _the_ woman. I can’t let go and move on. I’ll never love someone the way that I love her.”

“How can you say that when you’ve only been together a few months?” Bronn asked, shaking his head.

“Because sometimes you just know, okay?” he replied, sounding like a total sap, even though it was true. He knew that Sansa was the only woman for him. “I love her, and I can’t just get over it. I probably never will.”

Bronn shook his head once more and said, “Fine. If you really feel that strongly about her, then don’t get over her. Fight like hell to get her back.”

Sandor was surprised at his friend’s change of tune, “What?”

“You heard me, mate. If you think this is it, then don’t just accept things are over. Fight for her. Show her that you won’t go gently into that good night or whatever,” Bronn said enthusiastically.

“Yeah!” Gendry interjected, picking up on Bronn’s energy, “I wouldn’t let Arya go so easily. Even though she’d put up a much bigger fight than Sansa.”

As much as he appreciated their encouragement, he knew that that wasn’t the right course of action either. “Thanks guys, but I think I’m going to just let it be. If Sansa really doesn’t want to hear from me, then being pushy isn’t going to make things any easier.”

“Well, then wait for her to come to you. And when she wants to talk, show her how much she means to you,” Bronn said, going back to the table.

Sandor agreed and the three of them finished out their game, the topic turning to more mundane things. When it was finally over, they parted ways, and he went back upstairs to his apartment. He realized it had been a while, and checked his phone in case Sansa had sent him a text. She hadn’t, but he couldn’t imagine she’d wait long to get in touch with him. It wasn’t her nature to leave things unsettled. He had no doubt he’d hear from her soon and they’d work things out one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the miscommunication and misunderstandings! And angst, too, of course! I'm so sorry, I know people probably didn't want their suffering to continue, but I promise it won't go on forever. The next chapters will be a bit better, just bear with me. We're getting so close to the end now, too. It's hard to believe that it's almost over. Only five more chapters! I almost don't want to finish, I've gotten so attached to these characters. But I will, of course. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has commented on, given kudos to, and read my story! I really appreciate all the love and encouragement! Knowing that I can make people happy with my story is such a wonderful gift. :)


	26. Sansa 13

Sansa

 

It took a couple days, but eventually Arya showed up back at their apartment, still looking just as surly as when she left. Sansa happened to be home when she arrived, and she immediately rushed to her sister’s side with an apology and a hug. After all, it had been a while and she’d been starting to worry that something bad had happened to her. It took a bit of cajoling, but eventually Arya came around and said that she forgave Sansa, much to her relief. She knew that Arya could hold a grudge and she’d been worried that she wouldn’t speak to her for weeks. And that was the last thing she needed right now when no one else was talking to her either.

After they made up, Arya had immediately asked her if she’d heard from Sandor at all, and Sansa had to tell her that she hadn’t. Even though she knew he wouldn’t come to her right away, she had expected him to contact her sooner than this. However, she hadn’t heard so much as a peep from him. Every day that passed without Sandor sending her a message was agony for Sansa, and she was beginning to resent her phone. When she checked it and found she’d received no new messages, it crushed her heart and she often had to resist the urge to pitch it straight into the garbage can.

As time dragged on, she was beginning to think that their relationship was actually over. If he wanted to work things out, wouldn’t he have come to her by now? But of course, why would he, when she’d said such unkind things about him to Margaery? Still, she expected something out of him, even an angry phone call or something to tell her off, if nothing else. Anything would have been preferable to the silence that she was getting.

The longer she went without hearing from him, the more depressed she got, until every day was like living under a terrible weight. She didn’t want to get out of bed, or eat, or shower, or anything. But life continued on, whether she wanted it to or not, and she often found herself just going through the motions to get by. Probably the most painful thing for her was forcing herself to work on her senior project, because it only reminded her of Sandor every time she did. Unfortunately, graduation was almost upon her, and she needed to finish it and present it to him and Professor Baelish, so she pushed herself to get it done.

When it was finally finished, she realized that she would need to get in touch with him in order to show him and give him control of it. Her heart pounded as she pulled out her phone and opened up her inbox to type out a new message to him. What if he didn’t want to hear from her? It would be too late to start another project now, and she needed to have the website go live in order for it to count towards graduation. With a sigh, she shook he head, and decided to text Margaery instead. Perhaps now that some time had passed, she would have forgiven Sansa.

However, it turned out that she had not. When Sansa looked back at her messages, she saw that Margie had read her text and not responded. That stung but she understood why she hadn’t answered. She still hadn’t had the chance to properly apologize and it made sense that things would be icy between the two of them, and would likely remain so until she asked for forgiveness from her friend.

Knowing that she had no choice, she opened up her text conversation with Sandor and stared at the blinking cursor, willing herself to type something out to him. But what could she say after all this time had passed? Anything she came up with sounded trite or too casual and it all felt so hard. In truth it was almost laughable how much difficulty she was having in trying to send a simple text. If she’d told herself a few months ago that she’d be here now she wouldn’t have believed it.

Eventually, Sansa settled on something simple: ‘Sandor, I finished your website. Is there a time that would be convenient for me to give you access?’ Even that felt awkward to her, but it was better than nothing at all. Now all she had to do was wait for a response.

It took less time than she expected, and as her phone chimed, her heart leapt into her throat. It would be the first conversation they’d had in so long and she almost didn’t want to see what he had to say to her. If it was a message telling her to get lost or stay out of his life for good, she would be absolutely devastated. In this limbo, she had been pretending that things would turn out fine, and that he still loved her. But this message could shatter that illusion she’d created for herself and Sansa didn’t know if she could handle it or not.

With a deep breath, she picked up her phone and opened up the message. It almost took the wind out of her in how cold it seemed: ‘Come by the bar today at 3:00.’ It was what she deserved, but she still hadn’t truly allowed herself to believe that he could stop loving her so easily. Yet it seemed that here was proof his feelings for her were gone and all that was left was to allow her to fulfill her obligations. She sighed and tapped out that she would meet him then, and tried to focus on keeping it together. Only after their meeting would she allow herself to break down. Right now she had to be strong.

It took very little time at all and soon she was standing outside the front door of _The Stranger’s Face_ , realizing that this was the one day of the week it was closed. She thought since he knew she was coming he would have unlocked the door, but when she tried to tug it open it wouldn’t budge. Perhaps he had changed his mind? Or maybe he was trying to make her look like a fool, getting her to come all this way then ignoring her out of spite? She was about to send him a message to tell him off when she spied him coming her way through the glass door.

He looked much worse than the last time she had seen him. His beard, which he normally kept short, had grown out some and looked unkempt, much like the tangle of hair on his head. As he got closer, she could see dark rings underneath his eyes, and she wondered if he’d been sleeping as poorly as she. In spite of all this he still looked just as handsome to her as before. The sight of him filled her with longing and she wanted nothing more than to climb into his arms and kiss him, his past and her parents be damned. The feeling so overwhelmed her that she could feel tears spring to her eyes, and she had to turn away so that he wouldn’t see how overcome she was.

When she heard the lock click, Sansa quickly swiped at her eyes and turned back towards him. As the door opened, the whoosh of air brought his masculine scent to her nostrils and once again she was filled with a deep desire to forget everything that stood between them and throw herself at him. She only hoped he wouldn’t see her true feelings reflected in her eyes as she looked up at him shyly. His own grey eyes stared back down at her intensely, and she could swear that she saw an almost profound sadness there.

Another moment passed and she knew she needed to say something so she squeaked out a soft, “Hi there.”

He scratched the back of his head and said, “Uh, hey. Come on in.” Sandor took a step back and made room for her to enter. When Sansa moved past him, she could nearly feel electricity crackling between them. However, she told herself her feelings must be one-sided and tried to quash them down. The last thing he wanted was for her to push herself on him when he just wanted to be rid of her.

After he shut the door, Sansa waited for him to say or do something, but once again he only stood awkwardly, glancing between her and the floor. It seemed she would have to take the lead. Sansa pulled out a USB drive and said, “I have everything for the website here. I can put it all on your office computer if you’d like.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” he replied gruffly, as he started towards the hallway. She followed behind him and couldn’t stop admiring his broad shoulders and imagining herself clawing at them in the throes of ecstasy while simultaneously admonishing herself for having those types of thoughts about someone who was no longer interested in her. It pained her to think that but she knew that she needed to be realistic and face the fact that she would never again be intimate with him, never again get to hold him or kiss him. Her heart ached, and she bit her lip as tears once again pricked the corners of her eyes. As much as she had attempted to prepare herself earlier, her emotions were still getting the better of her, and she was cursing herself for her inability to be as strong as she needed to be.

Her train of thought was interrupted when they reached his office and he unlocked the door, opening it and gesturing for her to enter. Once again, she had to slide past him and Sansa resisted the urge to reach out to him and run her fingers along his chest. Glancing up at him as she passed, she found him clenching his jaw and staring straight ahead. He seemed tense, and she realized that he must find her more distasteful than she initially realized. With a sigh, Sansa averted her gaze and went over to his computer, trying to force herself into a more professional mindset. It seemed this was all business to him and she wanted to do her best to honor that.

It became easier as she sat down at the desk and started going through his computer, setting everything up so that the website would be live and he could tinker with it at will. Not that she imagined he would. Once it was up, she assumed it would sit and collect dust, never getting changed from its initial release. It was just as well. She only needed it for graduation, and it was going to serve that purpose just fine.

When Sansa was finally finished, she looked up to tell him that it was done, and found him staring at her with the same intense expression as before. She had parted her lips to say something, and when she did she watched his eyes dart down to them, darkening as he did. Her breath hitched, as she could almost swear he wanted her, but then the moment had passed and he averted his gaze, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring at the wall instead.

Taking an unsteady breath, she stammered, “It’s ready, if you wanted to take a look.”

He nodded and they switched spots awkwardly, with him sitting in his chair, while she leaned over him and clicked through the different pages. Their bodies were close together, and his proximity was making it hard for her to concentrate. However, she knew that she needed to keep it professional, and pushed through her feelings to show him all the work she had done.

After she’d finished showing him everything and explaining how it all worked, she waited for him to say something but he only sat quietly. Did he hate it? When she’d shown him the mock-ups he’d told her time and again how good they looked and she hadn’t changed much from her original designs. So, why wasn’t he saying anything?

Sansa was about to ask, when he finally turned to her, his expression one of awe as he said, “This is amazing, Sansa. You did an incredible job. I don’t know how to thank you.”

She could only smile at him sadly as she said, “You just did. It was no problem, really. Honestly, you helped me out so I should be thanking you.”

Sandor shook his head at her and replied, “Well, you’re welcome, I guess.”

Another loaded silence took place between them as he turned back to the computer, no longer looking at her. Sansa took this as her cue to leave, the last bit of business between them finished. Her heart ached and she was reluctant to go, not wanting to accept that this would be the last time they talked to each other. Still, she needed to let it go, because it had been at least partially her fault that their relationship had fallen apart. Her voice wavered as she said quietly, “That’s it then. Goodbye, Sandor.”

Sansa tried to hurry to the door so that the tears, which once again plagued her, would not fall in front of him. However, she didn’t make it far, as she heard his chair scrape and felt his hand wrap like a vise around her wrist, tugging her back. She turned and found him looking down at her, the hurt on his face evident as he asked her, “That’s it? Goodbye? Is that really all you have to say?”

“What?” she asked, feeling blindsided and unable to come up with a better response. Didn’t he want her out of his life? She was trying to make things easier for both of them.

“After everything we’ve been through, you’re just going to end things with a goodbye? How can you do that?” His voice was raw and his large hand was still wrapped around her wrist, though it was holding her gently.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” she whispered, willing herself not to cry. She’d been on the brink of a breakdown this entire time and would be sorely disappointed if she gave in to her emotions now of all times.

“You think I want you to just walk out of my life without so much as an explanation? Sansa we haven’t spoken to each other in weeks. Why would I want that?” Sandor’s voice conveyed his exasperation and he finally released her wrist as ran his hand through his hair.

“Didn’t you talk to Margaery?” Sansa asked, confusion coloring her features as her brows knitted together.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Sandor asked her, shaking his head.

“I thought she told you what I said. I thought you hated me,” she explained, staring up at him and wringing her hands, still unsure of where this conversation would go.

He stepped closer to her, grabbing her shoulders and looking deeply in her eyes as he said, “Sansa, I don’t hate you. Nothing you could say would ever make me hate you.”

“Oh,” was all Sansa could say, as relief washed over her. He didn’t hate her, even after the unforgivable things she said about him to Margie. She didn’t deserve his understanding, but she wasn’t going to turn it down.

“If anything, I thought you hated me,” he said, then added softly, “Still do, really.”

“Sandor, I don’t hate you!” Sansa exclaimed, grabbing onto his shirt and giving him a slight shake, “I could never!”

“Even with everything I’ve done?” he asked her, his eyes once again reflecting a deep sadness and shame.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before answering, “I was shocked at first, but I know that the person you were is in the past, and you’ve done your best to turn your life around. The thing that hurt me the most was that you lied. It made me feel like I couldn’t trust you.”

“Sansa, I’m so sorry that I lied to you. I swear, that was the only thing I didn’t tell you. But you can understand why I didn’t, can’t you?” Sandor’s hands tightened on her shoulders, and she could sense the desperation in him.

Sansa nodded and said, “I can. I just wish you had told me in the beginning.”

“If I could go back in time, I would. Believe me, I would do anything to go back and kick my own ass for being such an idiot,” he said, shaking his head.

She couldn’t help but smile a little at that, and he smiled back at her, his hands relaxing and moving down her arms, to her hands, wrapping them in his own large ones. It felt good to be with him again, to be able to touch him and talk to him. However, the shadow of her parents still hung in the background. She was unable to forget their pure disdain for Sandor, or the threat they’d made against her if she should continue to see him. Could she really go against their wishes? Could she really lie to them, as Arya had told her to do?

Before she could say anything else, Sandor broke her train of thought and said quietly, “I really missed you.”

His words simultaneously broke her heart and made it swell and she said without thinking, “I missed you, too. So much.”

As she looked up at him, she could see his eyes roaming over her face, until they finally settled on her lips. His desire was evident, and even though she knew she shouldn’t, she would let him kiss her if he tried. It had been far too long that she had been aching for him, and nothing her parents had threatened could make her desire go away.

Sansa held her breath as he leaned down, and when their lips touched, electricity coursed through her whole body. She pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. He quickly returned her embrace, his incredible strength crushing her to him, but she didn’t care. She wanted to be as close to him as possible, after they’d been apart such a long time. As their tongues danced together, she could feel the familiar heat and pressure building between her legs, and knew that her smallclothes would be soaked through by the end of this make-out session.

That is, unless she could do something about it. Sandor shifted and the hardness of him pushed into her through their clothes. He obviously wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She considered telling him her desires, but once again, her parents stood in the back of her mind, reminding her that she shouldn’t doing this. However, she silenced them, feeling that she should be allowed to be an adult and make her own decisions. They didn’t have the right to control her life or tell her who she could sleep with or who she should love.

At that moment, Sandor broke their kiss, and she whined in the back of her throat, not wanting it to end. He chuckled a little, and leaned his forehead against hers, whispering, “I missed that almost as much as I missed you, little bird.”

It was now or never, and she finally felt like she was breaking free from her parents’ control and her need to please them. “Well, I missed _this_ almost as much as I missed you,” Sansa replied, boldly reaching her hand down between them to cup his manhood.

He looked surprised by her action and she worried for a moment that she’d misread him, but then he growled in pleasure and reached behind her, sweeping everything off the desk besides his computer. Sandor picked her up and perched her on the edge, placing himself in between her legs. As she had many times before, Sansa marveled at his strength and the way he could manipulate her physical body easily. But then she was distracted by his hands on her breasts and his mouth covering hers and she stopped thinking about anything other than the sensations she was feeling.

She wrapped her fingers into his belt loops and pulled his hips closer to her, grinding up against his groin with her own. He moaned into her mouth in response, and his hands found the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. It disappeared somewhere into his office as he reached down and roughly pulled the cups of her bra down to expose her breasts. The closer they got to actually coupling the more desperate his actions were, and in some ways his coarseness thrilled her. She wanted it just as badly as he, so it didn’t matter to her if her clothes got ruined. Sansa desired to be one with him more than she cared about anything else in this moment.

As his hands found her breasts, she arched up into his touch. He rolled her nipples in between his fingers, and she moaned loudly, glad that there was no one around to hear. His lips left hers and moved down her jaw, to her neck and to her breasts, his mouth replacing one of the hands touching her. His tongue felt just as good as she remembered, and her fingers tangled in his hair as he licked and sucked on her right nipple, before moving over to her left one.

Eventually he pulled back and she made a soft noise of protest, not wanting him to stop. However, it became clear that he had other intentions as he pressed on her shoulders to get her to lie back on the desk. Sansa felt him shove her skirt up around her waist and hook his calloused fingers into the band of her smallclothes, pulling them down quickly so that she was even more exposed to him. He could no doubt see how wet she was for him, and where before she might have been embarrassed, she now relished in the fact that he could know how much she wanted him.

She watched as he lowered himself to his knees and positioned himself so his head was hovering just over her, his breath hot on her inner thighs. Sansa was breathless with anticipation as she felt him spread her and tentatively flick her most sensitive spot with his tongue. She gasped, then groaned as he continued to lick her, his mouth creating the most wonderful sensations in between her legs. It had been so long since she’d felt him this way and his absence only made what was happening now that much more pleasurable. When he inserted a thick finger inside of her, she nearly came off the desk, and she could swear she could feel him smiling against her.

Everything he was doing her was driving her closer and closer to release, and the more the pressure built up, the louder she moaned and thrust her hips into his face. It was all becoming too much and as she was about to have her release she panted out, “Sandor, I’m, I’m—” Her words caused him to pull back and she stared up at him, confused as to why he would deny her the pleasure she so obviously craved.

His grin was wicked as he unzipped his pants and said, “I want to make you come while I’m inside of you.” However, his smile faltered as he pulled his hardness out, and she realized he was watching her cautiously, almost as though he were asking her permission to do this.

He looked so wild to her then, raw and sexual, and she wanted nothing more than for him to pound her into oblivion right here on this desk. She nodded to him, still out of breath, and said, “Please, make me come Sandor.”

His grey eyes flashed, dark with desire, as she felt his hands roughly grab her hips and pull her closer to the edge of the desk, sliding quickly inside of her. Sansa had almost forgotten how big he was, and how wonderfully he stretched her to fit within her. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. It felt so good to be joined with him again, and she sighed in pleasure, moving her hips against him restlessly. She wanted him to go faster, to really take her in a way he hadn’t before.

When he finally obliged, it felt magnificent, and Sansa was completely lost in the sensation of him rhythmically pressing into her again and again. She wanted so badly to finally relieve her arousal that she reached her hand down to where they were joined and started rubbing herself. He must have noticed because he grunted in pleasure and picked up the pace even more, his hands gripping her body hard. Between her fingers and his movements, she finally pushed herself over the edge and she called out his name as she felt waves of pleasure rolling over her, down her legs and up her spine.

He must have been waiting for her to come because when she cried out, he pulled out of her quickly and collapsed over top of her as he groaned out, “Sansa, god, fuck…” His arms were braced on the desk on either side of her as he breathed heavily above her. Sansa stared up at his face, his forehead beaded with sweat and his eyes shut, likely still feeling the last of his orgasm. She smiled softly at him, though he couldn’t see it, and reached up to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss. His lips felt sweet against her own and the love she felt for him then overwhelmed her.

Now that she was no longer caught up in her desire of him, reality started to creep back in at the periphery of her thoughts. Her parents, who had been silent in her mind for the duration of her coupling, started to remind her once more that they would not support her in her union with Sandor. It pained her to think that they couldn’t see him the way that she saw him, although she supposed she couldn’t blame them since they didn’t know the truth. Could they ever accept that he wasn’t exactly who they thought he was? Would they ever think of him as good enough for her?

He must have seen the worry on her face, because he stroked her cheek and asked softly, “What is it, Sansa?”

She didn’t know how to talk to him about all the things that were on her mind, and she opted to change the subject instead, “Maybe I should get dressed first.”

Sandor nodded, but she could tell that he was nervous suddenly as he stood up and started zipping his pants. Sansa sat up and straightened out her bra and skirt, scanning the floor for her smallclothes and the shirt that she’d been wearing. She spotted her shirt, but still couldn’t see her underclothes anywhere until Sandor sheepishly reached into his pocket and fished out the balled-up, lacy material. He looked embarrassed and she couldn’t help but giggle as she took them from him and asked, “Saving those for later?”

He just shrugged and shuffled his feet on the floor, not meeting her gaze. Sansa realized he was probably embarrassed and decided not to tease him about it any further. Instead, she hopped off the desk and slid them back on her body before crossing around the desk and putting her shirt back on as well. She used her hands to smooth out her hair and turned to find him bent over and doing something on the floor. It became clear what he was doing a moment later, when he straightened up and was holding some tissues in his hands.

“Sorry, I, uh, made a bit of a mess I guess,” he said, tossing them into his office garbage can. It seemed he was waiting for her to say something, but she wasn’t sure what she could say. While they’d been sharing in each other’s passion, it had seemed so clear to her that she wouldn’t let her parents control her anymore. However, things seemed much murkier now, and she was starting to feel like the same scared little girl as before. Just the thought of lying to her parents filled her stomach with knots, no matter how deeply she loved Sandor. It seemed he could read her mind, because he interrupted her thoughts as he said sadly, “This didn’t change anything, did it?”

“Oh Sandor,” she said sadly, throwing her hands up and slumping into one of the chairs in his office, “I don’t know. Everything just seems so complicated, doesn’t it?”

“Does it?” he said with an eyebrow raised as he folded his arms in front of his chest, “From where I’m standing it doesn’t seem that complicated.”

“How can you say that?” Sansa asked, exasperated, “You were there. You heard what my dad said.”

“Do you really need their money that badly that you’d throw away everything we have?” Sandor asked, shaking his head at her.

She could feel the implication in his words that he would think she was shallow if she did choose their support over her relationship with him, and it stung more than any of the other times she’d heard it recently. Trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, she said, “It’s not just about their money. It’s about their approval. I’ve always been their pride and joy and it’s hard for me to think about doing something that would disappoint them.”

He sighed and she could hear the bite in his voice as he said, “Sansa, you’re a grown woman. Is your parents’ approval really that important to you even now?”

And now he was saying she was childish. As much as she wanted to snap back at him, she’d learned through this whole situation that saying things out of spite only made things worse. Instead, she bit her tongue and said through clenched teeth, “I don’t know how to explain it properly, but in some ways, yes. It’s been so important to me for so long that it’s difficult to let it go.”

She watched him make his way around the desk and kneel in front of her, grabbing her hands in his own as he said, “Please, you have to try. For me. For us.”

She could see his eyes shining with need as he held her hands tightly, and she wanted very badly to be able to give him what he wanted. It hurt her to think of breaking his heart, but she just didn’t know if she was ready to become a disappointment to her family. After a few moments she said softly, “I’ll think about it. I need time.”

“Time? Haven’t you had enough already?” he asked incredulously, letting her go and standing up in front of her, “Look, if you can’t choose now, I don’t know if I can wait any longer.”

Anger sparked in Sansa at that and she stood and scowled, pointing a finger at him and saying, “Now who’s just throwing away everything we have for no reason? I don’t think it’s wrong for me to ask for some understanding and patience from you. Perhaps it’s difficult for you, but I’m trying so can’t you try, too?”

He looked shocked at her sudden outburst, but it seemed she’d gotten through to him and he sighed once more and nodded, saying, “Okay, fine. I’ll give you time to think about it.”

“Thank you,” she sniffed, still slightly annoyed at him.

Sandor held up a hand and said, “I’m not finished. I’ll give you time, but I need you to realize how much I love you, and how much it’ll hurt me if you decide we can’t be together. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Never thought I could, to be honest. So, I’m all in. I don’t have anything to think about. I want to be with you, Sansa. Please don’t jerk me around, because I don’t know if I could handle it.”

His words were enough to effectively douse any of the remaining anger she was feeling towards him, and she nodded solemnly as she said softly, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I guess we’ll see, huh,” he said with a shrug, then changed the subject, “Do you need a ride home?”

“Oh, I don’t want to be any trouble,” she said, waving her hand.

“I think you know at this point it’s not trouble for me. Come on, I’ll take you,” he said, clearly not taking no for an answer as he moved around her and exited the office. She followed behind him obediently, as she had many times before. Of course, things were much different now, and she almost felt guilty accepting his offer of a ride.

The actual drive was mostly silent, and somewhat awkward, as she couldn’t think of anything to say. She assumed he didn’t have anything to say either, though that wasn’t uncommon for him. When they finally reached her apartment, she knew she couldn’t leave things this way, and turned to him, grabbing his hand and saying, “I promise, I’ll do my best to decide soon.”

He gave her hand a squeeze in return, but didn’t say anything, and she could tell he was withdrawing as a means of protecting himself again. Sansa couldn’t blame him, and she didn’t press him for more. Instead, she leaned across the seat and kissed his cheek softly, before exiting the truck and walking quickly to her door. As always, he waited until she was inside before driving away, and when she turned back she could see that he had been watching her. She waved once before going through the door and making her way to the elevators.

Only when she had made it back in her apartment did she finally let herself break down and cry, not unlike many other days these past few weeks. She curled up in bed, totally unsure of what to do. Sansa didn’t want to hurt anyone but she couldn’t see a way out of this where someone wouldn’t be upset. It was all too much, but she had to try to come up with a solution, because she didn’t want to lose anyone that she loved. Things would be different if she’d been able to find a job, but she hadn’t yet, and she was starting to lose hope that she ever would.

She _could_ have a job though, if she decided to suck it up and work for Professor Baelish, in spite of her distaste for the man. Her last meeting with him would be coming up next week, and he was still holding the position for her, or so he’d told her the last time she’d talked to him. It pained her to think of spending eight hours a day within close proximity of him, but she was fast running out of options and if she really wanted to be with Sandor, she needed to have some sort of income. And she knew that the university paid well, so she might even be able to keep living in this apartment with Arya if she took the job. Then she would be out from under her parents’ thumb, and she could do her best to convince them that Sandor was a good person and they should give him a chance.

With this plan in mind, she felt a renewed sense of energy and hope that things would actually turn out well for them in the end. However, she remembered his words and didn’t want to give him a false sense of hope. So, rather than tell Sandor about her plan, she would wait to make sure that things would actually work out the way she wanted. Once she knew the job had been secured, she would meet with him and tell him that they could be together, and that she was all in, too.


	27. Sandor 13

Sandor

 

Even though Margaery was mad at him, he knew she wouldn’t let her feelings override her obligations and she showed up at the bar after only one day of being absent. At first, she refused to speak to him, but after some coaxing she allowed him to apologize to her. The bottle of wine he’d bought her as a peace-offering probably helped, and she forgave him in short order. Sandor was grateful that she wouldn’t hold his behavior against him, because she was one of the few friends he had in his life. If he was really going to lose Sansa, he couldn’t stand the thought of losing Margie as well.

However, after his conversation with Bronn and Gendry, he hadn’t actually believed that he _would_ lose Sansa. At least, not at first. But a lot of time had passed since then, and he hadn’t heard a single thing from her in all the days that had followed. It surprised him, to say the least. He’d really never thought that she was the type of girl to just leave him hanging. If nothing else, he’d at least expected something from her, even just a text telling him it was over. But every time he checked his phone, there weren’t any messages.

The not knowing was becoming too much for him, and he’d even gone so far as to throw his phone across the room once out of frustration. That was an action he’d regretted, as he’d found the screen was cracked when he finally went to pick it up. It was stupid, just like he had been, and now his phone was damaged just like his relationship was. Sandor was never a fan of metaphors, so the comparison his mind had made only served to make him angrier.

The longer he went without hearing from her, the more a dark cloud formed over him, until almost everything he did was covered by its shadow. He became sullen and withdrawn, often not speaking to anybody more than he could help it, and snapping at those he did speak to without meaning to. It pained him to admit, but he was falling back into old habits, pushing people away and keeping them as far as possible. It seemed the Hound had never truly left him, instead lying dormant inside of him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to rear his ugly head.

Of course, by being surly and cruel to everyone around him, his business was also suffering a little bit. Customers who had regularly shown up to _The Stranger’s Face_ had noticed his shift in attitude, and some of them had stopped coming altogether, likely because of it. Things had gotten so bad that Margaery had all but forbidden him from talking to anyone, and he often spent most of his time at the bar holed up in his office while she and Gendry took care of customers. On better days, he would come out and help bus tables and get things from the supply room, but for the most part he steered clear of any human interaction, lest he alienate his entire customer base.

It was a little unreal to him how quickly everything in his life had gone sideways. And all because of his stupid mistakes coming back to haunt him. It was his own fault, he supposed, for having lived such a horrible life before. And, of course, for not just being up front with Sansa in the first place. Sandor just hadn’t wanted to ruin things with her by telling her, but he should have known that it would come to light sooner or later, and not having told her would ruin things instead. He wished for nothing more than to go back in time and give himself a good slap for being so bone-headed. How could he have thought that stalling and basically lying to her would wind up being the right decision?

Those thoughts and more kept him up at night, and his lack of sleep only contributed to his bad mood. Most of the time, he didn’t get more than a few hours a night, and it was starting to take its toll on him. Every time he looked in the mirror, he could swear he looked much older than the day before. Not that he really cared; after all, he’d been an ugly man for most of his life, so what did it matter if he got even uglier? It’s not like he had anyone to keep up his appearance for anymore.

Stranger had noticed the shift in his master as well, another thing that Sandor felt guilty for. The change in his sleep schedule and general bad mood was enough to unsettle his pup, and he’d often come home to find Stranger much less energetic than usual. At first Sandor had been afraid that something else was the matter with him, but a trip to the vet assured him that he was in fine physical health. So it really was just Sandor that was throwing him off.

Even though he was spiraling, Sandor just couldn’t find it in him to stop himself from hitting rock bottom. He wondered if things would be this bad if they’d actually officially broken up that night instead of leaving things unfinished as they had. It seemed that the not knowing and everything being up in the air was almost worse for him than if things were just over and he could try to move on. Not that he had any hopes of being able to do that once he found out for sure that she didn’t want to be with him anymore.

One day in particular had been very rough for Sandor, and he felt he’d actually reached his breaking point. With his phone in hand, he’d finally decided to just send Sansa a message asking her what was going on. As much as he didn’t want to be pushy, he needed an answer, and he couldn’t wait any longer. However, he was having trouble in figuring out what he should say. Anything he could come up with sounded aggressive or angry and even though that was all he’d been for a while, he didn’t want to spread that to Sansa as well.

Exasperated, Sandor dropped his phone on his coffee table and put his head in his hands, wishing for this to be easier. A moment later, it seemed his wish was granted, as his phone chimed for the first time in what seemed like forever. He stared at it in disbelief for a moment before snatching it up and seeing Sansa’s name on the screen. His heart started to race as he quickly clicked on the message to open it up and see what she’d said. However, his heart deflated when he read, ‘Sandor, I finished your website. Is there a time that would be convenient for me to give you access?’

Very professional, cold and detached. It was like a slap in the face that all she would have to say to him after all this time was all business. She hadn’t even asked if he was all right. This was an answer enough for him, he supposed and he almost told her that he didn’t want the website anymore. But, he knew how important it was to her, and he still cared for her very deeply so instead he sent back, ‘Come by the bar today at 3:00.’ That would give him enough time to shower and prepare himself for having to see her now that he knew things were actually finished between them.

Time flew by and he realized that if he didn’t get down to the bar soon, she’d likely be waiting at the door for him. Sansa was punctual some of the time, and early most of the time, so he almost expected her to be there already. Sure enough, as he made his way into the bar he could see her through the glass. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, with her long auburn hair framing her lovely face and a cute little skirt showing off her long legs. He drank in the sight of her greedily until she turned away from him, clearly repulsed by what she saw. It hurt, but he couldn’t blame her. After all, he’d let himself go quite a bit in all the time that had passed. He ran his hand through his beard, which he’d let grow out into an unkempt mess and sighed.

As he unlocked and opened the door, she turned back towards him, her expression shy as she barely glanced up at him through her lashes. It saddened him to think of how much she must really be disgusted by him, especially when he still felt so much love for her. It made his tongue thick and he felt as though he couldn’t speak even though he needed to say something.

Sansa seemed to sense that she would need to take the lead and she said softly, “Hi there.”

Her sweet voice snapped him out of his trance and his hand went to the back of his neck as he replied awkwardly, “Uh, hey. Come on in.” Sandor took a step back so that she could walk past him and into the bar, and as she passed by him he could smell the scent of her shampoo, a lovely blend of lemon and rosemary. He had to resist the urge to bend closer so that he could really inhale the aroma, as this would likely be the last time they would be together.

He closed the door and locked it so that no one would wander in while the two of them talked. Sandor turned back to find that Sansa was watching him expectantly, but he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He deeply wanted to ask her how she was doing and if she had been thinking about him at all. However, it didn’t seem like that was appropriate when she obviously wanted to keep things professional.

Once again, she spoke first, relieving him of the need to do so, as she fished a small object out of her bag and said, “I have everything for the website here. I can put it all on your office computer if you’d like.” Sandor realized then that it was probably a flash drive she had in her hand. Straight to business then, he supposed.

“Sure, that’s fine,” he said, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. Her cold attitude wasn’t helping his surly one at all, but he still didn’t want to take out his aggression on her. It wasn’t like he could blame her for not wanting to get all emotional when she’d probably already gotten over him. But he still couldn’t believe that after everything they’d shared she could just abandon her feelings for him so quickly.

Sandor unlocked his office door, and made room for her to enter, allowing himself the pleasure of smelling her feminine scent once more as she passed by him. Desire started to snake it way through his body as she came closer to him, and he really wanted to touch her then. However, he gritted his teeth and tried to focus on the wall so that he wouldn’t give in to the temptation to reach out and wrap her in his arms the way he wanted to.

He heard her sigh but refused to look at her until the desk was between them and he’d be less tempted to put his hands on her. Only then did he let himself really drink in her image for what would probably be the last time he’d ever see her. Her face was lovely as it scrunched up in concentration while she tapped away at his computer. Her blue eyes shone brightly while she worked, and he could tell she was really enjoying the process. It always amazed him how much passion she put into something that, to him, had seemed so boring and complicated. Sansa really was much more intelligent than people gave her credit for, just another thing that he loved about her.

The set-up took less time than he expected, because a few minutes later she looked away from the computer screen and turned to him. Though he was embarrassed to have been caught staring, he couldn’t pull his eyes away from her, especially her plush lips, which had parted as he kept looking at her. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to his cock at that exact moment, and he quickly turned his gaze back to the wall he’d been staring at earlier as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He willed himself to calm down and stop acting like a horny teenager.

“It’s ready, if you wanted to take a look,” she stuttered out, probably flustered by his inability to hide his arousal. She probably thought he was an animal.

He only nodded and moved to take her spot at the desk, trying to do his best to avoid brushing up against her as they occupied the same space. It became more difficult as Sansa leaned over him to click through the different web pages on his computer, and even though he knew he should be paying attention, he was extremely distracted by her proximity to him. Her breasts brushed against his shoulder and all the memories of every time he’d touched and kissed and sucked on them came rushing back to his mind. Sandor clenched his fists in his lap in an effort to keep his hands to himself and forced himself to focus solely on what she was showing him.

Of course, the website looked wonderful. The design was incredible and everything that was featured had great functionality. Even after everything that had happened between him, he could tell that she’d put a lot of work into polishing it up and making sure she delivered him a great finished product. He appreciated that she hadn’t let their personal problems stop her from doing her best work, although he supposed there was some incentive for her to do a good job as well since it counted towards her graduation.

Sandor realized she’d stopped talking and turned so that he could tell her what he thought. “This is amazing, Sansa. You did an incredible job. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Sansa smiled at him, dazzling as always, but he could almost swear she looked sad as well as she said, “You just did. It was no problem, really. Honestly, you helped me out so I should be thanking you.”

“Well, you’re welcome, I guess,” he said with a shake of his head. She was always too polite, probably the only thing about her he wouldn’t miss that much.

Unsure of what to say now, he let the silence between them settle while he stared at the computer screen and tried to think of where they could go from here. The need to talk about their relationship and get some closure before she walked out his life forever was starting to overwhelm him. He’d told himself he wouldn’t push his feelings onto her at all, or force her to have a conversation that she didn’t want, but he needed something, anything from her in order to be able to start moving forward with his life.

Before he could say anything to her, however, she quickly uttered out, “That’s it then. Goodbye, Sandor.”

Sansa quickly tried to make her way out of the office, but he couldn’t let things end like this. So, against his better judgment, he pushed his chair back and rushed after her, grabbing her wrist harder than he intended as he said, “That’s it? Goodbye? Is that really all you have to say?”

Her eyes were wide and glassy as she turned to look back up at him, almost as though she’d been about to cry. He didn’t have time to figure out if that was actually the case because she asked, obviously surprised by his actions, “What?”

It was now or never, he supposed. “After everything we’ve been through, you’re just going to end things with a goodbye? How can you do that?” Sandor asked, his voice sounding hoarse even to him.

“I thought that was what you wanted,” she eked out, seeming uncomfortable. He realized then that he was still holding onto her wrist, and let it drop in an effort to give her the space she likely wanted.

His hand ran through his hair as he said, “You think I want you to just walk out of my life without so much as an explanation? Sansa we haven’t spoken to each other in weeks. Why would I want that?” Did she really think he was so insensitive that he’d be fine if they didn’t properly end their relationship?

“Didn’t you talk to Margaery?” she asked, her brows coming together as she cocked her head to the side, obviously confused.

Sandor was just as confused as she was as he asked, “What does that have to do with anything?” So what if he’d talked to Margie? It wasn’t like anything she’d said had changed anything for him.

Sansa’s hands were clasped in front of her chest, and she looked almost guilty as she told him, “I thought she told you what I said. I thought you hated me.”

That explained a lot, honestly. Obviously, she’d said some things to Margie that hadn’t been the most flattering to her, so of course she thought he was mad at her. Sandor moved forward and, without thinking, put his hands on her shoulders and said imploringly, “Sansa, I don’t hate you. Nothing you could say would ever make me hate you.” He desperately wanted her to believe him, so that they could finally talk to each other.

“Oh,” she said softly, her expression changing to one of relief. Perhaps there was hope for their relationship after all.

“If anything, I thought you hated me. Still do, really,” Sandor said, wanting to see if that was the case or not.

Her small hands fisted his shirt as she all but yelled at him, “Sandor, I don’t hate you! I could never!”

“Even with everything I’ve done?” he asked, still unable to believe that she could forgive him for all that had happened and all his former crimes.

It took her some time to answer, as she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. Eventually she answered him, saying, “I was shocked at first, but I know that the person you were is in the past, and you’ve done your best to turn your life around. The thing that hurt me the most was that you lied. It made me feel like I couldn’t trust you.”

What she said made sense, and he apologized quickly, saying, “Sansa, I’m so sorry that I lied to you. I swear, that was the only thing I didn’t tell you. But you can understand why I didn’t, can’t you?” He gripped her shoulders tightly, hoping that she would be able to tell him what he wanted to hear.

She nodded at him and said, “I can. I just wish you had told me in the beginning.”

He almost laughed because that’s exactly how he’d been feeling in all the time they’d been apart. They wouldn’t be in this mess if he’d just fessed up to her earlier. “If I could go back in time, I would. Believe me, I would do anything to go back and kick my own ass for being such an idiot,” he told her with a shake of his head.

When she smiled then, he could see actual happiness in her eyes, and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime the clouds that had hung over him lifted. She was like sunshine breaking through, and he slowly slid his hands down her arms to lace his fingers with hers as he said, “I really missed you.”

“I really missed you, too. So much,” she replied, looking genuinely like she had. He searched her face for any hint that she was uncomfortable with his touch or his nearness and found that she seemed to be enjoying how close he was. Eventually his eyes settled on her lips, and he was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her. They looked just as perfect as the last time he’d seen them, and he could almost describe himself as hungry for another taste of them.

Sandor leaned down slowly to give her a chance to pull away, but she didn’t and when their lips met, her hands tugged away from his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. That was all the encouragement he needed, and he pulled her into a hard embrace, holding her body as close to his as possible. Sansa seemed to be as eager as he because she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue against his lower lip. As he deepened the kiss, his erection, which had gone down some while he’d been looking at her website, came back in full force. Although Sandor did his best to keep it from rubbing up against her, he shifted his weight and knew that she must have felt it by the way she jolted a little.

He decided then that he should apologize and tell her that there was obviously no pressure on her to do anything sexual, in spite of what his body might have said otherwise. When he pulled away, he could hear her whine a little, and Sandor felt a surge of pride at being able to elicit that much desire from her even now. With a chuckle, he leaned his forehead against hers and said softly, “I missed that almost as much as I missed you, little bird.” The nickname had slipped out as naturally as anything, and he worried for a moment that she wouldn’t like him to call her that.

However, all his thoughts disappeared from his head a moment later when she said with a mischievous tone, “Well, I missed _this_ almost as much as I missed you.” Her hand reached down between them and grabbed his dick through his jeans. Even with the cloth between them, his arousal surged and he knew that he was going to fuck her senseless right here in his office. He stretched behind her and swept everything but his computer off the desk.

As the objects clattered to the floor, he lifted her up and perched her on the edge of it, keeping her legs spread so he could stand between them. Sandor leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again while running his hands up her torso and to her breasts, covering them easily. In response, her fingers tangled in the belt loops on his pants and tugged him closer so that she could grind herself up against his hardness. The sensation felt so good in spite of the barriers between them, and he groaned into her mouth.

He was tired of the amount of clothing she had on her body, and he made quick work of removing her shirt, tugging it up over her head and throwing it off somewhere into his office. Not wanting to mess with hooks on her bra, he reached up and just pulled the cups down, doing his best not to ruin the lacy material. Her nipples had hardened on contact with the cool air of the room, and he wasted no time in taking them in his fingers, tweaking them and making her moan in pleasure. Still, he wanted more than just to touch them; he wanted to taste them as well. Sandor pulled his lips from hers and trailed light kisses down her body until he could take one of her peaks into his mouth.

Sansa’s body arched towards him as he flicked and sucked on her nipples, and her fingers had threaded into his hair, holding his head in place. As much as he relished giving her pleasure this way, he wanted to enjoy more of her. He straightened up and as he did she whined softly, obviously not wanting him to stop. Sandor only smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her to lie back on the desk. She seemed to understand his plans for her then, and she allowed him to guide her down.

Rather than trying to pull her skirt down, he opted to push it up around her waist, then wrapped his fingers around the band of her smallclothes, pulling them down quickly and absentmindedly shoving them in his pocket. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do that, but it didn’t matter, because he was greeted with the sight of her wet and glistening for him, and that was the only thing he could focus on.

Sandor kneeled down in front of where her legs were hanging over the desk, parted and waiting for him. He could feel his eyes on her as he leaned forward, and used his fingers to spread her open so that he could reach his tongue out and lightly lick her small, sensitive nub. A gasp slipped from between her lips and he wanted to keep her going so he started lapping eagerly at her folds with his tongue, making her moan even louder. She truly tasted like heaven, and he couldn’t get enough of the way she writhed underneath him. Wanting to heighten her pleasure, he moved one of his hands down and slid a finger inside of her. It was just as tight as he remembered and even though he wanted to stand up and fuck her right now, he wanted to bring her closer to release before he did so.

Her cries were reaching fever pitch and he could tell that she was almost there as her hips bucked against his face. When she gasped out, “Sandor, I’m, I’m…” he pulled away from her, albeit reluctantly. Looking down at her, she was an absolute vision, with her clothes in disarray and her face flushed with arousal. Her hair was fanned out around her face, some of it hanging over the side of the desk, and her eyes were glazed over as she stared up at him, clearly confused as to why he hadn’t let her finish.

Reaching for his zipper, he pulled it down while giving her a devilish smirk, saying, “I want to make you come while I’m inside of you.” He pulled out his cock, but faltered for a moment when she didn’t say anything right away. Would she still want to be one with him, even after all that had happened between them?

However, his worries were eased a moment later when she nodded at him and said breathlessly, “Please, make me come Sandor.”

The words she said drove him wild, and he reached out and gripped her hips hard, dragging her to the edge of the desk and shoving himself inside of her. Her tightness felt even better surrounding him and he felt like he was going to come right then. She slid her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles behind him and pulling him further inside of her. He wanted to take things slow, to be able to draw this out as long as possible, because he could sense that he wouldn’t be able to last as long as usual since it had been so long. However, based on the way she was moving her hips against him, he could tell that she wanted him to go faster.

Not wanting to deprive her of what she wanted, he eventually started thrusting more quickly, causing her to groan in pleasure. He watched her face as it was twisted with desire, the sight of her so incredibly erotic that he needed to look away so he didn’t spill inside of her right then. When he looked back he saw that she’d slid her hand between them and was massaging herself, and realized how close she actually was. He really picked up the speed then, and as he felt her tighten around him, he knew that she had finally found release. Only then did he allow himself his own, and he quickly pulled out of her as he cried out, “Sansa, god, fuck…” his come spilling all over the floor.

He’d almost collapsed on top of her, but stopped himself short, bracing his arms on either side of her so that he didn’t crush her under his weight. Sandor took a moment to steady his breathing, his eyes shut as the last of his orgasm ran over him. While his eyes were closed, he felt Sansa’s hands on either side of his face as she pulled him down for a kiss. It felt so soft and wonderful, and all he wanted to do was kiss her for the rest of his life.

However, when he looked down at her face, he saw her forehead creased with worry, and her lips tugged down in a frown. He gently stroked her cheek as he asked, “What is it, Sansa?” Her concern had suddenly sparked a nervousness in him that hadn’t been there when they’d been making love.

“Maybe I should get dressed first,” she said, obviously not wanting to answer his question. Sandor backed up to allow her to sit up, knots starting to form in his stomach. Had she changed her mind? Or perhaps she’d never really intended to stay with him, even if she did still have feelings for him.

He watched her carefully as she straightened out her clothes, then started looking for the parts of her outfit he’d actually removed. After a moment, he remembered that he still had her smallclothes in his pocket for whatever reason, and he awkwardly pulled out the small, lacy cloth to hand it over to her. She giggled a little as she took them from him, asking, “Saving those for later?”

Sandor didn’t really know what to say, and only shrugged, hoping that she didn’t think he was a total creep. It’s not like he was going to keep them. It had just been something he’d done in the heat of the moment. Blessedly, she didn’t say anything further about it, instead hopping off the desk to put them back on before going over to where her shirt lay, also in a ball on the floor. He looked down at the floor then, and realized that he’d need to clean up the mess he’d made down there. Honestly, he was surprised she hadn’t stepped in it, and wanted to avoid that happening to either of them, so he quickly grabbed some tissues to mop it up.

When he straightened up, he saw that she was watching him curiously, and he said by way of explanation, “Sorry, I, uh, made a bit of a mess I guess.” After he tossed them in the garbage, he waited patiently for her to say something, anything to ease his nerves. However, she was silent, as she watched him carefully, her mind obviously churning over whatever thoughts were causing her to have doubts about them. It was obvious to him, then, that she didn’t want to be in a relationship with him after all. Sandor couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice as he said, “This didn’t change anything, did it?”

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts, and Sansa threw her hands up in the air as she sat down in the chair nearest to her, saying, “Oh Sandor. I don’t know. Everything just seems so complicated, doesn’t it?”

It was only complicated if she couldn’t get over her constant need to please mommy and daddy. He folded his arms in front of his chest as he raised a brow and said, “Does it? From where I’m standing it doesn’t seem that complicated.”

“How can you say that?” Sansa asked him, clearly exasperated, “You were there. You heard what my dad said.”

So it was also about the money. He didn’t understand how she could place so much importance on that, especially when she had to know that he would do whatever he could to support her if her parents didn’t. “Do you really need their money that badly that you’d throw away everything we have?” he asked her, not wanting to believe that she would let something like that stand between them.

“It’s not just about their money. It’s about their approval. I’ve always been their pride and joy and it’s hard for me to think about doing something that would disappoint them,” she said, sounding like a teenager instead of an adult who was capable of separating her self-worth from what her family thought of her.

With a sigh, he said, perhaps harsher than he’d meant to, “Sansa, you’re a grown woman. Is your parents’ approval really that important to you even now?”

Sandor saw annoyance flash across her features, and, not unlike he’d done many times, she gritted her teeth as she replied, “I don’t know how to explain it properly, but in some ways, yes. It’s been so important to me for so long that it’s difficult to let it go.”

He softened at that, understanding how hard it was to change from the person that you’d always been. Walking around the desk, he kneeled in front of her as he took her hands in his own, begging, “Please, you have to try. For me. For us.”

Sansa’s face was sad as she seemed to be thinking about it. After a few more moments, she cast her eyes down and said quietly, “I’ll think about it. I need time.”

Time? How could she possibly need more time when they’d already been apart for so long? Had she not been thinking of him and their relationship during their absence? Frustration filled him as he dropped her hands and stood quickly, asking, “Time? Haven’t you had enough already? Look, if you can’t choose now, I don’t know if I can wait any longer.”

Sansa’s blue eyes flashed angrily as she stood quickly and pointed a finger in his face, saying, “Now who’s just throwing away everything we have for no reason? I don’t think it’s wrong for me to ask for some understanding and patience from you. Perhaps it’s difficult for you, but I’m trying so can’t you try, too?”

He supposed she had a point there. Sandor had waited this long already. It wouldn’t kill him to wait a little longer, especially when it meant that there was a possible future for him and Sansa at the end of it. With a sigh, he nodded and said, “Okay, fine. I’ll give you time to think about it.”

“Thank you,” she interrupted, obviously still a bit miffed.

Sandor held up a hand, wanting to make sure she knew the gravity of the situation as he said, “I’m not finished. I’ll give you time, but I need you to realize how much I love you, and how much it’ll hurt me if you decide we can’t be together. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Never thought I could, to be honest. So, I’m all in. I don’t have anything to think about. I want to be with you, Sansa. Please don’t jerk me around, because I don’t know if I could handle it.”

That seemed to do the trick, and she no longer looked angry with him as she replied with a solemn nod, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Then stay with me, he wanted to say. Instead, he said, “I guess we’ll see, huh. Do you need a ride home?”

Sansa waved her hand, and ever so politely said, “Oh, I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“I think you know at this point it’s not trouble for me. Come on, I’ll take you,” Sandor told her, as he left the office and waited for her to follow him. She did, and the two of them made their way out to his truck, the mood decidedly darker than before.

The drive was quick and silent, neither of them managing to think of anything to say. That was fine with Sandor. He didn’t know if he could say anything without being sarcastic or cruel, even though he didn’t want to hurt Sansa. With their relationship status once again up in the air, the clouds had returned and his mood went back to being surly and dark.

When they finally arrived at her place, he expected her to get out without saying anything. Instead, she grabbed ahold of his hand and said, “I promise, I’ll do my best to decide soon.”

All he could do was give her hand a squeeze in return, not sure what else he could say at this point. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at her, even when she leaned across the seat and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the vehicle. Only when she was walking away from him, did he allow himself to finally look at her. Once she got to her door, she turned to give him one last look and a small wave before disappearing inside.

Sandor drove back to his apartment and sat inside of his truck for a while before going inside, resting his head against the steering wheel. For the first time in his life, he found himself praying to all the gods he didn’t believe in that she would make the right decision and not break his heart. He really didn’t know if he could handle losing her for what would feel like the second time. He didn’t expect them to answer his prayers, however. He hadn’t exactly been a devout or faithful servant to the Seven in all the time he’d been alive, so it would follow that they wouldn’t choose to pay attention to him.

But if they did wind up together in the end, perhaps he’d give the faith a try. For now, he would wait as patiently as he could for her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for another late update! Some family things came up unexpectedly, and I didn't have nearly as much time to write as I usually do. Thanks so much for all your patience, and hopefully the wait didn't bother anyone!
> 
> A bit more angst and a bit more smut! And they finally talked to each other. Sansa finally has a plan to make sure she can be with Sandor. Hopefully things will work out for her, although with Baelish things never seem to go as planned. Guess we'll see in the next two chapters, eh?
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has commented on, bookmarked, left kudos, and read my story! I appreciate all the support! I'm so happy to be able to write something that people actually enjoy. :)


	28. Sansa 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a trigger warning for sexual assault and violence. Nothing goes too far, but it's enough that I think people should know if that's the kind of thing that makes them uncomfortable.

Sansa

 

The day of her meeting with Professor Baelish had finally come, and Sansa was nervous as she tried to dress herself in a professional manner. After all, if she was asking him for a job, she wanted to look the part. She opted for a black, mid-length pencil skirt and a white button-up blouse with a ruffled sleeve. It was an outfit that both said she was stylish and that she was right for the position. She only hoped that it would still be available and she’d be able to start as soon as she graduated. Then the transition from living off of her parents to truly living on her own would be almost seamless and she could finally allow herself to be with Sandor the way she wanted.

Sansa threw her hair up into a sleek bun and slid on some black pumps, then did a quick once-over in the mirror to make sure there weren’t any stains or wrinkles on her clothes. She did a small twirl before staring at herself for a few moments trying to gather all the courage she could muster. On the outside, she looked every bit the part of a young professional woman ready to take on the world. But on the inside, she felt unsure of herself, almost like a child again. These past few weeks had been a huge blow to her ego and her confidence was at an absolute low. It wasn’t exactly an ideal situation for trying to convince someone to give her a job, but she had been getting better at the whole ‘fake it until you make it’ kind of thing, so she would rely on that to see her through her meeting.

Picking up her new leather satchel, she slid her laptop inside of it, knowing that she would also have to present her final project to Professor Baelish as well. That was another thing that was making her nerves skyrocket today. Even though his words were often complimentary to her, his tone seemed to convey something else, a sort of disapproving quality. Sansa had put a lot of hard work into her senior project and she was actually somewhat proud of it, especially because of the praise that Sandor had given it. However, she was afraid that once she showed her advisor all that she’d done, he would pick it apart and make her see all the flaws in it and her self-confidence would dip even lower than it already was.

Sansa had already decided that, rather than let him get to her, she would keep Sandor’s words in her mind and close to her heart so that she could make it through this last meeting. She would wear his praise and love like armor and remind herself that it would all be worth it if they could be together in the end. Nothing Professor Baelish could say would hurt her if she was able to remind herself of the way that the man she loved saw her. Or at least, the way he had seen her, before all this mess had developed between them.

With a sigh, she made her way out into the common area where Arya was reading a magazine in the chair in the living room. Her eyes had flicked up to Sansa over the top of the pages, before going back to whatever she’d been looking at before, remarking casually, “Well, don’t you look all straight-laced and uptight.”

Sansa scoffed at her sister and said, “You know very well why I’m dressed like this.”

“Yeah, and I also know very well that it’s a bad idea for you to be begging Creepyr for a job,” Arya said, putting her magazine down on her stomach.

“It’s my only option, Arya. And I’m not begging. He offered it to me already. I’m just accepting it,” Sansa told her sister matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but then you’re going to owe him something. You’ll be in his debt, and he could use that to take advantage of you,” Arya said, folding her arms over her chest and giving Sansa the kind of look that said she thought she was being unwise.

“He wouldn’t do something like that! Professor Baelish is only looking out for me. If anything I’m taking advantage of him, since he’s only offering me the job because he’s friends with mom and dad,” Sansa said, glaring at her sister.

It was Arya’s turn to scoff as she said, “The only person that that guy looks out for is himself, Sansa. I really think you need to try to be more careful.”

“Careful? Arya, how can you say that about him? Our parents both trust him, so why can’t you?” Sansa asked in disbelief. Why would their mother and father allow him to be her advisor if he was such a bad person? Obviously, Arya was just imagining things and overreacting to the slightest little bit of discomfort she had around him. If only she could make her see sense.

Arya only shook her head and picked her magazine back up, saying, “Suit yourself.”

She would suit herself, because something incredibly important to her was riding on this turning out well. Sansa would not let Arya’s paranoid delusions get in the way of her getting to be with Sandor. Especially because the only basis to her ridiculous notions was that Sansa had once said she was a little bit uncomfortable around him. Otherwise, her sister had no proof that there was anything wrong with Professor Baelish.

Silence hung between them until it was time for her to leave, and she was grateful to get out of the oppressive environment her apartment had become. She had felt Arya’s judgement the entire time they hadn’t spoken and it had gotten under her skin, even though she’d tried not to let it bother her. However, once she was out on the sidewalk and headed towards the university, she started to feel better. Sansa needed to make sure her head was clear so that she could walk into her meeting without any distractions.

The fresh air did her good, and by the time she reached campus, she was feeling much better. As she entered the building where his office was located, she was starting to feel more confident, like she’d actually come out of this with everything she wanted. Sansa was so distracted by her sudden upshift in mood that she didn’t notice someone coming around the same corner that she was, and almost ran into the person.

To her dismay, it was Bronn she’d almost collided with. This was the first time she’d seen him outside of class since she and Sandor had had their disagreement, and she felt awkward as she watched him realize that it was her standing in front of him. They both stood staring at each other for a moment, before Sansa decided to try to side-step him and mumble a quick apology.

“Sansa wait,” she heard him call after her, causing her to turn around, surprised that he was trying to talk to her.

“Yes?” she asked politely, unsure if he was going to chastise her for her treatment of Sandor. So far he’d been professional, and hadn’t let their personal connection interfere in their professor/student relationship. She’d been hoping they’d continue like that through graduation.

“Look, I know this is probably going to be awkward for you, but bear with me, okay?” Bronn said, looking incredibly uncomfortable. At least she wasn’t the only one.

“Okay,” she said cautiously, wondering where this was going.

“Obviously, I know what’s going on between you and Sandor, and I just wanted to give my two cents,” he began, watching her intensely, “You might not be able to see it, but he’s one of the good ones, Sansa. Don’t throw him away because of something stupid like what your parents think.”

“It’s not stupid,” Sansa interrupted, rankled that yet another person was trying to make her feel childish. Especially someone like Bronn who barely knew her beyond their few interactions.

“But it is, especially compared to what you’d be giving up in exchange for their good opinion. He loves you, Sansa, more than I’ve ever seen him love anyone. He’d give up everything for you, his friends, his business, even his life!” Bronn exclaimed, his loyalty to his friend touching Sansa in spite of her irritation with him, “I’m not a romantic, but I know that a love like that doesn’t come around too often. Are you really willing to let something that special go because you want to make mommy and daddy happy?”

“Professor Blackwater,” Sansa spit out as a warning, not wanting to hear anymore, “You don’t know as much as you think you do, and I think it would be best if this conversation were over. You’re making me late for my meeting with Professor Baelish.”

The color seemed to drain from his face then as his expression morphed to one of concern. “Professor Baelish?” he asked, an edge to his voice.

“My advisor,” she supplied as the only explanation she would be willing to give, before turning on her heel and saying, “If you’ll excuse me.”

He didn’t try to stop her and she was grateful, because she really _was_ running later than she’d like and because she wasn’t interested in trying to defend herself to him. Sansa wasn’t going to go down without a fight, and she was insulted that he seemed to think that. Of course, she could have told him about her plan, but she didn’t want him to tell Sandor in case he would get his hopes up. Besides, if things did work out, the good news should be hers to share, not Bronn’s.

Sansa took a moment to collect herself before making her way down the hall to where Professor Baelish’s office was. She’d managed to calm herself some, and was starting to feel a bit better, until she actually saw his door and realized that the person on the other side of it held so much of her life in his hands. It gave her a strangely uncomfortable feeling and for a second she almost felt as though perhaps there was something to what Arya had said. However, she shook the thoughts from her mind, and went to knock on his door, eager to get their meeting over with.

He looked up from whatever paperwork he’d been doing and gave her the same smarmy grin as always, saying, “Sansa, dear, do come inside. And might I say, you’re looking quite lovely today.”

She tried to keep her skin from crawling as she made her way in and sat down across from him, thanking him politely. Now that she was back in his presence, she was starting to doubt her plan. Even though she wouldn’t be working directly with him, it would be in his department and she would no doubt see him often. The way he watched her always made her uncomfortable, and she didn’t know if she could handle it for an entire work day. However, an image of Sandor came to her mind, and she reminded herself why she would be asking for the position. Her love for him outweighed her own personal discomfort.

Sansa was brought back to reality as Professor Baelish leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him, saying, “So, I understand you’ve completed your final project.”

With a nod, she leaned down to pull her laptop out of her bag so that she could show him her work, “Yes, it’s finished. It just went live a few days ago actually.”

“How wonderful. I was really starting to worry that you wouldn’t finish and you’d have to delay your graduation a semester. It has been an awful long time since we’ve talked,” he drawled, his tone patronizing, then asked, “Did you have any major difficulties or roadblocks that you haven’t told me about?” As he asked her, she could see a strange look of laughter in his eyes, almost as though there was a little joke he shared only with himself. This was only enhanced by his lips twitching into the ghost of a smirk, and Sansa was confused as to what could be so funny. She convinced herself she was just imagining things as she set her computer up on his desk.

Answering slowly, Sansa said, “No, not that I can think of.” She watched him carefully and saw what she thought might be a look of disappointment flash in his eyes. However, it was gone as quickly as it came, and once again she told herself she was only seeing things. Obviously what Arya had said affected her more than she had realized, and she silently cursed her sister for priming her to be suspicious of someone who she only knew to be trustworthy.

He switched his attention to her computer then, and Sansa went through the whole website, describing in detail her design choices. His eyes were fixated and for once he actually seemed impressed with her abilities. It was a nice change of pace, and as he continued to compliment her and her website, she could feel her confidence getting a much-needed boost. The only unpleasant thing was how Professor Baelish’s fingers would brush against hers as he would take over using the track pad on her laptop when he wanted to look more closely at something. It happened more than once, and she could hear Arya’s voice in the back of her mind, telling her that he was doing it on purpose. However, she knew that it was probably just accidental, and mentally told her sister to pipe down.

After he had looked everything over several times, Professor Baelish sat back in his chair and appraised her with bright eyes, saying, “You’ve done some very wonderful work here, Sansa.”

Another genuine compliment. It was strange hearing them from him, but she was glad for it, saying, “Thank you very much for saying so.”

He hummed appreciatively then said, “I’ll always give credit where credit is due, my dear. I’m quite impressed with all you’ve accomplished in your four years here. You clearly have a bright future ahead of you. Presumably with a business here in King’s Landing?” She assumed this was his roundabout way of asking if she’d had any luck in her job search, and was grateful he’d steered the conversation in the direction of her employment.

“I certainly hope so,” Sansa began nervously, trying to keep her voice steady as she continued, “I actually haven’t had very good luck so far. Nowhere I’ve applied has offered me a position.”

“Is that right? I can’t imagine why. I’ve given very good recommendations to everyone who’s contacted me,” Baelish said, his expression one of sympathy.

“I appreciate that, but I’ve actually been thinking a lot about the position that you offered me,” Sansa said, watching his face to check for any hint that it was no longer available, “And I was hoping that if you hadn’t hired anyone, it would be possible for me to accept.”

“Oh, Sansa, I’m so sorry, but since you’ve taken so long to decide the department started interviewing people. I was told they’re in the final stages of the process, and all they need to do now is choose the most qualified applicant for the job,” he said, shaking his head at her sadly.

The disappointment was crushing, and if she hadn’t been in his presence, she likely would have started crying. However, Sansa knew she needed to keep her composure, and she said softly, “Oh, I see. Thank you anyway, for thinking of me.”

Professor Baelish watched her for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought, before he said, “I can see you’re upset. Perhaps if you’d answered earlier, we wouldn’t be in this situation. But as it is, I would hate for you to leave here unhappy, so let me see if I can work something out.” He reached for his phone, pulling it closer and picking up the receiver. Sansa watched as he carried on a conversation which she could only hear his side of. She couldn’t quite tell what was happening, but from what she could understand, he was trying to get her the job. Would he really be able to make things work out for her after all?

When he finally hung up, he turned to her and said, “Well, I was able to call in some favors, and the department head said that he’d love to offer you the job.”

“Even without seeing my resume or portfolio?” Sansa questioned breathlessly, feeling shocked at how quickly things had turned out in her favor.

Baelish chuckled and said, “He’s already seen them. I sent them to him when I first told you about the position. Of course, I had expected you to accept then, but better late than never, I suppose.”

Sansa was overjoyed, and couldn’t contain herself as she exclaimed, “Thank you so much, Professor Baelish! I just can’t believe it. I really hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Anything for you, my dear. I’ll always do a favor for a friend,” he said, reaching across the table and giving her hand a squeeze, before pulling back quickly and saying as he grabbed a post-it note and penned something on it, “Here is the department head’s email and office number. You’ll have to work out the details of your start date with him.”

Their fingers brushed once more as she accepted the paper from him, and Sansa started to feel uneasy as she looked at the information in his neat handwriting. The way he had said the word ‘favor’ definitely made it sound as though he felt she owed him something for getting her the job. It wouldn’t be unreasonable for him to expect something in return though, would it? After all, it had seemed like it took quite a bit of convincing on his part to make the department head choose her after wasting his time interviewing other people. And it probably had damaged his reputation some in pushing for her to get the position, especially since they had a personal connection. She obviously owed him something. However, she had to force herself not to think of what that might be, because everywhere her mind seemed to venture made her feel sick to her stomach.

It was at that point that he dismissed her, saying that he had other things he needed to attend to. Sansa left, thanking him again, and trying to focus on the positive. She had a job! And that meant that her parents no longer would have control over her. That made her more overjoyed than anything, and she couldn’t wait to tell Sandor the good news. She tried to make herself wait until she got home, but she couldn’t contain herself and went to reach into her bag for her phone. However, in all her excitement, she’d apparently forgotten the satchel in Professor Baelish’s office.

Sighing, she turned back and trekked up the stairs to retrieve her things. Sansa couldn’t believe that she’d forgotten them. She only hoped that he wouldn’t make fun of her for leaving them behind. When she reached his office, she could hear him talking to someone, likely on the phone based on the fact that she couldn’t see anyone through the crack in the door. Rather than interrupting, she decided to wait until he was finished before going in.

As she stood there, she did her best not to eavesdrop, as it wasn’t polite. Hard as she tried, her ears couldn’t help but perk up at the sound of Sandor’s name on her advisor’s lips. Sansa’s heart started to hammer as she tuned in immediately.

“I’m calling because I want a refund, Varys!...No, none of the information you dug up on Clegane has seemed to work!...She’s still with him! I can tell, even if her mother can’t…I don’t care if you don’t have some kind of guarantee! The information is worthless if she didn’t leave that disgusting excuse of a man!...I don’t just pay you for information! I pay you for results!...”

The rest of the conversation seemed to fade out as Sansa stood motionless, shell-shocked at what she’d overheard. In all the commotion over hers and Sandor’s relationship, she’d completely forgotten trying to figure out how her mother and father had found out about them. And in forgetting, she also hadn’t remembered that she’d told Professor Baelish his name in regards to her project. But why would he pay to have someone named Varys dig into his past? And he had gotten her parents involved as well?

The more she questioned everything, the more filled with rage she became until she lost all control of her body, and stormed into his office, yelling, “How dare you, Professor Baelish!?”

He looked at her, wide-eyed and startled for perhaps the first time since she’d ever met him, and he immediately slammed his cellphone down onto his desk, saying with a façade of calmness, “Whatever do you mean?”

“You can stop playing games right this instant!” she said shrilly, her voice sounding very much like her mother’s in that moment, “I heard everything you said to that Varys person!”

Baelish stood up, keeping his hands in front of him defensively, as he said, “Now Sansa, be reasonable. I’m sure you just misunderstood—”

She cut him off, saying, “No! I didn’t _misunderstand_ anything. You paid someone to run a background check on my boyfriend and then told my parents about it! How could you?” Sansa was shaking with rage, her hands in fists at her sides as she backed away from him while he approached her. Unfortunately, his office was small, and she didn’t have much room, quickly backing into and accidentally closing the door.

“I was only trying to protect you Sansa. You must understand, I care for you a great deal,” he blurted out, adding hastily, “As my favorite student and my old friend’s daughter, of course.”

“What you did was over the line, no matter how long you’ve known my mother!” Sansa cried, feeling suddenly trapped as she pressed further back into the door while he crept ever closer to her, “And you don’t need to protect me from Sandor! He’s a wonderful person and I love him, no matter what his past was, and you had no right to meddle in my personal life! No right!”

As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them, because his expression went from placating to furious when he heard the word ‘love.’ Baelish was frozen in place, his eyes flashing angrily as he stared Sansa down, whispering, “Love? You love him?”

She was nervous at his reaction but still propelled by her anger, saying without thinking, “Yes, I love him. Not that it’s any of your business.”

“And I bet you’ve fucked him, too, right? Because you love him so much?” he hissed, his words like venom.

Sansa’s mouth dropped open, shocked at his sudden use of coarse language, something he’d never done in front of her before. She started to stutter but all that came out were syllables instead of actual words as her cheeks turned to flame from the intensity of her blush.

Baelish sneered at her then, and her stomach sank to the ground as he closed the distance between them quickly, grabbing her hard by her upper arms and pinning them at her sides. His face was inches from hers as he said, “All this time, I’ve been here for you, mentoring you, helping you, and this is how you repay me? By crawling underneath some monster like a common whore?”

All the anger that had filled her disappeared quickly as she realized how strong he actually was, and suddenly she was afraid. He was well and truly furious with her, and Sansa was starting to understand what Arya and everyone else—except her and her parents, apparently—had seen all along. “Please, Professor Baelish, let go! You’re hurting me!” Sansa cried out, wriggling to try to escape from his iron grasp.

He laughed cruelly and squeezed her arms hard, saying with a sick smile, “Oh, I’m hurting you, am I? Perhaps you wouldn’t be in pain if you’d considered how your actions might affect those around you. If you wanted so badly to be treated like a whore, then that’s how I’ll treat you now.” Baelish yanked her away from the door and spun her, bending her over the desk so quickly that her face slammed into it hard enough that she knew it would bruise.

Tears formed in her eyes as she pushed against the wooden surface, trying hard to get herself upright. However, he had one hand on her back, firmly holding her in place. Sansa couldn’t believe that this was happening. How could she have been so blind to his true nature this whole time? More importantly, how could her mother and father not have seen this side of him in all the time they’d known him? If this was the kind of person her parents would put their trust in, then they clearly had just as flawed a sense of judgement as she did. It pained her to be brought so sharply to the sudden realization that perhaps there wasn’t much stock in the opinion of her family if this was the kind of person that they would keep company with. What everyone had been saying to her all seemed so obvious now, and she realized how much she really had needed to grow up.

Of course, she had much more important things to worry about at present, as she squirmed and writhed to try to get out of Professor Baelish’s grasp. Even though she knew no one was around to hear, she still let out a strangled cry, “Help, please, somebody!” That was all the sound she could make, because a moment later, Professor Baelish stuffed something cloth in her mouth to effectively silence her. His hand was in the waistband of her skirt soon after, yanking it hard so that the zipper broke as he tugged it so that it would fall down her hips.

Her thoughts immediately went to Sandor, and how much she wished he was here in this moment. If he were, Baelish would likely have been beaten to a pulp, lying in a bloody heap on the ground. It pleased her to imagine this for a moment, until she realized that it wouldn’t become a reality. Sandor was likely far across town, with no knowledge that she was here in this compromising position. If only her phone wasn’t in her bag on the floor, maybe she could send him a text to tell him she needed him. But by the time he got to her it would probably be too late anyway.

She waited for the worst as she felt her skirt sliding down and exposing her smallclothes to him, further adding to her emotional pain as she became mortified. This was a man she’d known since childhood about to violate her, and now he was going to see her most intimate area, something only meant for the person she loved. She wished that she could go somewhere far away until this was over, but her mind wouldn’t let her leave the room or the situation. Sansa squeezed her eyes shut as she sobbed, praying that it would be over quickly.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and she felt the weight that had been pushing on her back lifted away, as someone cried out loudly, “Get your fucking hands off of her!” Sansa would know that voice anywhere, and her heart soared as she spit out the tie that had been shoved in her mouth, and turned to see Sandor holding Baelish by the throat. It seemed the tables were turned, as it was his turn to look terrified while staring into Sandor’s face, which resembled his mugshot in how fiercely angry it was. At another time in her life, she would have found him frightening, but right now she just wanted to throw herself in his arms, grateful that he’d somehow materialized out of nowhere to save her.

Sansa could hear Baelish wheezing as she bent to pull her skirt back up and clutch it around her waist since it would no longer stay up on its own. It seemed that he was trying to say something, probably begging for mercy, but he couldn’t get any words out as Sandor was crushing his windpipe. A cruel part of her that had been awakened by this experience wanted to see how far he would take it, and how much he would hurt her advisor, but she knew that even if he was a vile person, it would be wrong to cause him physical harm. Still, she was so shocked by all that had happened in the last few minutes that she couldn’t find her voice to tell Sandor to stop. Instead, she sank down to the ground, leaning back against the desk and hyperventilating as tears continued to stream down her face.

She became aware at that point that Bronn was also there, as he appeared kneeling in front of her, his hands on her shoulders as he said, “It’s all right now, Sansa, you’re safe. Just try to breathe.” He mimicked a few deep breaths and nodded at her to follow along with him. Though she tried to do so, she was far too distracted by the fact that Sandor was still strangling Professor Baelish, and she was becoming very concerned that he was going to kill the man. Bronn followed her line of sight and exclaimed, “Sandor, set him down for gods’ sake! You don’t want to actually _be_ a murderer, do you? The police will be here any minute!”

Sandor growled and threw him onto the ground, where he crumpled and held onto his throat. Sansa watched him taking several gasping breaths and found she liked it much better when he couldn’t breathe at all. She didn’t have long to examine why she felt that way, because a moment later Sandor had swapped places with Bronn, his hands cupping her face and turning it back to him as he said, “Don’t look at him anymore, okay, little bird? Just look at me.”

Sansa nodded and put one of her hands over his own, staring deeply into his grey eyes, forcing herself to focus on them and nothing else. It helped to get her breathing under control, and after a few minutes she had managed to get herself somewhat back to normal. He stayed with her the whole time, holding onto her and making her feel safer than she ever had in her life. She was amazed to think that she had actually been considering giving up someone who loved her so much and would really do anything for her. The love that she felt for him in that moment overwhelmed her and she launched herself into him, almost knocking him off balance.

She felt his arms wrap around her immediately, holding her in a tight bear hug while he stood, one of his hands holding onto her skirt to keep it up. Sansa was grateful for his strong grip on her, because her legs felt like jelly and she didn’t know if she’d be able to stand on her own. Clinging to him, she whispered against his chest, “I love you so much, Sandor.”

His mouth was pressed against her hair as he replied back just as softly, “I love you, too, Sansa.”

Sansa pulled back and looked up into his eyes which were shining with unshed tears, as she said, “I should never have doubted you, Sandor. I should never have put my parents’ feelings about you over my own. Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?”

He leaned his forehead against hers and said, “There’s nothing to forgive, little bird.”

Her heart swelled as she realized he was much better than she had ever deserved. Internally, she vowed never to push him away again as she asked hopefully, “Then we can be together and put everything behind us?”

“I’m never going to let you go, little bird. So yes, we can be together,” he said with a chuckle, squeezing her more tightly against him.

Suddenly Baelish, who Sansa had largely forgotten about while being so wrapped up in Sandor, let out a cry of anguish as he tried to launch himself at the two of them. Sandor shielded her with his large body, but there was no need, because before he could reach them, Bronn socked him hard in the mouth, causing him to crumple to the ground once more. Sansa watched him as he turned to her and Sandor with a smirk on his face, shaking out his fist and saying, “I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met that little shit.”

Before she could respond, several men in police uniforms appeared in the doorway, each of them looking concerned as they asked what was going on here. Everything moved very quickly then, as she hastily explained everything that happened, assuring the officers that Sandor and Bronn had only been trying to protect her from Baelish, who was still in a heap on the floor. He tried to defend himself, but it seemed they believed her story, because he was put in cuffs and led out of the office. They also asked if Sansa, Bronn, and Sandor would come down to the police station to give official statements, which the three of them agreed to.

All in all, it took several hours for the police to get all the information that they needed, and by the end of it, Sansa was exhausted. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and fall into a very deep sleep, a wish that she expressed to Sandor as they were being escorted out of the station. He obliged, and drove her to her apartment, with what she assumed was the intention to drop her off. However, she was pleasantly surprised when he parked his truck and followed her inside. She really didn’t want to be alone right now, and was glad that he had sensed that and had chosen to forego his duties to his business to make her happy.

As soon as she walked in the door, Arya was on her, asking her what had happened. Sansa hadn’t realized just how much a mess she looked, but it became clear to her by the way that her sister’s face twisted with alarm at the sight of her. She wanted to try to explain things carefully so as not to make Arya upset, but found that she was far too drained to do anything but give her the cold, hard facts. Of course, this was a mistake, because as soon as she heard what Baelish had done, she was throwing on her combat boots and swearing that she would find him and kill him herself. Unable to stop her sister, Sansa looked to Sandor for some support, and he helped out by explaining that Baelish was in jail and couldn’t hurt anyone for a while at least. And that he had firsthand experience with prison, and Arya probably wouldn’t survive there no matter how tough she thought she was, so maybe she should put her plans for murder on hold.

That was enough to placate Arya for the moment, so she switched topics and asked if Sansa had called their parents yet. At the thought of having to talk to her mother and father, Sansa sagged into Sandor and tried not to think about how that conversation would go. Of course, her sister was perceptive enough to see that she wasn’t up for it, and offered to make the call herself. She thanked Arya profusely and finally excused herself to her bedroom with Sandor in tow. He helped her get cleaned up, into some nice pajamas, and into bed. She wondered if he would stay, and was glad to feel his weight settle in beside her, one of his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her in close. With that, she drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep, grateful to be able to escape from the world for a little while.

When she woke up, it was the next day, and she turned over to say good morning to Sandor, but found that he was no longer in the bed beside her. Sansa panicked for a moment until she could hear the steady rumble of his voice in the next room. As she listened more closely, she could also hear her mother’s voice, and she started to panic once more. She couldn’t stand the idea of them treating Sandor poorly especially after he’d saved her from Baelish. Jumping out of bed, she rushed to the door and burst into the living room, ready to tell her family that they were wrong about Sandor and he didn’t deserve for them to look down on him.

Before she could say anything, her mother had leapt off the couch and rushed to her, wrapping her in a fierce hug as she said, “Oh Sansa, I’m so sorry! I just couldn’t believe it when Arya called us, but it’s true, isn’t it? I had no idea that Petyr was like that, and I feel like such a fool for letting you get close to him!”

Sansa hugged her back, unsure of what to say in response. After all, she did agree that Catelyn had been quite foolish, but it seemed wrong to rub it in now. Instead, she just leaned into the embrace, allowing herself to be comforted.

As Catelyn pulled away, she put her hands on either side of Sansa’s face, and asked, “Can you ever forgive me?” It was then that Sansa noticed her father, who had also come over and put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. When she met his eye, he added, “Yes, can you forgive us? We feel so horrible that we weren’t there to protect you.”

Taking a moment to think about it, Sansa eventually said, “Of course. As long as you both apologize to Sandor.”

Her mother looked affronted, before she sighed and turned to look at Sandor, saying, “You’re right, Sansa. We do owe your boyfriend an apology.”

He was sitting in the armchair, still wearing the same clothes as the day before, with his hands folded in his lap, his expression uncomfortable. “It’s fine, Mrs. Stark, really. You don’t have to apologize,” Sandor said with a wave of his hand.

“No, I do,” Catelyn began, her voice stiff as she continued, “We obviously put our trust in the wrong person, that has been made painfully clear. And you came to our daughter’s rescue, succeeding where we failed her. Please, forgive me and my husband for jumping to conclusions and not listening to your side of the story.” Sansa could tell that her mother was embarrassed, but was too prideful to show it. Eating crow was certainly not one of Catelyn Stark’s specialties.

“I forgive you, both of you,” Sandor said, nodding in the direction of her parents, who flanked her on either side, adding, “I think we should all just put this behind us.”

“We will, as soon as Baelish is brought to justice,” Ned announced, his tone even, though there was a fierce anger boiling just underneath it.

“If he’s brought to justice,” Sansa said sadly, moving away from her parents to join Sandor, sitting on the arm of the chair next to him, “I know how things like this go. They won’t believe me, and he’ll wind up back at the school without so much as a slap on the wrist.” She felt his hand start rubbing her back, and leaned into a little bit, grateful for the comfort he offered her.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” her father said, coming to join them with her mother in tow. As he sat down, he started explaining all that they had learned since they’d arrive in King’s Landing yesterday night.

Apparently, both of them had gone straight to the police station to get some answers about what exactly would be done about Professor Baelish. Though the police been reluctant to share any information about the investigation, her parents had strong-armed them into revealing the details, using their positions as prominent lawyers to do so. At that point, they found out that the university had been providing them information in what was an ongoing investigation against him. It turned out that Sansa wasn’t the first and only one of his victims. In fact, there were many girls that he had hurt and taken advantage of, but all of the accounts were he-said-she-said so nothing had been able to stick. They’d been waiting for something concrete and airtight so that they could charge him and actually send him to prison where he belonged. Unfortunately for Sansa, she was exactly what the police needed, as there had been several witnesses to what had happened to her, including a man called Varys. Baelish had never actually hung up the phone when she’d stormed into his office, so Varys had heard everything and had come forward, albeit reluctantly. He’d also provided all the information about the different times that Baelish had contacted him to ask him to dig into people’s pasts, which not coincidentally lined up with all of his victims and the times he had assaulted them. It seemed that he used the information against the girls in an effort to stop them from reporting him.

Everything she heard left Sansa reeling, and she couldn’t believe that she’d defended someone so vile. When she looked back over all their interactions, she realized her instincts had been telling her all along that he was bad news. If only she’d listened to her intuition and everyone around her sooner, perhaps then she wouldn’t be in this situation. Although, because of her, he’d never be able to hurt anyone again, so something good would come out of this after all.

After talking for a bit longer, her parents decided to leave and go back to their hotel, likely able to tell that Sansa was no longer up for much conversation. They assured her that they would be there for her, no matter the time of day, so to call if she needed anything. They also apologized to Sandor once more, which he accepted graciously, and then they were gone. Sansa immediately embraced him, burying her face in his chest and trying to stop the tears from coming. She spent the rest of the evening getting comforted by him, and trying to pull herself together so that she could focus on the future.

Time seemed to fly then, as she tried to prepare for graduation. Without an advisor, she had no one to judge her final project, so she needed to scramble to find someone. She’d lost all hope that she’d be able to until she received an email from the dean of the college, asking her to meet with him. Sansa had been shocked to say the least, but agreed to the meeting in hopes that she’d still be able to graduate on time.

When she spoke to him, he first took the time to apologize profusely for what had happened to her. He told her that he’d never expected the investigation to take as long as it had, and that they’d done their best to limit his contact with students. Baelish had never officially listed her as his advisee, so the university hadn’t known that she was meeting with him regularly. If they had, he assured her they would have stopped it and found her someone else immediately. He also told her that he knew she needed someone to look over her final project and approve her for graduation, and said that he would be doing it himself as a way to apologize for what had happened. Furthermore, he said that they’d also gotten wind that Baelish had offered her a job in his department, and that if she still wanted the position they would gladly allow her to fill it, as another way to ask for her forgiveness.

Sansa was floored, but excited that things were turning out well for her after all the awful events that had happened lately, and she eagerly accepted both of his offers.

And then, before she knew it, graduation was upon her, and it was one of the most exciting days of her life. All of her family had flown in for the occasion and finally got to meet Sandor. Even though she was nervous, everyone was on their best behavior, and it seemed that since he had the seal of approval from Cat, Ned, and Arya, the rest of her siblings were more than ready to accept him as well. It was truly wonderful, and Sansa couldn’t believe her good luck that she was surrounded by so many people who loved and cared for her. Her future looked bright, and she was ready to see where her life would lead, all with Sandor by her side.


	29. Sandor 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a trigger warning for sexual assault and violence. Nothing goes too far, but it's enough that I think people should know if that's the kind of thing that makes them uncomfortable.

                                                                                           Sandor

 

Patience was not Sandor’s strong suit by any stretch of the imagination. As much as he’d told himself that he would try to wait, it became more difficult by the day, until he was just as frustrated as he’d been before he and Sansa had talked to each other. In truth, he was actually still hurt that she’d pushed him for more time when they’d already been apart for so long. It was hard for him to understand, and even though he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, it just bothered him that she would still put more weight on what her parents thought than on the love they shared together. And the longer they went without talking, the more that fact started to wear on him, until he almost wanted to call everything off and tell her that he deserved better. ‘Almost’ being the key word, of course. The part of him that knew Sansa was the one for him told him that he’d be rewarded in the end if he could just wait a little longer.

Still, the days were long, and he found each one was harder to get through than the one before it. He tried to occupy himself with the bar, Stranger, and his friends, but his thoughts often strayed to Sansa and what she might be doing. Was she even thinking of him at all? Or was she just stringing him along because she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to find someone else and needed him as a backup? He’d chastised himself for thinking that, but his insecurities wouldn’t let him get rid of the feeling. All he could do was try to ignore what he knew intellectually to be irrational and focus on how much he cared for her instead.

When he’d told Bronn and Margaery everything that had happened between him and Sansa they were both angry on his behalf. Margie especially since she’d already had a conversation with Sansa in an attempt to get her to come around. “I cannot believe that she would _still_ act so childish after everything that’s happened! Did you know she tried to text me to take care of all that business with the website without even apologizing? The nerve!” she exclaimed, all but slamming her wine glass down on the high top she was sitting at near the pool tables.

That was news to Sandor. He’d assumed she’d contacted him directly, and it stung that she’d tried to get out of having to talk to him by talking to Margaery instead. “I didn’t know that,” he said sadly, taking a swig of his beer and going over to take a shot at the pool table.

“Look, Sandor, you know that I am your number one supporter when it comes to you and Sansa, but I have to say it doesn’t seem worth it at this point,” Margie said, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look.

“Is that really what you think?” he asked her, his tone a little sharper than intended.

She ignored his acidity and said, “Yes, it is. As happy as she’s made you in the past, she’s obviously making you miserable right now. And I don’t like to see you so depressed. Neither of us do.” Margie turned to Bronn, who was once again being dragged into the conversation against his will.

“Uh, yeah, mate, I hate to see you this way. Reminds me of when we first met, to be honest,” Bronn said with a shrug, before he turned his attention back to the pool table.

His words surprised Sandor some, although he wasn’t totally shocked by his friend’s revelation. After all, he’d noticed himself falling back into old habits. It bothered him that they had also noticed, though, and he knew something needed to be done so that he didn’t completely revert into his former self. “Sorry if I’ve been a bit of an ass lately,” he apologized sheepishly.

“You don’t have to apologize at all, Sandor. We know you’re having a hard time. Although you could try to take it out on the punching bag at the gym instead of us from now on,” Margie said, a little bit of mirth in her tone.

Sandor chuckled slightly and said, “I’ll try, I swear.”

“Or, you could just put this whole thing with Sansa behind you and try to move on. I think that would also make you feel better,” she told him, giving him another meaningful look.

“Maybe you’re right, Margie. But it would be hard. I love her so much, even now,” Sandor said with a heavy sigh.

Margaery tutted him and said, “I think you can do it. Don’t you think he can, Bronny?”

“I mean, if that’s what he really wants, then yeah,” Bronn replied with a shrug, “But I don’t think that’s what he wants, love. Look at him.”

“He just doesn’t know that’s what he wants!” Margaery exclaimed, shooting Bronn a fierce glare.

“I think he does know what he wants. And it’s Sansa, whether you want it to be or not,” Bronn said, pointing a finger at her, before turning to Sandor and saying, “School’s almost over, but we still have one last class together. I can try to talk some sense into her afterwards if you want.”

Sandor had almost forgotten the fact that Bronn was Sansa’s professor. It all seemed so long ago now that he’d lost that bet to Bronn and in exchange gotten to meet Sansa. “I don’t know. I don’t want her to think I’m being aggressive or anything.”

“Well, maybe aggressive is what she needs. A little push in the right direction if you will,” Bronn said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“If you want to say something to her, then you can, but don’t force her to do anything that’s going to make her uncomfortable, okay?” Sandor said, hoping to make sure his friend wouldn’t further alienate Sansa in his attempt to help them.

“Fair enough. If she doesn’t want to hear it, I won’t make her listen. But if she won’t listen, then I think you might have to face the fact that you really do need to move on,” Bronn replied, with Margie making a noise of agreement in the background and nodding emphatically.

Sandor agreed to that, and they carried on the rest of their evening trying to talk about something other than his relationship. Eventually they parted ways, and he retreated back to his apartment, where he and Stranger curled up together on the sofa as he watched TV and tried to distract himself from thinking about Sansa. Of course, as with every other night, he couldn’t keep his mind off of her. He hoped that she would listen to Bronn and take into account what he had to say. Although, if she hadn’t been able to listen to Sandor himself, then why would she listen to his friend?

The next day came, and he tried to busy himself with work at the bar to keep his mind off of Bronn and Sansa and everything else. After all, he didn’t expect anything for the a few days at best, since he couldn’t quite remember when their last class together would be. It was no use worrying about it now when he figured he wouldn’t hear anything for a while. When Margaery arrived, it was easier, because she chattered endlessly about the different things going on in her life. She and Bronn had finally set a date for their wedding and she was caught up in all the planning and everything that that entailed. She was worried about flower arrangements and place settings and even though Sandor couldn’t give a shit about those kinds of things he listened to Margie anyway as it was a welcome distraction.

While she was going on about the pros and cons of roses versus lilies, Sandor’s phone vibrated in his pocket unexpectedly. His heart shot into his throat as he wondered if it might be Sansa. However, he saw that it was Bronn who’d messaged him instead, and he clicked the icon to see what he’d said. ‘I ran into Sansa at the university and tried to talk to her. It did not go well.’

He raised a brow and tried to keep his temper under control as he shot back, ‘What do you mean?’

A text appeared in his inbox soon after, saying, ‘She didn’t want to listen to me. Just come to the college and I’ll explain.’

Sandor sighed and refrained from slamming his fist against the bar. He tried to calm down by telling himself that it was possible Bronn had just rubbed her the wrong way, but the more he thought about it the more he was tired of all these games. He didn’t want to wait around anymore for her to decide. Enough was enough, no matter how deeply he loved her. If she couldn’t grow up and make a decision, then he was going to decide for her.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Sandor said to Margaery, heading towards the back exit. She tried to ask him where he was going, but he didn’t answer, his mood far too dark for him to be able to speak civilly with anyone. He slammed his way into his truck and whipped it into drive, speeding towards the college to meet with Bronn and see exactly what happened. When he arrived on campus, he messaged his friend and asked where to meet him. Directions arrived quickly in a text, and Sandor followed them, confused as to where he was headed. He’d obviously been there a few times, and the place Bronn was leading him wasn’t a building he was familiar with.

Eventually he saw Bronn standing just outside the doors and he strode over to him, his hands in fists as he tried to get his anger under control. “What happened?” he asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“I just tried to tell her the truth, but I think I offended her. That doesn’t matter now, though. I think she might be in danger,” Bronn said, his face contorted with worry as he looked up at Sandor.

That was enough to cool him down immediately as he asked, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“She told me she was on her way to a meeting with her advisor, Professor Baelish,” Bronn told him, with eyebrows raised.

Baelish. Why did that name sound familiar? It took a moment, but then it all came flooding back to Sandor. He was that slimy piece of shit who had come up and talked to Bronn in the coffee shop a while back. The one that he said had a history of assaulting students. Sandor’s blood ran cold then hot as he imagined that creep anywhere near the woman he loved. “Do you really think he would do something to her?” Sandor asked, doing his best to keep his voice level.

“I don’t know exactly. We had a committee meeting this morning, and at the end I overheard him talking to someone about how he had big plans for one of the students he was advising and to just hold the position a little bit longer. I think he’s going to offer Sansa some kind of job and I don’t know what he’s going to make her do to get it,” Bronn explained, his hand running over his beard as he watched Sandor.

If Sansa thought that the only way they could be together was for her to get a job then it would make sense that she would go to that creepy fucker if he had something available. “How do you know that she’s the student he’s talking about?” Sandor asked, wanting to make sure this was really happening.

Bronn looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation before he said quietly, “Well, after we talked at the coffee shop that time I took it upon myself to check and make sure that Sansa really wasn’t one of the students he was advising. And it turned out that he’s not actually supposed to be having one-on-one contact with any students, which means that he’s meeting with her behind the college’s back.”

Of course that weasel would lie to get closer to her, although Sandor wasn’t exactly sure how Sansa had managed to land on his radar at all. What was most important now was to make sure that nothing happened to her. “Take me to his office,” Sandor said in a tone that suggested he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Bronn nodded grimly and said, “Follow me.”

The two of them strode to Baelish’s office in a heavy silence, Sandor praying that they wouldn’t discover the worst when they reached their destination. He knew that Sansa would never actually do anything sexual in order to get something she wanted, but he had a feeling that that piece of human garbage wouldn’t take no for an answer. He vowed that if he found out Baelish had harmed so much as a hair on Sansa’s head he’d kill the man himself.

Sandor could see that the door was closed and felt fear grip him as he wondered what could be happening on the other side of it. As they got closer, he could swear he heard a cry for help, but if he had, it was over before he could really be sure. Turning to Bronn, he asked urgently, “Did you hear that?”

“I think so,” Bronn said, going to put his hand on the door handle, “Better safe than sorry, right?”

Sandor nodded, and Bronn threw the door open quickly. The scene that greeted them was out of a horror movie as Baelish turned around in surprise, revealing a young woman, presumably Sansa, half undressed and bent over his desk. He could hear her sobs clearly through whatever gag the pig had stuffed in her mouth, and it was at that point that Sandor lost complete control over his body.

“Get your fucking hands off of her!” he roared, surging into the room and grabbing Baelish by the throat. He ripped the much smaller and weaker man away from Sansa, intending to tear him to pieces. Distantly, he could hear Bronn on the phone, apparently calling the police. It occurred to him that it would look bad if he beat the man half to death before they arrived, and that he’d likely be the one leaving here in handcuffs if he gave in to his violent urges.

Still, having this piece of shit at his mercy, clawing at the hand that was currently obstructing his airway with an iron grip, felt good. Especially because of how he’d clearly had Sansa at his mercy only moments ago, and was likely going to do whatever he wanted to her. It would feel great to choke the life out of this man, to strangle him until he was no longer among the living. For the first time in ages, he truly felt like the Hound again, and he wanted more than anything to live up to the name that the Lannisters had created for him. If only so that Baelish could never hurt Sansa—or anyone for that matter—ever again. It would be better than he deserved, and he was certain he could find a lawyer who would be able to argue that he had killed the man in self-defense…

The spell he was under was broken a moment later when Bronn yelled at him, “Sandor, set him down for gods’ sake! You don’t want to actually _be_ a murderer, do you? The police will be here any minute!” At his friend’s words, he snarled and threw Baelish down on the ground, satisfied as he fell into a heap, gasping for air. He coughed and spluttered and Sandor almost threw in a kick for good measure until he realized that Sansa was also having trouble breathing.

Looking over at her, he finally saw what an absolute mess she was. Her hair was still half in the bun that it had been, but most of the strands hung loosely about her face. Mascara was running down her cheeks along with all the tears she’d been crying. And, there was a bruise blooming on her cheek. Though it was light now, he could tell that it would probably darken significantly. Bronn was kneeling in front of her, likely trying to get her to stop hyperventilating, which was something that Sandor should be doing.

He gestured for Bronn to move so that he could take his place and put his hands on either side of her face, taking care not to brush her injury, and turning her so that she was no longer looking at her attacker. “Don’t look at him anymore, okay, little bird? Just look at me,” he pleaded, looking deeply into her eyes which were red and still brimming with tears. She nodded at him, and one of her small hands covered his own as she stared back at him. It took several minutes, but eventually her breathing was under control and the tears seemed to have stopped as well. He was about to ask if she was okay when she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

Though he was surprised, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her, one hand going down to clutch her ruined skirt so that it wouldn’t fall down and expose her smallclothes again. He held onto her tightly, very much wanting to never let her leave his sight again. Just the thought of what might have happened if she hadn’t run into Bronn, or if he’d decided not to come, haunted him. If they hadn’t gotten here in time, she would have been violated in the worst way, and Sandor couldn’t stand the thought of her ever being hurt like that. He would do whatever he could to protect her, no matter what the cost. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes now as he thought of all the things he needed to keep her safe from.

At that moment, she nuzzled his chest and whispered to him softly, “I love you so much, Sandor.”

He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled the scent, saying back, “I love you, too, Sansa.” And he truly meant it, all the thoughts of ending their relationship from before abandoned.

She pulled away from him to look up at him, sadness and regret all over her face as she said, “I should never have doubted you, Sandor. I should never have put my parents’ feelings about you over my own. Can you ever forgive me for being so stupid?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, little bird,” Sandor told her, pressing their foreheads together. Even though she had put him through a lot, it was nothing compared to what she’d just endured, and he knew he couldn’t hold the last few weeks against her now.

“Then we can be together and put everything behind us?” Sansa asked him, her tone filled with hope.

He couldn’t help but laugh a little at that as he answered, “I’m never going to let you go, little bird. So yes, we can be together.” As if she had to ask. He was basically putty in her hands at this point, and he would hold onto her for the rest of his days if she would let him.

Apparently, that was not what Baelish wanted to hear, because he screamed from where he was standing and tried to come after the two of them. Instinctively, Sandor pushed Sansa behind him, ready to protect her from the monster. However, before he had a chance to get to them, Bronn quickly and effectively punched the fucker in the face, laying him out flat. Sandor was slightly jealous as he turned to them and said with a roguish grin, “I’ve wanted to do that since the day I met that little shit.”

Sandor was about to retort that it was his job to punch Baelish’s lights out, but they were quickly interrupted by a group of three police officers, all of whom took in the situation and questioned what exactly was going on. Not being good with words—or the police for that matter—Sandor left it up to Sansa to explain everything. She quickly interjected that he and Bronn had only been protecting her from the man who was currently sporting a fat lip on the floor of his office. He was worried that with the injuries Baelish had sustained that the officers wouldn’t believe him to be the aggressor, but they seemed to accept what Sansa had told them and put him in cuffs. It was satisfying to see, especially because Baelish looked as though he couldn’t believe that he was the one being led out of here in chains. Clearly he was used to being in control and likely had no idea how he was going to weasel his way out of this situation.

Then, the police asked if they would be able to give some statements down at the police station. Although it unnerved Sandor to go there, even as a witness instead of a criminal, he knew that he would go with Sansa wherever she went, and she agreed to tell the officers her story. So, off they went, and he spent several hours in many different uncomfortable chairs, being interviewed by a couple different detectives and waiting for everyone else to finish up. The harsh lighting and dingy floors reminded him of the time he’d spent there when he’d gone to prison, and he even saw a few familiar faces. Luckily for him, none of the people he recognized made an effort to speak to him, and he left the station unscathed.

On their way out, Sansa sighed heavily and said how tired she was, telling him that she just wanted to go home. Sandor looked to Bronn, who had ridden with them, and he waved the two of them off, telling Sandor that Margie was on her way to pick him up. So he took Sansa home, with no intention of leaving her. He was certain that Margaery would understand given the day that they’d had. She was more than capable of manning of the bar while he was away. Right now, taking care of Sansa was his number one priority.

She seemed pleasantly surprised when he parked his truck, rather than waiting for her to get out of it like usual. Sandor placed his hand on the small of her back and led her through the lobby, shooting glares at anyone who gave them a sideways look. The last thing she needed was to be made a spectacle of, and his presence beside her helped to deter anyone from staring too long. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, and he was grateful when the doors opened and no one was waiting on the other side to get in. He hurried them to her apartment, allowing her to open the door and enter first.

Of course, as soon as Arya took one look at Sansa, she’d flown across the room and was practically rattling Sansa’s brains with how hard she was shaking her as she asked what had happened. Sansa still hadn’t cleaned up at all, and looked exactly as she had in Baelish’s office, so he wasn’t surprised that Arya was freaking out. He’d expected Sansa to start crying again, but she only relayed the facts of what happened coldly, almost as though she were a robot. It was only then that Sandor got a sense of how truly exhausted she must have been by everything that happened. Not that he could blame her, of course. She’d been through a lot, and all he wanted was to get her to bed as quickly as possible so that she could start to recover.

He was momentarily distracted by Arya trying to storm out of the apartment with the intention of causing Baelish bodily harm, and he stopped her at Sansa’s unspoken request, telling her that prison was no place for the likes of her skinny, young self. Plus, it helped when she learned that he was already in police custody, so she wouldn’t be able to reach him anyway. Then, she switched topics, and asked Sansa what her parents thought of the situation. At this, Sansa leaned into him heavily, only groaning as she seemed to remember that she was going to have to tell them sometime. He gave Arya a look and she understood, offering to call them on Sansa’s behalf. She seemed satisfied with that, and finally excused herself so that she could go to her bedroom.

The two of them went there together, and he refused to let her look at herself in the state she was in, knowing that it would only upset her further. Instead, he helped her out of her ruined skirt and blouse and put her into her favorite set of comfortable pajamas. Then, he took a warm washcloth and gently brushed all the makeup off her face, being careful once again around the bruise on her cheek which had finally turned dark purple in color. He then pulled her hair out of its restraints and brushed it, patiently and tenderly working through the knots that had formed in it. When he was finally satisfied that she was taken care of, he led her to her bed and laid her down, getting in beside her and pulling her close. She snuggled back into him, and within minutes was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

Sandor laid beside her for a while, listening to her breathe, and marveling at how lucky he was to have her in his life. She was truly his everything, and he was glad that their relationship problems were finally behind them. It was unfortunate that it had taken something so serious happening to get them through their rough patch, but he was still glad they were on the other side of it and stronger than ever. He couldn’t stand the thought of her going through everything she had all by herself, especially because if he hadn’t been there to save her, she’d probably be more traumatized than she currently was. The only thing they had to worry about now were her parents.

He waited to hear Arya’s voice from the other side of the door, and strained to listen to her from where he was when she finally made the phone call to her mother and father. Although he couldn’t make out what she said, he could tell by her tone that the news did not go over well, and he wanted to know exactly what happened. Slowly and carefully, he extricated himself from the tangle of limbs he and Sansa had become, trying very hard not to wake her up. He thought for a moment that he had when she sighed and turned over, but she quickly settled back in and started snoring softly once more. With a soft smile on his lips, he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before going out into the living room to talk with Arya.

When he came out she looked up from her place in their armchair, startled by his sudden appearance. By the way she quickly looked away from him and started swiping at her eyes, he could tell she’d been crying. He was shocked to say the least, as he hadn’t actually thought her capable of tears. Even though he was uncomfortable, he wanted to do his best to make her feel better and asked quietly, “Everything okay?”

“What do you think?” Arya asked testily, sniffling and wiping her nose with a tissue, “Obviously not.”

Sandor came around and sat on the couch adjacent to her, unsure of what to say. Arya and Sansa could not be any more different and he only had experience in comforting the latter of the two of them. He had a feeling that Arya wouldn’t like it if he hugged her and told her everything would be all right. Not that he would do that, of course. He reserved his physical affection for Sansa. Still, he had to come up with something and said the only thing he could think of, “I know how you feel.”

That was obviously a mistake, because she burst out, “No you don’t, because you were there! _You_ actually did something to protect her. I didn’t. She almost got…” at this point she made a disgusted noise, seemingly unable to say the word, before continuing, “And I wasn’t there to help her. I let her down, Sandor.”

He could certainly understand why she was feeling the way she did, and he said, “You had no way of knowing that was going to happen.”

“I didn’t? I knew he was a creep. I even called him Creepyr for fuck’s sake! I should have tried harder to stop her from going! I should have tried harder to make her understand,” Arya said bitterly, shaking her head and clenching her fists in her lap.

“I think you know your sister is far too stubborn to ever be convinced of anything. Kind of like you,” he said with a chuckle, adding, “She tries too hard to see the good in people, and she had to learn for herself what he was really like. It sucks that it had to be this way, though.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Arya said with a sigh, “I still wish I could have kicked the shit out of him.”

“Me too,” Sandor said, a look of chagrin on his face.

She gave him a shaky smile that lasted a few seconds before it faded and she said seriously, “I called our mom and dad.”

“I heard. What did they say?” Sandor asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“Well, they were pissed, for starters. They’re getting the first flight out of Winterfell and headed straight here. At least, that’s what they said,” Arya told him, leaning her elbows on her knees and staring at him.

It seemed like she was implying that he should leave, but he would be damned if he let Catelyn and Ned Stark keep him away from the woman he loved any longer. “I’m not going anywhere if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

“I was just letting you know. I don’t think you should leave. I think you should stay, and I think you should tell them how you saved Sansa and if they can’t look past your faults then they can go fuck themselves,” Arya said with a shrug.

He barked out a laugh at the idea that he could ever tell Sansa’s straight-laced, serious parents to go fuck themselves. There was no way he’d ever do that. At least, not if he ever had a hope that they might actually start liking him. “I think I’ll just tell them the truth, and if they can’t accept me, then that’s their loss. But I’m going to try to keep the swearing to a minimum, just in case,” he told her, shaking his head.

“Suit yourself. I think it would be hilarious to see the looks on their faces,” Arya said, smirking as she no doubt imagined it.

“Maybe so, but I think there are more important things for them to deal with at the moment,” Sandor said quietly. Still, he wondered how they would react to his presence here after they’d told him in no uncertain terms that they didn’t want him seeing their daughter.

It was then that he realized how late it had actually gotten, and he knew he should get some sleep if he wanted to be able to properly deal with everything that would come the next day. He crawled back into bed next to Sansa, gently moving her over so that he could squeeze in beside her. She hummed happily in her sleep as she settled back into his arms, and once again he couldn’t believe his good fortune.

The next morning came quickly, and Sandor could hear voices coming from the common area. Though two were female, one was distinctly male, and he could tell that her parents must be here at last. With a sigh, he headed into the bathroom to get cleaned up as best he could before he had to face them. Silently cursing himself for not trimming his beard down, he tried to at least smooth it out so he looked less like a wild caveman and more like a fashionable hipster. He used one of Sansa’s hair ties to put his long, unkempt mane into a bun before deciding this was the best he could do, and making his way into the living room.

All heads swiveled in his direction, and he could see Catelyn and Ned were clearly uncomfortable with his presence. Before he could say anything, Arya leapt to his defense, saying, “Before you jump down his throat, you should know that he’s the reason Sansa is still a virgin.” He tried to school his features and not reveal the fact that he was actually the reason Sansa _wasn’t_ a virgin, and that the two of them had gone at it like rabbits before their pseudo-breakup, but his eyebrows still raised and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of how to proceed.

Catelyn scoffed angrily, clearly upset by Arya’s coarseness before clearing her throat and turning to him, asking coldly, “Is this true, Sandor?”

“Yes, I, uh, intervened before Baelish could do anything to her,” Sandor told her uncomfortably, the image of that bastard with her bent over his desk still seared into his mind.

She and Ned shared a look with each other, before he stood and made his way over to Sandor. He watched Sansa’s father carefully, unsure of what was about to happen, until the man stuck his hand out and said, “It seems that we’ve misjudged you. Please, let’s start over.”

Sandor reached out and took his hand, shaking it up and down a few times, before Catelyn piped up and said, “You can’t be serious! Even though he saved Sansa, he’s still a criminal, Ned!”

“What’s done is done, Cat. He can’t change his past. But he’s proven to me that he’s a man of honor now, and that’s what’s most important,” Ned said, turning to his wife and giving her a stern look, adding, “Obviously we have not been the best judges of character in the past, and I do not intend to repeat my mistakes.”

Catelyn only shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not willing to get over her prejudices towards Sandor. He realized that it would take a lot to make Sansa’s mother change her mind, but found he didn’t much care if she ever really liked him. As long as one of her parents could accept him, that was more than enough for Sandor.

Things were tense for the rest of the morning while they waited for Sansa to wake up. In that time, Ned and Catelyn filled him and Arya in on a lot of the information they’d learned before coming to the apartment. They found out that the college had actually been working with the police in an investigation of Baelish. However, the university officials hadn’t actually given the police enough information in order to make an arrest, something which irked Sandor to no end. If there was more of a precedent to believe victims of assault, then perhaps Sansa would have never found herself at the mercy of a predator like Baelish. It seemed, though, that what had happened to her, along with some information that they’d recently obtained from some private investigator, would be enough to put him away for a while. Good, Sandor thought to himself, let the bastard rot in prison. At least he would wind up where he deserved, far away from anyone he could take advantage of.

After a while, they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, Catelyn glaring at him icily from where she sat on the couch. Eventually, Arya said, “Mom, will you stop giving Sandor that look? I get that you’ve got all your pretty little notions about the kind of guy you thought Sansa would marry. Someone rich, and handsome, probably a lawyer like you and dad. But _this_ is the guy she loves, and he’s done more for her than either of her other boyfriends did. I get that he’s not what you expected, but you really need to get over yourself, and give Sandor a chance. He’s a good guy. If we can all see it, then you should be able to also.”

“Arya, I beg your pardon?” Catelyn gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

“Stop being so dramatic. You heard what I said. Just apologize to him already, and let’s move on, shall we?” Arya said, her exasperation evident as she shook her head at her mother.

Before Cat could answer, Sansa’s bedroom door opened, and she appeared, still looking rumpled from sleep. It took only a second for her to be engulfed in Catelyn’s embrace, with her saying, “Oh Sansa, I’m so sorry! I just couldn’t believe it when Arya called us, but it’s true, isn’t it? I had no idea that Petyr was like that, and I feel like such a fool for letting you get close to him!”

A fool indeed. Sandor couldn’t believe that she would admit to being wrong, but was glad that she had at least some self-awareness, even if she’d never apologize to him. Ned walked over to where they were and put his hand on Sansa’s shoulder, seemingly not wanting to interrupt the touching moment between his wife and child.

He watched as Catelyn pulled away and cupped her daughter’s face, pleading quietly, “Can you ever forgive me?”

Ned chimed in as well, asking, “Yes, can you forgive us? We feel so horrible that we weren’t there to protect you.”

Sansa was silent, and he almost thought she was going to tell them no, but then she answered, saying, “Of course. As long as you both apologize to Sandor.”

He was shocked and slightly embarrassed to suddenly be dragged into their conversation. It made him feel a little guilty that she was using her forgiveness as a bargaining tool to get her parents to improve their opinion of, him, but he didn’t expect anything to actually come of it. However, his shock only continued when Cat and Ned both turned to him, with her saying, “You’re right, Sansa. We do owe your boyfriend an apology.”

Apparently all the familial pressure had finally gotten to her, and she’d caved. With a wave of his hand, Sandor said, “It’s fine, Mrs. Stark, really. You don’t have to apologize.” She absolutely did, but he had a feeling that she’d like him even less if forced to say sorry to him, rather than doing so of her own volition.

“No, I do. We obviously put our trust in the wrong person, that has been made painfully clear. And you came to our daughter’s rescue, succeeding where we failed her. Please, forgive me and my husband for jumping to conclusions and not listening to your side of the story,” she said, her voice and posture rigid as she delivered her speech. She obviously did not want to be saying those words to him, but it was probably the most he’d ever get from her, so he would take it.

“I forgive you, both of you,” Sandor said, wanting to acknowledge both of her parents, especially since Ned had already made an effort to make amends with him, “I think we should all just put this behind us.”

“We will, as soon as Baelish is brought to justice,” Ned said, going to sit back on the couch, leading Catelyn with his arm around her shoulder.

“If he’s brought to justice,” Sansa said pessimistically, coming to sit beside him on the arm of the chair. Sandor reached up to rub her back and show her that he was still there for her as she continued, “I know how things like this go. They won’t believe me, and he’ll wind up back at the school without so much as a slap on the wrist.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Ned said, taking a deep breath to explain all that he’d learned to Sansa.

And now it was time for her to hear about everything. Sandor watched her face as her parents went through all the gory details, and he could tell she was having trouble digesting all that she was hearing. She’d obviously not suspected any of this, and she probably couldn’t stand the fact that she’d allowed herself to get so close to someone who was obviously no good.

After they told her everything, she became very quiet, and he could tell that she didn’t want to talk anymore. Her parents seemed to sense this as well, and they graciously left, telling them to call if they needed anything. They also gave him one last apology, which he accepted, not knowing for sure if it was genuine on Catelyn’s end or not. He didn’t have much time to think on it, because as soon as they were gone, Sansa leaned into him and he held her close, wanting desperately to take away all the hurt she was feeling.

Time seemed to move quickly after that, with Sansa rapidly preparing for her graduation and doing her best to find a new advisor. However, with it being so close to the end of the semester, many of them were no longer at the college as all of their finals had been taken care of. She was quickly losing hope of graduating on time, and he did his best to reassure her that she’d figure something out. He relayed her fears to Bronn, who said that it might be a good idea to threaten to sue the dean of the college in order to get what she needed. Although Sandor didn’t know anything about the law, he knew who did, and he contacted Ned, telling him about his plan.

Of course, Ned went along with it, and the next day Sansa had an email from the dean requesting a meeting. She was surprised and he let her think that it was out of the goodwill of the man’s heart, and not the fear of a costly lawsuit on his hands. When she came back from her meeting, she’d been absolutely overjoyed to report that not only would she be graduating after all, but that she’d also been allowed to take the job that Baelish had offered her. It was a dream come true for her, and he couldn’t be happier knowing that she’d get everything she wanted.

When the day of her graduation finally arrived, Sandor couldn’t help but be nervous, as he knew he’d be meeting the rest of Sansa’s family. Catelyn had seemed to accept him, albeit extremely reluctantly and he wasn’t sure if her opinion would color the rest of Sansa’s siblings feelings about him. Instead, he found he had nothing to worry about, as they all accepted him with open arms. Likely they’d heard about what happened, and were grateful to him as their sister’s savior. It probably also helped that both Arya and Ned were fond of him at this point.

Though Sandor was happy that her family liked him, what mattered most to him was Sansa. She’d finally gotten over her need to please her parents and they’d settled into a wonderfully domestic routine. It was all so perfect, and he could hardly believe that all this had happened because he’d lost a stupid bet at pool. He was truly blessed and he would thank his lucky stars every day of his life that fate had led him straight to Sansa, his love, his life, his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we've reached the stunning conclusion to the story! These chapters turned out much longer than I anticipated, so my apologies if it was a bit much, but I had a lot that needed to be wrapped up. It was especially nice to finally give Baelish his just desserts. For all his scheming, he was thwarted by his own carelessness and he'll finally end up where he belongs: in prison. And of course, it was nice to have Catelyn and Ned finally figure out that they were wrong about Sandor and apologize to him . Hopefully all the angst was worth it in the end, because Sansa and Sandor ended up together and happy! :)
> 
> The final chapter will be an epilogue of sorts, and it will be full of fluff and happiness (and maybe a little smut, too) to make up for all the angst that you've all been dealing with for the past few weeks! It's going to be a bright and sunny chapter, that's for sure! 
> 
> Thank you so so so much to everyone who's been following along! Everyone's comments and kudos have been so wonderful to experience and it's been a pleasure to write this story for you! As much as I've enjoyed it, it's only been more fun knowing that other people have been loving it as well! My next project may still be within this universe, although I haven't decided for sure. If I do write something, it will probably be various drabbles fleshing out scenes that were only mentioned and not actually written (such as a few key Gendrya scenes as well as the Bronnaery wedding). We'll see what happens!
> 
> Again, thank you so much, and enjoy the epilogue when it comes out! :)


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue—Sansa + Sandor

 

**Sandor**

 

With his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and Sansa’s suitcase in his other hand rolling behind him, the two of them stepped out of the airport and into the bright, summer sunshine of Dorne. The heat was almost suffocating, and as he didn’t have a hand free to shield his eyes from the light, he had to narrow his eyes into a squint to block it out. If Sansa hadn’t seemed so excited he probably would have complained, but he didn’t want to ruin her time when they’d only just arrived. Not that he could have gotten a word in anyway with her chittering happily beside him. She couldn’t stop gushing about how beautiful everything was, pointing out the blueness of the clear sky and all the palm trees and exotic birds flying about.

To him, the sky looked just as blue as it did in King’s Landing, the palm trees were just like regular trees with less leaves, and the birds would probably just shit all over them. The only thing he thought looked beautiful that was in the current vicinity was Sansa’s lovely face, her perfect lips curved up in a wide smile as she continued looking around. Suddenly he realized that she must have said something to him, because she was staring up at him expectantly.

“Sorry, what’d you say?” Sandor asked, doing his best to keep his expression neutral so she wouldn’t notice how little his enthusiasm matched her own.

Sansa rolled her eyes and said, “I asked you if you were excited yet. Just look at it Sandor! It’s so wonderful, I just want to get to the hotel and settle in so we can start exploring!”

“Right, yeah,” he said unconvincingly, before adding, “It’s, uh, really great.”

“Come on, Sandor!” Sansa said, her expression miffed, “Can’t you at least try to pretend you’re having a good time? We only just got here.”

“If I’m with you, little bird, then I’m always having a good time,” he said quickly, hoping that would make her feel better. It wasn’t a lie. As long as he could spend time with Sansa, that was all he needed to have an fun vacation.

She smiled then and leaned up to give him a quick kiss before slapping him lightly on the behind and saying, “You’re not getting off that easily. I know when you’re faking, and I’m not going to rest until you’re actually having fun!” Not giving him a chance to answer, she quickly hailed a cab so that they could get to their hotel. One pulled up and as he loaded their luggage into the trunk, he couldn’t help but wonder what she might have in store for him.

 

**Sansa**

 

The drive was a quick one and after they’d gotten checked in, Sansa eagerly made her way to their room. She’d booked an exquisite suite, although she didn’t expect to spend much time there. Still, it would be nice to take advantage of some of the room’s finer amenities, like the four post king sized bed and the whirlpool tub. At that, her mind started to wander to more erotic imaginings and her face flushed as she tried to keep her thoughts under control. If she wasn’t careful they just might spend the entirety of their trip in the room after all.

Once they got inside, she made quick work of getting her suitcase put away before she decided to throw open the curtains and step out onto the balcony. She’d specifically asked for a room with a view, and she was not disappointed as she held onto the railing and stared out at the Summer Sea. It was absolutely breathtaking, and she sighed happily, ready to get into a bikini and go lay out in the sand and sunshine. She only hoped she’d be able to find a nice spot, as she could see a lot of other tourists out and about.

Before she could turn around, she felt Sandor standing behind her, his hands covering hers as he pressed into her, saying softly into her ear, “Nice view.”

She hummed appreciatively as they slid up her arms and to her shoulders, before coming down and palming her breasts through her thin shift dress. His lips felt soft against the shell of her ear, and she could feel a familiar warmth spreading from between her legs. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if they took some time to enjoy each other before they enjoyed the city, would it? Of course, they had been spending an awful lot of time doing that since they’d gotten back together. It was to make up for lost time, Sandor had said. And they had certainly made up for it, many times over.

Giggling, she turned around and pulled him in for a hungry kiss, before pushing him away and saying, “You are just insatiable! I do not want to spend all of our trip cooped up inside because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“Don’t act like I’m the only one who wants it,” he growled, scooping her up and carrying her over to the bed, depositing her on it while she laughed, “I know you’re hot for me.” She watched as he crawled on top of her, sliding his hand between her legs and under her smallclothes, his fingers dipping into her wetness.

With a groan, she let herself got lost in the magic his digits worked for a moment, before pushing them away and saying breathlessly, “Come on, Sandor. I want to go to the beach before the sun goes down!”

“All right, all right,” he grumbled, getting off the bed and helping her up.

Sansa could tell he was disappointed, so she reached down and cupped him through his shorts, whispering sweetly, “I’ll make it up to you later, don’t worry. Besides, don’t you want to see me in a bikini?”

His response of ‘yes please,’ only made her laugh more as she got changed and readied herself for the beach.

 

**Sandor**

As much as he hated the sun and heat of this godsforsaken country, he had to admit the sight of Sansa in a stringy little swimsuit was enough to outweigh the rest. It was modest enough that it still left some things to the imagination, but it was definitely the most revealing thing she’d ever worn in front of him and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Of course, she was also incredibly pale, so he made sure that she was wearing an appropriate amount of sunblock, covering her back and shoulders in small circles. At one point she’d mentioned being self-conscious in comparison to all the other women on the beach, but he assured her she was the most beautiful person there so not to worry.

And then she lied down on her beach towel and started tanning, not exactly his idea of a good time. They’d spent some time chatting back and forth while he sat cross legged on his own towel and stared out at the surf through the sunglasses he’d managed to pick up. But eventually they settled into silence and he was left with only his thoughts to entertain him. Mostly all he could focus on was how sweaty he was, even though he wasn’t doing anything besides lounging. Even though there was a slight breeze coming off the ocean, it did little to cool him off. As much as he wanted to take off his shirt, the scars on his face were already attracting enough attention that he didn’t think he could deal with the stares he’d get from all the scars on his body as well.

Sandor decided that the next time Sansa was going to plan a surprise trip for them, he would reserve the right veto the destination in favor of somewhere he’d actually like. This time he’d let it go because he was just so happy that they were back together that he would have gone anywhere she wanted. Things had been great between them, with them spending as much time together as they possibly could. Unfortunately, that was much less than when she was a student, due to the fact that she had started working a regular schedule. Since they basically worked opposite one another, they almost never saw each other during the week, and only a little bit on the weekends.

He missed a lot about when she was in school, like when she’d come to the bar after hours and cheer him on at pool. Or when they’d spend all day Sunday together without a care in the world. The thing he missed most, though, was her being in his apartment with him. She almost never slept over at his place anymore, and he missed waking up next to her, the smell of her shampoo in his nose and he pulled her soft, warm body close to his. The longer he went without her, the more he toyed with the idea of asking her to live with him. Even though they hadn’t been together long, he knew that it was what he wanted and had a feeling she would want it, too. After all, they’d been through a lot more than most couples, and had come out the other side stronger than before.

The more he sat silently thinking about it, the more compelled he was to ask her, until he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Sansa, we need to talk.”

 

**Sansa**

Now this was just what she needed. The sun felt so good on her exposed skin, that Sansa was finally starting to feel at peace. Her body was warm and she’d been about to drift off when she heard Sandor say, “Sansa, we need to talk.”

Suddenly she was on high alert, as that usually wasn’t a phrase that had anything good come after it. She sat up on her elbows and peered at him over the rims of her sunglasses, asking cautiously, “What about?” There was no way he would break up with her now, right? Especially not while they were on vacation.

Her heart beat quickly as she watched him wringing his hands nervously in his lap. He was obviously having a hard time figuring out what to say, which only made her more anxious to know what it was. Eventually he said, “I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I wanted to ask you something. But there’s no pressure on your part to say yes, so just remember that.”

Sansa sat bolt upright, her cheeks turning bright red as she stared at him, wide-eyed. Was he going to ask her to marry him? It was far too soon, and there was absolutely no way she could agree to it. Her mother was just getting used to the idea of Sandor as her boyfriend. She’d probably faint if she had to think of him as Sansa’s husband. And she’d only just started at her new job, so she had no time to plan a wedding. It had been hard enough just to get time off for this vacation!

Before she could stop him, he continued, “Now, I know we’ve only been together for a little while, but I don’t think that should stop us from doing something we both really want. So, Sansa, will you—”

She couldn’t let him go through with this. Reaching out, she laid her hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze, saying quickly before he could finish, “Oh Sandor, please, this is so sweet of you, but—”

It was his turn to cut her off, as he said, “Can you at least let me ask you before you say no?” She couldn’t see his eyes, so she was having a hard time reading his expression, but she sensed an undertone of hurt in his voice.

“All right, you can ask,” she said softly, not wanting to have to reject him even though she knew she couldn’t accept his proposal.

 

**Sandor**

Sandor was surprised to say the least. Had he really misread her this whole time? She obviously had figured out what he was going to ask and was trying to get him not to say it, being far too polite to want to say no. Still, he wanted her to know how serious about her he was, so he was going to ask her anyway. “Like I said, you don’t have to say yes, but I want you to at least consider it for the future. I’m tired of waking up in an empty bed, without you by my side. So, Sansa, will you please move in with me?”

He watched her face, and saw her mouth fall open into a small o shape before she started laughing and asked between giggles, “Is that all?”

His brows knit together in confusion, having not expected _this_ reaction, as he replied, “Yeah, that’s all. What did you think I was going to ask?”

That got her laughter to stop abruptly, as her face flushed prettily once more and she said sheepishly, “I thought you were going to ask me to marry you.”

“You thought I would ask you to marry me?” he exclaimed, his eyes wide, before continuing, “Look, I love you, little bird, but it’s way too soon for that.”

“That’s what I was thinking, but you seemed so serious and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings! That’s why I tried to get you to stop,” she explained, grinning at him with suppressed mirth.

“Makes sense,” he said with a nod, then added, “You still haven’t answered my actual question, though.”

“Oh, right,” Sansa replied, as she moved to straddle him and wrap her arms around his neck, “Yes, I’ll move in with you. I’d love to!”

He chuckled as she pulled him in for a kiss and their sunglasses clacked together. Although he was certain that they were putting on a good show for the people around them, he didn’t really care. The woman he loved was going to live with him, something he never thought he’d want with anyone. It all felt so right, and in that moment he couldn’t be happier.

 

**Sansa + Sandor**

After deciding to move in together, Sansa and Sandor made haste to get back to their suite to celebrate properly. They spent the rest of their evening making use of the bed, the tub, and even once the furniture on the balcony before they were well and truly spent. Even though she’d planned to go out that evening, Sansa found she was much too tired and they ordered room service, having dinner in bed while they started making plans for how to rearrange the furniture in Sandor’s apartment so her things would fit.

That would be the only day she would allow them to stay in their room, however, because Sansa did not want to waste her opportunity to explore another country, even if Sandor tried to tempt her with his chiseled body. Instead, she insisted they spend every day doing something different, including touring the Old Palace and the Water Gardens. As with many places in Westeros, there was a lot of history in Dorne, and its capital city of Sunspear, and she was determined to take it all in.

Sandor, not so much, of course. But he toured along with Sansa anyway, because he could tell how happy she was to be visiting all the ancient structures. Of course, they did things he enjoyed, too, like sampling the local cuisine and drinking a lot of Dornish red, which was plentiful here. His favorite activity by far—though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone—was when Sansa had organized for them to go swimming with dolphins. He’d never seen one up close, and their sleek skin felt strange underneath his fingertips. They were truly elegant creatures, magnificent in a way he couldn’t describe, and the whole experience left him with a new appreciation for nature’s wonders. He had a feeling Sansa could tell how he felt, but mercifully she said nothing.

Of course, there were also many long walks on the beach, hand-in-hand at sunset. And even one much more risqué excursion there in a small, secluded spot he found, though Sansa complained of finding sand in places it didn’t belong for many days afterwards. However, he could tell she didn’t regret it by the way she bit her lip and blushed when he brought it up.

Then, it was back to reality, much to Sansa’s dismay. She’d loved every minute of her vacation and didn’t want to go back home. That is, until she remembered the exciting new developments in her relationship that would be taking place. Both Sansa and Sandor couldn’t wait until they shared a living space, although Sandor knew that Sansa was glossing over how hard moving actually was, likely because she wouldn’t be doing much of the heavy lifting.

The only thing that would be a problem, would be Arya. Sansa wasn’t sure how to tell her sister she’d be moving out, and she worried that it would upset her as she’d likely have to move, too. However, the conversation went much better than she expected, with Arya revealing that Gendry had asked her to move in with him already and she’d said no because she didn’t want to hurt Sansa’s feelings. Of course, Sansa’s news changed things and while they were happy at first, they realized that meant they wouldn’t see each other as often. That is, until Arya pointed out that she’d see Sansa every night at the bar, and that she couldn’t get rid of her that easily.

When moving day finally came, it was still bittersweet, and the two of them spent a long time hugging in their empty apartment before they drove away in their respective moving vans. Sansa cried a little, and Sandor held her hand the whole time, assuring her that she would indeed see Arya every day at the bar if she wanted. She often had little else better to do than distract Gendry, it seemed, and he’d had a couple conversations with the lad, reminding him of his responsibilities. Perhaps that would be curbed now that the two of them would be living together.

As the two of them unpacked, Sandor gave Sansa a long look, and what he saw when he gazed at her was the bright future the two of them would share. When she’d said she was afraid he was going to propose, he knew that he should be appalled at the idea, but found that he wasn’t. Sure, it was a little too soon, but he’d realized at that moment that he would do it someday. In fact, he was so certain of it, that when they’d gotten back he had gone straight to a jewelry store and purchased a ring. It sat in the bottom of his drawers, waiting for the right time to come out and find its way on Sansa’s finger.

Until then, the two of them would continue to grow closer, sharing in wonderful domestic bliss, each finally getting their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I would cap things off with the Dorne vacation and a little bit of fluff for everyone after all the angst I've put you guys through! It seemed like the perfect way to end things. Sandor and Sansa definitely needed a nice getaway at least. I'm still considering doing the companion piece to this with all the different drabbles of scenes that weren't in the story, and I would definitely add Moving Day and the Proposal to that list.
> 
> Again, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much to all of my readers. It has been such a thrill to write this for you, and I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did! Hopefully I'll see you all with the next story I write! :)


End file.
